Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by Turbanator
Summary: Nabiki wakes up one day, and everything is normal... Too normal... Ranma is missing, but she's the only one who remembers him, so she sets out to find him... 'You're not getting away that easily' :: Epilogue Uploaded. Epic Complete!
1. “Okay, this is weird…”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 1**

"**Okay, this is weird…"**

**The Tendo Home  
Nabiki's Room  
7:15am**

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

"Uuurh…" Slapping the alarm off, the Ice Queen of Furinkan High School disliked many things, one of them was getting up in the mornings.

Lurching out of bed reluctantly, she sat up and rubbed her head. _Ooh, feel a bit woozy today… _Pulling out two yellow earplugs she smirked to herself. _Heh, these babies have given me several good nights of sleep, too much fighting late kept me awake… Lucky I can hear my alarm through them… _

She put on a robe over her snug pyjamas, and walked downstairs to the sounds of Kasumi making breakfast. As was usual, she had brewed a cup of black coffee, ready for her younger sister.

"Thanks Kasumi…" Yawning loudly, she patted down an errant part of her hair and sat at the table, sipping her drink quietly, reading up on the stock market. _Hmm, shares in my companies did well yesterday… Lost a bit on two though… Might need to go deeper to get more back. _

Finishing off the mug, she placed it in the sink and went back upstairs. Dressing quickly and brushing her teeth, she returned to a full table downstairs.

Except for one person…

Looking around, everyone seemed normal, and it was too quiet. Soun for once wasn't crying his eyes out for some silly reason, Genma wasn't in panda form, eating his toast noisily and eyeing his friend's piece, Akane was seemingly happy, and Kasumi was her normal cheerful self.

_Where is he?_

Ever since coming back from China, Ranma had only spoken of what happened there once. He shuddered and told Nabiki to never ask him again. She insisted it was to make some money for the home by telling a story to people at school. The haunted look in his eyes gave chills down her spine, and she never had the heart to repeat what he told her.

"Hey…" She spoke to the silent table. "Where's Ranma?"

Everyone stopped to look at her, Soun even put down his daily paper.

Kasumi was the first to ask. "Ranma? Who's that, Nabiki?"

Nabiki's jaw dropped a tad, before she repeated herself. "You know who I mean. Ranma, Ranma Saotome. He's been living with us for a year and a half now…?"

Soun stared oddly at his daughter. "Saotome you say…?" He looked over to the bald man. "Is this Ranma fellow a relative of yours, Genma?"

The bespectacled man merely shook his head, confused.

"Huh?" Nabiki again was knocked for six. "This is your son we're talking about Mr Saotome. How could you forget him?" She angled a thumb at Akane. "You and daddy had him engaged to Akane here since he arrived, and been trying to marry them since…"

"What!" Akane stood up, enraged. "You had me engaged to some boy I don't even know!"

Soun paled and fell back a bit, Akane's red aura flaring around her. "N… No, my daughter, I wouldn't dream of it. I have no idea of what or who Nabiki's talking about…"

"Nabiki, it's not fair to tease your sister like that…" Kasumi scolded mildly, her expression returning to its happy state almost immediately. "Come on, here's your packed lunch, you got to rush off to school now…"

Still puzzled by events so far, Nabiki just accepted the wrapped container and placed it in her bag, and walked out with Akane.

**Five minutes later  
On the street heading towards school**

"So, you really don't remember Ranma then?"

"Who the hell is this Ranma, Nabiki? You know I hate boys…"

"Yeah, but…" She drifted off. _What the hell is going on? Maybe Ukyo or Shampoo drugged them somehow…_

The local old lady using her ladle splashed water over Nabiki, again reminding her how Ranma had the same thing happen to him almost every day.

"Dammit…" Only her head and shoulders were damp, so she shrugged it off and ran the rest of the way.

**Outside Furinkan High School**

"Ahh, Kuno-baby, my favourite customer…" _He'll sort this out…_

Surely enough, he came running out, his bokken in his belt. "Akane Tendo, my love!" He ran to her with his arms out wide for a big hug. "It is surely time that we date, for it has bee-"

After booting him away, Akane ran into the building. "Jerk… Every morning…"

Nabiki stared at the slumped figure of the kendo man, and dragged him to the nurse. "Kuno-baby, you'll help me, won't you?" She said, almost to herself.

**Five minutes later**

"Ouch…" Kuno sat up, his stomach still reeling from the hit. "My beauticious Akane has a strength that no man apart from me can withstand…"

"Hello Kuno-baby…"

Turning, he stared at Nabiki. "What news have you? Any new photographs of my love?"

She arched an eyebrow. "No… I'm surprised… Don't you remember being beaten by Ranma every day?"

"Ranma?"

"Yes…" Nabiki felt a sense of déjà vu. "Ranma Saotome."

"Who is this knave you speak of? Me, the Blue Thunder, defeated by some vile sorcerer?" He stood up. "I know not of such a man. I have yet to be beaten by any male at this school." He walked out to go to his homeroom. "I shall depart, and let us speak no more of such blasphemy."

Nabiki stood there, stunned. _I knew he was stupid when it came to Ranma's curse, but what about forgetting Ranma himself? This hasn't happened before yet…_

Still in shock, she walked off to her homeroom, and after explaining her lateness to the teacher, she was allowed to sit in class.

Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out her daily bets and stared at them, all the ones with Ranma had obviously failed to happen yet.

"Hey, boss, what's wrong?" Her neighbour whispered.

"Ah… Nat-kun." Nabiki shifted over slightly. "Do you know what's going on? Where's Ranma?"

"Come to think of it…" The black haired girl pondered. "I haven't seen him today… Why?"

"Something strange is going on…" She then described about her family and Kuno, their complete memory loss regarding Ranma.

"Well… I know who he is… Cursed at Jusenkyo, turns into a red head and is a great martial artist…" She thought for a moment. "Have you checked the others who know him?"

"Not yet… But I plan to…"

**Lunch break  
Under the tree**

Nabiki walked over to the usual group, Akane and Ukyo were there, as were Sayuri, Yuka, Daisuke and Hiroshi. Ukyo had her portable grill ready, and looked over to the approaching guest.

"Hey, sugar, you fancy some okonomiyaki?"

"First, I want to ask you all something." Everyone stopped to listen. "Have any of you seen Ranma?"

Akane growled. "Not him again, who is he, some pervert or what?"

The puzzled looks passed across everyone, and Nabiki was sad to see even Ukyo, his childhood friend, looked perplexed.

"No, sugar… But then again, I don't know who this Ranma guy is…"

The others all replied the same, no knowing who he was. Nabiki sighed and scratched her neck. _Okay, this is weirding me out now… _"I'll have a take away please…"

Taking the small pocket okonomiyaki, Nabiki walked back towards the school, towards her betting, gossip gatherers and rumour starters.

"Okay…" She looked at all of them. "I spoke to Natsuko earlier, I believe she told all of you…" They nodded in reply. "Right, I want all of you to find out anyone who doesn't know who Ranma Saotome. Ask anyone if they've seen him, and if they don't know who he is, note them down." She gave them a piercing stare. "This has to be done by the end of today, no mistakes or exclusions. Get the teachers too… Go find out now!" They bowed quickly and ran off into the playground.

Nabiki looked back at Akane and Ukyo. "All bets are off…" _Ranma, where are you?_

**End of school  
At the school gates**

Nabiki was leaning against the wall, her fringe covering her expression. _Dammit, I couldn't concentrate all day… _The frown she had on was a permanent fixture so far. She eyed Akane walking home happily with Yuka and Sayuri. _How could they forget?_

Her three helpers walked up, exhausted. Natsuko brought up a list.

"Here, boss… You were right… not many people forgot about Saotome…"

Looking over her helpers, she guessed the people before looking at the names. Natsuko was drained and struggled to stand. Miyuki was missing a part of her hair, tears present for her missing ponytail, and Haruna was twirling a small doll made from sticks.

"Right… So Hinako-sensei, Principal Kuno and Hikaru Gosunkugi were the only ones who forgot who Ranma was, apart from Akane and the others…" She took the list anyway. Feeling some pity for her workers, she glanced back at them. "Share out the profits from last weeks bets amongst yourselves, you deserve it."

Walking away, she sensed their brief excitement before being drawn into herself. _So, again it was people that knew him. _Walking by the clinic, having shut down a few months ago, she shook her head. _Tofu isn't around any more, so I can't ask him… _

An idea sprung into her head.

**Ten minutes later  
Outside the Nekohanten**

Nabiki stared up at the sign, took a deep breath and strode in. The café was still as normal, customers were eating, though fewer than usual as the rush had ended a while ago, and generally a typical day. Walking up to the counter, she heard the 'tock tock tock' sound, and turned around.

"Hi Cologne."

"Greetings Miss Tendo. It's a surprise to see you here. What can I get you?"

Nabiki gave one of her smirks. "You, Mousse and Shampoo, for about five minutes."

Cologne narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I'll tell you when you're all together." Sensing the elder woman's reluctance, she pulled out some notes. "I'll pay for it."

Looking at the money, she waved it off. "No need for that, I can tell this is serious. Please, sit here," She indicated a nearby booth, "and I'll bring the two of them out to join you."

"Thanks Cologne."

**One minute later**

"What mercenary girl want? Shampoo busy!" The purple haired Amazon wasn't happy.

"Please child, this is just for a moment." Cologne intervened.

Mousse had his glasses on for once, and stared at Nabiki. "What is it, Nabiki Tendo?"

She sighed again. _I need to ask them first, then we go from there… _"Have any of you seen Ranma today?"

It came as no surprise to see that they gave curious glances to one another, their eyes mimicking those of the Tendos. "Who Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

Nabiki closed her eyes. _It's no use… _She stood up. "Thank you for your time, Elder Cologne, Mousse, Shampoo." She gave a short bow, knowing that now, things had changed forever. "Sorry for bothering you. You can go back to work now." She walked off, ignoring their questioning looks.

_Shampoo… She'd never forget her 'airen'. She didn't even call him that. Cologne… I'd've thought she'd know, but apparently not… Mousse didn't recall either… _

Nabiki walked off towards home, though without Ranma she admitted it wasn't the same as before he arrived.

**Later that evening  
Nabiki's room**

Twiddling her pen between her fingers, she gave up and closed her text book and papers. _No way I can do homework now… _She got up and paced around the room. _Everyone's still the same, no recollection of Ranma, acting as if everything was normal… _She ground her teeth. _I even had to give Happosai one of my bras before I asked him… _

She felt stuffy and decided to open the window to let some air in. _Why am I the only one who remembers him? _Leaning on the window sill, looking out over the rooftops of Nerima she breathed in the chilly air, and hugged her arms, looking down as she held herself. _Huh? _On the sill, a tiny amount of black powder was being blown by the wind. Rubbing it with her finger, with was slightly greasy to the touch and smeared easy on her tip. Sniffing it quickly, she felt a bit dizzy and had to sit down to steady herself.

_What the hell is this?_

Taking a chance, she started to formulate an idea in her head. _Wait… It couldn't be… _She knocked lightly on Akane's door, but hearing some smashes outside the dojo, she guessed she was letting off some anger.

Letting herself in, she stalked over to the window, and sure enough found the same substance there. Checking each person's room, she found it in every case, Kasumi and Soun had the powder somewhere on the floor in an unnoticeable place.

Finally, she stopped at Ranma and Genma's room. _No… It's just his room now… _The sign on the front of the door said 'Genma' only. Checking that no one was there, she walked in, finding the futon that Genma slept in, unmade as usual. Searching, she found the powder was somewhere in the corner, almost hidden by some clothes.

Pausing a moment, she risked a look over her shoulder out the door, then decided to open the wardrobe. The tears filled up as she realised that nothing of Ranma's remained, none of his red Chinese tops, nor black slacks, and even his few dresses and bras that the girls had got him during his time at the Tendos. His rucksack, along with the tent and sleeping bag, were gone too.

Closing the door, she left the room and retired to her bed, lying on top of the covers. _He's really gone, for good this time… No note… No goodbyes… _She closed her eyes as her cheeks grew wetter.

_No memories…_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Wrote this in around four hours, as a distraction from my Love Hina book. Thought this up two days ago, and realised that it was too good to pass up.

Not sure how long this will become, I'm guessing roughly six chapters, but things might come up to make it longer or shorter.

Hope this was a good start, don't know when inspiration for the next chapter will hit me again, but it should be soonish…

- Jason


	2. “I need more details…”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 2**

"**I need more details…"**

**Next day  
Tendo dining room  
8:55am**

Saturday was usually a day of madness, with each of the fiancées or potential lovers appearing, to force themselves upon someone, feed them, or just generally cause a mess.

But today, nothing happened, as yet.

Nabiki walked into the room, where Kasumi had just finished breakfast.

"Oh my, Nabiki are you okay?" Her worry was evident.

Nabiki looked up, her puffy cheeks giving away what had transpired last night. She wiped her face and spoke. "No, nothing, just some hay fever allergies again…"

"Oh well, don't forget to take your pills then." She smiled good-naturedly.

Sitting down, she began to pile up some rice and some light sauce, her stomach wasn't reacting well to the stress she was experiencing.

Akane walked in, still in her pyjamas, but again having a happy expression. _I haven't seen her like this for such a long time… _She started using her chopsticks to eat. _Was Ranma really a bad influence on her? Yeah, he could be rude, but he cared for her… _She sighed inwardly thinking about what Ranma told her about Saffron and Jusendo. _I thought that Akane would treat him differently… But after the wedding… _She paused and looked out the open door to the koi pond. _Nothing changed… She was still mean to him… _

Nabiki gasped but managed to cover it up as a choking sound. _My God… That was two weeks ago… He stopped fighting everyday, even as far as not speaking to anyone more than necessary… _

Polishing off her bowl, she thanked Kasumi and placed it in the sink again, withdrawing to her room.

_I know I'm not mad… Ranma did… does exist. Everyone at school knew him._

Looking around her room, she found her collection of one yen coins. Opening it up, she rummaged about inside, and pulled out the photos. She frantically realised that there were none of Ranma, either in male or female form.

_Wha… Did he take them too! _Searching inside her desk, she saw that her reels of film were all gone, including any loose negatives. _Crap, everything… Wait… _She stared at her bed and smirked. Ducking to the floor, she reached underneath and dragged out a sturdy bag, and removed a laptop from there.

_I may not have scanned everything on here, but there should be one photo at least… _Flipping it open, she booted it up, drumming her fingers impatiently as she waited, the hard drive clicking away noisily in the quiet room. _Ranma wouldn't just randomly break anyone's personal things, and he probably couldn't guess my password… _As the login screen appeared, her eyes glazed over for a second as the keys were typed quickly. _Mother… _

She was in, giving it another minute until all the security programs loaded up. _I thought so… _She saw failed login attempts at around two in the morning. _Let's see… 'money, moneymoneymoney, yen, Kuno.' _She grimaced at that one, and saw more references to coinage and wealth. _Is that how he saw me? _Closing the keylogger, she loaded up her photo folder.

"Yes!" She cried out. There, in all his glory, was Ranma performing a kata in the garden, and also a picture of his female form, emerging from the koi pond. A few more ordinary pictures of him (and her) were there, but nothing explicit or dubious about them.

Opening her Excel spreadsheet, she looked at her personal accounts. Kuno was top of the list, lots of credit from photo and information purchases. Some other people were there, but very low down was Gosunkugi. _I may need to claim that debt back soon… _The bottom three were Ranma, Genma and Soun. _The latter two don't work, and just spend it on food and drink. _Ranma's personal debt was high, but that amount he involuntarily contributed was a lot. _I made a lot of profit from his pictures and stories… He never really spends money anyway…_

Remembering how he was the last time she really spoke to him, her eyes grew sad. Without any hesitation, she selected the box with how much he owed her, and simply deleted it. _I won't ask anything more from him, unless he offers… _Sighing, she shut down the laptop and got to thinking again about his disappearance. _I need to plot this out… _

Taking a piece of paper, she wrote in the centre 'memory loss', then spidered out spokes, each with the following labels, 'friends', 'fiancées', 'family', 'enemies', and 'Nabiki'. She wrote down the names of all the people who forgot him to the list, under the appropriate heading. _What am I to him? Friend, fiancée, or… _She swallowed once. _Enemy? _Shrugging it off, she wrote the date she woke up, the day everyone forgot him.

Creating a new spoke, she wrote 'black powder'. Recalling the smell, she wrote down 'overpowering, dizzy spell after sniffing' under it. _Wait a sec… _She looked to her spoke and saw the date. _I woke up, but had those in my ears… _Turning to her side table, the two plugs gleamed back at her. _Only I wore those! _Writing that down, she made another assumption under the powder label. _May require sound as well to work fully?_

She switched to odd things people said. _Daddy said there was no engagement either, My Saotome said so too… Even Ukyo and Shampoo forgot that._ Thinking this was important, she wrote it under a new line with 'new facts'. _Ah yeah, of course, I shouldn't forget about the missing photos either… _She noted that down too.

"Right, all the information I have is here…"

She realised that the data written down was quite barren, some people were still missing, and would have to be tracked down. _Ryoga could be anywhere… I'll first find the person I know is around here… _

She checked the time and was surprised to see that it was almost midday. _Have I been thinking about this for that long? _She got dressed into some warm clothing, the winds had been picking up lately, and catching a cold at this time would be bad for her.

Folding the paper up, she placed it in her back pocket, along with a few more things and walked down the stairs, after quickly freshening up her face and teeth in the bathroom. Wrapping up her scarf around her neck, she slid the door open, but called back.

"Kasumi, I'm going out for a bit, so I won't be here for lunch. Please let daddy know!"

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Nabiki?" She shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll be fine, thanks sis!"

"Okay Nabiki, take care!"

Leaving the home, she exhaled, seeing her breath leave her mouth, twisting and vanishing in the wind. _So cold… _She walked out onto the street. _Like all the life in Nerima has gone… _She could still see her breaths. _Heh, it's similar to Ranma… _She powered out a burst of air and watched it. _You know it's a part of you, and you just accept it as normal. The next second, it's in front and so close to you, and just as quickly, it disappears without a trace… Even though it's still out there…_

Checking the road signs, though she knew the way, she walked on, for once feeling woefully unlucky for remembering the dark-haired pig-tailed martial artist. _Everyone else is living their lives as normal, I'm cursed with the knowledge that Ranma was a big part of my… our lives… _She had already walked several blocks, which helped to warm her up a bit. _The worst part about all this… _She bit her lip. _I… I miss him… I don't know why… _She looked around at everyone walking by. _All the people around me are strangers, even our friends… I have no one to talk to, because no one knows who I'm talking about… _She stopped, and looked up at the building she knew would shed some light on everything.

_Maybe… after all that talk of fiancées and weddings… Maybe he won the tiny portion of my heart that wasn't closed away and frozen over… _She rang the bell. _The only problem with that is… I hold no such place in his…_

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Nabiki, can I come in?"

"What a pleasant surprise, please, do." The buzzer rang and the gate unlocked, allowing her into the garden area, then to the doorway, where it slid open.

"Hello Auntie Saotome."

**A few minutes later  
Inside Mrs Saotome's home**

"Nabiki, it's been a while." The elder woman smiled at her and noticed her girl's arms shaking. "Would you like me to brew some coffee?"

"I've already had my c-caffeine boost for the d-day…" She stuttered back. "Do you have any hot chocolate?"

"Why, certainly!" She passed a blanket over from the sofa. "Please, cover yourself in this, the weatherman said the temperature was going to drop rapidly over the next week."

Accepting it, she nodded her thanks as Nodoka walked off into the kitchen to heat up some milk. Wrapping it around her, she took in her surroundings. Not much was different about the home from when she last remembered it, everything was in the same place, bar things she knew weren't there any more. The few pictures she had of Ranma on shelves and even the walls were gone, replaced either with ornaments or photos of her and Genma.

Again, time seemed to fly by as the milk was warmed up quick, and Nodoka returned with a delicious mug of warm cocoa. "Here you go, Nabiki."

"Thanks Auntie."

Gripping it with both hands, the blanket coming away from her arms, she blew lightly over the surface, seeing the steam rising off it, and took a light sip. Flinching slightly as it burned her top lip, she tried again and found that it had already adjusted to the heat, and poured a little down her throat. Her body instantly melted inside as the welcome liquid spread and soothed her aching bones.

"What can I do for you Nabiki? Not that I'm busy or anything, but it's unlike you to pay me a special visit."

Nabiki had already thought out a plan of attack, analysing her own questions and predicting possible answers, this time, assuming the worst case scenario. Given the lack of hints otherwise, she'd assume that Ranma did not exist in his mother's mind.

"Not much… I just wanted to get to know you better…"

"Me…!" Nodoka sounded almost scandalised, but she calmed herself before replying. "But I'm just a wife, nothing else."

"I know… But you know so much about us, our lives, I don't know anything about you. For instance…" She paused as she readied her loaded question. "… do you have any children, a son or a daughter?"

Nodoka had this faraway look in her eyes, as if reliving a flashback. "Well… Genma has been training for many years… He left over eleven years ago as you know, and, well…" She appeared flustered and tried to cover up her blush. "… we didn't have a chance to have any children." She sighed, her smile returned, but with a hint of pain. "It would have been nice for the family name to live on. I imagine if I did have a son, then Genma would have made him a man among men…"

"You were right about that…" Nabiki muttered.

"What was that dear?" Her preoccupation meant she truly didn't hear.

"Oh nothing…" Nabiki changed the subject quick. "So, while Genma trained, what did you do?"

"Nothing much…" She put a finger to her head, trying to remember. "Just living normally I guess. I didn't work much, you see, I'm not a martial artist like my husband, nor a swordsman like my father…" Nabiki mentally took a note of that part while drinking. "However, I did do some yoga classes for the local women, as well as cooking courses and tea ceremonies." She tried to play down her achievements. "Oh, nothing fancy, you know, just the basics, to get them started on their path to womanhood and the perfect Japanese wife…"

Nabiki felt an ache in her chest, and realised it was her heart. _Poor Ranma… Is this part of what drove you away? Jusenkyo meant that you had both these wishes forced on you by your own mother… And here I was telling you to get close to her…_

Nabiki had most of the information she needed, and started the next part of her subtle tactics. She began to massage her temples theatrically, leading to the expected response from the woman opposite.

"Is something the matter Nabiki? You don't seem too well…"

"Mmm…" She hummed, her eyelids clenched tight. "Not really…" She had a pleading look about her. "Would you mind terribly if I lay down on your bed for a bit?"

"No, of course, let me help you up."

The concern was evident in her voice, and the Ice Queen felt a pang of guilt at lying to this woman, who was the same as a few days ago, but mellower and more accepting of people. Leading her to the western-style bed, Nabiki lay down with two pillows under her head.

"Are you hungry at all? I can make something for the both of us to eat."

The stomach rumbling before a reply could be made answered clearly. "Wait right here and relax then Nabiki, I'll be around fifteen minutes, maybe longer…"

"Thank you, Auntie." Nabiki faked a pained smile as she left and shut the door, padding softly down the stairs.

Eyes wide awake, she scoured the room in the dull light. _I see… I had to be sure… _Pulling out her diagram, she added the following notes under the 'new facts' section.

"No son (or daughter) in past… No mention of seppuku… Saotome Honour Blade missing…"

She got up and moved slowly about the room. Peering closely at the floor, she kept an eye on the carpet until she found it.

"Got you…"

The black powder was present, at the foot of the bed, hidden by some clean folded clothes. _The wardrobe was open, so maybe she was going to do this later… _Testing the powder and rubbing it between her fingers, she realised that perhaps her first suggestion was wrong. _This isn't powder… _Deciding not to sniff it, she withdrew her hand and pulled out two things from her coat pocket. Scooping the tiny pile with a sterilised spatula, she dropped the substance into a small glass vial, sealing it with a cork and elastic band to prevent it pooping open.

_Now I can finally figure out if this is what I think it is… _Replacing the items back in her coat, wiping the spatula clean first, she began to gently rummage around the woman's dresser. She was careful not to disturb anything, being a master of extortion, blackmail and general information gathering, she knew that any person could easily tell if someone had been through their personal space and belongings. Opening the first drawer, she found some hair accessories and clips. Moving lower, she found some underwear, and blushed at the sheerness of them. Getting down to the final one, she found some boxes, and other strange items. Her first pay check was here, as well as an old passport of hers, dated 1975. _Wow, she's only 16 here…Looks just like the girl Ranma… It's scary… _

Opening the dusty box, it was like opening a time capsule. There were some old newspaper clippings, photos again, and some personal objects. Nabiki checked the date of the articles. _Hmm… Eleven and a half years ago… _She counted up the time in her head. _This must be when Ranma went off on his training journey… Which means… _She checked the lid found that the dust was gone in some places. _Bingo… _Hovering her fingers over the gaps, she found that they matched perfectly. _So, Ranma took out some stuff from here… Probably photos, and… _She gently looked it over again and nodded to herself. _Yep… No seppuku contract… _

Finally getting everything she needed, she slowly replaced the things one by one, trying not to upset the order. Once everything was back in the place they were, she walked back to the bed and wrote in the lack of contract on her diagram.

"Nabiki! Lunch is ready!"

Refolding it back in her pocket, she shouted back. "Coming Auntie!"

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed. _I'm beginning to understand now… _Leaving the room, she made a quick diversion to the bathroom to clean her hands, and went downstairs.

**After lunch**

"Thank you Auntie, it was delicious." She bowed slightly as she helped carry the plates back to the kitchen.

"Think nothing of it, Nabiki." They both started to wash the dishes in the sink. "I had fun today, speaking and eating with you." She smiled happily. "It was like having a daughter for one day…"

Nabiki held the plate she was drying tightly, her nails scraping it slightly. Her eyes watered suddenly. "Yes…" She sniffed. "I suppose it was…"

"Nabiki!" Nodoka put down the plate, quickly wiping her hands on the towel and held her shoulders. "What's wrong, did I say something bad?"

"N... No…" She wiped the tears away. "It's nothing…" _Ranma… Your mum is a good person, you know that? _"I just…" _Maybe… _"I miss my own mum sometimes…"

"Oh, my dear girl…" Nodoka pulled her in to a hug. "I know it must have been hard on you… While Soun was teaching, I used to spend a lot of time with her…"

"R… Really?" Nabiki was surprised and pulled back to stare into her eyes. _I had no idea they knew each other before… _"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, this or that…" She smiled. "But she mostly about you and your sisters." Nodoka grew sadder, looking out into the distance. "I miss her too sometimes, she was my only friend back then, when Genma first introduced me to Soun." She gave Nabiki an appraising gaze. "She said you inherited her intelligence and maths skills." Chuckling slightly she continued. "You'd already started learning algebra, money management and even, a little bit of blackmail."

"But I was only seven!" Nabiki countered.

"You told your sister Akane to give you her blanket if you kept quiet about the broken table leg…"

Nabiki restarted the drying. "Wasn't my fault she kicked up a fuss about a stupid toy…" She mumbled, while the elder woman giggled.

**1:37pm**

"Thank you for coming, Nabiki." They were stood at the entrance as the Tendo girl put on her outdoor shoes. "I enjoyed having you over."

"My pleasure, and thank you Auntie." She emphasised the 'you' part, an indication of how important the meeting was.

"If your head hurts again, take some painkillers, I had a bad dizzy spell yesterday morning after getting up, so it might be a bug going round town."

Stunned, Nabiki, bowed quickly and turned to leave.

"I hope we can meet up again soon…" Nodoka called out into the wind.

Nabiki glanced back, as a light snowfall began, leading to the illusion of sakura blossom in Spring. "Me too…" She said doubtfully. Exiting the gate, she turned towards home, then decided against it, heading to another destination.

_I hope so too… Auntie…_

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

So, I didn't explicitly say when the previous chapter occurred, hopefully the opening lines regarding Saffron cleared that up. Ranma was in Nerima about a year after the manga ended, hence the times.

I was surprised at the number of responses from this story, didn't realise I'd garnered such interest. Maybe there aren't enough mysteries in the Ranma section? Still I hope you enjoy this chapter a little.

In case you're thinking that some people are OOC, well, there's a reason for that. I hope I got Nabiki down pat though, she's probably the most intelligent out of all the cast (apart from Cologne, who is also wiser with age), and I feel that she can be like this when she needs to be.

Again, I have grand plans for this fic, not healthy for me, but I hope to keep to these fairly short (for me at least) chapters, in order to bleed the secrets and plot line out slowly. Makes for a great cliffhanger though…

- Jason


	3. “This is worse than I thought…”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 3**

"**This is worse than I thought…"**

**Outside the Kuno estate  
2:14pm**

The mansion soared up above her as she gazed upon the classic roof tiles. _Here goes… _Pressing the buzzer, the sound of a weasel-like voice responded.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Sasuke, let me in, it's Nabiki."

"I'm afraid I –"

"I need to speak to Kuno." Her tone grew deadly. "Now."

"R-right away!" The gate swung open automatically as she smirked. _I've never seen such a wimpy ninja. _

Striding into the entranceway, she removed her shoes and waited for the purple clad man to escort her into the welcoming room.

"I'll inform Master Kuno that you're here." He vanished into the air.

Nabiki sat there for several minutes, the clock ticking by. _I'm sure of my suspicions… I only wonder how Ranma got so clever all of a sudden… _

"This is most unexpected Nabiki Tendo." Kuno walked in, still wearing his kendo garb. "I pray that I have few minutes to spare with you, as I have other matters to attend to." He sat down opposite her. "However, as you have provided me with pictures of my chosen for the past year, I grant you this request."

_I thought so… Singular… _She began her questioning with a demand. "Kuno…" She left off the 'baby' moniker as she wasn't in the teasing mood. "I'm going to be asking you some odd questions, so I want you to answer them honestly, without ranting on or quoting poetry, and I don't want you to probe as to why I'm asking them." She watched his neutral expression. "Agreed?"

"As you wish." He leaned in, mildly interested. "Go on."

"How many women have you been chasing this past year?"

"Me, chasing!" He stood up, outraged. "I, the Blue Thunder of –"

The words died on his lips as he saw the dead cold eyes of Nabiki penetrating his own pair. They seemed to be furious, with determination and a blazing fire from within. Kuno, for one of the few times in his life, felt fear. The rumours he had heard were true, never cross or anger Nabiki Tendo. He had never seen her like that before, nor did he wish to ever again.

He sat down again, and bowed to her, his hands on his knees. "I apologise, Nabiki." He straightened up and tried to think. "There have been many women I have been seeking, Akane Tendo amongst them."

Nabiki nodded. "You requested pictures from me as well for that same period, tell me who they were of."

He frowned. "Surely you must know? I went to you for pictures of Akane Tendo." He paused, sensing the request from her stare that more was needed. "No one else."

He head bowed low, thinking. _I knew it… Just the last part to figure out. _She stood up. "One last thing before I leave. I would like to see your room to confirm something."

"Confirm?" He repeated.

Mentally slapping herself, she froze him on the spot again with her eyes. "I thought I told you once. Don't question me."

Kuno swallowed once, but his ego and pride still remained. "If you wish, however it is most unseemly that a woman would visit a man's room."

"I'll go in alone, just for one minute, then I'll leave."

"Very well…"

**Upstairs, outside Kuno's room**

"I shall be counting, Nabiki Tendo. While you may have forced me here, I am not happy about having you enter my room."

"I'll make it worth your while…" She said cryptically.

Kuno said nothing, but slid the door open, moving away to allow her in. Closing the door behind her, Nabiki glanced at the wall.

Sure enough, the poster sized portrait of Akane she sold him was there. Multitudes of frames with her image were adorned around the entire place, walls, shelves, even some on the ceiling.

Yet, there was none of the red-headed Ranma. A large part of the wall where there were smaller pictures of Akane hid a large square, more coloured, part of the wall. Tracing the line she approximated the size. _This is where the portrait went… It's missing… All of Ranma is gone._ Checking her watch, she realised she had half a minute to go, but chose to walk out.

"Done already?" Kuno was surprised.

"Yes." Nabiki closed the door and leaned against the wall. "One final question, and then I'll give you some advice." Kuno stood there, waiting. "Do you know, or remember, the pig-tailed girl, or the tree-borne-kettle girl?"

Kuno held his head oddly. "No, I don't believe I've met either of them. They sound like pure angels though…"

"No." Nabiki stated. "Don't even think about it. They don't exist Kuno, so you can stop dreaming."

"If you say so." He folded his arms. "You mentioned something about advice?"

Nabiki cleared her throat. "Stop obsessing over Akane Tendo. She will never love you, as you are…" This gave his a moment to think. "I will not sell you any more photos of her, as your room is an unhealthy reminder to me that she is, after all, my baby sister." Her features softened. "If you really love her, and want to be with her, then stop with the stupid challenges, and trying to grab her each time you see her. She's paranoid that every boy is out to get her, thanks to you…" She felt better seeing him flinch. _Maybe he'll understand this time… _"She's not a trophy to be won by challenging her. If you get rid of your photos, soon you'll realise that she's an ordinary girl, and has to be treated like one." She stood back. "I'm not going to dictate your life, Kuno, but it has to change now, or you'll be alone forever, and Akane will never let anyone into her heart again…"

"Again?" Kuno asked.

_Gees, I slipped up. Why's he being so sharp? _"Do you understand me Kuno?"

"I think so…" He rubbed his head in an almost sheepish manner. "Lately I've begun to realise that my manner of love is too forward, and that maybe I should change. You reminded me of that."

_That's odd… Kuno knows that it's wrong before I even said anything? _"Good, then I'll go now."

Going down the stairs, she whispered. "Sasuke."

The diminutive ninja faded into view on the banister. "Yes, Miss Tendo?"

"Ever heard of Ranma?"

"No… I don't believe so, should I?" He enquired.

"No, you shouldn't. Go away." She waved him off as he jumped backwards.

_Ahh, damn. _Turning quick, she walked back up the stairs to where Kuno still stood, his brain audibly clicking gears into place. _Guess it's taking him some time… _"Kuno-baby, is Kodachi in?"

"My evil sister, yes, I believe so." He pointed his thumb behind him. "Hers is the last door on the left."

"Thanks…"

She walked by him to the door, and knocked loudly.

"Who is it?"

"Nabiki Tendo…"

_Maybe I should have brought some backup… _She tensed up, knowing how insane the gymnast could be.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Nabiki winced. "So you dare come challenge me at home?"

The door opened rapidly and a ribbon wrapped around her instantly, then she was dragged in. Kodachi was wearing some comfortable jogging bottoms and a warm jumper, given the weather. Nabiki was now on the floor cursing to herself.

"Dammit Kodachi, let me go, I'm not here to fight you!"

"Come on, it was just a joke!" The ribbon unfurled slowly and returned to her side as Kodachi helped her up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you so hard…"

Nabiki sat down in the large beanbag, again her brain going into overdrive. _This is getting freakier by the minute… Kodachi, joking and apologising! _Having learned a bit about human nature and reading emotions, she started analysing the girl in front of her. She looked over to the smile on the girl's face, and realised another thing. _She's… different. I've never seen her like this… Her whole behaviour… It's as if I'm a… friend! Her eyes are smiling too… No agenda behind them…_

"While it is a nice surprise to see you Nabiki, I have homework to do…"

"It… It'll only take a moment…" Still startled by the drastic changes in the gymnast, she pulled out the small vial. "Do you know what this smell is?" Kodachi raised an eyebrow and took the vial. "Be careful, it's quite strong…"

Taking a small whiff, she closed the lid and passed it back. "It's familiar…" she stood up and opened a cupboard, where beakers and test tubes were in racks. "The hint of cinnamon and vanilla is my strongest paralysis powder…" She pulled out a rack and frowned. "That's odd… I only have two beakers left… The other three are missing…"

_What else is new…? _Nabiki sighed. "Would you mind if I take one to do some tests on it?"

"If you want…" She passed a sealed beaker over. "That isn't mine though." She pointed at the vial that Nabiki had. "I've been around enough poisons to have immunity to most of them, but that one is especially powerful." She closed the doors and seemed a bit down. "Even I felt dizzy from that one…"

_Great… Just what I need… _Nabiki thought sarcastically. "Thank you, Kodachi, I'll return this as soon as I can."

"No need, keep it, I was thinking of getting rid of them all anyway."

Nabiki couldn't help herself. "Why?"

"Recently, I felt guilty for using them on anyone…" She looked over to Nabiki. "I couldn't do that to my friends any more…"

Getting another headache from all the new information, she excused herself. _I have to get out of here… _She thought as she walked out.

"Come back soon!" Kodachi cried cheerfully.

**One minute later  
The streets of Nerima**

_Oh man… Things have gone way too messed up now… Kodachi is sane, Kuno is less mad… What else is new? _

The snow had covered most surfaces, it seemed to be sticking around for now. As her feet crunched on the snow, her thoughts drifted again.

_A lot to add… No male Ranma pictures in Kodachi's room meant that she too lost memory… There was also no pig-tailed girl for Kuno… _She sneezed once, wiping her wet and cold nose before sticking her hands back in her pockets. _On top of that, their memories changed 'recently'… Why?_ _It doesn't make sense…_

She sneezed again. _First things first, a hot soak in the furo… _

**5:53pm  
Nabiki's room**

The warm water had been a treat for her chilled skin, but all good things had to come to an end at some point, so Nabiki left after only half an hour there.

_Okay, all done… _The chart had been appended with the new information, but still things didn't make sense. _What the hell is going on? I thought it was just to do with Ranma going missing and everyone forgetting about him… _Reading over the details again, she grimaced. _But, now it's deeper than that. Some severe changes have happened. The Kuno's are the prime example… _She tapped her pen on the diagram. _There has to be a connection somehow… _

There was a knock at the door. Hiding the piece of paper in her desk, Nabiki turned and responded. "Come in!"

"Hello sister." Kasumi walked in, her beaming face resulting in even Nabiki's mood to lighten. She was dressed very formally.

"Hi Kasumi…" She leaned back a bit, to try to ignore the growing confusion in her mind. "What's up? Is dinner ready?"

"Not quite." She chuckled to herself. "The dojo is open now and guests have been invited around for dinner, as father has an announcement to make. We need to be dressed up for it…"

"An announcement?" _That's a first… _"Okay, I'll be down in a minute…"

Kasumi nodded and left for her room.

"Damn, these house clothes aren't good enough if there's people coming over…" She mumbled at her baggy trousers and top. "Better smarter up…"

Fumbling inside her cupboard, she found a kimono that she wore on occasions, the last time being at a festival. _This… was the same one I wore when Ranma first arrived… _Pushing away the flood of memories, she put it on slowly, swearing lightly when she couldn't tie the obi properly.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she picked up her hairbrush. _Need to get rid of the knots… Hey what's this?_ Long red hairs were sticking out from it. _Ra… Ranma's hair? _She pulled them out. "But how?"

She focused and tried to recall the past. _That's right… We all went out as girls on Wednesday… I said he – well, she really – should comb her hair… _She pulled the hairs out and placed them in another vial in her desk. _I might need this later… _

Continuing to make herself more stunning, she shuffled out of the room and made her way to the dojo. _Wow, sounds busy in there… _She placed her hand on the door and firmed herself. _Might as well get on with it… _

She opened the door, and upon seeing the sight ahead of her, she froze. Seconds later, she did the only thing she could do after processing all the new information since Ranma's disappearance.

She fainted.

**One week ago**

Walking in the garden, she watched as a pig-tailed martial artist jumped away from a flailing Genma, who then became a wet and angry panda.

"Serves you right pop, don't try to hit me from behind again…"

"_Ungrateful brat, eat your fiancée's cooking!" _He signposted.

"No way! That stuff can eat toxic waste and still be more deadly…" He stopped as a rage filled ki powered towards him.

"RANMAAA!" Akane bellowed, her eyes narrowing as she cracked her knuckles.

"Come on Akane… That was just a –"

A 'ding ding' could be heard.

"Oh boy…" Ranma muttered. "Gaaah!" He fell to the ground as a bike planted into his back.

"Airen! You want fresh ramen Shampoo cook for you?"

"Ah… no thanks…" He got up and started backing away to the exit.

"Ranma honey…" Ukyo was walking by the entrance and saw his back. "I have some okonomiyaki, like some?"

"Uuhhh…"

"Woohoo, morning panties!" Happosai flipped the girls skirts up.

"Damn you, old man…" He was about to kick before sensing danger. He jumped quick, avoiding chains, claws, daggers and a large metal ball.

"After I beat you, Shampoo is mine!" Mousse cried out.

"In your dreams buddy…" He posed in a ready stance, then ducked some bokken strikes.

"Foul sorcerer, where have you hidden the pig-tailed girl?"

"Shut up Kuno…" He booted him into the wall, which spider cracked outwards, only to implode as another person ran in.

"Ranma, prepare to die!"

Blocking Ryoga's punch, he swept kicked him and dodged more chains, only to be hit by ink. Glinting in the sunlight in the sky was the monstrous figure of Pantyhose Taro, swooping down to pulverise Ranma. Unfortunately, the distraction was enough to let Mousse get a chain on his foot, and then Ryoga punched him in the stomach. Akane ran in and gave him a kick in the groin. Shampoo and Ukyo fought Akane, but accidentally kept hitting Ranma as he tried to protect her from their powerful hits.

Cologne pogoed up onto the Tendo wall, behind Nabiki who stared at the whole farce with a morbid fascination. Her hands were on the camera, but she had yet to take a single shot, ambivalence preventing her from doing so.

"My… son-in-law has bad luck today…" The ancient elder mused aloud.

Nabiki's secretive 'this-will-make-a-good-profit' smirk died as she saw Ranma's face, concentrating on defending Akane from Shampoo and Ukyo, but still getting hit by her while trying to dodge Genma, Mousse, Ryoga, Happosai, Pantyhose and even a newly conscious Kuno. Floored by a lucky punch from Akane, he lay there and was pounded upon, his eyes making their way to Nabiki's own. The sadness of the situation reflected in both of them, as she stepped forwards, but couldn't go any further as she couldn't defend herself, nor stop the others.

Suddenly, his eyes changed, the intense power and directness burrowing deep inside Nabiki. Smirking with understanding, his confident blue aura surrounded him as he stared at the ground.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed.

Everyone was blown backwards, several new craters and dents in the walls were made from their bodies, around a large hollow created by Ranma himself. He was standing up, clenching his shaking fist tightly as the blue aura grew, then dissipated.

"Enough…" He whispered, so only Nabiki could hear him.

Looking to the wall, he jumped up onto it then began roof hopping, away from the dojo, as he gave a glance back to Nabiki, who stared at the retreating figure.

"Ranma…" She whispered, taking a step towards the direction he went off. "What's wrong…? Ranma…"

**The present  
Five minutes later**

"...biki… Nabiki!"

Opening her eyes, the light forcing them closed again, she tried slower and adapted to the ceiling, and sat up.

"Kasumi!" Soun cried, his waterfall tears back. "Is Nabiki okay?"

"Yes father, she just has a slight bump from her fall."

"Wh-what happened?" Nabiki mumbled.

"You fainted, child, we brought you into the warm to take care of you." Cologne spoke.

"Fainted? I never fainted before in my –" She stopped abruptly.

_So, it was true… _She realised she was in the dojo, the cause of her loss of consciousness lay in front of her.

A large table from one end of the dojo to the other was there, and kneeling at each available space was everyone they knew in Nerima. The Kuno's, including the mad principal and Sasuke, all the Tendo's and the two adult Saotome's, were on one side. The other had the Amazons, Gosunkugi, Hinako (in girl form), Happosai, Ukyo, Konatsu, Yuka, Hitoshi, Sayuri and Daisuke.

Only Ryoga was missing.

Near the dojo, the sound of earth crumbling and blasting outwards echoed, followed by shuffling. The door parted as the lost boy spoke out. "Where am I now?" He passed out on the floor, Kasumi quickly rushing to him.

_Well, he's not missing any more…_

**Ten minutes later**

Time passed while Ryoga was fed, he'd been lost for a day without food, and was seated at the head of the table. Nabiki couldn't stomach anything. _No one is… fighting each other… _She tried her emotion reading skill, but found the same aura of happiness was the same.

Only two were different. Kuno stared at Akane and was struggling to resist pulling out his bokken, while Happosai was attempting to sneak a peak at Ukyo's unmentionables, though she was enough to stop him going any further.

The meal was lavish, expensive sushi and bentos from the takeout stores, but not the usual cheap stuff they buy when Akane was cooking and destroying the kitchen. _What's the occasion?_

Sure enough, Soun coughed loudly and stood up. _Guess I'll find out now… _

"Thank you all for attending, it has been over a year since my friend and fellow trainee Genma Saotome joined us in the Tendo home, an we have made many friends since then, including our reunion with our master." Happosai grumbled something about 'no panties'.

Soun raised his sake dish to the sky. "Let us toast to the future." Everyone else except Nabiki raised theirs. "From this day forth, the Tendo and Saotome Schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts will be joined forever, by the reopening of the dojo."

A chorus of cheers and 'Campai' could be heard as they downed their measures of sake.

Nabiki whitened as her eyes glazed over. _This can't be happening… It's impossible… _The world grew darker around the edges. _Im… Impossible…_

For only the second time in her life, Nabiki fainted again.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well… The mystery deepens doesn't it? Naturally, I have accounted for everyone's 'odd' behaviour since the beginning. It's not just as simple as Ranma leaving, that's for sure.

I thought it was about time to escalate things further, even Nabiki can only take so much before the stress got to her. Fainting seemed like the most logical point for her to reach by now.

Hope you enjoyed the flashback scene, which was unexpected for me to even include it at all. Then I realised that this was another important plot item, and that it wouldn't hurt to put it in now. I wonder if any of you can figure it out…

- Jason


	4. “You’re coming with me!”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 4**

"**You're coming with me!"**

**The next day  
Nabiki's room  
8:54am**

"Uuuhhh…" Nabiki groaned.

Feeling her head with her right hand, she blurrily took in her surroundings. _My room… How did I end up here?_ She tried to pull off her covers before noticing that her left hand wouldn't move. Panicking for a second she paused and looked. _A hand… _Following the arm up to see its owner, she wasn't surprised to see the eldest Tendo girl there, sleeping in a chair beside the bed. The alarm clock told her the time of day.

Debating whether to wake the girl or not, she thought it through and decided not to, just yet. Gently lifting her palm off and onto the chair, Nabiki slowly got up, stopping every now and then when the mattress shifted and made noise. Standing up, she coaxed the elder girl up, picking her up for a few seconds before lowering her onto the bed. Removing her slippers, she replaced the covers over Kasumi, whose expression changed to become content, as she snuggled further into the warm quilt.

Sighing inwardly, Nabiki picked up her robe which was hanging off the cupboard, and then walked downstairs. _Might as well get breakfast ready since sis is sleeping… _

**Fifteen minutes later**

The rice cooker had finished and was now beginning to steam up. _Good, that's done… _Having already sliced some vegetables and boiling and frying some, she glanced out the kitchen, seeing Soun and Genma waiting in anticipation. Placing some rice in two bowls she went out and served the two.

"Thank you Kasumi."

"Daddy… It's me…" Nabiki smirked.

He sweatdropped and looked up. "Y-you cooked then?"

"Yes." She wasn't happy. "And don't you dare insult my cooking, otherwise I'll ask Akane to help me."

Both men shuddered together, picking up their bowls quickly. "Yum… Looks good!" Their grins were somewhat forced and they began to eat.

_I'm not as good as Kasumi… _Nabiki thought, as she went back into the kitchen to clean up. _But I can make something basic with a little touch of class… _She heard someone else join the table. _And there's also no way I'd break the kitchen like Akane. _She gave a smirk at this and placed another dollop of rice into the bowl, leaving to serve her younger sister.

"Nabiki?" She asked, curious. "Why are you cooking?"

Her sister shrugged. "Kasumi watched over me last night, so I put her to bed in my room…" Her brow furrowed. "Come to think of it… What happened?"

Soun put down his paper. "You fainted after we told everyone the dojo is now open." Nabiki faltered for a bit, but stayed standing. "We postponed the celebrations until another day while we put you to bed."

_That's right… _Nabiki tried to lift the fog from yesterday. _I remember waking up… It was just a second or two… but I was in bed…_

"Everyone went home, but we put Ryoga up for the night…" He stopped talking upon seeing the cloud of dust from Nabiki running out of the dining room.

_Ryoga! _Her eyes were enraged. _I've got to find him… Enough with the useless memory changes… Ranma's gone, and I have to find out where and why… I hate mysteries I can't solve…_

Bursting into the guest room without any knocking, she found Genma's futon still messy, but the absent other made her think the only thing Ryoga could do. _He's lost… _Searching the rooms, she realised that he wasn't anywhere. _Think Nabiki, think! _Whirling towards the cupboards, she started opening them, and eventually gave up, returning to the entrance hall. _Oh well… Last place to try… _Opening up the broom closet under the stairs, a dishevelled figure fell out.

"Aaah!" Ryoga tumbled at Nabiki's feet. "I thought I'd never get out of there!"

Raising an eyebrow she laughed unkindly. "It's just a tiny room with one door!"

"No!" He stood up, his eyes wildly darting about from place to place. "I ended up in a huge snowy world… There were animals, weird creatures, a witch and a talking lion! I've been gone for so many years!"

Nabiki looked him over. _He's crazy… _She slapped him harshly. "Get a grip Ryoga… It's only Sunday, a day after we were all in the dojo…"

He came to, and looked at the middle Tendo. "I… Sorry… It seemed so real…"

"That's good…"

She glowered at him, pushing herself forwards and slamming both hands to either side of his head, the wood cracking a tad as her own aura flared visible for one second.

"Now… you're going to help me, whether you like it or not… P-chan…" Her evil grin returned with a vengeance, making him blanch and try to pull away, despite her having trapped him.

"H-h-how did –"

"You may have fooled my sister…" Her voice lowered dangerously. "But nothing gets past me. Ranma may have some random reason to protect you, but I don't…"

"Ranma…? Who –"

Clutching his collar, she dragged him upstairs into her room, where Kasumi was still sleeping. _Not here… _Retreating to the guest room, she closed the door behind her and shoved him to the ground, cracking her knuckles to make her point clear.

"I'm not in the mood for games any more…" She glowed again, her purple aura surrounding her, surprising Ryoga. "I need something from you…"

"Wh-what?" Ryoga was growing more nervous by Nabiki, having never really spoken to her longer than necessary.

"You told us a few years ago, you went to an all-boy's school…" She closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them. "Where?"

"I… I don't know… I was young. Besides, I lost my way there years ago!" He drew back seeing her step closer.

"Not good enough… If I have to drag you to the ends of Japan to find out where you went, then that's what I'll do. So…" She pulled him up, her upper body strength coping for the duration. "You're coming with me, Hibiki…"

"B-b-b-but…"

"Stay here…" She cautioned him, walking to the door. "You move, and I'll tell Akane about P-chan."

Having the desired effect, Ryoga slumped to the floor as Nabiki returned to her own room, to pack.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Nabiki had on her overcoat, fleece, warm trousers and some hard wearing boots in her hand to put on. Hefting the backpack, she opened the guest room to find Ryoga still sat there, the fearful expression on his face.

"Get up." He did so and walked to her side. "You go anywhere without me and get lost, then I'll come back and tell Akane."

They walked down the staircase together and she held his arm at the doorway. "Wait here."

Nabiki walked into the dining room. "Daddy, I'm going out now, I don't know how long… I might be away for a few days."

Soun started bawling. "My darling daughter is running away!"

She sighed. "No, I'm not, I need to check something." She turned and paused. "Before you ask, I have Ryoga with me in case anything happens."

"What! Why do you need Ryoga?" Akane yelled, standing up to face Nabiki.

_So… She's jealous eh?_ "Why do you care sis? It's purely business, not pleasure." The disdain she felt was clearly evident in her body language. "I'll return him to you in one piece, don't you worry."

With that she stormed out, ignoring Akane's protests and pulled Ryoga out into the cold.

**The street outside**

The snow was still falling and they wasted no time in walking onwards.

"So… Give me some clues, is it near Nerima?"

"N-no…" For some reason he had tears in his eyes. "I never ended up here while I was there…"

"Fine…" They both walked to the train station. After several minutes, she spoke up again. "Where do you live?"

"I have my address here…" He showed her something from his large bag. "But I can't find it…"

Snatching the crumpled piece of paper from his fingers, she stared at it. "I see…" She looked at the lines and saw that they went in both directions. "Which way would you go from here to go home?"

"South, definitely." He was confident, his grin breaking through.

Walking up to the cashier, she bought two tickets to the nearest one on the address, and sure enough, they waited on the northern bound line.

_Lucky I took all my funds out… I had no idea he lived so far away… _

As the bullet train pulled up, she looked to the destination. _What will I find there?_

**3 hours later  
Sendai**

The rain was constant, a difference when compared to the soft flakes in Nerima. Ryoga walked out, his heavy umbrella already open to prevent his curse activating, Nabiki following with her own.

"Okay, we're not far from your home now…"

Ryoga seemed to brighten up, and Nabiki saw his delighted expression. _Maybe he really does miss it… Must be hard not being able to find where you live… _

Thankfully, the rain did not spray from the side, nor did any cars splash the two of them, as they passed a few blocks to his home, which was not dissimilar to Nodoka's. _This place reminds me of Nerima… Subtle differences, but still the same… _She looked round the side and found the abandoned lot where Ranma and Ryoga were supposed to fight all those years ago. _I'm not surprised he lost his way there, it is too far for him… _

She waited as he piled into his bag to search for his house keys, which inevitably were at the bottom of the bag, due to lack of use. His excitement was barely held in as he entered the property.

"Okay… I'm just going to look for records of your school, then I can go there myself…"

She walked in to the kitchen and saw a note and read it out loud. "Son, I made you dinner, you'll find the container in the fridge. I'll be back late. Love, Mum." She shuddered as she saw the date on the note. _Maybe they came up with this date idea themselves… _

Making her way to the fridge, she opened it and stared. _That… That can't be food… _Closing her eyes, she shut it quietly, so as not to disturb whatever had evolved inside. She went up the steps and walked into Ryoga's room. _Interesting… _He had souvenirs from many different places that he visited, flags, statues, maps and anything small he could carry. She briefly recognised a photo of Akari on his bedside table.

_Right, to work… _Rummaging through his desk and shelves, she was searching for anything that showed which school he went to. Dust was on every surface, a sign that the occupant rarely visited his own room. Coughing from all the disturbed dirt, she started looking in drawers and under his bed. _Nothing… Where would he keep his work and grades? _She clicked her fingers.

"The parents…"

More searching took place in the master bedroom, again checking every cupboard and storage unit. In the back of the closet, she found records of Ryoga as a child, his first milk tooth, photo albums, and the information she needed.

_Okay, got the name and address of the school… Figures… It had to be in the same city… _She got up and walked back to the front door.

"Ryoga?" She called out. Frowning, she realised she hadn't seen him since walking in. _Damn, I've lost him… _Shrugging it off, she picked up her rucksack and left, closing the door behind her. Hearing the sounds of locking, she smirked. _Guess they know their own problems… Seems like the house locks up automatically when anyone leaves…_

She checked the map of Sendai she bought from the train station, and walked to her next target, thanking the gods that the rain had stopped.

**Half an hour later**

_Here it is… _Striding past the open gate she walked up to a caretaker sweeping away some leaves.

"Excuse me, but is anyone working here today?"

"Yes." He stopped his work for the moment. "You're in luck, the secretary is sorting out applications for next academic year. She's on the third floor, the signs will point you out."

"Thank you." She bowed to him and went inside.

**Outside the secretary's office**

"Come in!" Shouted a voice

Nabiki opened the door and was faced with a stern, middle-aged lady, half-moon spectacles on the edge of her nose peering down at some papers. Without looking up she carried on talking.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so…" The manner in which she spoke attracted the attention of the secretary.

"If you're wanting to enrol your brother or sister here, then you're too late –"

"No, it's not that." Nabiki shook her head. "Do you have any records of a student by the name of Ranma Saotome?"

"Saotome, eh?" She sighed to herself. "What's he done this time?" She looked over Nabiki. "That last student by that name left seven years ago, he was only at school for a few months before leaving."

"Is it possible if I could look at his file, if you still have it?"

The secretary shook her head. "I'm afraid not, unless you have some pertinent reason for this."

Nabiki had thought of an idea, though she wasn't exactly pleased about it.

"He's my fiancée." She stated. "He's also been missing for three days, and I'm worried about him." The crocodile tears came rather easily for her, faster than she normally would have managed. "I need any clue I can get to find him again…"

Still dubious, the woman raised an eyebrow. "You still haven't told me your name young lady."

"Sorry…" She theatrically wiped her tears. "Nabiki Tendo."

"Tendo… I believe his father mentioned that name a few times…" She stood up. "Okay, I'll show you what I have, but there was very little information available back then, and even less for Saotome as he only stayed in school a short time."

Loading the appropriate program, she conducted a search for him, and soon printed out the one page with Ranma's profile and grades, and gave it to Nabiki.

"As I said, very little information. He appeared to be doing well in maths, geography and physical education, while the other grades were just average." She smiled sincerely. "I hope that this will help you in your search Miss Tendo."

"Thank you…" She bowed to the secretary and left.

**Ten minutes later  
The nearby park**

_Gees… There's almost nothing here… _The page had a photo of the ten year old Ranma Saotome grinning inanely at the camera. _He was cute even back then… _She blinked. _Cute? Did I just think that? _

Shaking her head she stared at the information. There was a property listed, which she then went to, but turned out that the building was knocked down and a supermarket sprung up there.

_What else is there? There's just his date of birth, parent, and some grades… _She put the paper down and sighed, leaning back into the bench. _There must be something, any kind of clue left… _She stared at the paper for the umpteenth time before getting up. _I'll go on the only bit of information here that I didn't know… His date of birth…_

"The Public Records Office…" She walked to the road and held her arm up. "Taxi!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I had an extra two scenes that were to follow, but realised that they would make the chapter overly long, so you'll be seeing them in the next, fleshed out greatly.

It was about time that Nabiki used some of her ruthless side to get things done, and I think that Ryoga would cave easily to her demands, since his experience with girls was near zero.

Also, I recalled somewhere where Ryoga was said to have got lost in a cupboard (be it in the manga, anime or even another fic), and thought, 'what if he ended up in Narnia?' Might be a oneshot at a later date, for fun.

Before you ask, I know I haven't revealed too much in this chapter (a 'filler' if you will), but it was important to get these bits out of the way before the above mentioned scenes, as they are vital to the plot. Regardless, I hope you liked it

- Jason


	5. “No… A dead end…”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 5**

"**No… A dead end…"**

**7:32pm  
A nearby hotel**

_Just my luck it was Sunday, the place wasn't open… _Looking over the room quickly, she was glad to see that it wasn't too shabby for the one night she'd have to spend there. Checking the headboard and ceiling closely, she saw no cameras there, and also made some subtle approaches to the picture, again looking. _Nothing, can't be too careful really… _

Pick up the phone, the hotel switchboard picked up, and Nabiki asked to be connected to an external line. Upon hearing the usual dial tone, she started punching in numbers.

Waiting a few seconds, the phone on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kasumi, it's me, Nabiki."

"Hello sister." You could hear her smiling down the phone. "How is your trip going?"

"Good thanks…" Nabiki wasn't sure how much the hotel was charging for the call, so got straight to the point. "Listen, I'm going to be staying the night here but then I should be back soon, though I'll miss school tomorrow."

"Now, you know you shouldn't do that…" The scolding was a tad light. "Thank you for letting me sleep this morning…"

"It was the least I could do, you took care of me all night…" She checked her watch. "Okay, I have to go now, please let daddy and Akane know that I'm not coming home tonight."

"I will, you take care now."

They said their goodbyes and hung up, Nabiki flopping onto the comfy bed. Shifting so her whole body was on the mattress, she placed her hands behind her head and thought.

_I can just feel it… I'm so close, but he's still one step ahead of me… _She pulled out the diagram she created. _It seems perfect… _She traced her fingers across the lines and connections. _I mean, I still don't understand, he's planned this so far, everyone who had some sort of claim on him no longer remembers it. No more fiancées, no more rivals, no more arguments… _This brought back memories of the first day of school since he left, and Kuno's usual appearance. _Well, maybe not all the time… _

The startling changes in memories were also something she could not explain. _No way was this a coincidence… Ranma must've done something to the Kuno's, to daddy and Mr Saotome… I can understand people not remembering him, but to do something so drastic… _She gasped and sat up. _Wait a minute… it can't be that simple, can it? _

Sighing, she lay back down. _Well, I can't check it out over here, when I get back… _Her father puzzled her again. _Daddy never wanted to reopen the dojo after mum died… So why did he - I mean Ranma – make him? _She hummed to herself. _Even Mr Saotome was 'forced' to agree… I still don't understand why…_

Positioning herself against the headboard, she picked up the remote control and turned the TV on, hoping for some light entertainment. She was about to change channels before a name caught her attention. She put the volume up. _A news report… _

"… shows no sign of stopping. Meteorologists are baffled by the sudden snowy conditions in Nerima, centred around a small city. Despite the normal, seasonal weather throughout the country, the cold remains here. No explanation has been given, some people believe the government are at fault, whilst others think of anomalies within the city itself could be to blame. However, everyone is working as normal, and road and rail services are functioning. No one seems to mind the snow; no blizzards have been reported yet, so it may be our little corner of winter for some time. Back to the studio…"

Turning it over to a game show, she began to think without paying much attention to the antics playing out in front of her.

_Now what… You're trying to tell me that even the weather has changed! _She started scratching her head as if a thousand bugs were biting away at it. _This is driving me insane! _Placing her hands down, she breathed out loudly.

"Okay, calm down…"

Taking another soothing breath, she watched the presenters vaguely. _I'm not a cynic, I know magic exists. Hell, I see it every day with Ranma and the others around. Jusenkyo can't be explained by science, not rationally at least. How would they describe Herb, descended from dragons, and Saffron, a demi-god from what Ranma said… Even the martial arts that everyone practises aren't something normal humans could do… _She looked down at her hand and clenched into a fist. _There's no way I could be that strong. Out of all of us, Akane is the most normal, though she can be a bit of a brute…_

_So, is it really any wonder that it may affect the weather… All the curses concentrated in one place might change the weather patterns. There was a lot of rain when Ranma arrived. _She wondered idly why he brought about some much mayhem to her part of Nerima. _He is a water magnet, none of the others were as bad as him. Maybe nature is adapting to him being away…_

She smirked. _Sounds like a harbinger of chaos, whenever he goes, trouble follows… _

Checking the clock again, she blinked. _What? That late already? _She got up. _Better sleep now, tomorrow will be a big day, I can feel it…_

**Monday morning  
Public Records Office (Sendai branch)**

Sweat beaded on her forehead. She was seated in the waiting room, amongst some light reading, which she flicked through casually.

"Miss…" The speaker paused, reading over the name again. "Nabiki Tendo? Please come this way."

Following the steward, she walked into an unremarkable room with a view, plain cream walls, and a desk with computer terminal with a clerk sitting and facing her. She went to the empty chair and made herself comfortable.

"My name is Hiro Yamato, I understand you wish to look up a birth certificate on someone…"

"That's correct, a Ranma Saotome, my fiancée… He's been missing for several days and no one has seen any sign of him since his disappearance." She kept with her cover story in case they checked out the school.

"Unfortunately, we require some form of identification, as we simply can't conduct a search of any person, do you have any items of his?"

Nabiki grimaced, knowing full well that nearly all proof of his existence had vanished. "All I have are some photos that he left behind…" She pulled out the copies of the scanned male pictures on her laptop. "I went to the local school where he attended when he was ten years old, but I have nothing more…"

"I see…" He seemed disappointed. "This is troubling, we would need more proof that you are related somewhat to this Saotome… Is there any other family member who can vouch for you?"

_No… There isn't anyone…_

"My family haven't spoken to me in a long time… They never met Ranma in their lives…" Her eyes grew desperate, pleading. "Please… I just want to find him!" She reached into her pocket. "I have the necessary fee for searching, I'll pay extra if that's what you want…"

Hiro held his hands up in a friendly manner. "Money isn't what's important here. I just need to prove that there is a connection between you and him." He smiled. "Tell you what, I can see that you're in distress, how about I help you out? Do you have any ID on you? I'll try and conduct a search to see if there were any such links in the past."

"Here…" She passed over her student pass and passport, as being with Ryoga meant leaving the country if he took a wrong turn with her.

"Okay…" He started typing away and showed her the screen a few times to confirm if that was her. She saw her own birth certificate and smiled. Several minutes later he turned the screen again. "It seems that there was a marriage certificate, between Soun Tendo and –" Nabiki sneezed loudly, covering his words. "- and from what I can gather, the witnesses were a Genma and Nodoka Saotome."

Nabiki was hopeful. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes. I can help you search for your fiancée. May I have the date of birth?"

She passed him the information and he began looking. Minutes of typing and frowns from Hiro made things tense for Nabiki, as she began to sweat again. _This is it… I can feel it… _More time passed, and he sighed.

"Unfortunately, no one by that name was born on that day…" He gave her a secretive look. "Can you think of any other name he'd be under…?"

Only one came to mind. "Ranko Saotome…"

Raising an eyebrow at the female name, he nonetheless carried on searching, and after a similar period of time, he shook his head. "Sorry, nothing by that name…"

Nabiki was at her wits end. _I can't just leave it like this… _"Is there any way you could search for him through all your databases?"

"All of them?" He tapped the table with his pen. "That would take a lot of time, and power… It'll cost you since these searches cost money…"

"I don't care…" She opened her wallet to emphasise her point. "I'll pay whatever it takes…"

"Okay… I'll conduct a general search for 'Ranma Saotome' in our National databank. This may take an hour or two…" He pressed the 'Enter' key and stood up. "Would you like to join me for coffee and some snacks?"

He stomach growled in response. "I'd like that." She smiled back weakly.

**An hour and a half later**

Hiro escorted Nabiki back to the room and let her sit first before moving over to his side. He double clicked.

"There seem to be only two references with the exact name in the databases…" He paled slightly. "This is unheard of though… I can't imagine how without a -"

"What?" She grew angry. "What is it?"

He gave her a look of pity and angled the screen over to her. The first document was open already, and the top two words clearly readable from her chair.

**Ten minutes later**

"Thank you for your time, you've been very helpful." Nabiki's fringe covered the top part of her face. She placed the printed out documents into a folder.

"I'll keep this quiet, as you have your reasons… Good luck…" Hiro smiled kindly, as he unwillingly accepted the bribe money from her.

"Thank you, and goodbye…" Nabiki walked out of the building into the sunlight.

_What… What do I do now? _She stared down at the folder and opened it, the sheets of paper teasing her. _I wasn't expecting this… _The second document only enforced the first. _But… There's a big clue here… _She rubbed a finger over the name. _Tofu Ono… _The location also was important. _Matsushima… That's nearby… _

She closed the folder and strode on. _This isn't over… _

**Matsushima  
1 hour later  
3:34pm**

_Tofu was no help… Just like the others. He did recall writing that form though… So again, something was up with his mind… _

Nabiki had checked a directory of the local businesses, singling out the area of expertise that she needed. _Good, only a few companies… _She went to the nearest one and went in, asking for any information. They had none.

Not giving up just yet, she went further to another, again with a negative response. This continued for the next five places she went to, and her confidence was draining with each one.

Finally, she reached one which did hear of the name Ranma Saotome.

They explained that the order was received less than a week ago, and had been fulfilled according to the letter, in full, three days ago. She asked for the location and they supplied it to her upon explaining her reasons.

Leaving the firm, her posture steeled itself as she walked onwards.

**Half an hour later**

Nabiki was tiring. Her feet began to ache as she walked through the foggy pathways. The sun had left the traditionally pleasant resort, renowned for its views of the nearby islands. Passing by another stone monument, she pondered over the events since arriving there.

_This is too much… How…? _She grit her teeth. _I won't believe it… _

She stared down at the paper with the scribbled marks of the whereabouts of her objective.

_Hmm, the eagle… Turn left here then…_

She walked on, passing a group of subdued people walking the other way. They bowed to each other solemnly before walking on.

_Damn… _The nearby trees confused her. _It's too vague… Where do I go from here? _She spied a man tending to some flowers, watering them lightly.

"Excuse me…"

She spoke to him for a minute, and he gladly helped her out. It wasn't uncommon for people to get lost, and working there, he already knew the landmarks and where they were. He quickly pointed out the right direction, and Nabiki thanked him, bowing once before walking off.

_Almost there… _

She picked up the pace, her feet kicking up dirt and pebbles, though she kept to a respectful speed. Passing by another statue, she remembered that the parlour told her that is she saw that, then she went too far.

Whirling around, she spotted what she came for. Almost tiptoeing her way there, she froze above it.

The final ounce of self-control over her emotional side shattered. Tear flowed freely over her cheeks as her body trembled. Crumpling to the ground, her knees scraped against the harsh surface beneath her trousers. She shakily wiped the leaves off the smooth surface ahead of her, feeling the chiselled engravings beneath her fingertips.

In doing so, the folder fell from her side onto the path, opening up. As the wind rustled the paper, the medical certificate was seen. Doctor Tofu Ono had overseen authentication of proof for the first document, which the slate corroborated.

Nabiki covered her face, the tears pouring through them and spattering onto the stone, the etchings in the tablet highlighted by the wetness.

_Here lies Ranma Saotome_

_4th May 1980 - 12th December 1997_

"_Mine honour is my life; both grow in one; take honour from me and my life is done."_

The sun chose this moment to slip beneath the horizon, casting long shadows over the remnants of the day.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

THE END.

Well, if I said that, I'm sure that some of you would flame me to hell and back (meeting Ryoga on the way). Of course it's not going to end on this bit, but, you must admit, things are going to change from this point on.

All the hints have been placed, now all that is left is for Nabiki to figure them out one by one, to unravel the mystery, and to reach the inevitable conclusion…

I enjoy re-reading my cliffhangers though, makes things fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, critiques and reviews are welcome, as well as speculation over the entire plot (who/how/why?).

PS – The two documents are, a Death Certificate and a Medical Examiners Certificate (confirming cause of death). Just to clarify what were found in the records.

- Jason


	6. “This isn’t over, Saotome!”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 6**

"**This isn't over, Saotome!"**

**One week later  
The Tendo home**

Staring at her bowl of rice, with great effort she picked it up and using her chopsticks, she ate a tiny portion before returning it to the table.

Nabiki was like this ever since returning from the graveyard. Her family kept asking what she did and where she went, to make her so oddly quiet and pale. Her poker face returned, but her eyes no longer hid the deep depression and sadness that she felt. Her sisters tried to cheer her up, though Akane gave up after the first day, but Kasumi still tried. Her father just wept to himself, unable to figure out what was wrong nor do anything to cure her.

Kasumi was the first to notice that she has stopped eating. The first dinner Nabiki had at the home was barely touched, and the bentos she made for school were unopened. She was reluctant to ask, as Nabiki was proud of her privacy and ability to keep secrets, for the right price of course, but Kasumi couldn't just let her starve…

**6 days ago  
7:52pm**

Kasumi was taking the dishes into the kitchen, and noticed that Nabiki started to get up.

"Nabiki… Could I have a word?"

She was shocked when the girl didn't object and just dropped to the ground, waiting for her. Quickly leaving the plates by the sink, she sat next to her. Thankfully the men were away, and Akane was doing some homework.

"I'm not stupid, sister…" She smiled, but her eyes moistened. "You saw something terrible on your trip, didn't you?"

Nabiki turned to her, the mask deteriorating showing a variety of feelings, anger, sadness, betrayal, depression, but most of all, loss. She dived at her sister and clutched her shoulders tightly, scrunching the apron beneath her fingers.

"S-Sis…" She cried, her tears being absorbed in the white material. "He's gone…"

"Gone?" Kasumi patted the younger girl's back. She wondered if she meant Tofu, but shrugged that off. "Who's gone?"

"Dead…" Nabiki wouldn't elaborate. _How can she understand? Ranma never existed for her… I'm the only one who can mourn for him…_

"Someone you know died?" Kasumi was horrified, and pulled her in closer. "I'm so sorry… Was he a friend?"

"Y-Yes…" She sniffled loudly, her nose running badly, and lifted her face so her chin was on the apron. "We… knew each other for a while…"

"How did you find out?" Kasumi calmly asked, pulling back to retrieve a tissue for the table. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Nabiki accepted the paper and blew her nose. "He was around several days ago. Then I… saw his grave …"

"Oh my…" She pulled her in for a hug again. "Please don't cry… Wherever he is, I'm sure he's in a better place now."

_Wherever…? Better place…? _Nabiki widened her eyes. _No… That's too cruel… _She pulled back and smiled at Kasumi.

"Thank you sis, I feel a lot better now…" She stood up. "I'm going to wash my face now and soak in the furo for a bit…"

"Okay… But please eat something…" Kasumi also got up and picked up the leftovers. "I'm always here if you want someone to talk to…"

"I know…" Nabiki embraced her gently. "You're my sister, I've never forgotten that."

**The present**

Nabiki reached over and poured some more tea into her cup, and took a sip. Akane watched her carefully, and then blocked one of Genma's chopsticks strikes at her own plate.

She was angry when Nabiki didn't turn up for school on Monday, and was still the same on Tuesday, until Wednesday, when she realised the change in her sister…

**Five days ago**

Nabiki and Akane were walking to school briskly, not wanting to miss the bell. The youngest Tendo wondered why her sister wasn't at school already, organising the days bets.

"Nabiki, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh… Nothing you need to worry about…"

Akane could still detect a hint of malice within her voice, which made her worry, seeing as she didn't know what she did to upset her. Regardless, she strode on with her pride keeping her from probing further. She flexed her muscles as they neared the school, even letting her red ki leak from her body.

_What's wrong with her? That is the question… _

"Hey sis, can you hold my bag?" Akane asked.

"Um… sure, why?" _This is strange…_

She merely jerked her head in the direction of the gate, where a dozen boys wearing outfits from various martial arts, sport, and society clubs were waiting, most were bandaged, but no less eager.

_What the…! _

Akane charged in screaming, along with the old chorus of the boys chanting 'I love you!' constantly.

However, half were felled from the side, out of view to Nabiki, who walked inside. Akane stared at the perpetrator, knowing exactly who it was. The others were scared, and those who failed to run off were knocked out as well.

"Well, I'll be…" Nabiki mused out loud.

The tall figure of Tatewaki Kuno stood out there, his bokken finishing its final swing against one of the boys, who woke up, and returned it to his sash.

"Akane Tendo…" He looked to her sister. "And Nabiki…"

"Kuno…" Akane growled. "What is it today?"

"My fair maiden… I have vanquished your foes; they will know not to strike again…" He was shaking, as if holding back a laugh. "I can now date with you!"

His traditional pose of arms outstretched was met by an uppercut to his chin. "Get out of here!"

Akane grabbed her bag from Nabiki and ran inside. The other girl, walking over to the body, sighed. _Never mind… At least he's trying to hold it in… _Dragging him by his arm to the nurses office, she thought on. _Why is the horde back? Should be easy to find out…_

**Lunchtime  
Beneath the playground tree**

_So that's it… I guess it was obvious after Friday without Ranma, and my crew asking pointed questions… _

The information she gathered from her employees was complete, as they were all there on Monday.

_So, the whole horde is there, waiting for Akane, she starts beating some of them up, like before, but now, Kuno stopped the others. He then spoke to her normally, but broke and tried to hug her… _

_Looks like he's trying to get on her good side, like a normal man…_

Indeed, as she spoke, while sitting with Akane, Ukyo and the rest, Kuno walked by with a bento eating on his own. He noticed Akane and took one step towards her, but shook his head and turned away.

_If I didn't see it for myself… _She could tell that Akane was oblivious to all this, chatting happily with Ukyo over unimportant matters.

She sighed and leaned back against the bark, her wrapped lunchbox lying in her lap. Closing her eyes, she took a mild nap, the smells of the wood, leaves, and grass mingling with the fresh sizzling of the nearby okonomiyaki. She ignored her stomach arguing with her.

"Nabiki?" She opened one eye to see her sister staring at her with concern. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Diet…" She stated simply.

"This isn't like you…" She looked down and turned red. "I… I know I was angry with you, but please eat something…"

_This is new… She actually notices me this time?_ She sighed. "Fine…" She opened the bento, which had a smiley face over the rice. _Kasumi really wants me to eat too… _Taking a measured step, she scooped some rice and placed it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

Akane cheered up after seeing that and turned back to her friends. Nabiki however, stopped immediately, swallowing that miniscule amount. _This will do for now… I helped drive Ranma into his grave… This is my punishment…_

**The present**

Genma was a bit put out, lately it seemed that he wasn't able to get much food onto his plate, despite trying to get everyone else's. He was sitting next to Nabiki, but had noticed that since she came back, her bowls were barely touched. Out of honour, and partial fear of what financial consequences she may inflict on him, he chose not to steal from her plate.

He was glad that she kept his promise more or less.

She'd been back for a few days, and finally at the end of the school week, he had enough and confronted her. She insisted that she was on a strict diet.

The odd thing was, she needed his help on something, and he grudgingly did…

**Three days ago  
7:20am**

"Okay, enough already, child."

"Huh?" Nabiki turned around as she walked from the staircase to the dining room, to see the rotund non-panda standing there, firm.

"Why are you not eating?" He moved her away from prying ears at the table, to the entranceway.

"I'm on a diet Mr Saotome…"

"No, even when my master starved us in the mountains, he gave us more food than what you are eating." He moved in closer. "As a martial artist, I cannot stand by and watch you kill yourself, no matter how miserable you may be."

"Then, maybe you can help me…" Nabiki cased the area over before continuing. "I need you to take something from Happosai."

"Wh-wh-what!" He cowered away predictably. "M-master? He'll kill me!"

"This way, I'll eat more, I promise." She gave one of her confident grins, and held out her hand."

Genma gulped loudly. "O-okay…" He shook her hand.

"Good…" She cupped her hand to whisper into his ear. "I need you to get…" The whispering went on, as he eyes bugged out only slightly. "Get them to me during school, I have to run tests..." She saw his body had turned to stone at the thought of stealing from his harsh master. "If it helps, he's at school by ten, so the home will be safer then." She winked, and walked to the breakfast table, eating a full bowl of rice.

**Lunchtime**

Nabiki was walking through the quiet corridors, passing by empty classes. She looked out the window to see the same old group sitting under the old tree. _Ranma… Without you, everyone is happier. Did you hate us that much that you had to hide your own death? _

The area to her left became completely silent, and the breeze had also stopped. She arched an eyebrow and gave a glance to that region.

"Who's there?"

The light shimmered and Genma faded into view. He had a few bruises on his face and was a bit worse for wear.

_That Umi-senken can be useful… _She thought idly. "He catch you then?"

Genma grimaced, and clutched at his back painfully. "Master was out, but it took a while to find everything you wanted… He came back near the end…" He pulled out a bag. "Here it is… Now, do you promise me that you'll eat normally?"

"I don't know about normally…" She admitted. "But I'll try to keep healthy."

Genma sighed, knowing that he'd been fooled again. "Fine… But I'll be watching you, girl."

He returned to the forbidden technique and fled the school. She held the bag up. _Now I can figure it out…_

**School science labs  
30 minutes later**

_I can't ask any of those who were too close to Ranma… _She had already asked her girls who the science brains were, and she held the list in her hands. _Lucky that they were all in the Science society…_

She paced in front of the small group.

"Okay… You're all here to help me out. Your teachers have given you the rest of the day off if you are good enough to identify what this is." She held up the vial with the material she picked up in the house. "I have what might be the base components on the counter." She gestured to the beakers and sticks in front of her. "I warn you, don't attempt to breath in any of these substances, and the same applies if you have to burn the sticks." She gazed over them. "Any questions?"

"Yes." A geek spoke up, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "Does this have to do with Saotome going missing?"

"Perhaps…" She replied offhandedly.

He spoke up again. "What if we can't figure out what that compound is?"

She smirked evilly, showing her fangs. "Then… I'll be angry, and you'll have me to answer to…"

They stared at each other nervously, loosening their collars. "Okay, for the honour of the science society!" One cried, and the others cheered and joined in, setting up tests and obtaining the necessary flasks.

**4pm**

Nabiki walked into the laboratory to see the group all looking exhausted, multiple counters filled up with beakers, airing cupboards, and various other equipment which she didn't recognise.

"So, what's the result?"

The leader sat up, pushing forwards the remainder of the powder. "You were right about your assumptions. After breaking down the ash you gave us, the black powder in the beaker was present, as were the chemical formulae in the sticks."

Nabiki remained passive. _So… Paralysis powder and the suggestion incense sticks were ingredients… _"Anything else interesting?"

"Yes, a few things." He pulled out a list. "We detected a large amount of organic material, cellular forms resembling a plant of some sort. We couldn't figure out what type though due to the degradation."

_A plant? That's weird… _

"We also found a large quantity of selenium sulphide. In fact, this took up over fifty percent of the total…" He looked at her. "This is a specific chemical that is found in shampoo, oddly enough."

_The memory erasing shampoo! That must be formula 411 that… Shampoo… used… _Nabiki sweatdropped at the irony of the situation.

"There are some herbs and unidentifiable solids in the ash that we couldn't properly figure out, but the one thing they had in common was the Chinese origins."

_I see, the Amazon supplies were raided…_

"Finally, the concentration of each constituent is at the maximum possible level. The black powder and the incense are roughly ten times weaker than the substance you provided." He turned dark. "This is a dangerous product. Whatever created this ash, probably burned like any normal incense, must have incapacitated anyone who took in more than five seconds during breathing, allowing anyone to do anything to them."

_As I thought… It had two purposes. The full body paralysis, and probably some sleep inducer, would have made it easy to implant thoughts in the person's mind using the airborne chemicals from the suggestion incense… _

She staggered back, realising the impact it had. _Ranma… How in the world did you make this? Why go so far to make yourself forgotten? _

"Thank you… You have my gratitude… Do not speak to anyone of what went on here today, you were working on a project for a teacher."

She picked up the list he produced, along with all the items she provided, and walked out of the class, out of the school.

**Present day**

_Still, that had got me nowhere. So I know what the ash was, big deal! _

She frowned and ate half of her bowl, wary of the subtle glances sent her way by Genma and her sisters.

_It doesn't get me any closer to Ranma… _

She patted her stomach, realising that her appetite had been reduced, and that she became fuller sooner. Pushing the bowl away, she stood up.

"I'm finishing, thanks for the meal Kasumi."

"Daughter, are you okay?" As ever Soun was the last to notice that Nabiki wasn't acting right.

"I'm fine daddy, just going upstairs to lie down for a bit…"

**Ten minutes later**

_I don't know what else I can do… I mean, he's covered every base, there's nothing else I can check…_

She turned the photo over in her hands. After losing all hope in Matsushima, she made one picture before the light retreated completely. Having developed it overnight, she now kept it hidden, but pulled it out only twice since leaving there.

_Trust him to come up with some epitaph to do with honour… _She furrowed her brow. _Mind you, he never talks like that… It sounds a little too old-fashioned…_

She sat up and went to her chair, loading up her laptop. _I'll check up on it quickly… It's a long shot… _

After the usual login procedure, she dialled up to the web and ran a search for the words in that order. _Heh, what luck… _She grinned, the semblance of hope returning to her face.

There were several links with that exact quote. She clicked on one of them. _Hmm, William Shakespeare… _Reading down the page a bit, she stopped. _From one of his plays… Richard II… _

Not knowing anything about it, she read a summary from one of the many studies she found, and gradually began to understand the plot. _It does have 'some' parallels to Ranma's life… But not enough… _

The character who spoke the quote she noted was banished from England. _Banished… Not executed… _She poised her fingers. _Could it mean… that Ranma is alive, somewhere? _She stole another look at the photo and re-read the line out loud.

"Mine honour is my life; both grow in one;" She paused here. _So, they're linked to one another, that's blatant from the way it's written. As he grows older, so does his honour… _"Take honour from me and my life is done." _Again, another clear message, once his honour is tarnished, his reputation, and thus, his life, is over… _

_But…_

She stood up and began circling, putting her ideas together.

_What if… what if, the life is taken away first…? Does he retain his honour? _"No, that can't be…" _The first half contradicts that possibility… _"How can he keep his honour then?" _If he's dead, then the honour has been satisfied, no one remembers him and as his life is over, so is his honour… _

She halted jarringly.

_Wait… _Her expression grew more manic by the second. _Then, somewhere in the world, is he alive? Ranma Saotome, as we know it, is dead. The death certificate, coroner's report and grave prove that without a doubt. _She wringed her hands together, feeling chills pass over her body. _But, he could be living as someone else now… Though… _She felt some uncertainty creep in again. _Ranma without honour is far too out of character for him… His father maybe… _

She made a victory fist and punched the air. _I don't care! _"He must… he must be alive!" She kept from screaming out in joy, though why she felt elation eluded her at this moment. She just revelled in it, enjoying how invigorated she became afterwards.

_Now I know I can solve this mystery… _

She returned to her old confident self and pulled up a profile of Ranma on her laptop, with all the information she gathered on him after a year of knowing him. She scanned down to the main parts which highlighted his strengths and weaknesses, the two main items in which he could be manipulated for money, or worse.

It only took her five minutes of thinking, scrutinising every option and what his own personal concerns were. She knew the first, most likely destination to begin the search, to pick up on his trail once more.

_Jusenkyo…_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

Looks like I confused some people with my sense of humour, the story has not ended, we are but half way through (possibly only a third if my creativity spurs on more chapters). The sneeze by Nabiki was to cover up one of the mysteries of the series in general, the name of Soun's wife, which we never learnt. There was no ulterior motive to that scene.

I'm glad that people are making assumptions, and creating some form of debate. Only one person so far has managed to get the gist of it, which has surprised me slightly… I plucked the quote out of midair, again something I was amazed that no one picked up on, and was lucky that Richard II had a vaguely similar plotline (read about it on Wikipedia for more info).

Anyway, this story is not dead, we've just scratched the surface. Apologies for the introspective (and depressed) Nabiki in this chapter, but it seemed the natural course before moving onto to the second part of the mystery, the real search.

Hope you enjoy this addition!

- J

P.S. It seems that question marks followed by exclamation marks (when someone expresses surprise and disbelief at the same time) don't show up here. I can't get around it, so you'll have to accept it for now.


	7. “Very tragic legend… Yeah right!”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 7**

"**Very tragic legend… Yeah right!"**

**The next day**

Nabiki woke up at her usual early time, though for the previous week she hadn't bothered, and got dressed quick. Half-jogging downstairs, she saw that Kasumi had already cooked breakfast.

"Oh my, Nabiki, you're up early!" She was surprised for once, since her sister's mood hadn't been good lately.

"I know, I may have some good news…" She rummaged through her bag to find all her necessary bank books, passport, and other menial items. She moved closer to Kasumi after finishing up. "He may still be alive."

"Really?" She seemed happy at the news. "How?"

"I don't know, but I have to try to find him…" She yawned once and began to place some food in her bowl. "I'll go to school today to finish up some stuff, and then I'll go travelling…" She paused. "I really don't know how long I'll be away for this time, it might be a long while…"

Kasumi was quiet and sat down beside her. "Are you sure, Nabiki? The school will not be happy, they might even fail you. Father will be upset too…"

"I know…" She lowered her head. "Daddy is the problem, he'll probably cry that I'm running away for real this time. Without some of my money either, the house might…"

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that!" The eldest daughter brightened.

"Huh?" Nabiki registered what she said. "Why not?"

"Well, it seems that father and Mr Saotome have had lots of interest in the martial arts dojo, and the courses they do each day bring in enough to live on, and more!"

_That is good news… _Nabiki mused. _Could Ranma have suggested it to both of them, not just as an alternative for the forgotten marriage arrangement, but to earn money for our family? _She started, her hand twitching involuntarily. _Then… What were my plans? What did he want me to do? _

"Well, in any case, I'll be leaving a small amount here…" She passed a book to Kasumi. "The account is in my name, but you have the other signature to take out money if things get tight."

"But, this is too much responsibility Nabiki!" Kasumi was shocked to say the least, particularly after seeing how much yen resided in that name.

"I trust you the most sis. Daddy might need something to get drunk on, or splurge, I know that you'll keep your spending respectable." She gave her a kind smile. "Please keep it secret, I don't want anyone to force you to use it, unless you feel it's necessary."

She begrudgingly agreed. "If you say so." She hid the book in her apron, to be stored away later. "Where are you going to search first?"

Nabiki knew the response, so worded it carefully. "I'm going to Jusenkyo." Hearing the gasp and incoming scolding, she didn't stop. "I already know how dangerous it is there from Mr Saotome, so I'm taking some precautions." She gave a grin. "Besides, I have to go there, it's the most likely place he'll go to."

Kasumi was silenced, but had tears in her eyes. "You will be careful, won't you? I don't want you to get hurt, or worse…" Nabiki was quiet, knowing how death was a possibility. What she didn't count on was Kasumi speaking on. "… you could get cursed as a panda."

Face faulting, Nabiki laughed to herself from the comfort of the table surface. _Maybe she didn't even think I could die alone in China… _

Getting up and patting down her uniform, she picked up her school bag. "Please don't tell anyone else about this. I'm going to leave a note for everyone here, and say that it arrived as a letter at night, so no one suspects you."

Unwillingly, she became sad, as Kasumi was the only person she'd spoken up to, the one who held the least connection to Ranma, and yet, one of the closest for having lived with him for a year. She gave her a big hug.

"I'll write every now and then, to let you know how I'm doing. Since you're the first one up, you'll always get them…" She sniffed back some tears. "I'm going to miss you sis, you're the only one who understands what I'm going through…"

"I know…" Kasumi cried into her younger sister's hair. "I'll miss you too."

They pulled apart. "Be safe, Nabiki." Kasumi gave a brave smile. "I'll be waiting for you."

Nabiki opened the front door, pulling out a hidden suitcase from the side table, and turned back, winking. "I should hope so! Thanks, sis."

As they separated, Nabiki walking out into the cold winds, both realised that much time would pass before they would see each other again.

**Thirty minutes later**

**Furinkan High School**

The school secretary was speaking to Nabiki, both talking rather animatedly.

"A sabbatical? But you're just 18!" She insisted.

Nabiki wasn't backing down. "Yes, but my education cannot be satisfied by this school, I'm going travelling to learn more about the world that way." She sighed. "If you wish, you can strike me from the class list."

"I understand about wanting to do that for the absent Saotome, but with your grades…"

She didn't need to continue, Nabiki already knew. _My grades would push the school up the rankings, they need me to boost their reputation… _

"So, let's call it even, Ranma Saotome no longer attends, but I'm taking an extended leave for personal reasons." Her visage darkened. "Remember, all the teachers are to know this, and no one is to mention Ranma's name to anyone in my family, Miss Hinako, Principal Kuno and Hikaru Gosunkugi."

The secretary paled, knowing that Nabiki had some juicy gossip and tape recordings of her and the new young supply teacher. "I… I understand, but why all the secrecy?"

"It's none of your concern." She stood up. "Just make sure it's done."

Walking out, she saw Akane in the corridor. Nabiki was about to hide, before realising what she was holding.

Or whom, to be precise.

"Don't worry P-chan, we're nearly at class now." Akane stopped, seeing her sister giving one of her evil grins. "Umm, hi Nabiki…"

"Hi Akane." She gave a knowing glare at the pig half-nuzzling in Akane's chest area. "Interesting pet you have there…" The pig froze, and the dark skin whitened. It turned round, its fearfilled eyes connecting with Nabiki's own pair.

Nabiki fake-smiled happily and hooked her arm in Akane's elbow. "Tell you what, let's give P-chan a wash, he looks a little dirty from his… long travels…" The squealing began, but Nabiki had a hold on its back legs as she opened the door to the girls toilets.

Akane was happy by this, nodding. "He always runs away when I try to clean him…"

"Hmm, the muck looks a little ingrained, so…" She plugged the drain and opened a tap, the heat rising and visible in the mirror. "… a nice hot bath will do the trick!"

She passed the squirming P-chan to Akane, who held onto him with both hands, unaware of its tears pouring over his snout.

"Look P-chan!" She turned him to face the steaming water. "You ready?"

Not seeing its wildly shaking head, she submerged the pig, as Nabiki walked out of the room chuckling to herself. _Well, he did get lost when I told him not to… _

Hearing the subsequent screams, smashing and cursing, she reached the ground floor, where one of her lackeys was standing.

"Natsuko…" Nabiki gave her a small booklet. "You can take care of the betting from now on, until I return. Keep up the gossip gathering and rumour starting when necessary."

She accepted it. "When are you coming back, boss?"

Nabiki put on her coat and backpack, meanwhile getting ready to drag her suitcase which was under the stairs. "No idea, I'll be gone a while. Enjoy running the show for a bit, and I've put some interesting bets in there for you all to try out tomorrow."

She wheeled the case out and gave a short wave. "Bye!"

Leaving Furinkan, she couldn't help but look back. A loud explosion on the second floor was followed by Ryoga, now clothed somehow, flying out and crunching into the tree. Kuno ran out, strangely without his bokken. Crying out for his servant, Sasuke jumped over the school wall and threw him his weapon. Kuno then started fighting Ryoga.

Laughing, Nabiki made her exit amongst the mayhem.

**Two hours later**

**Tokyo Narita Airport**

_So… They buried an urn with ashes inside. _She had just got off the phone with the funeral parlour that made the plaque. _Which means… no body… _

Feeling the hope rising inside her, she grinned. _Well, here goes… _

Giving her boarding pass to the attendant, Nabiki carried her pack onto the plane.

_Goodbye, Japan… For now…_

**Beijing Airport**

**3 hours later**

Nabiki, still behind the security gates, was tired. The flight managed to drain her, after all her preparations and sorting out the financial affairs back home, she couldn't take a few hours sitting still.

_Can't believe I have another long flight still to go…_

Meandering around the airport, she reached the connecting flight desk, and waited in the lounge for her next plane.

Barely having time to sit back, the speaker announced in Chinese, Japanese and English that her gate was open.

_Great… _

Heaving herself up again, she was off to her newly declared exit.

**Several more hours later**

**Xining**

Nabiki lethargically dragged herself out of the airport.

_Argh… My contact will be here tomorrow… I need to find somewhere to stay… _Looking around, she couldn't figure out which way to go, so decided to ask, in broken Chinese, using her pocket dictionary.

Soon she was deposited outside a respectable place, and after giving a wad of yen (expensively converted there to Chinese Renminbi) she had a room for one night.

_The Province of Qinghai… This is where Jusenkyo is hidden… _She had in her hands the booklet that Genma used to take Ranma to China. _The exact location is hidden… Only those who possess a great strength, or wish to use the grounds, can find it alone. Even with help, that person needs either one or the other above conditions to be allowed in. _

She went under the covers, peeling off her outer clothing in the process, seeing as there was no need for pyjamas here.

_One more day it seems…_

**The next day**

**9:07am**

Nabiki checked her watch for the tenth time. _Late… Dammit, it'll take all day to reach there from here… _Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, staring off into the morning crowds and market stalls. _It doesn't matter in the end, this isn't going to end soon, or be solved fast… I need all the information I can get about Ranma that I don't already know…_

Hearing some controlled footsteps, Nabiki stepped back, on her guard slightly and looked down at the person.

"Is you…" The figure bowed. "… Honoured guest?"

"You took your time…" She growled back. "Where've you been?"

"Sorry, traffic bad." Panting briefly, the figure held out a hand. "Plum take you to Jusenkyo."

"Thanks…" Nabiki smiled. _At least I'm getting on track now… _Following the short girl, Nabiki made it to a battered old car driven by a taxi driver. Putting her case in the boot, they were off.

**Two days later**

**Late afternoon**

Nabiki rested against another rock as Plum shook her head. "Japanese not fit for walking."

Sending a glare her way, she swallowed her pride and stood up again, powering off ahead. _Bloody taxi… Only took us halfway… Then we had to stop at another inn. One of the main roads was blocked off, so the new taxi had to go around a different route… _She sucked in more oxygen and strode up another small incline. _This is my third day in China… I'm getting a little sick of it already… _

A musty breeze battered at her face, forcing her to hold her hands in front of her eyes. _What the hell…? _Not letting this get her down, she steadily walked into the wind, and almost stumbled forwards as it stopped suddenly. Lowering her arms, she cast her eyes over the view.

Plum walked up beside her and smirked.

"Look like you allowed in." Throwing a smile she declared loudly. "Welcome to Jusenkyo!"

Nabiki could already tell there was magic in the air. The distant bamboo poles over the individual pools hovered above a thin layer of fog, or mist, she wasn't sure yet. _It looks so peaceful… But… _

She swallowed as they both descended the hill onto the path that led there. _It's dangerous… I didn't come here to 'train'. I know what these pools do if you fall in... I'm not coming all this way only to get cursed… God knows what I'll become… _Images of the goose that laid the golden egg, or a magpie passed by her eyes, but then she realised that it was unlikely that she'd be that lucky. _Probably something to counteract my intelligence or scruples… _Thoughts of worms and other lower life forms, and then of kind, selfless versions of herself made her shudder. _If I became a worm, or gave all my money to charity, I'd have to kill myself… _

"Jusenkyo very tragic place…"

_Oh crap… _Nabiki hadn't realised that they were now at the outskirts of the ponds. _Looks like the water receded… _Delving into her pack, she pulled out her special water waterproof coat and suit, putting it on over her normal clothing.

"What that for?" Plum asked, interrupting her monologue.

"Precautions." Now fully suited up and sealed, she set her jaw beneath the strange helmet. "Take me to the Guide, please."

"Certainly, honoured guest."

Taking one step at a time, Nabiki and Plum walked to the small house where the Guide lived. While Plum was running through the thin strips of land between the pools, without a care in the world, Nabiki placed secure, measured steps, on the stable earth. Keeping an equal distance away from the surrounding water, she avoided the really narrow parts, and traced out a long and winding route to the house.

Breathing out loudly, she went right by the house and removed the helmet, dabbing away the sweat that had built up. Removing her new outfit, leaving it by the doorway, she knocked.

The man who opened the door was a familiar figure, though she had never met the man, hearing his description from several of the cursed victims back in Nerima gave her the impression that she had. Bowing deeply to him, she spoke.

"My name is Nabiki Tendo. I'm here to talk with you, if I may?"

"Please come in, honoured guest." The corpulent Chinese man moved backwards to allow her inside.

Sitting opposite one another, Plum on the Guide's left, Nabiki began her questioning.

"Has Ranma Saotome been here?"

"Boy who fall in Nyannichuan?" He was scratching his head. "Yes, he come here over one week ago…"

"… To look for the Spring of Drowned Man?" Nabiki completed the sentence for him, whilst at the same time experiencing joy, her heart pounding harder from the confirmation that he is still alive.

"I tell him Jusenkyo out of order. Springs no work now, need one year for Jusendo source to fill. Nannichuan same, but I not know where it is."

"And… How was he?" _Is he still the same? I don't know anyone else who's seen him since that day…_

"He not mind about Nannichuan. He leave quick after."

_I suppose that it must be right, he wasn't too fussed about his curse… _She recalled the time they all went to a festival, a couple of days before he vanished. _'She' wore a nice kimono which her mum picked out, and even put a little bit of makeup. _

Nabiki stopped in her thoughts.

_In fact, Ranma spent a lot of time with me that night… She won a toy for me at one of the stalls, and laughed a lot, I haven't seen her that happy for a while… _Something was troubling her. _I can't get over the hunch that she was guilty somehow, and making up for something…_

Nabiki realised she was being stared at by the twosome. "Something wrong, honoured guest?"

"No, nothing… I don't suppose you know where he went?"

"No, he just leave alone." He paused and held up a finger, remembering something. "Ah, he ask me to remove name from visitor list." The Guide picked it up from the table and showed her. Ranma's name had vanished beneath that of his father's.

_No surprise really… He still doesn't want anyone to find him… _

"Thank you…" She stood up and felt at her shoulder. _It hurts a bit… Still stiff from all that walking… _"One last question… Which way is the Musk?"

They both sat there in shock, their jaws dropping. "No, miss!" The Guide was waving his hands frantically. "Is very dangerous like Joketsuzoku…"

"Do you know the way there?" Nabiki butt in.

"Y-yes…" He fidgeted in the seat. "I no can leave here." He looked to his daughter. "Plum, take honoured guest to Musk border."

"But…!" She was scared now.

He turned back to Nabiki. "You go alone into Musk. Plum no can go, she my only daughter."

Nabiki recognised the paternal love as her patted the younger girl's head, her pigtails bouncing from her shaking.

"Okay, that'll do." She held Plum's hand as her expression softened. "Will you help me there, please?"

Plum looked up, tear globules at the edges of her eyelids. Nodding vigorously, they vanished. "Yes!"

Nabiki opened the door, seeing for the first time, a safe path from behind the house past all the pools.

"Let's go then!"

They began their new journey towards the Musk territory, the distant mountains beckoning beyond the misty ground.

**---**

**Author's Notes**

Another chapter over. Giving Nabiki a curse would've made the story more complicated, predictable, and unnecessary. She was only there for information after all. It's probably been overdone too, how many people visit Jusenkyo and leave, without a curse? Not many I imagine.

I bet you can imagine what the next chapter will involve. Suffice to say, new information will come up regarding Ranma, not anything as easy as 'where he is', but something about his character and disappearance. It might not mean much to some of you, but it'll be true to the canon. No new clues about this are in this chapter, but it's already been mentioned before.

The usual impressions, review, critiques, etc are appreciated. Thanks in advance.

- J


	8. “You can’t afford me, Herb…”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 8**

"**You can't afford me, Herb…"**

**Late at night  
Deep in the Bayankara mountain range**

Wheezing, Nabiki fell to her knees.

"No more… I can't go any further tonight…"

"But, honoured guest…!" Plum insisted.

"No." Her tone was final. "We camp here tonight. My suitcase is heavy, and as you said, we're nearly there. I don't want to arrive late at night tired and looking like this."

She pointed at herself, showing the small scratches on her arms, muddy hands and shoes, as well as a sweaty face. She put her backpack on the earth and opened out the tent she had inside.

"Okay, but not start fire, forest dangerous as is."

"Why…?" Nabiki paused in her actions. "What's out there?"

Plum had the same expression as her own self at times, her eyes scouring the surroundings for anything out of place. "Nothing… Yet." She smiled and instantly the dark mood was lifted. "We go sleep now, yes?"

"Yes…" Nabiki didn't want to make her more nervous, knowing that the child was holding in the fear on her own. "Help me with this…"

For the next few minutes, the distraction helped ease their worries, and soon enough the small tent was laid out and propped up.

"Nice and simple, should keep the wind and rain off us at least…"

She dumped her at one entrance, throwing her sleeping bag inside and was getting ready to change before glancing at Plum.

"You don't have anything with you, am I right?"

She was confused and merely laughed to herself, putting a hand behind her head. Nabiki sighed, but smiled and opened her suitcase, removing a pair of neatly folded thick pyjamas, and a woolly fleece.

"Go inside the tent and put this on over your clothes, you should be able to hide your legs in it." She tossed her over the fleece, and wasn't surprised when she did that.

She started by removing her top. _Man, I never thought I'd be babysitting way out in the middle of China… _She shivered as the wind whistled by. _Okay, enough thinking, I'm nearly nude in the middle of a forest on a mountain, God only knows what's lurking near us… I might as well sleep and forget until tomorrow…_

Not wasting another moment, she was all ready in her warm purple and green outfit. She quickly snuck into the tent after stowing away the dirty clothes, and bringing the new ones for the next day inside with her. She saw Plum sitting and hugging her knees close to her chest, beneath the giant warm fleece. She could tell the girl was uncertain about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah!" She started, then calmed down. "Nothing, honoured guest."

Not buying it, Nabiki arched an eyebrow and smirked. "If I can believe that a man can turn into a panda, then I'll believe just about anything." She paused. "However, I don't believe you, why are you lying?"

She looked at her, the eyes filling with tears again. "Plum is afraid. I not camp in forest ever. Took roads and taxis when travelling. Alone and dark…"

Nabiki closed her eyes in mild pity, and went over to hug the child. "You're not alone, I'm here, and we're only going to sleep, nothing is going to happen, you'll see." Mentally, she crossed her fingers at that last point.

Reluctantly letting go, Plum nodded and sniffed away the tears. Nabiki got into the sleeping bag, and then realised that her companion had none on her.

"Well, are you coming in or what?"

"With you?" Receiving a nod as a reply, Plum hesitantly inched closer. "Sleeping bag look tight."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Come on, we haven't got all night." Her tone wasn't mean, just kind.

Accepting this, Plum watched as Nabiki shrugged off the loose cover, and allowed the girl to slip inside. Zipping it up so that their necks weren't restricted, they found a comfortable position for the both of them, Nabiki behind the foetal Plum, cradling her gently.

The warmth from both their bodies soon brought sleep upon them.

**Next day  
Around 9:15am**

The tent was undisturbed, the wind sending some leaves to fall and rustle over the opening. The sound of the scratching woke up Nabiki. Immediately, she knew where she was, and repressed a shudder. _I just realised, I've never camped in my life… what possessed me to set up tent miles from civilisation… _She looked down and saw Plum still fast asleep. _Might as well wait a bit, it looks cold outside…_

After around half an hour, Plum began to stir, and Nabiki helped her wake up by nudging her slightly. "You awake?"

"Mmm… Yes. Was warm sleep." Her eyes were still drooping.

"Good." Nabiki slowly lowered the zip and felt the cold from the mountains. _Hmm, perhaps some snow has fallen? It is winter after all… _"Okay, I'm going to get dressed in the tent, then I'll give you some privacy. We can leave after that."

Leaving Plum in the bag, Nabiki felt around for her clothes that she and promptly changed, ignoring what she felt as awkward shuffling behind her. _Guess she's embarrassed with me doing this near her… _Once done, Nabiki left the tent and began to pack up the rest of her items, having already taken out the sleeping bag. Hearing the sounds of fidgeting, she could tell Plum was still dressing. Once it was over, she came out and held out Nabiki's fleece. She shook her head.

"No, it's still cold at this time, wear it for now until it gets warm."

Not wanting to disrespect her elder, Plum put it back on, but was glad at the extra heat it generated. Following Nabiki's instructions, they lowered their temporary home and were on the move again.

**3 hours later**

The woods were less dense now, snow had landed on some parts of their journey, resulting in slower movements from the twosome. Plum was consistently keeping to below her maximum speed, as Nabiki had two bags to carry. They had crossed one mountain, taking the easiest, but coincidentally, longest route.

Now they were in a valley between two more mountains on either side. A small stream flowed, giving the sound of water rushing over pebbles to the already wide variety of animal and bird noises.

Plum stopped at a particular point. She held her arm out to her side, fingers splayed outwards. Nabiki understood the silent signal and halted immediately.

"What is it?" She whispered.

Plum stepped backwards, all the while her eyes keeping lookout and darting across the trees in front.

"This point on," She drew an imaginary line across the soil, "Musk territory." She looked back, her eyes blazing for some reason. "Plum cannot take you further."

There seemed to be little difference in the land. "How do you know?"

Plum didn't lower her guard for a moment. "Magic in air. Trees ahead marked by dragon king."

Nabiki just shrugged. "That's fine, I can go on my own from here." She started moving forwards before remembering something. "You can keep my fleece, I have plenty with me. Run home quick before it gets too dark; I know that you run fast without me holding you back."

"Okay…" Plum turned and sped off, but paused halfway to the trees. "Thank you for fleece, Plum won't forget you, honoured guest."

"Nabiki." The girl in question replied. "I'm barely a guest, and have little honour, so call me by that name, Plum."

"Okay, thank you for taking care of Plum… Nabiki." She waved quick and jogged into the shadows.

Chuckling to herself, Nabiki strode on towards the forbidden forest.

**Ten minutes later**

Her skin felt as if it was being tickled by dozens of centipedes crawling over her, each tiny impression on her flesh making her more nervous. _Guess it must be the magic in the trees… _She stopped to look at one and placed a hand on it, and wasn't too surprised when the feelings magnified upon contact.

She wasn't making any effort to disguise her entry, breaking twigs and her suitcase colliding loudly with trees and fallen logs also helped. Soon she felt the strange new sensations added on to those of a more familiar force that she recognised.

_I suppose being around a group of martial artists helped me detect it a little… Akane helped a lot too, the way she got angry around Ranma._

Nabiki stopped and looked to her left. "Whoever you are come out." She paused and turned her head right. "Both of you."

_Yep, no doubt about it… _The two warriors stomped out into plain view. _I found them by their ki… Shame I can't fight at all, or use any even a tiny bit. _

They levelled their spears at Nabiki, who sighed and slightly raised her arms. "Do I look like as fighter?" She nodded her head at her travel gear.

They didn't budge. "Why are you in the High Kingdom of the Musk Dynasty?"

Nabiki lowered her arms. "I wish to have an audience with Prince Herb."

"Impossible, no one is to see him, especially a female commoner like you."

She smirked. "Perhaps the Princess would like to say that to me herself."

The left guard was outraged. "How DARE you insult his Majesty!" He brought the spear right under Nabiki's chin, and she had to raise her head to prevent it from impaling her neck. "Men have died for less."

"If you kill me…" She spoke calmly but sending her powerful gaze toward his eyes. "Then my family will find out, as will Ranma Saotome." She grew more confident after seeming them flinch. "And when he's angry… Let's just say that this time, Prince Herb won't survive."

Seeing that the man still didn't move, she sighed inwardly and then ended the discussion with a simple question.

"Who do you think defeated Saffron?"

**One hour later**

_Looks like my bluff worked, I guess that they didn't know he's gone missing… _

She was in a guest room of sorts, in a palace embedded in the side of a mountain, and noted the lavish ornaments and furniture. She freshened up in the en-suite and had been given a small meal, though this itself was expensive.

_I wonder if I'm more than a guest? _She recalled Ranma's story about how they selected women to be wives. _I doubt it… But I can't be too sure… _She patted her satisfied stomach and lay back on the soft couch. _Herb… He's probably the most dangerous person I have to meet… I don't know what happened after he left, so I can't tell if he's upset or hiding some sort of grudge… _

The door opened and an attendant informed her that he was ready.

_Too late to turn back now. I'll face him head on…_

**Five minutes later  
The Royal Throne room**

The two large oak doors opened to reveal the room in all its splendour. The red carpet ensured that her footsteps were muffled against the stone floor. Taking a quick glance around, she was reminded of an old Catholic church out the outskirts of Nerima. High ceilings with arches and columns down the sides. Somehow, sunlight streamed in from both sides of the hall.

Ignoring this bizarre impossibility, she walked up to the steps, looking up at the top to see two guards, different to the border patrol, these looked feral. Between them lay two tall seats, one currently occupied by Herb.

"This is most interesting…" He had this odd smile on his face. "Why are you here Nabiki Tendo?"

"I have a feeling you know…" She walked up the steps in an assertive manner.

The two guards bristled but Herb held up a hand. "It's okay Lime, Mint."

Nabiki sat down in the throne next to him. "Where's your wife? Weren't you having a marriage interview last time?"

"Looks like I don't need to go to that any more." He gave an evil grin. "By wanting to see me and then sitting there, you automatically become mine."

She paled. _Oh shit… I knew that the Joketsuzoku had that law that Ranma was tied under… I never thought other weird rituals would apply in the Musk…_

Nabiki darkened her tone. "You could never afford me, Princess Herb." She scored a small victory from his eye twitching. "Marry me and you'll suddenly find yourself penniless."

He stared emotionlessly at her, then held a hand to his face, laughing to himself.

"What's so funny!" Nabiki, again, didn't like being in the dark.

He removed his hand, revealing a mirthful smile that reached his eyes. "I apologise for my conduct. What you fear is untrue, you are not my wife." Seeing Nabiki fuming still, he went on. "It has been a while since I had the opportunity to joke with someone other than my perverted bodyguards."

"Hey!" Mint cried out in protest, the wolf-boy wasn't happy.

"Well, you are quite perverted…" Lime went on, the tiger-man grinning and showing his fangs at the same time.

"What!" Mint removed some of his throwing knives. "You're the one who tries to peek at Herb while he is bathing!"

"Why you…" Lime cracked his knuckles and both their ki flared outwards.

Herb slapped his head lightly. "Not again…" Lime and Mint began fighting somewhere in front of the thrones.

"So… Where is your wonderful wife?" Nabiki asked, finally assured that she wasn't newly married to him.

"She is away in her home country dealing with some administration."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "And you're still a prince I take it. Where's the king?"

Herb chuckled. "My father is still around, though I rarely see him. I believe he's somewhere in Japan granting a wish today."

Not wanting to pry any further, Nabiki returned to her original subject. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"It depends…" He paused and looked at her, his red dragon eyes frightening her slightly. "… on what you're going to do afterwards."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "Cut to the chase, tell me, where is Ranma?"

"That, I do not know." He began to watch the fight again, catching one of Mint's knives before it reached Nabiki. "Since the day Ranma defeated and saved my life, I have been indebted to him." Herb peeked at Nabiki from the corner of his eye. "I do not believe you know this, but he and I have been in contact occasionally since that day."

"That is news to me…" She jerked her thumb at the bodyguards. "Don't tell me you sent them."

"Of course not." He 'hmphed'. "If I sent them alone, I would be summoned as to why they molested women while there…"

_Sounds like Happosai would have met his match… _

"I used more subtle means, and we were both able to communicate frequently." He gave a predatory and knowing smile. "He informed me of his plan to leave forever, and I must admit, it was ingenious."

The sounds of the fight grew louder, and an anger cross pounded visibly on Herb's temple.

He stood up. "You two, stop this foolish nonsense. You are both equally perverted, and as you know, are punished by me daily for acts against my cursed form." He swished his cape. "Miss Tendo and I are retiring to my private quarters for the time being. We do not wish to be disturbed, unless I ask for you."

Lime and Mint bowed but still gave each other the evil eye. Herb walked off and Nabiki followed him into a hidden side door, and was dazzled by the extravagance of his personal room. A roaring fire was present and above the mantelpiece were the locking ladle and the open-water kettle.

They sat in front of the fire in chairs carved out of old dark wood, with deep red cushions. Resting her arm on the armrests, she felt her body tingle. _I see… these were carved from the magical forest… _

Herb started the talk. "I have not received any word from Ranma since the day his plan went into fruition. While it had gaping flaws at one point, he realised how to patch them all up in one day."

"Can you tell me about them?" Nabiki pressed.

"He was scarce on details, I think even he didn't really know what to do. One thing was certain though, his fiancées and rights to him have been erased." Herb smiled, the fire playing against his face making shadows that were inhuman and lizard-like. "He even stated that the Joketsuzoku were taken care of."

"What!" Nabiki sat up. "Did he destroy the village…?" She looked at him closely but could still tell that he was immensely powerful. "Or... did you?"

He chuckled. "Nothing so dramatic, a simpler solution was reached." A look of contemplation passed over his features. "I had to commend him on everything, but he voiced concerns over certain parts, and the general disappearance."

"I know…" Memories of his mother came back to Nabiki. "Despite solving everything, he had to leave his friends and family, and wipe himself out of their lives."

"I was… worried…" Herb seemed to have trouble expressing his anxiety over someone else other than himself. "That was the ultimate solution, even I would hesitate before undertaking that task. To leave everyone you knew and have them forget you forever is not something I would do lightly."

Nabiki nodded and thought more about it. "Ranma was really stressed after the wedding 'problem'…"

Herb smirked. "Yes, you ruined it yourself, an impressive achievement."

"Yes… well…" Nabiki blushed, both with equal sharing of pride and guilt. "Seeing how Ranma acted since then, he wasn't himself… He didn't even want to fight any more…"

Herb removed his smile. "It was not your fault. Had the wedding gone through, he said that it would have been worse or everyone, perhaps this Akane girl would have died at the hand of one of the other claimants."

"That's possible…" She lowered her head and began to rub her fingers unconsciously.

"Did you see his grave?" Herb asked.

Nabiki nodded. "Back then I didn't know if he was still alive, and at that moment he died, for real, in my mind."

"I can assure you he is alive and well. I know that after the plan was taken care of he visited Jusenkyo for the cure, as have I, only to find that they stopped working." He stopped talking, as if unwilling to let some information out, but he released it. "He never tried to visit me, but one of the scouts spotted him heading to Mount Phoenix…"

They were both silent at this, knowing what transpired there. "But… why?"

Herb shrugged. "Even I was mystified…" He looked at Nabiki. "Would you like a drink? The heat may be too much for you, but as I am descended from dragons it doesn't bother me as much."

"Yes…" Her throat was parched. "Some water would be handy."

"Mint! Lime!"

"Yes, Herb!" They both cried out, bursting into the chambers.

"Fetch us some water."

"Right away!" The bustled out and then began arguing over who should carry it. Minutes later they returned with a jug and two glasses.

"Thank you." Nabiki poured some and drank it down quick.

"Would you like a refill?" Herb asked.

"Go ahead." She held her glass out as Herb began to lift the jug.

"No, Herb! I should do that, a prince doesn't need to!" Lime began.

"No, let me!" Mint argued.

In the inevitable struggle for dominance, they ended up spilling the water over Herb, who transformed into her shorter figure.

"Herb… Your breasts are back!" Mint cried out.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Palm outstretched, he ki-blasted them out of the room and into the opposing stone wall.

Nabiki chuckled and then laughed out loud at the somewhat melancholic antics.

"I'm sorry, let me get some hot water…"

"No, stay like that for a while…" Nabiki smiled. "It makes it easier to talk…"

Herb wasn't happy, but sat down anyway. "I often asked Ranma for advice about the curse, and he told me to just accept it for now. The only change is biological, my mind thankfully stays the same."

"How does your wife see it?"

"She is quite understanding, and accepts it, more than I expected actually. She doesn't mind when I change, and says that it makes me special." She blushed. "Sometimes she prefers me to stay this way just so we can talk…"

"Ranma did that too, and he always loved ice-cream as a girl, said it wasn't manly to have it normally."

Herb chuckled, though her soprano voice made it come out as a giggle. Herb quickly suppressed it.

"You shouldn't worry about the curse, like Ranma you're pretty cute as you are now." Nabiki winked mischievously, getting the required blush from Herb. _He's just like Ranma used to be…_

"Ranma told me to train in this form, in case I come upon someone as this." She flexed her arm muscles. "I'm not as strong, but I'm faster, so my techniques are more based around speed while I'm female." She lowered her arm pensively. "Ranma is someone else though… He saved me when Horaisan collapsed, even though I tried to kill him. Without his help I may not be here now… He truly has a great warrior's honour…"

Nabiki stared off into the flames. "We all knew that, but his gravestone changed it all…" Sensing Herb's curiosity, she told her about the death certificate, epitaph and her own assumptions.

"I see…" She was smiling. "Clever…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Herb was still holding that half grin on her face. "You saw it as Ranma dying, and his honour vanishing with him, yes?" Nabiki nodded. "But you already knew the most important fact about him, his honour. Isn't there something else about him you know?"

"Well…" She racked her brains, thinking back to all his outbursts and fights. "He never lost…"

"That's right." Herb held up one finger in emphasis. "Ranma Saotome never loses." She looked directly at Nabiki. "Do you really think he'd abandon his honour like that? I doubt it… Though Ranma Saotome as you knew him, is dead, what rule is there that says he can't be the same person afterwards?"

Nabiki was stunned, and was reminded of something Herb said earlier. "Like a phoenix…"

"Exactly. He 'died', and was reborn, again as Ranma Saotome." Herb sat back, satisfied. "He is still the same man, and according to his epitaph, still has the same honour."

Nabiki was amazed, the ramifications of everything began adding up into one insurmountable truth.

_Ranma never changed… He still has his honour intact… So, what is he doing with it?_

---

**Author's Notes**

Longer than expected, and more subtle clues have been implanted. Had a spot of inspiration and have added something else that I thought would play no part in the story, but now would become quite important.

Overall, I hope you appreciated my interpretation of the Musk, especially the main three people. Having so little of them in the manga, I tried to keep them true to their characters, but adding a little extra that you would normally expect from them given the time of their last appearance. I didn't mean to have so much Plum interaction, but as one of the latter (and sorely ignored) minor people in the manga, I wanted to give her a little more screen time.

Next chapter will have Nabiki still there as a guest, but I think now's about the time to reveal what went on at the oft-mentioned festival.

Here's hoping you enjoyed this addition to the story!

- J


	9. “Thanks for everything…”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 9**

"**Thanks for everything…"**

**Several seconds later**

Nabiki nodded again. _Yes, it finally makes some sense... _She looked to Herb and smiled at her.

"Thank you... It's been bothering me for a while now. Though it doesn't explain why he left."

Herb gave her a dubious stare. "Ranma spoke highly of your intelligence, can't you figure that out?"

"Well..." Nabiki thought back again. "With his old honour gone, he could... get rid of all the engagements... Almost..." She sighed. "That's why their memories of him were lost. Shampoo had no honour link to him, except the Kiss of Marriage, Kuno and Kodachi were just insane, as were the others who knew him..."

"Well done." Herb clapped lightly, but not in a patronising way. "He knew that after the wedding things would remain the same, a force of attrition, no single person giving way to the other to claim him as their own." They sat in silence for a few minutes, then she picked up a log and threw it into the fire expertly. "After Saffron died, Ranma officially, and unwittingly, became the strongest person alive... No one has ever killed him before, not even my father..."

"That's some compliment..." Nabiki mused aloud.

"It was meant to be, he is an opponent to be feared now, the power and will needed to kill a demi-god is greater than you can imagine. He was even more dangerous with his incomplete transformation…" She watched the flames lick over the fresh piece of wood. "Those who have tried in the past always perished, or just got away with their lives, as my father did all those years ago."

"In the end, he did it to save Akane..." Nabiki explained.

"He informed me of that... Love defeats all obstacles in its path."

"Even immortal phoenix demi-gods?" Nabiki smirked back.

Herb chuckled. "I suppose so..." She looked up at an ancient grandfather clock. "It is getting late... Would you like to join us for dinner and stay the night?"

Nabiki mulled it over. "Okay, but I'll be leaving soon. If you don't know where Ranma is, then I'm going to have to find out everything I don't know about him." She stared at the dragon princess. "And I have to meet all his most powerful opponents... One of them must know something…"

Herb shivered under that intense gaze. She could tell that Nabiki was a woman to fear in her own right, as her determination and never-give-up view of the world mirrored that of the god-killer. Her tenacity was more deadly than any martial artist. What made her so dangerous?

"So..." She swallowed once, allowing the single drop of sweat to glide down to her navy blue eyebrow. "Who are you planning on meeting next?"

The Tendo smirked, showing her fang. "Kirin."

Herb gave a returning smirk, with both fangs visible, and a hint of malice. "Of Nekonron?"

"Who else has that name? Since we're in the neighbourhood I thought of Mount Phoenix, but I don't think they'll be too happy with their Lord dead." Nabiki went on. "Nekonron is in China, and he was one of the first to kidnap Akane and make her his bride. Well, try to at least..."

"When do you leave?" Herb inquired.

"I'm hoping for tomorrow, but I don't know how far it is from here..."

"One of my perverted guardians will be more than enough to get you there safely." She stood up. "In the meantime, rest, you've travelled far and deserve a decent respite. I'll escort you to your chambers, where you may change into something more suitable for our dinner tonight."

Nabiki got up and followed Herb into the throne chamber, past her two inept guards and then to the familiar corridor.

"Here." Herb opened the door to Nabiki's room. "One of my assistants will inform you of the time of the meal and then will accompany you there. Have a pleasant stay, Nabiki Tendo."

"Thank you, Prince Herb." She bowed respectfully and walked in after she acknowledged her bow with a nod of her own.

**A few hours later  
Dining hall**

Nabiki for once failed in her mental calculations, the sheer amount of wealth of the dinner set made her eyes goggle. _If I take just my plate and cutlery, I'd be set for life! _However, she knew that sneaking anything out was an impossibility, and a risk she did not wish to take. _I've been treated well here, and I may even have a new powerful ally in the making... _She was at the head of the table, it being around five metres long and two wide. _Where are the others though?_

As if in reply, the door opened behind her, but her curiosity wasn't such that she'd publicly act childish by looking over her shoulder. On her left sat Mint, his ears flicking themselves when he saw her sitting in the large chair. Lime sat on the right, his maw open with a tiny amount of drool leaking out from between his sharp teeth. She was worried for a second, but noted his nose twitching constantly, meaning that he was looking forward to the meal.

Finally, Herb arrived and sat the opposite end of the table, sitting down whilst regally spreading the cape about, Nabiki did a double-take.

"Before you ask, yes, I am still in this form." Herb's soprano voice was unmistakable. "I elected to eat in this fashion for tonight, seeing as you are a guest who is used to Jusenkyo curses, not to mention tolerant and understanding." At this point, she glared at the two Musk warriors, who shirked backwards.

"Thank you, Prince Herb. I'm honoured to be here." Nabiki plied her trade well, and knew when to press people for information, but also when to fall back to create new avenues for expansion and form alliances with new forces.

The dinner commenced, and Nabiki, for once in her life, did not miss Kasumi's cooking.

**The next day**

Now rested and content, Nabiki walked into the dining hall as the day before and sat next to a male Herb, who still sat at the head, and ate breakfast.

"You've been very kind to me, Herb." She spoke after taking a bite from her toast. "Are you sure I'm not your wife?"

She winked at him and he chuckled to himself. "If only..." Seeing her raised eyebrow he explained. "Ranma spoke often about you and your schemes." Nabiki looked away. "He was aware of you taking photos of him, and that some of the funds went to supporting the house."

She snapped her head back. "He knew! All this time?"

Herb merely smiled. "From my reports, you were able to detect the border guards even though they were hidden. Ranma found you the same way..."

"My ki..." She cursed silently to herself. _Damn, I didn't think about that..._

"Naturally, he allowed you to take some normal photos, but made himself scarce when you tried the more risqué ones..." Herb didn't go on seeing his guest grow redder.

"I... I didn't mean to -"

"It matters not." He interrupted. "Ranma wasn't upset, he was worried about the repair bills more than you can imagine, given that his body was the cause for most of them." The dragon prince poured some more orange juice for her. "Let it go..."

Opening her mouth, but finding no words to say, she glanced at the glass in front of her and took a long sip from it. "He talked about me?" She blurted out afterwards.

"He spoke about everyone, his life was... interesting to say the least." Herb grinned, but dropped it fast. "Still, it's over now, for him."

Nabiki patted her stomach, reassuringly full from the spread. "I'm done now. Which direction is Nekonron?"

Herb held up a hand. "Don't worry about that, Lime knows the way. It's south of here if you really want to know…" Herb smiled kindly at her. "I've appreciated your company these past 24 hours."

"That's... very generous of you..." She was awed at the efforts he made to help her. "Thank you..." She almost stood up but recalled something. "Oh, is it possible to post something back home? My older sister is the only one who knows where I left for, and I haven't had the chance to write or call her."

Herb got out of his chair and moved to a side table, which had an ornate wooden statue on it. "I'm not a simpleton by any means. I know that you wish to pursue a cooperation of sorts between your family and my people, or, more specifically, you and I." He picked up the model of a bird and placed it in front of Nabiki. "However, I too feel that it would be beneficial to both of us to continue this professional relationship further. As a token of my seal of approval, I am giving this prized treasure to you."

Nabiki picked it up and held it in her hands. _It's heavy... And tingly, so it was carved from that forest again... _She looked at it from all angles and could tell it was made with extraordinary detail. The value would be worth it both for the craftsmanship and also the special wood it was made from. Herb saw the scrutinising look in her eyes, the ways she was thinking of how to sell it.

"If you wish to sell it that is your choice. Yet, it contains a special ability."

He stroked the spine of the bird and the wood faded away to become feathers, claws and a beak. It gripped on to Nabiki's finger tightly and waved its wings about, startling her greatly.

"It... It... It's alive!"

She was looking at its eyes, which were looking around the throne room for any predators or prey alike. It was in the form of a typical brown sparrow. She suddenly felt the animal's tiny ki merging with hers for a few seconds.

Herb reassured her. "It now knows the location of every place you have visited, as well as the people who live there." Nabiki looked up at him, eyes still gawking in shock. "Give her your letter and she will deliver it to whomever you wish."

Taking out the letter from her pocket, she tentatively held it up and the sparrow grabbed it in her beak.

"She's very clever, and will make sure that the person receives it alone, they too will be given the same ability, but only to reply to you. She'll remain a statue while waiting for the reply. She understands what you say as well."

"Are you sure she can handle it?" The sparrow narrowed her eyelids, as if in mild annoyance at her being underestimated. "She's small, can she make it across the sea?"

Suddenly, her finger and arm became a lot heavier, and Nabiki was again stunned. _No way! The sparrow's an... an..._

"An eagle, yes." Herb chuckled. "She can adapt to any environment and pick her choice out of the most common birds in the area. She might be a sparrow or even a pigeon by the time she reaches Nerima." The bird nodded in reply. "There's more to magic in this world than Jusenkyo."

Something clicked together in her brain. "Is this what Ranma used to speak to you?"

"Yes, but you don't know where he is, so writing to him won't work." He smirked at seeing her expression falter. "She will naturally home in on you as well, wherever you may be. You can amend your letter now if you want..."

Nabiki took this opportunity to do so, and summarised the bird's abilities should she be needed.

"This gift, is too much..." She knew that selling this would be insanity now, a free, reliable and secretive postal service to anyone she knows, not to mention a magical creation. "Why?"

Herb shrugged. "Why not? As I told you our alliance is now complete. One day I may contact you with my own for help when I need it."

Nabiki nodded and stared at the bird, which looked back at her. "What should I call you?" _Hmm... She didn't like to be made fun of because she looked weak as a sparrow... _"What about Akane?"

The eagle gave a negative screech and shook its head. _Hmm... Well, I guess I could ask her... _"Is Ranko good enough for you?"

It cocked its head to one side, deep in thought, before it nodded and screeched happily. "Okay, Ranko it is..." _Well, it likes to change forms often... _"Please deliver this to my sister, Kasumi, in Nerima."

Ranko bowed before launching off her arm and heading upwards into a small opening, and then out of the palace.

"How long before she gets there?" Nabiki asked, still amazed that she has a new pet with unique powers.

"While she remains out of human sight, her speed will increase rapidly. I'd say about a day from here... She'll keep hold of the letter until then…"

She again nodded dumbly in reply as Herb escorted her back to her room. "Lime will be with you soon, and if he tries anything..." Herb starting letting his ki out, his red eyes glowing with power. "Let him know he will be punished." Nabiki smirked, and planned to do all she could to get him in trouble.

**30 minutes later**

Outside the palace Lime was placing Nabiki's suitcases in the two wheeled taxi. He was grumbling to himself about being the horse.

"Well… Better you than me!" Mint laughed at his colleague.

"Hmph! It's only because I'm a whole lot stronger than you. Your weak little body could never pull this carriage."

"Grr…" As predicted, they both riled up before Herb's ki flooded the area.

"Cease this at once!" He bellowed. "Get back to work, now!" His burning crimson eyes scared them witless, and they both toiled hard on the maintenance.

"Just a couple more questions, Herb." Nabiki moved closer to him, keeping their conversation private, though she seriously doubted that Mint would miss hearing them. "Two more things have been worrying me lately."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow whilst some clouds in the sky began to loom closer.

"In Nerima, there is a permanent snow cover since Ranma left, I can't help but feel it was due to him leaving."

Herb scratched his chin, his eyes searching for the answers in the middle distance. "From my… experiences…" He glared at his two loyal guards. "Those cursed by the pools at Jusenkyo all attract cold water during their lives. However…" He looked down at his open palm, and clenched his fist tightly in anger. "Nyannichuan and presumably Nannichuan, if anyone we knew was cursed there, have a hundred times the level of the others…"

As if wanting to illustrate his point, the heavy dark clouds above released their burden upon the earth. Nabiki sighed and brought out her umbrella too late, now covering her and the female Herb for the rest of their conversation. She looked at the princess with sad eyes.

"And…" She choked back a sob as Nabiki placed her hand on the shorter shoulder. "Maybe, nature is trying to correct itself when the main cause for rain has left. Though I'm not sure when it'll finish… It usually rains here so my curse hasn't affected the local biomes, especially with me so deep in the palace." She was still hiding her face beneath her fringe.

"It's okay, Herb, I saw Ranma, it happened at least once a day. He was never happy with the constant changes…" She released her hold. "I know what you're going through…"

Herb gave a gratifying smile. "That means a lot to me…" She stood up straighter standing like a man, inadvertently sticking out her chest. "What was your other question?"

"It's a bit weird really…" She put her spare hand to her head, idly playing with a few hairs and twirling them between her fingers. "I don't know really how else to put it, but it looks like time has sped up without Ranma… I look away from a clock and read a page or two, and then it's dark outside…I don't even know…"

"Fifteen days to be exact." Herb gave her a mysterious look. "Since the day you found him missing, the date on his gravestone." She looked up at the sky. "You even missed Christmas with your family…"

"Two weeks…" Nabiki mumbled. "So, what do think about my problem?"

"It's fairly straightforward, without Ranma time goes faster. Perhaps another effect of Nyannichuan, or it could be something simpler. Time flies when you're having fun."

"Well, I'm not the one having fun!" She growled back.

"It seems like everyone else in Nerima is, maybe you're just caught up in that…"

Lime strode up. "Herb the carriage is – wow, you look stunning –OOF!"

Herb retracted her ki-strengthened elbow and kicked at Lime's body on the ground. "See to it that Nabiki Tendo arrives at the palace of the Seven Lucky Gods, safe and unharmed." She glowed briefly at the last part.

"Yes… Herb…" Lime groaned out, before being dragged, his face leaving marks in the soil, to the front of the carriage by Mint.

"Goodbye, Herb." Nabiki climbed into the sheltered cabin. "I don't know if I can ever repay you for all the help you've given me."

"I'm sure it will one day, with our new friendship." She smiled at the Tendo and moved back under the main archway as Mint walked up. "Hot water, now." She directed at him.

Mint extracted a thermos and popped it open, the steam rising from inside it, as Lime trundled off down the beaten path towards another series of mountains. Pouring it over herself and sensing the change, he gave a smirk to the departing people, and then a laugh that grew louder.

"What's wrong Herb?" Mint was disappointed in that he wouldn't get to 'comfort' the female version by hugging her.

"It's okay, Mint…" Herb looked on into the distance at the taxi. "There's nothing as amusing in life than the irony of fate."

**Around about 1pm**

They had stopped at a small cave to rest for lunch. Lime has already sniffed out the surroundings to make sure there were no predators, other than him, near to them. He had already made a meal with some of the meat provided by the Musk, cooked over an open fire.

"So…" Nabiki chewed off some of juicy meat and swallowed, to continue. "Why's Herb so mad at Kirin?"

She pulled back at hearing the growl emanating from Lime. "Because of the Hidden War."

"War!" This was the first Nabiki had heard of it. "You went to war with them!"

"It wasn't just us!" He bit into his slab of meat a little too maliciously. "Mount Phoenix, Togenkyo, the Seven Lucky Gods, the Joketsuzoku, the Musk, and finally… Beijing."

Nabiki's jaw dropped. _No wonder we never heard of it… If they covered it up, there's no way information would leak through their fingers… _"So, who won?"

"Don't speak of it so casually, many warriors died on all sides…" He went back to his meal and ignored her pointed looks for him to continue.

Nabiki sighed. _Damn, that was getting interesting for a minute…_

**An hour later**

Lime huffed and puffed his way up the mountain, taking care to avoid the steep cliff edge to the left. Nabiki couldn't talk to him as he was too tired pulling, and needed his breath in order to live. _Might as well take a nap, got nothing better to do…_

Laying her head back, her eyelids covered the view of the landscape, and soon she returned to a world of sleep.

And to dreams of Ranma.

**---**

**Author's Notes**

Well, I promised the festival scene in this chapter. Turns out I've been having too much fun writing it, and it made this chapter longer than necessary. Thus the next chapter will hopefully be nothing but that flashback/dream, and it should come out sooner rather than later.

As you may have noticed, when Herb changes, I refer to him as 'she'. While this may confuse you, I made the differences clear as to who exactly is speaking. I liked this method, as saying 'he giggled' doesn't fit with the mental image, hence my change. Hope this doesn't bother you too much.

Yes, I may be drifting away from canon with the introduction of the bird, but I personally felt it was a nice touch. How else would Nabiki ensure that Kasumi knows where she is, and how to contact each other? I've also amended the gravestone to coincide with the real date back in 1997 (I was just two days off, perfectionism at its worst). I lost track of time myself, so I created a timeline exclusively for this story just to see where I'm at.

Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope that this story is still nagging you with bare clues of the truth. Critiques and plot guesses are welcome.

- J


	10. “Nice festival…”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 10**

"**Nice festival…"**

**10th December  
Tendo Dojo**

"YAAH!"

Another breeze block was returned to the large construction site in the sky via a rage fuelled fist.

"STUPID RANMA!"

A second promptly joined the first.

"Akane…"

The youngest Tendo stopped and wiped her sweaty brow with her sleeve, concrete particles showering the wooden floor as she did so.

"What is it Kasumi?" Her smile had returned, for now.

"Remember, tonight's the festival, we need to get dressed up for it." Kasumi took a quick look at the area and surmised what was going on. "I'll get the furo ready for you, could you carry out the heavy pieces into the yard so I can clean up in here?"

"Oh yeah…" Akane blushed, forgetting that she usually smashed the blocks outside.

Picking up the pieces she walked out of the open door and dumped them in the rubble bin bags that seemed to multiply since the arrival of the Saotome family. Turning back and closing the dojo for the night, she saw the reason for going inside. The object of her dislike at this point was lying on the roof, staring up at the sky, hands behind his head. Growling once she ignored him and stormed off into the house to dress.

The pig-tailed youth this instant could sense her ki grow, then simmer away as she left. Sighing once, he watched the clouds in the distance travel along their normal paths, the sun was on its way beyond the horizon, but the skies remained clear.

**Several minutes later**

"Boy!" He rolled his eyes and casually looked down to see the dirty white gi. "You come down right now and apologise to Akane!"

"Sure thing pops!" Ranma flipped down, and planted two feet into his face, sending him into the koi pond. "Sorry, what was the last thing ya said?" He asked cheekily.

"_Apologise to Akane!" _The sign read, as the panda lurched towards him ominously.

"No way! I ain't done nothing to upset her!" He turned around, only to face his father again.

"_You're going to the festival tonight!" _He flipped the sign. _"You can say sorry then." _

"I told ya…" He booted the panda in the mouth. "I'm not gonna say sorry."

Leaving his father embedded in the earth outside, Ranma walked in to see Kasumi smiling and humming to herself.

"Oh my, Ranma are you coming tonight to the festival?"

"Maybe…" He saw that the eldest Tendo was getting ready for it herself. "Why?"

"Because it'll be fun." She almost had a spring in her step. "There'll be food stalls and games there…"

Ranma thought about it for a minute. "I guess I could go…"

He wondered off beside the staircase, still thinking to himself, before a splash of water hit him unexpectedly.

"Gyahaha." Happosai cackled. "Don't be annoyed about Akane, let me cure your woes!"

Predictably, he lunged, arms spread wide, for Ranma's chest. "Cure this you old freak!" Sending a steel-like uppercut to his chin, Happosai barrelled up and through the roof, still cackling and now holding a red silk top.

Cursing to herself, Ranma covered up her loose assets and stomped upstairs, wishing pain upon the master. The noise was heard by Akane, who was leaving the furo at this time, thankfully dressed, but towelling her hair.

"You pervert!" She jumped to her same old conclusions. "You were going to peep on me like that, weren't you!"

"No, I wasn't…!"

Her fist ensured Ranma would be spitting plaster for a day, her body now planted in the wall.

"Gees Saotome, you never get any breaks, do you?"

"Uhhh…" She rubbed her head, the pounding headache returning. A dry towel was dropped on her. "Thanks, Nabiki." She used it to cover up her breasts.

"Don't mention it, this one was on the house." She moved in and gave a sinister grin. "But you'll have to do something for me…"

"Wh-what?" Ranma paled at thinking of all the possible favours she might have let herself into.

"You're coming to the festival, as a girl."

"What!" Nabiki expected this reaction and had some answers prepared. "But I…" Ranma looked at the shrewd woman and then flicked her eyes away and down, calming down remarkably. "Okay, whatever you say, Nabiki."

She raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't remark upon it. "Good, now follow me and let me dress you…"

Wordlessly, as Ranma lost her voice for a short time, Nabiki dragged her into the room.

**A few minutes later**

"Good, now you're dry…" She looked at the hair and shook her head. "This won't do." She pulled off the band keeping the pigtail in place and watched as her hair fell naturally against the shoulders.

"H-Hey, I'm not leaving my hair like this!" She argued.

"I know that!" Nabiki chided. "Just let me comb it a bit, you've got loads of knots."

"A guy doesn't get knots." Ranma snorted, but stood there with her arms folded as Nabiki drew the comb through the hair, wincing each time she passed through a knot.

"Well, for a guy, you've got very nice hair now." She bounced it just for effect, seeing it shimmer and settle nicely against her smooth neck. "Let me tie it up…" Expertly weaving the hair, she wound it up and put the string back on.

"Is that it?" Ranma asked, impatient to get out of the room.

"Not quite…" Nabiki held up some eyelash curlers.

Ranma back-pedalled into the wall, unsettling some of Nabiki's finance books on her shelf. "B-b-but…!"

"Relax…" Nabiki smirked. "I'm not going to tart you up like some yankee…" She moved in closer. "Just a tiny bit, I promise."

"O-okay…" Ranma stepped forwards and looked nervously at the metal contraption. "Wh-what do I do?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. _Man, she really doesn't know anything about this… _"Just keep tilt your head up, eyelid half open, and keep your eyeball on the floor and try not to blink. If you feel any pinching, let me know."

Steeling herself, Ranma did as she was told as Nabiki brought the left eyelashes into the curler, and squeezed it tight.

"Don't move now…"

A few seconds passed, followed by a small pump, and it was loosened. She repeated the same with the right eye, readjusting it once when Ranma complained about the side lashes hurting.

Nabiki held up a mirror for the boy-turned-girl. "There! You look a whole lot better now!"

"W-wow…" Ranma stared back at her reflection in astonishment, the lashes now curled upwards making her blue eyes seem even bigger.

Nabiki looked at her collection of mascara. "Now for some Lagune…"

**Ten minutes later**

"I… Is this me…?" Ranma's jaw was hanging freely, staring at the transformed face.

"Yep!" Nabiki seemed proud of her creation. "That mascara gives you a dramatic look for one evening, the blush gives you a healthy glow, and that lip gloss makes your lips just a tiny bit fuller."

She sensed Ranma increasingly become uncomfortable, and immediately felt a line had been crossed, and began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry Ranma… Maybe this was a bit too much…" Nabiki sighed sadly and looked down. "I know how you feel about being too feminine…" She pulled out at wet wipe and moved to the red-head's face to remove all traces of her handiwork. "Well, it was fun while it lasted…"

A hand reached out and stopped her own from getting any nearer. "I… I like it Nabiki, really." Ranma was sincere in her voice. "Ya made me… pretty… I'm a little worried about mum and pops though…"

"Never mind them!" Nabiki winked. "I bet you have something up your sleeve to keep them back…" She looked over the girl quickly. "And talking of sleeves, we'd better put your kimono on."

**Five minutes later**

"But it's too tight!"

"Oh stop complaining, you look good." Nabiki made Ranma stand in front of a mirror and do a little spin. It was cerulean blue with gold and red trimmings in the form of flames, as well as a dragon circling the front and back. "See?"

Chuckling at her grumbling, Nabiki moved close behind and securely tied up the obi to ensure the kimono wouldn't slip, pulling it in more.

"Oww!"

"Some martial artist you are… If this hurts you I'm surprised you last as long as you do in your fights." She stepped back and admired Ranma's figure. "There, perfect! Now you're good to go."

Ranma gave a withering stare. "Thanks Nabiki…" Her tone indicated she wasn't over the moon with the outfit, but she made no attempt to get out of it.

"You know, you're being too easy today…" She peered closely at him. "Usually you'd run off. What're you hiding?"

Ranma sweatdropped and backed away ever so slightly. "N-nothing…" She laughed nervously. "I'd better get downstairs before your sister beats me up for being in here too long."

As she ran out Nabiki rubbed her chin. _This is odd, Ranma's being really edgy for some reason… Well, I'll find out what she's hiding from me later… I need to hurry up myself… _Reopening her closet, Nabiki pulled out another kimono for herself.

**Meanwhile  
Downstairs**

Ranma sighed as she reached the entrance stairway and moved into the sitting room waiting for the others, hearing the general sounds of padding and soft curses from the girls trying to put on their own clothing. However she wasn't alone, as three people were already sat there.

Soun raised an eyebrow at the overly female Ranma, but chose to said nothing, as the boy's father was about to burst open with anger and disbelief.

"BOY!" He bellowed, standing up in horror. "What do you think you're wearing, and what's wrong with your face!"

Ranma was about to reply before the third person interrupted. "Don't worry husband, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this, isn't there Ranma?" His mother was still carrying the katana in its cloth covering, however she now wore a purple and violet kimono.

Gulping once, and not in the mood to have her head forcibly removed from its currently safe location on top of her neck, she answered carefully.

"Nabiki did me a favour, but since I didn't have any money on me, I promised to do this to pay back for her, in the meantime." She smiled in relief after seeing her mother relax.

"See, Genma? It was a matter of honour, you don't want him to break his promise now, do you?"

Nodoka got up and patted out a crease in the kimono that Ranma accidentally created when she unconsciously went into a battle stance. She passed a hand through the red hair and looked closer at the face.

"I see that Nabiki did your hair, and did a good job with the make-up…" She paused. "Well, I must admit that you are the manliest of men, however…" The back of Ranma's head began to sweatdrop rapidly. "… you can be the prettiest, and girliest, of girls I've seen in my life." The maroon haired woman began to sniffle, managing to completely evaporate the sweatdrops from the girl in front of her. "I've missed you Ranma… My handsome son, and my beautiful daughter, all rolled up into one."

Pulling the shocked girl into a warm, loving but agonising hug, Nodoka began to cry quietly. Ranma, still stunned with her arms twitching sporadically in the air, recovered and returned the hug with equal vigour.

"Mum…" She too started crying. "I'll… I've missed you too…"

The sound of sobbing could be heard throughout the home.

**An hour later  
At the festival**

"God, you're so uncute!" Ranma hiked up the kimono and leaped over several food stands and landed far from the crowd behind some trees.

Lowering the thick material back slowly over her legs, she sighed and looked around. "Looks like she didn't follow me…" Ranma let out another deep sigh and walked into another row of stands.

"…and that'll be another 3000 yen you owe me…" Ranma looked up, seeing Nabiki ask for money from Kuno. Edging away between two stands, she hid away, not wanting to be chased by him today.

"Thank you Kuno-baby, now get moving." The kendo captain charged off in the opposite direction of where Ranma was. Nabiki smirked and pocketed the cash, moving to some nearby stalls, before she whispered. "You owe me 1000 yen, Ranma. Kuno's going to be searching by the shrine for 'his goddess', so you're safe for a few hours."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Ranma smiled. "Thanks Nabiki, I'll get ya the money when I can." She moved beside her. "Like some company?" She hooked out an arm in anticipation.

Nabiki watched this odd display, but shrugged it off. "Why not?" Linking arms with her, they both strolled by some of the stands, when Ranma's stomach made its presence heard. "Not had anything to eat, eh Saotome?"

Ranma blushed. "I missed Kasumi's meal when Akane kicked me away."

She looked at the candy floss maker, a thin line of drool growing at the corner of her mouth. Suddenly she felt her hand being held still and forced opened, several cool objects landed there.

"Go ahead, get some before you create a lake!"

Nabiki giggled as Ranma skipped off and bought some with the money she now had, fluttering her enhanced eyelids at the young attendant, who decided to move the stick around a few more times to give her a larger than normal portion.

"You know, you're a natural at manipulating people like this. No one can resist those big eyes and pouty lips." Nabiki tried to make an impression of her. "See, doesn't work on me…"

"Yeah…" Ranma licked her lips of the excess pink sugar. "But you're still better, you can make anyone crack." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Even Kuno, and he's so cracked up ain't on the Richter scale."

"My, a big word from you…" Nabiki teased. "Who'd've thought it?"

Ranma lost the smile a bit and looked away, flushing from embarrassment. "Well it was on yesterday's documentary about that earthquake in Kagoshima…"

Nabiki frowned and ruffled her hand through the girl's red hair. "Hey, don't take it so seriously, I didn't mean to upset you Ranma…"

The smile returned, and transformed into a beam. "Forget about it; want to play one of these games?"

"Sure thing, there's something I've had my eyes on for a while now…"

Ranma grabbed Nabiki's arm enthusiastically. "Take me there!"

Nabiki laughed to herself at the girlish antics as she walked down the path to the coconut stall. "This place has a cash prize that's been going up all night from the number of people taking part." She pointed at the coconuts. "Knock down all five of them and you win the lot."

Ranma cracked her knuckles and grinned evilly. "Let's do it."

Nabiki chuckled menacingly and handed the proprietor the money, and soon five balls were in her hands. Passing one to Ranma she nodded. "Don't hold back. Lot of people have tried this, and none of them could knock the left one off, it must be nailed to the post."

Ranma nodded and juggled the ball in both hands, bouncing it off her head, shoulder, elbow, until she snatched it from mid-air suddenly, and drew her arm back, her blue ki filling the ball.

**Two short minutes later**

"Well, this has been a profitable evening." Nabiki sensed the weight in her sleeves, where the money now lay. "Here's your share Ranma."

"But I…"

"Don't be stupid, without you I wouldn't have won. 100,000 yen is a big achievement, so here's 10,000 for you." She held out the money. "It's my standard commission I charge people."

"Umm… Thanks…" Nabiki noted that Ranma was a bit sheepish, until she passed her a few notes. "Here's your thousand, for Kuno."

Nabiki opened her mouth to object, but closed it quietly. "Thanks, Ranma." She plucked the notes from him and put them in her sleeve. They stopped at a shooting gallery, handing some money to the woman behind the counter. "See anything you like Ranma?"

"Err… well…" The prizes were mostly pink and fluffy.

"Never mind…" Nabiki picked up the air rifle and steadied her arm. Aiming for a row of cards she held her breath and popped the first round off, knocking back the Jack of Spades. Reloading twice, she did the same for the Queen and Ace of Spades. _Now for the Gambling King look-alike… _

"We have a winner!" The owner cried, as the King of Spades fell.

"Thanks, I'll have that prize please." Nabiki pointed and was rewarded with the item in question. "Sorry Ranma." She said as they walked away. "It was the least girly one out there." She handed a small brown teddy bear about the size of her hand, a simple design with two black buttons for eyes and a stitched black X for a nose. "It's not pink, or the size of a pillow, so you should be able to keep it hidden from your dad."

"Th-thank you…" Ranma took it and blushed, squeezing the soft toy between her hands.

She stopped without warning, making Nabiki turn around with concern. "What's wrong Ranma?" _Is she crying? _Her shoulders were shaking slightly, but when she looked up, no tears had fallen, though her eyes did seem a little too watery for comfort.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, just glad to see you're okay and having fun here." Ranma beamed, putting all worries away behind that smile, which made Nabiki reply with one of her own.

"Well…" Nabiki turned away, hints of a blush threatening to rise on her cheeks. "Thanks for caring Ranma, you've been lots of fun tonight." She stared off to one direction. "And I think you've been spotted by someone…"

Ranma shuddered and turned slowly.

"Hey Ranma honey!" Ukyo was waving from behind a long line of people at her okonomiyaki stand. "I have some food here for you…"

"Umm… No thanks, I'm not hungry any more."

"Airen no want ramen?" Shampoo was at the stand next door, with an equal number of clients waiting to be served.

"Oh boy…" Ranma sensed another presence behind him.

"Oh hohohoho!" Kodachi was there, in a black and silver kimono, her battle ribbon twirling in the air. "Where are you hiding my Ranma, you little witch?"

"Great, as if things couldn't get any worse…" As soon as she said that, Ranma knew never to tempt fate like that, as she moved into the middle of the path to see the final knife get twisted in her back. "Damn, talk about that Sod's Law I read about…"

People began parting in front as a fire bore through them. Ranma sighed. "This just isn't my day…"

As the crowd split, the fire was emanating from Akane Tendo, her ki giving that impression. "So, here you are, Ranma…"

The red-head spoke to her side. "Nabiki, you'd better get out of here, there's gonna be a fight now…" Hearing no reply, she looked back to see no one by her side. "Ah…" Looking back at Akane, she knew nothing she would say would make a difference. "Hey Akane."

"Don't you 'hey Akane' me!" She cracked her knuckles and moved in, pointing accusingly. "You were with her again, weren't you?"

Shampoo took this moment to glomp onto her arm, as Ukyo threw a freshly made meal into Ranma's mouth, jumping in with her battle spatula. Kodachi began snapping her ribbon, cutting some of the ground around her, as she withdrew more clubs from her outfit.

"Umm…" Was all Ranma could say before Akane screamed.

"You PERVERT!"

**Meanwhile  
A few stands away **

Nabiki was quietly counting the money again, just to be sure she wasn't short changed by the owner, before glancing over her shoulder at the beaten girl.

"Sorry Saotome, but sometimes a girl has to cut her losses and get out quick before things get hectic…"

She walked off as the battle cries started and property damage grew, shrapnel flying everywhere. She heard Ranma's own pained yells in the mix and winced. She didn't look back once.

"I'm sorry, Ranma…"

---

**Author's Notes **

Probably my most favourite chapter yet, I missed writing Ranma's character, and I hope I got it spot on here. It's difficult to figure out where the canon ends and the fanon begins when it comes to his speech. I know I make people sound too intelligent, so I had to dumb down for him, knowing that he didn't really have good social skills.

This is mostly Nabiki's memories, and also some extra scenes (Nodoka and Ranma namely) which give more character building, and I wanted to put in, regardless. This is how I see their lives continuing, not a silly quest to remain a man lest Ranma commit seppuku. Nodoka would have accepted him as he was and I tried to reflect that.

The term I used above, Yankee, doesn't refer to America, but in Japan means a bleached blonde girl who is a delinquent. And yes, I did get make-up tips from my girlfriend, and the order in which it was done ;-)

P.S. Small note, we're around half way through this tale, I can see ten more chapters, though that may grow given the circumstances. There's now a forum for this story which you can access via my profile.

Reviews etc appreciated. Till the next one!

- J

edit Changed the part with Kodachi in it, see forum for details.


	11. “Great, pickles, my favourite…”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 11**

"**Great, pickles, my favourite…"**

**An hour later**

Nabiki stirred, her head lolling about before she opened her eyes. _What was that, a dream? _She held her temple to get over the dizzy spell. _The festival? I never used to dream about that… _Her eyes grew hazy. _Oh no, I'm already forgetting it all…_

Just as she was waking up properly, as with all normal people, the images she had in her head vanished in their clarity, becoming more jumbled until nothing was left. Cursing silently, she accepted it, despite having an excellent memory she could not get over the natural barrier of remembering dreams.

The overall effect wasn't forgotten though.

_Damn… That was the last time I remember Ranma at least cracking a smile for those last few days… _

The distinct image of Ranma, happy and blissful, clutching onto her arm appeared in her mind. Nabiki chuckled to herself again. _That was a fun night… _Two more images appeared, one of Ranma, with a cocky expression, about to smash the coconuts, and a final one of the red-head being beaten down by the numerous women.

Nabiki thinned her lips and lay back into the carriage, as a stitch began to form around her chest. Massaging it lightly, she realised it wasn't going away any time soon.

_Could I… Am I missing Ranma?_

Shrugging it off, she sat up and watched the landscape pass by.

**10:24pm  
Central China**

Nabiki and Lime were sitting opposite one another, a roaring fire between them, keeping them warm against the chilly breeze.

"We're going to be waking up early, I don't need to sleep as much as you normal humans, but Herb told me to consider your needs." He seemed put off by this.

"Thank you…" Nabiki smirked to herself as she began to sidle up to him. "You're so considerate." Putting on a sweet face and gazed at him with teasing, loving eyes. "How can I ever repay you?"

Lime burst out into full scarlet, as he mind began to think of the countless possibilities that could come about. His nose started to trickle blood at the more intense hallucinations.

"Alright then!" He scooped up Nabiki and leered at her. "I know just what we should do!"

_OH MY GOD! I've driven him mad! _She squirmed but couldn't break free from his vice-like grip. _He… He's going to violate me!_

Panicked, she tried to think of something up quick. "H-Herb will kill you if you try anything."

The grin he returned with scared her, his fangs notwithstanding. "What he doesn't know won't kill him." He lifted Nabiki up in the air under her armpits, his muscles easily supporting her weight. "Now…"

_Oh God… Please help! _

She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that it would block out any of the fear, which it didn't. She felt herself lowered onto a flat rock in a seated position and her hands placed in front of her. She didn't bother hiding her shivering and cold sweat.

Something smooth was placed in her hands, and she didn't dare to look. Sensing movement beside her, she got confused.

"Ahh! I'm so happy!"

_What the…? _

She peeked one eye open, then snapped them both wide to stare at the object.

"A cup…?" She brought it closer and sniffed it. _It's just tea… _"What's this?"

Lime looked puzzled. "Tea, why?"

"But…" She couldn't understand it.

"Conversing with you has satisfied me only a little." She waited for him to go on. "Now I wish to try drinking tea with a woman." Tears streamed down his face from the joy he was experiencing at that moment.

"You mean…" Her fist was shaking in anger, and she grabbed the cup by the handle and threw the hot liquid over the tiger-man.

"AAAAH! That burns!" He rolled about the earth for a few seconds before getting up, his rage apparent. "What did you do that for!" He yelled.

Nabiki didn't back down. "You can't treat me… No… You can't just treat any woman like that; they'd get scared out of their minds!" Her heart calmed down after a few breaths.

Lime became sombre just a little. "So, you don't just beat them over the head with a club and then drag them by their hair home?"

"WHAT!" Nabiki snarled. "You had best be joking about that… If you did that to any woman, I'll let it slip to Herb, and he WILL kill you."

Lime gulped and took a step back. "Umm… It wasn't a joke, I read about once in a book…"

She bit her tongue from the quick retort her mind brought up and analysed his sentence rationally. _He's not stupid enough to admit to me so honestly that he did it. He didn't seem to hold back any information either… _"Okay, if you just saw it in a book, it must have been something childish, and wholly inaccurate for the modern world."

Lime scratched behind his head and looked off, unsure, to one side. This action did not slip Nabiki's by notice, in that it was unerringly similar to Ranma's own mannerism.

"Right… So, how do you treat women?" He asked innocently.

Nabiki sat down, tired of standing up while talking to him. She stared off across the tops of the trees in the valley below them, and as far as she could see in the darkness.

"Don't ask me, women are different, so all are a mystery." Lime seemed to deflate at this. "But, there are two things that most respond nicely to." She paused and he stared at her intently, urging her to continue. "Kindness and friendship." She sighed inwardly.

Hearing a strange scratching sound, she realised that he was writing it down on a piece of paper, muttering the same phrase to himself. Folding it away into his outfit, he looked at the kettle, still steaming from the recent boiling. He closed his eyes really tightly, trying to remember some of the etiquette that Herb displayed in the past.

Opening them again, he cleared his throat, getting Nabiki's attention, and held out an open hand in a non threatening manner. "Would you like to drink some tea with me please?"

Genuinely surprised by his conduct she grinned. "Sure thing."

He poured another cup for her and held it out, and Nabiki accepted it this time, sipping the hot drink slowly.

"Later, I would like to try touching a woman."

Nabiki groaned. _This might take a while… _

**Two days later**

Nabiki was reading one of her small books she brought with her, when a screech was heard. The carriage stopped suddenly. "What's that?"

She saw Lime getting annoyed at a bird, which continued to dodge him. Upon seeing Nabiki, it went straight for her. Holding her arm up to protect herself, she was surprised to feel the wings flapping and stopping, and two gentle feelings on the arm. Gazing at the bird, she realised what had happened, as it was now the size of a sparrow.

Lime was about to ask before Nabiki answered the unspoken. "A gift from Herb… It's okay."

Shrugging it off, he picked up the handles of the carriage and pulled it along the path again. The sparrow dropped a letter in her hand and chirruped gaily.

"Thanks for that. Was Kasumi scared?"

The bird shook its head.

"Did anyone notice you?"

The chirps were now more upset, and she looked off away from Nabiki.

"Heh, sorry about that… I shouldn't have doubted you." Nabiki patted the head, liking the feathers contact against her skin. "You can go back to sleep for now, Ranko. I'll wake you when I need you again."

Nodding at the order, it looked up at her and slowly the feathers became more brittle looking, changing to a grey-brown colour, spreading to the rest of the body. Soon, it was a statue and unmoving. Delicately placing it beside her, Nabiki opened out the letter.

"_Dear Nabiki,_

_I don't know where you got this bird from, but I must say it surprised me. I fed the pigeon before she turned into wood. I think she liked that._

_Anyways, I'm glad you're well; father was most upset you left. I had to empty the mop bucket several times that day and hang the tatami mats near the heater again. He's okay for now, but I think he worries for you._

_Your sister was very angry today, I think it had something to do with that nice Ryoga boy. She was even angrier when Tatewaki escorted her home. He was bruised badly, it looks like he fought with someone tough. Akane's really confused now, she cried when she saw me. P-chan's gone, I think he died recently, which would explain her mood. _

_When I told her about you, she became even sadder. You should have seen her, Nabiki, without you she feels a little lonelier._

_Mr Saotome is good, he's teaching in the dojo everyday, and plays the usual shougi matches against father. He looks a bit pensive at times though, looking at the pond oddly._

_Now that I remember, the koi are still alive, and some of the eggs decided to hatch early, so there are lots of little ones. The snow doesn't affect them thankfully. It's still settled everywhere, but the wind is starting to pick up now. I told Akane to wear her overcoat to school now._

_The money you entrusted to me is untouched, the dojo is bringing enough, and father's job at the council also adds to that. I fear the heating bill might break the budget, so I may have to dip in there to help out. _

_I hope you're doing well in your search, write to me if you have anything new to report. I look forward to your little friend, Ranko._

_- Kasumi"_

Nabiki bit her lip at the news. _Hmm… That's strange… I wonder what will happen if more time passes… _She knew what was worrying her, but chose to ignore it for now, moving on to something else. _Akane misses me? I didn't think I meant much to her… I suppose the Ryoga betrayal hurt her more than I imagined. _She chuckled. _I can't believe Kuno did that though; he must be a glutton for punishment. _

She sighed out loud. "I wonder when I'll return home…"

**Five days later  
4:51pm**

"Are we there yet?"

Lime clenched his jaw in annoyance before replying. "NO!" He looked on down the path. "Just another a little further…"

Nabiki giggled. _Heh, nothing like riling him up… _She lay back and grumbled. _A whole week… I'm just glad that Herb left some stuff to do laundry… _She smirked and looked at her makeshift horse. _Nothing like humbling someone as stupid as Lime though… I'm sure he'll hate women after this. _Flashes of how she made him cook, pitch the tent, clean her clothes and more or less act as her slave made her smile more.

"There, just ahead…" He stopped the carriage, and Nabiki sat up to look past his extended arm. He showed his teeth. "The home of the Seven Lucky Gods…"

"Wow…" Nabiki was impressed at the sight. Inside an extinct volcano, standing out from the middle of a lake, was a tall structure. She couldn't see how many floors high as an old wooden scaffolding covered it completely. "Looks like Ranma really messed it up last time he was here."

"Good!" Lime spat.

_Well, no love lost then since that war of theirs… _Nabiki scowled at him. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Lime trundled off down the path to the base.

**Meanwhile  
Top floor of the palace**

A shadowy figure sat in a solitary throne, staring at some pieces of paper in the few rays of light. Cursing bad luck, he crushed the letter in his hand.

"Still no sign…"

A loud knocking on the doors in front interrupted his frustration. "Enter!" He cried out, picking up his rice bowl and pickle, with the battle chopsticks in the left hand.

An extremely short and big eared man entered, carrying a long rod with a strong wire like rope attached to the top. He bowed low.

Kirin stood up. "What is it Ebiten?"

"My Lord…" Ebiten got up from his position and looked at his master. "I have some disturbing news from our border guards."

"Really?" Rarely reports were received from the nearby patrols. For one such report to reach his ears meant something serious. "Of what sort?"

"Bad, Lord Kirin, very bad." His eyes narrowed. "A man was seen running on the old Northern Pass possessed specific traits that frightened the group. He is more than likely from the Musk Dynasty."

Kirin's eyes flashed severely. "The Musk…?" His voice grew sterner. "But only one person? This is most peculiar."

"I think so too." Ebiten grinned. "What shall we do?"

"If he is alone, allow him past the gates, and I shall meet with him personally. With the remaining Gods obviously." He added at seeing Ebiten's abject refusal of the terms. "Is that all?"

"No. A scout on the neighbouring border has detected another individual passing by the boundaries." Ebiten paused after reading the rest of the message. "The ki of the person marks him or her as one of those responsible for the destruction of your palace."

"What!" Kirin was outraged, the more recent conflict present in his mind for longer. "Who!"

"He cannot say. Whoever it was managed to evade further detection completely."

"Increase our patrols of the area." He turned quickly, his cape creating a gust of wind. "I will prepare for the arrival of the Musk, inform the rest of the Lucky Gods to get ready too."

"As you wish my Lord." Ebiten bowed and walked backwards out of the room, the door closing loudly.

Kirin gripped his chopsticks, and sent hundreds of small stabs at an invisible opponent, his ultimate technique. He stopped went to one corner where some items needed on the scaffolding were left. Using the chopsticks, he picked up some of the building materials, held at the tips of the two thin sticks. Without a moments notice, his fingers moved and closed the gap, pulverised the wood and concrete, leaving the chopsticks in pristine condition.

"Ranma Saotome, you will pay for destroying my home… I shall see to annihilating you personally…"

**Meanwhile  
10 miles away**

"AACHOO!"

Mumbling to himself, the figure, hidden in the darkness beneath the trees, grabbed a tissue from his backpack, and wiped the now runny nose.

"Someone must be talking about me again…"

Looking around the person spotted a gap in the trees ahead, and saw a tower in the distance.

"There…"

Grinning evilly, the distance between the two began to shrink slowly.

**Meanwhile  
Elsewhere in the forest**

Lime begun to speed up, and the increasing frequency of bumps and potholes alerted Nabiki.

"What's wrong?"

Lime grinned as sweat began to form on his brow. "We've been detected. I smelt a patrol about three miles ago, now I'm getting more new humans closing in on our position."

Nabiki returned his savage smile with one of her own. "You know what to do then."

Lime accelerated to full speed, blasting towards the growing palace.

**Ten minutes later  
Kirin's Palace**

"Sir, the intruder has sped up, and will be here in a few minutes. Our patrol guards can't keep up with him." Ebiten paused for breath. "He's dragging some carriage with him, and there appears to be a person inside."

"Hmm…" Kirin mused over the details. "Tell the patrols to fall back. If there is a person there sitting, then it means it's not some form of bomb, and that he's merely a form of transport. We mustn't antagonise him any further. Let us descend to greet our guests."

"Y-yes my Lord!" Ebiten bowed before leaving, making sure to search for the others.

**15 minutes later**

"We're passing the last gate." Lime stated. "They're just letting us in; I could tell that they left us alone."

"They're expecting us." Nabiki correctly assumed, as Lime nodded his agreement. "Try not to go mad and kill any of them, okay?"

"Heh…" Lime said no more, and even Nabiki was unsure as to what he was thinking.

**A few minutes later**

"We're here." Lime state evenly, slowing to a standstill.

Nabiki hopped out of the carriage, leaving her bags inside for the time being, and walked up to the group that stood several metres away, the steam from the large hot spring clouding their figures. Lime walked close behind her.

The heat dissipated and all were seen, and from the descriptions given by those who came here, she recognised them as the Seven Lucky Gods, though it seemed that three were missing. Those present were on alert, ready to react to any moves. The sound or a deep growling emanated from Lime, and Nabiki held an arm out to her side, to try to calm him.

"Wait here." She commanded, piercing him with her eyes.

Striding up confidently to Kirin, she ignored the rest of the Gods, as they all lowered their weapons seeing that she was unarmed and possessed no ki whatsoever. Standing opposite her, she had to look up to him as he was tall, she bowed deeply.

"It is an honour to finally meet you, Lord Kirin." Inside she smirked; negotiations and alliances were forged by acts of apparent humility, at least at first.

Surprised by this turn of events, Kirin didn't return the bow, but gestured with his chopsticks. "Stand up, please." She did so. "May I have your name, and what is your… business…" He paused at he glanced at Lime in the distance. "… with the head of the Seven Lucky Gods."

"My name is Nabiki Tendo." Kirin's chopsticks twitched at the surname. "I'm gathering information on the disappearance of someone I know, and I think you can help."

"Me?" Kirin was puzzled. "Why should I know?"

Nabiki simpered. "Because that person is Ranma Saotome."

"Ranma!" The chopsticks clicked closed, and threatened to snap.

"Yes, Ranma." Nabiki remained cool. "I would appreciate it if you could help me."

He looked at Lime suspiciously. "Why is he here?"

"Never you mind!" Lime burst out, his aura growing from anger. The Gods raised their weapons in defence.

"Lime! You're not here to fight!" Nabiki shouted, breaking through his rage. He lowered his fists and stepped back. She turned back to Kirin. "He was my escort, I visited the Musk Prince a week ago, and he provided me with some details. He'll leave as soon as possible." Again she noticed him regard her more carefully. "I know about your little spat in the past, but that has nothing to do with me, I'm no spy and neither am I a fighter."

Kirin waited, analysing his options, but eventually realised that there would be little harm in letting her inside. He held his left arm behind him and at the entrance. "Please come in, I'm sure we can discuss this issue inside."

"Thank you, Lord Kirin." She bowed at the lighter angle this time.

As he and the Lucky Gods walked in, she walked back to the carriage and raised an eyebrow when Lime, without asking, brought down her suitcase and backpack (which had the bird statue safely inside). He handed them to her carefully, still remaining quiet.

_Now that I think about it, I'd never have made it here without Herb suggesting an escort, and Lime did put up with me for all this time. I bet he even kept the wild animals away, just by being around me… _She smiled at him, which resulted in a blush from the tiger-man. Going up on her tiptoes she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Lime. You kept me safe and took care of me all this time. Maybe we'll see each other another day…" She dragged her suitcase towards the palace. She waved back at him. "Goodbye, and have a good journey back!"

Lime just stood there for a full ten minutes, rubbing his face where her lips touched his skin, his blush still there. Slapping himself with both hands, he went back to the carriage and dismantled it quickly, so that it now fit inside a backpack with the two large wheels tied on the back. Setting his sights north, he ran off back to the Musk.

Nabiki watched this from the first floor and laughed to herself. _I think I've really confused him now… Perhaps now he'll know that women can't be predicted easily. After all my verbal abuse I did something really nice to him… _She smiled. _Still, he did help me out a lot; I'll give him that… _Veering off to another staircase, she muttered about why lifts weren't installed in older buildings.

**Outside the volcano  
5 minutes later**

Lime came to a stop, his nose picking up something. Sniffing at the air, he could detect a familiar smell, one which he remembered.

"What the… Why's he here!"

Lime grew darker and broke his word to Herb and Nabiki, running to where it was coming from, deeper in the forest. His animal growls could be heard as they grew louder, alerting some of the patrols, all of whom were too weak to be worth his notice.

Passing by a group of five, the leader spoke up. "We have got to inform the Gods about this development, this could be bad…"

Lime grinned, bloodlust now evident on his face as he roared.

**---**

**Author's Notes**

Kirin is hard to figure out, but I'm not leaving him like this. He has a better side to him, which you will see in the next chapter; this was just to build up some tension.

About the kiss by Nabiki, yes, a tad OOC, though if she was doing it to mess with someone's head (especially someone like Lime) then I felt she would do it. Mind you, he did more or less live with her for a whole week… And no, she's not attracted to him. Well, if you don't like it, then so be it, don't put down the whole story for that reason (I've seen it happen for less).

I'm looking forward to writing certain events in the story; next chapter especially will be one to look out for. All I can say is, things are going to get more explosive. Stick with me on this one, mysteries are all well and good, but without some form of action, it gets a bit boring.

So, what do you think? Any new clues? Figured it out yet? Reviews are loved, critiques appreciated (as long as they make some sense, and no plain flames), and also discussion over the plot.

- J


	12. “You’ve got to be kidding me…!”

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 12**

"**You've got to be kidding me…!"**

**Five minutes later**

Stopping at the top of the staircase, Nabiki leaned against the wall and breathed hard. _I'm out of shape, if I can somehow trek across China but then can't go up some steps I need some exercise… _

She looked ahead, the large double doors stood, imposing. _Well, here goes nothing… _Strolling up to them, she placed one hand on each door and pushed, the loud creak echoing around her.

Once inside, she let them close on their own and faced forwards, dropping her backpack to one side. She started walking on the red carpet. On her left was a buxom woman clad in a purple shoulderless dress and a strange material hovering above her head perfectly from under both arms. Her cyan hairdo was hard to miss, as was her lute. Nabiki then passed a man on the right holding a long trident staff, wearing red and brown clothing, or was it armour, she couldn't be sure. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. Finally, she passed another diminutive man on her left, near to the end of the carpet. His height reminded her of Happosai, though he wasn't as short. The big ears and fishing rod again made his features unmistakable.

_So… Monlon, Bishamonten and Ebiten are here, but where are the other three? _She smirked as the main figure came into view, the throne seemingly towering high. She gave a light bow, as her earlier deep bows still counted, and as she was more or less accepted in, Nabiki could afford to be less formal.

"Thank you for allowing me this time with you, Kirin." She stood up and tilted her head in the direction of the neighbouring empty seat. "Is it okay if I sit there while I talk with you?"

Kirin seemed to consider it, then waved it off, using his chopsticks to say yes. Nabiki went up slowly, but before she sat down she asked a question. "I'm not going to be married to you, by some bizarre marriage ritual am I?"

His eyes conveyed confusion as he shook his head. "No, why? Should there be any?"

Nabiki breathed a sigh of relief. "Herb played a little trick on, shall we say…" She sat down and placed her head in the crook of her hand, surveying the room idly. "Hmm, that view's nice from here, I could get used to this…"

Kirin rolled his eyes inwardly. "You may speak, what is it you wish to know about that... person…?" He nearly spat out the name, which intrigued the Tendo.

"Why so mad? I know Ranma kinda trashed your home, but it was your fault for stealing his fiancée…" She saw him turn away, his mood darkening. "So, what was it?"

"That Saotome… Yes, he destroyed my palace. Were it not for my error with Akane Tendo, and my wealth to restore it, I would have killed him for the sacrilege." The chopsticks flexed and Nabiki swore she heard crackling noises and a small glow from the tips, but she couldn't be sure.

"So…?" Nabiki prodded for more. _God, I love teasing information out of people! _

Kirin set his face and spoke calmly. "No, it was afterwards… After the wedding to my beloved Lychee…"

"After the wedding…?" This time she was puzzled. "But why would -"

He was speaking on, already recounting the history, without caring that he interrupted her. "Things… deteriorated between us, and she left…"

"I'm truly sorry to hear that." Her sincerity was honest, as being around Akane and Ranma often enough meant that both were too bull-headed to admit their real underlying feelings. When they were nice to one another, something or someone interrupted that moment. _A few times, that person was me…_

"Thank you…" Kirin smiled backed. "I –"

The doors burst open and a man wearing camouflage and armed with a machete ran in. The three Gods were at their weapons in an instant, but recognised the uniform of the patrol. Gathering himself, he walked briskly up to Kirin and bowed deeply.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" He asked, standing up and exuding his authority.

"I-I apologise Lord Kirin!" He bowed even further down, and spoke facing the floor. "I have urgent news to bring you!"

"What is it?"

"The Musk warrior has changed course from the Northern Pass and is headed south. His pace has increased rapidly and his ki is also battle ready."

"What!" Both Kirin and Nabiki shouted at the same time.

"I told him to go back to Herb!" She looked a tad desperately at Kirin. "There's no reason why he would do that…"

Kirin thought about the information for a moment longer. "Why south? What is there?"

The patrolman shook his head nervously. "I-I don't know, my Lord."

Kirin widened his eyes. "Unless…" He looked at the messenger in front of him. "Stand up and face me." He did so instantly. "Where did our border patrol state where the barrier had been breached?"

"To the south, my Lord..."

Nabiki crossed her arms. "Someone invaded?"

"No, it was just one person, and not a scout." Kirin darkened. "From the report we received, the person involved had a part in the destruction of my palace…"

Nabiki gasped. "You mean… Is it Ranma!" Her heart leapt into her throat as it constricted her voice.

"We don't know…" Kirin gave a calculating gaze to no one in particular. "But –"

He was interrupted by a noise. Suddenly the room began to shake. "A-an earthquake!" Nabiki cried out, familiar with the land shifting from her home country. "Get to the doorway, its sturdiest there!"

They were halfway there when it stopped, but a new event occurred. Staring outside the windows on the side of the building, the dusk of the evening was now bright. Running to them, they saw a hemispherical dome of white that came from a portion of the forest near the first gate, covering several dozen trees. After a few seconds, it dissipated and all that was left was a clearing. Nabiki narrowed her eyes to force her long distance vision quicker, and saw two blurry black dots in the centre, any distinguishing features were marred from the disappearing light source and intense distance.

"There were two people there…" Nabiki commented.

Kirin agreed. "Yes, I saw them too…" He turned to the patrolman, who was sweatdropping in disbelief. "Your orders are to head straight for that new clearing and intercept anyone still standing. Every patrol is to converge there, except the border guards." The man was still stunned from the spectacle. "GO!" Kirin bellowed.

"Y-yes, my Lord!" Taking a few steps backwards from the shout, he ran out of the throne room.

Kirin sighed and massaged his head. "All these new things happening one after another…"

He walked back to the throne, letting the formalness fade away as his stress levels grew. Nabiki could sense it from him, the way his shoulders sagged at moments when he was thinking deeply, and the long drawn out sigh.

"Kirin, what's wrong?" She wasn't best pleased with the way he stole Akane from them all those months ago, and how he didn't want to let her go, even after he lost. _But, it was my fault I put her in that situation as well, I pointed out she was holding the scroll… _ She also realised that someone else was missing. "Where's Lychee?"

Kirin gave her a sardonic smile. "Have you already forgotten that things went awry. She left me, along with her pet, Jasmine."

"Ah… That explains a lot…" Nabiki had to re-evaluate him. _It looks like he's really in love with the right person this time… The pain he's going through is real._

"I… miss her…" He looked away, as his murmurs to himself were picked up by Nabiki.

"I can see that you do…" Nabiki smiled. "Why aren't you out looking for her then?"

He shook his head, anger flaring up for a moment. "Unfortunately, running a kingdom takes precedence over a woman." The middle Tendo noted that his statement seemed as if it quoted verbatim from a law of some description. "I've sent out three of my subordinates to look for her."

_So that's where they went… _"Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No idea…" He sighed. "Somehow she and her pet have vanished, but I wouldn't be surprised if she turned up in Japan."

"Japan?" Nabiki chuckled. "Why would she be there again?"

The chopsticks flexed. "Perhaps she's still running after Ranma…"

Nabiki scoffed. "Excuse me? You mean she's in love with Ranma!"

Kirin stared at Nabiki, who sat there unflinching. "Everything leads up to that, it looks like there's no other way."

"Go on…" Nabiki could tell that he was holding something back. "Does this have something to do with why you both broke up?"

Kirin looked down. "I suppose it does." He looked at her. "What do you know of the previous battle?"

"Almost everything, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ranma and Lychee seemed to be constantly together, on my ship first, and then passing through the gates…" He seemed to take a breath, but she jumped in quick.

"And? What are you trying to…" Nabiki trailed off, as things began to make sense. "Let me guess, you got a little jealous of Ranma?"

"I did no such thing!" Kirin was incensed, but calmed down quickly. "After we married, we talked for hours on end… I've never experienced such a simple thing like that, but I got great pleasure from it."

Nabiki smiled, recalling the times she would spend with her sisters during the rare quiet moments in Nerima, and doing nothing but talk like old times. _I wonder how they're doing? _

"So what happened?" She asked quietly, guessing the answer already.

Kirin ground his teeth. "Lychee wouldn't stop talking about Ranma!" He closed his eyes in frustration. "Some entire conversations would revolve around him, 'Ranma was hurt by Monlon', 'Ranma beat up the Go brothers'. I just couldn't stand it!"

Nabiki mulled it over, already knowing what was wrong. "I don't do this for free; I can give you a discount if you have some information that Ranma contacted you recently. I already see the problem, and I know how to solve it, although that is all up to you."

Kirin narrowed his eyes. "You say you can fix things between us?"

Nabiki held up a hand. "Yes, but I'm not going to be here. You'll need to do all the work yourself, I can only give you some pointers which should help to smooth things between you."

Kirin rubbed his chin.

"I am an expert at this, I've helped bring couples back together, and even made some break up with one another." Nabiki smirked. "It'll be the best purchase you made in a long time, I'll bet."

Kirin closed his eyes. "Ranma Saotome did contact me, sometime in early December." He looked at Nabiki. "Okay, I shall pay you for your services."

Nabiki grinned and inched closer to him from across her throne. "Well, from what I can see, it's simple. You're jealous of Ranma." She waved a hand to stop him from interrupting. "Not because of his lifestyle or numerous fiancées, but because of the short time he spent with Lychee."

She held up a finger. "One, he was with her during her time of great stress, mostly brought on by you. He didn't mean to, but felt that they were both in the same boat, as their relative fiancées had left them, voluntary or otherwise. They both shared those emotions and in a way got closer, but only for their ultimate goal, getting back their loved ones."

A second finger was raised. "Two, back then you constantly rejected her advances, instead staying with Akane, the person who merely held the scroll. You feel angry now because Lychee was obviously still in love with you, knowing that you were after the original bearer of the scroll. You also saw Ranma declare his love for Akane a few times, though he said it in his usual roundabout way by insulting her. He also fought his hardest to save her from you. The fact that you lost meant that, indirectly, your love lost out to his."

The third finger was added. "Finally, Lychee saw first hand how Ranma fights. Even I was taken aback when he fought his harder opponents near the dojo. You can't help but be impressed at how hard he pushed himself to defeat anyone and their odd techniques. Sometimes he even allows himself to get injured just to find a weakness in the attack. Lychee saw him fight many opponents, all of your Gods. He was hurt against Monlon and Ebiten."

She knew she scored a victory upon hearing them shuffle while standing nearby. "Then, he fought you, and you hurt him really bad, and even nullified his technique." She shook her head. "It was a fluke that he figured out a way to beat you. But Lychee saw how hard Ranma fought to win Akane back, and in her eyes, you were to one who stood in his way always, the one who injured him the most."

"So what are you saying!" Kirin couldn't take the speech any more. "You're saying she does love him more than me!"

"No." Nabiki spoke calmly. "I'm only saying that she has spent more time with Ranma back then, and if she wants you to know more about herself, then she'll obviously talk of that time often." Nabiki smiled. "She doesn't love Ranma, she's probably a little jealous that Ranma would go through so much to save Akane. She hasn't seen that same form of dedication from you." She tentatively placed a hand on his arm. "Now's your chance to prove yourself, you have to go to her."

Kirin was pensive. "I don't know where she is though, the three Gods haven't picked up any clue as to where she went."

Nabiki shrugged. "Human nature is fickle sometimes, but easy to predict. If a person is hurt, mentally or physically, they retreat to a place where they feel at home or welcome. This is to enforce the safety net that surrounds them. Do you know where she lives?"

"She did mention a town when she was young, before she started searching for Happosai…"

"Well, try there, and this time go alone, I'm betting that you sent your followers to Japan to find Ranma, where you assumed she would be, yes?"

Kirin hmphed and looked away, getting a giggle from Nabiki. _Men can be so easy to read… Instead of thinking about getting the girl, they try to get rid of the rival… _

"So, apart from finding her, what do you suggest?" Kirin asked.

"Listen to her stories, but try not to feel jealous at Ranma, she's not doing it on purpose. Besides, you should talk about yourself more often."

"Me? Why?"

"Women like to know more about a person they chose to spend their lives with. You learn something new each day, as the saying goes."

Kirin deflated, slumping against his chair. "I suppose I have been a fool in the way I reacted. I have to ask her to forgive me…"

"Good, but first things first, what did Ranma talk to you about?"

"Before I tell you, I'm curious, what happened to him? Why is he missing?"

Nabiki was prepared for this, and began to speak of everything she had discovered so far, how he disappeared, everything. Even the three other Gods were listening intently.

"I see…" Kirin nodded gravely. "That is a most drastic action to take, a respectable decision, but one fraught with danger."

"Danger?" Nabiki quirked her eyebrow.

"To the self. His heart must be broken after removing all memories, as no one close to him remembers who he is, how does he satisfy his basic need for human acknowledgment? Who is there to be proud of him, who is there to be his friend, and most importantly of all, who is there to love him?" Kirin stopped and let the thought hang for a bit. "At this moment in time, be must be the loneliest person alive…"

Nabiki too was saddened by the thought. _It's still so hard to admit that Ranma thought of such a complete plan to erase himself… 'Saotome never loses', but can he beat loneliness?_

"Why are you chasing after him?" Kirin enquired.

"Me? I… don't know really. I hate mysteries I can't solve. Besides," She grinned. "I can't exactly live my live as I used to, because I know that he existed, I'd be bothered about it all the time. My funds need topping up too, and Ranma was a good source for pictures."

Kirin rolled his eyes. "Your reasons seem muddled… Anyway…" He cleared his throat. "As to your question, Ranma contacted me via a bird carrier." _Must be Herb's gift… _"He asked me about any special foodstuffs that could alter memories or actions, as he assumed correctly that I knew a great deal about mystical herbs and spices."

"Interesting…" Nabiki tapped her cheek. "What did you reply?"

"He was very courteous in his message, so despite Lychee leaving I decided to humour him by speaking of a few items, most of which no longer exist. One Chinese invention however I mentioned could be helpful. It was in the form of a small pill. Once consumed, the eater could then be instructed by the person who gave the pill to do something, followed by a specific signal. Afterwards, once the signal was performed, the user would unwillingly perform the instruction."

"Oh God…" Nabiki held a hand to her mouth. "I know about those pills! Shampoo used them on Ranma and Akane…" _So, that was another ingredient of that compound Ranma used. The Science Club did well figuring out Chinese origin of those herbs…_

Kirin sat up straighter. "Unfortunately, that is all I know, I never received a reply from him." He looked closely at Nabiki. "Am I to believe that, in the unlikely case anyone from Nerima visits us, we are not to mention Ranma Saotome?"

"You got that right." Nabiki nodded, and then sighed, standing up. "I think I should leave now, you've been a great help."

"I'm sorry I cannot help you in your search, but as you know, I have my hands full already." Kirin smirked at her.

"Now, I'd be thankful if you could tell where I could find –"

Kirin narrowed his eyes, followed by the three Gods; they all stared down the red carpet to the entrance. The door exploded inwards, sending debris and dust around the chamber. Nabiki coughed harshly and put her arm over her face, as the breeze brought the cloud of dirt towards them. The rest did not budge, instead raising their ki levels and bringing their weapons to bear.

A figure in shadow stalked out of the door, still covered by dust. In a few moments the person breached the outer layer of the cloud, and staggered forwards.

"WHERE AM I NOW!"

Collapsing to his knees, Ryoga was sucking in deep breaths from the climb. The Gods all recognised the bandanna wearing boy, and Nabiki was completely bemused by his appearance.

"R-Ryoga…?"

He started, his eyes widening sharply. Snapping his head up, his eyes bored into Nabiki, as a malicious grin spread across his face.

_Uh oh… I think I'm in deep shit now… _She gulped. _I'd know that look anywhere… He always used it against Ranma…_

"Nabiki Tendo…" He stood up as his green ki began to steam around him. She didn't even need to concentrate to see it, as it flared in the visible spectrum. "Thanks to you, I've been through hell!" He took a few steps, his feet leaving deep impressions on the carpet and presumable the wooden floor beneath, thanks to the weight of his ki-filled body. "PREPARE TO DIE!" He lunged at her, his umbrella outstretched.

"Oh crap!" Nabiki backpedalled, but tripped on the steps leading up to the throne, and fell onto her back, landing badly on them, hitting her head against the chair itself.

"Halt!" Bishamonten intercepted Ryoga, batting him away with his trident, the latter managing to only get nicked by the blades.

Ebiten and Monlon stood guard as Kirin stepped down from his throne. "Ryoga Hibiki, what are you doing here?"

The manic look in the lost boy's eyes returned. "Get out of my way, I have a score to settle with her."

"Not if we're still standing." Kirin replied, sending a silent signal to the Gods. They all tensed themselves for the battle.

He moved back onto the carpet, as the Gods were spread evenly between him and Nabiki. He cracked his knuckles. "Then you won't be standing for much longer. I'm not going to be as easy to beat as last time, Kirin." He moved to one of the temporary support pillars to the right. "Take this! Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The pillar shattered into thousands of pieces, flying in every direction. However, having gone through the training before, Ryoga was unaffected by the blizzard of stones, but the three lesser Gods were taken aback, and fell back further.

Screaming with rage, Ryoga piled through the rain of masonry, fist drawn back, and pulverised the armour-clad Bishamonten in the face. He flew back the length of the room and lay unconscious after hitting the wall at high speed.

Hearing a musical piece being played, he searched for the sound, only for the wire of the lute to wrap itself around his arms. A swishing sound and his right leg was wrapped up in Ebiten's fishing line.

"Heh, you think these will hold me ba-" Paling, he saw who was in front of him.

"Ougi, Hyaku Shou, Ryou Geku Shou!" Kirin shouted. A tunnel of focused chopsticks began speeding towards him.

"Shit!" Ryoga started to roar as the first wave hit him.

His ki grew and the weight advantage he now had helped him. Feeling the wire vibrating and cutting into his skin, he tried pulling them off, but only resulting in more pain from the thin metal. Crossing his arms in front of him he grinned.

Nabiki shuddered. "Oh my God! NO!"

Ryoga lost his grin and began to sag, the recent turmoil over Akane getting to him again, as he cried out. He snapped his hands forward. "Shi Shi Hokodan!"

The chopsticks were disintegrated, and the lute wire snapped off. The fishing rope was steadfast. Grabbing it, Ryoga yanked it hard and Ebiten flew towards him. Sending a roundhouse his way, he was surprised when the small man dodged him in mid air, and curled the rope around his neck, tightening the hold. Gasping for breath Ryoga hooked a hand and twisted the rope and loosened it. Grabbing his bandanna, he tore it off and sliced through the rope.

"What the…?" It cut through, but the strange material turned out to have metal filaments running through it, a supple but hardy component.

Ebiten had returned to Kirin's side, the rope now shorter, although it seemed to grow back again, the same with the missing wires from the lute.

After the blast was fired, Nabiki was in the direct path, Kirin, noting this danger, pushed her out of the way in time, as the back of the building blew open. He narrowed his eyes.

"I see, you've learned ki projection…" He stated.

"What do you think?" His depression grew as he began to tap into the same power again. "Thanks to Nabiki, I can make it more powerful than you can imagine…"

_N-No way! More than the Perfect version of it…?_

This time, the power collected was much higher than before. He thrust his hands out in front of him.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

Kirin stepped back into a new stance, his bowl hand forwards and perpendicular to the floor. As the rice and pickle began to fall, his chopsticks generated their own yellow ki, widening to the whole length of it.

"Ougi! Gohan Oyobi Tsukemono No Kadate."

Spearing the pickle mid air, the ki from the chopsticks turned it golden, as the rice merged, lacing out to catch the rest, and forming a cohesive mass, the pulsing veins inside it looking like a golden cobweb.

"What the…!" Nabiki and Ryoga said at once.

As the Shi Shi Hokodan reached it, the efforts by Ebiten and Monlon to parry it failing, the large circular shaped shield turned concave, withholding the blast from going any further. Kirin smirked.

"You're not the only one who has been training." The pickle in the middle of the unconventional rice cake began to rotate.

_It's taking the ki in! _Nabiki gaped and swallowed, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. _It's been a while since I've seen some fights, but this is a top level battle. Ryoga must be seriously pissed at me… _

"Kousen No Tsukemono!" Kirin yelled.

The green ki was penetrated through the centre, as the pickle sent out its own ki straight to the opponent. Ryoga yelled in frustration as it struck him in the chest, barrelling him back into the wall.

"No! I won't stop now!" He got up quickly, jumping to his feet and grabbed his bandanna, throwing it at Nabiki.

As she ducked fruitlessly, Kirin deflected it with his chopsticks. He looked at her carefully, judging her to be in danger, and took a more offensive pose, his yellow ki filling the room.

"Monlon, get Nabiki out of here…" He formed another shield. "Take her safely away from here, to wherever she needs to go."

Ryoga tried again, and it hit the shield. However, pulling his hand away to the right, another Shi Shi Hokodan was fired, but this time it curved around the rice, heading for Nabiki.

"Oh God! NO!" She cried, putting up her arms futilely. She was blown backwards.

The pain that followed surpassed her imagination.

_Did I hear… No, feel something crack? _Her bones jarred and she bit her tongue from the involuntary shaking. _Ouch… Is this what Ranma tried to beat that time? _As her flight path took her neatly out of the impromptu opening from earlier, her mind clouded and her eyes glazed over.

Nabiki discovered her own mortality at that point. She made a self-mocking smirk as internal injuries from when her arms slammed into her chest presented themselves, in the form of a trickle of blood leaking from her mouth.

_Guess I got in too deep, Ryoga's temper is lethal… What was I thinking? _Her eyesight flickered once. _Well Kasumi, Akane, daddy… Goodbye. _

She blinked once, seeing the deep purple sky, stars emerging from their hiding places during the day.

_Sayonara Ranma, wherever you are… _

The world blacked out.

**---**

**Author's Notes**

Ougi - Secret Technique

Hyaku Shou, Ryou Geku Shou – 100 Chopstick Sting/Pinch (not too sure on the Japanese spelling, I tried to approximate it to what I heard in the movie).Gohan Oyobi Tsukemono No Kadate – Rice and Pickle Shield.  
Kousen No Tsukemono – Pickle Beam.  
Corny names for attacks, but hey, aren't most people like that?

So, is this the end of our intrepid explorer and detective? We shall see…

This is the first of four chapters that I feel turn the story around completely. When writing I make things try to look and feel legendary, so you'll be guaranteed to remember them long after you've read the story. Well, hopefully at least!

Without Ranma in Ryoga's life, I made him naturally search for a person to be angry with, and now he's found her. Of course, it was by pure chance that he ended up in Nekonron. As with everything in the Ranmaverse, anything can happen, often for the worst.

As for what's happening Nerima, THE major event will take place there (yes, we are returning there in the future). No clues will be given, but suffice it to say, it will be big.

Thanks for all your reviews and critiques, it helps me along! Until next time readers!

- J


	13. “Where in the world is it?”

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter 13**

"**Where in the world is it?"**

**Unknown location**

The sound of silence and a cool breeze was felt upon the skin.

The air grew warmer, as the rush of wind threatened to deafen.

The heat grew as steam began to rise from the ground.

Nabiki opened her eyes to find herself in a vast white world.

"Wha...?" She asked dumbly. "Where am I?"

She struggled to remember, rocking her head from side to side, until things came back to her. "Th-that's right..." She looked at her arms. "Ryoga got me..."

She took another look at the bare landscape, and couldn't tell how far it was as the land was covered in the layer of fog and mist.

_You're telling me this is heaven! _She smiled wryly. _Of course not, this must be hell, how could I end up in heaven? _She bit her lip and grew more nervous. _Still, to be all alone in this huge place... I can't do that... I'll go mad..._

Her eyes grew wider. "Loneliness... Is this what Ranma feels like now?"

A sound unlike the wind echoed in the area, which came so suddenly like a crack of lightning, vanished just as quickly, only to be replaced by another, this time softer as the shock of hearing it wasn't so much.

Whirling around fast, Nabiki pinpointed where the sounds were coming from, which wasn't hard seeing as there was someone there, walking away from her direction slowly.

As she moved closer, the blurriness began to vanish, and soon the air cleared up immediately.

"R-Ranma..."

The red silk top and black Chinese pants, not to mention the black pigtail, stopped her breathing for a few seconds. The image of him walking away made her realise that he was leaving.

"Ranma!" She started to run after him, but dismayed to find that the harder she pushed herself, the further the distance grew.

"RANMA! WAIT!"

Still he did not stop, nor turn to look at her, continuing his pace towards his destination. Nabiki tired out, her knees exhausted, and she fell hopelessly on them, watching him go. Before she screamed out his name one last time, a musical piece, which her brain registered as playing throughout, grew stronger.

**At that moment**

"RANMA!"

Nabiki opened her eyes fast, and was puzzled over why she wasn't in that white world. Instead she saw a familiar tower and could feel the heat rising from the hot spring lake.

"So, you're awake now..."

She turned her head sideways to see the female God.

"M-Monlon!" Nabiki looked up to the palace and could see where her flight began. "H-how -"

"My special attack enables me the ability to grab things, the bonus of which is to leap far distances."

The Tendo furrowed her brow, and felt her forehead. "Let me get this straight, you jumped out, caught me, and performed acrobatics with your wires to get us down? Like a bungee jump?"

Monlon nodded. "That's right."

"Well... Let's get -"

She tried to stand up, but found her arms were far too weak to hold her, but aside from that, no pain. "Wait a minute, I'm sure I broke some bones just now..." She could still taste the blood in her mouth.

"Not broken, just slight fractures." Monlon rolled her eyes at having to explain. "While you were unconscious I played a melody that heals critical wounds. It can only be performed within a minute of the injuries taking place, so is only used in an emergency. As you were lucky, there wasn't much to repair." She held down an arm and helped Nabiki up.

"I was lucky? To have been shot at with ki!" They began jogging away on the path, but soon acknowledged that Nabiki couldn't move fast just yet, so they walked.

"Yes, but you did not see how Kirin protected you with some of his rice, though it wasn't enough to shield you completely, it vastly reduced the lethal properties to just some concussion."

"So... I probably felt the rice itself breaking up..." She commented out loud, then shook her head. "But I was bleeding! I can still feel it!"

Monlon smirked. "You bit your tongue hard, of course blood would come out..." She ended the sentence there, as if what she said was natural.

Nabiki shut her mouth for a few seconds. "Hang on, I need my bag! It has all my important stuff in it!" She stopped to turn back, but she was prevented from going any further.

Monlon shook her head. "Your suitcase is out of the question, however I manage to salvage your backpack, which I assume has all the necessary items?"

"Yes..." Nabiki reluctantly agreed. "But... all my clothes! I spent ages picking them!"

Monlon waved her off. "It doesn't matter..."

Taking her bag, she could see that one of the shoulder straps was hanging on by a few threads. She held it out for Monlon to see. "So, you're telling me this damage doesn't matter? I'll have you know that Samsonite isn't some cheap foreign brand, it's the highest quality." She peered in closer. "You'll be receiving a bill from me in the near future."

Monlon grew a sweatdrop and stepped back. "F-fine!" She huffed and strode on.

Nabiki chuckled. _I guess I forgot to mention that it has a lifetime guarantee then? Oh well..._

Monlon waited for her to catch up, before changing the topic. "We need to get as far away from here as possible."

"Why?"

Her answer came in the form of another earthquake, as a bright light beamed out of the top floor. The roof was vaporised as a huge ball of white green ki lit up the night sky, hovering for a few seconds before falling again.

"Great..." Nabiki muttered. "The Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan..."

As they paused in their half jog, they saw a huge shield forming beneath it, glowing bright yellow as the rice threatened to snap.

"He's really working hard..." Monlon stated. "The opponent is very strong..."

"True..." Nabiki agreed, then giggled. "But if you walk into the next room he'll get lost easily, and of course his curse."

"Curse?"

"Yeah... Jusenkyo. He turns into a pig." She saw the amazed and angry stare from Monlon. "What! I forgot okay! I was kinda thinking about surviving, I never believed he would hit me..."

Monlon sighed. "It makes no difference." The light died down as the ki blast split from inside, a few seconds later a single figure clad in dirty yellow flew out the new skylight, far into the brush. "Lord Kirin has won."

They were now standing past the first gate, leading towards where the recently created clearing lay. "This way, we'll find out from the guards what happened there earlier."

**Five minutes later  
The clearing**

Another guard flew into the trees, nearly hitting Nabiki.

"Great, what next?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

"Looks like your 'friend' is acting up a bit." Monlon assumed.

In the centre of the clearing, surrounded by fallen patrols, was a weary but still battle hardened Lime, his face bore scratches and he had bruises on his arms. _Must've been beaten badly... _He knocked out another guard that tried to hit him with a machete.

Monlon brought out her lute, but Nabiki held out a hand. "Let me handle him, you'll only make things worse."

Feeling the heat from his ki, she nervously walked up to him, her posture completely passive. She could tell that his animal DNA was overriding his normal senses, his eyes were flitting about fast and centred on her, his nose trying to figure out her mental state. Smirking, as he could tell she was afraid, he got ready to pounce.

"Lime..." She commanded, though her throat gave out at seeing the look in his eyes, so she repeated it. "LIME!"

Hearing his voice stunned him for a few seconds.

"That's enough now." Taking the last few steps to him, avoiding the piles of soldiers. She put her hands on her hips. "We're not your enemies, you moron!" She scolded.

Instantly, he reverted to his usual self. "What did you call me! Maybe I should try this 'groping' you mentioned a while ago..." His hands twitched suggestively, only to face a stern Nabiki.

"Try that on me and you won't have any hands to grope with." Her thumb indicated Monlon. "She'll tear them off before you even realise the pain."

"What's the lute lady doing here?" He growled.

"She's helping me out for now." Monlon nodded. "So, are you going to tell me what happened to you then?"

Lime turned around and crossed his arms. "Nope, not telling..."

Nabiki smirked at his childish sulking. "I get it, you lost badly, huh?" She shrugged. "Never mind, I expected better of you."

"I... I didn't -"

"Lose?"

Lime sagged his shoulders. "No... I mean, yes, I lost..." He looked up at her face. "That Ryoga kid sure got strong fast... I learned a new technique but didn't get the chance to use it against him..."

Nabiki patted him on the back. "Yeah, that's kinda my fault, I pissed him off back home, and depression makes him too powerful." Lime got a confused look on his face, but shook his head to get rid of it. "So what happened here, why'd you beat up these people?"

He darkened. "They tried to sedate and capture me."

Monlon sighed. "They were doing no such thing, they were ordered to check out what that light was and administer any first aid if needed."

"Then why did they poke me with their puny sticks!" He stepped on one staff, breaking it in two, to emphasise his point.

Nabiki grinned. "Maybe you just freaked them out, who knows?" She glanced at her watch and realised it was very late. "Look, I don't have much time, I want to get out of China fast. Monlon is accompanying me, do you want to join us?" She held out a hand of friendship to Lime.

"What!" The cyan haired woman wasn't best pleased. "You mean that uncouth beast is coming with us! I won't allow this!"

Nabiki gave her malicious glare, stalling Monlon in her tracks, before Lime could counter with another argument. "You have no choice in the matter. Kirin said you were to help me, he didn't forbid me from enlisting another person too." She looked at the tiger man with admiration, smiling, but still directing her speech at Monlon. "Besides, you seem too prim and proper, do you know how to hunt or set up camp? Lime can do all that, and more, within the hour."

Her words both offended Monlon and touched Lime in ways they never expected.

"I find him trustworthy in his own way, much like you when you saved my life." She looked at his face. "What do you say, Lime? Up for a little more adventure with me?"

He was thinking. Many thoughts regarding disobeying Herb and returning to the Musk immediately once he delivered Nabiki to Kirin affected him, especially the punishment he would receive for disobedience. However he knew that she had a hold on his master, not by much, but enough to give Lime leeway to obey her for the time being.

Besides, maybe she would allow him to 'touch' her as a reward.

He took her hand and shook it. "Deal, I'll follow you until you say otherwise." He marvelled at the smoothness of her hand, but lost it once she released him.

"Good, glad to have you on the team." She turned to her female companion. "Monlon, could you wake up a few soldiers, and have them inform Kirin about what happened here?" Nabiki was staring at the large piles of injured men. "Try to stick to the truth, I don't want another war over a little spat like this."

Monlon grunted in response, but relinquished and began to play her lute, the harmonic melody reviving some nearby people slowly.

It was only now that Lime really noticed the woman. "So... So beautiful..." His eyes were the form of hearts, but changed back to a somewhat leery look.

Nabiki heard his quiet comment, and made a sarcastic comment. "Oh, and what am I? Chewed meat? Leftovers?"

Surprisingly, Lime didn't know how to reply to that.

**1:14am  
15 miles outside Nekonron territory**

Lime returned from the woods. "No major predators out here, but lots of good meat, and even some edible berries."

"Yum..." Nabiki chose not to look at the rabbits in his clutches. Despite knowing where he got the food from, she didn't want to see them being killed.

Monlon had a uppity look on her face. "There's no way I'm eating such uncultured food..." She sniffed.

Nabiki was mildly incredulous. "Hello? Do you see any palaces nearby that would spare us some venison or veal?" She clicked her fingers. "Ah, of course, your stomach can't handle them, right? You can only eat pickles..."

Monlon sat by the fire in silence.

"There's nothing we can do about that..." Nabiki admitted. "We should have taken some with us, but we were in a bit of a hurry." She chuckled. "Tell you what, have the berries, they can't be too harsh, and a piece of meat. That should be enough for now. The water Lime brought from the spring should fill you up too."

"That... sounds acceptable..." Monlon turned her face away from them to stare off into some middle distance.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. _Well, at least she's going to eat something... Her attitude is a bit too pampered though... _Being pampered recalled her of Nerima. _She's a bit like Akane, the strongest martial artist, until the rest came along. She never really trained much after the basics. She was spoilt, even I grew out of that... _

Lime walked away and began to strip the rabbits of fur and sharpened sticks for rotating over the fire. Within twenty minutes, a meal was ready and prepared in some large clean leaves as makeshift plates.

"Thanks Lime, looks well done." Nabiki picked up a piece and her compliments were well deserved.

Lime of course had the larger portion, and without hesitation began to wolf down his food. Monlon felt a bit queasy at hearing his chewing and crunching, and got up to walk about while munching on her supply of different coloured fruits.

Nabiki and Lime were talking out loud, about their previous journey, and joking about the funny moments, like when Nabiki hid his clothes as he went to bathe in a random hot spring they found. Feeling a bit left out, Monlon returned to the fire and sat on her rock. The sole piece of meat was waiting for her by her side, the juicy, wet, but dark meat inviting her. Ambivalence from eating the succulent food and from breaking her morals over eating such dubious foodstuffs made her stop.

After a few minutes, she realised that as long as she was away from the palace walls, she would have to resort to other kinds of tastes to keep her stomach satisfied. Picking up the morsel, she placed it in her mouth and kept it there, almost unsure as if what to do next.

"This is the part where you start chewing." Nabiki cheekily said.

Sending a withering stare her way, Monlon began to bite, slowly speeding up. Eventually the piece was finished and she felt a craving for more.

"No."

Raising an eyebrow, she looked to the person she was supposed to be taking care of. "No what?"

Nabiki lay back against her rock, staring up at the night sky. "No, you can't have more." She detected the strange look on Monlon after she finished her meat, similar to what Lime had when he first tried to 'talk'. "Your stomach won't be able to handle it. I heard that Kirin suffered for a bit of time when he tried Akane's cooking." _Maybe he could eat more, but Akane might've increased the toxicity levels somewhat... _"You need to eat a tiny bit each day to adjust. Even then you might not be able to eat it normally..."

Monlon seemed a bit downcast, but let it slide quickly. Lime polished off his piece and moved on to the nearby tree.

"We should get ready to set up camp, I think it's going to rain…"

Nabiki got up and dusted her trousers. "Well, let's get to it." She looked to Monlon. "Are you going to help?"

"O-Of course!" She hmphed and got up.

Faster then ever, they managed to produce a respectable shelter, near a group of trees since three people meant it should be larger. Lime stood outside the tent, ready for his usual night watch.

Giving his injuries the once over, Monlon stood up and tapped him on the shoulder. "You… Go inside and sleep, you're still injured."

"I heal faster than you weak humans, lute female." He retorted, his fake cat ears flicking at some non-existent fly.

"Be that as it may, Musk, you still need to rest, so go inside. I'll keep watch tonight."

His eyes glazed over and he zombied over to the tent.

"Oh, and if you dare to touch that girl, you'll have me to answer to, as well as her."

Paling slightly, he walked normally and stepped in, excusing himself. After some brief conversation and surprise, the sounds died down and they lay to rest.

Monlon could tell they were having trouble drifting off, especially Nabiki, as the lack of sleeping bag meant they were resting on a makeshift mattress of leaves and logs. Pulling out her lute, she started playing another melody. The soothing tunes floated over to the resting twosome, and the desired effect came into play, as their deep breaths and subtle snores a sign it worked.

Changing her composition, to a rousing song, she knew that within a few minutes the Musk warrior would have his superficial scratches and bruises fade away, allowing him to move about freely in his sleep.

Sighing, as the magic drain on her body took effect, she stared into the crackling fire and stood watch for the entire night.

**The next day  
10:47am**

The bright sun began to dry up the overnight shower, as two people lay asleep in a warm tent. The lookout was still wide awake, but looking much worse for wear.

Monlon decided that enough was enough, and began to play her morning anthem, in order to wake up the sleepyheads behind her. A few seconds passed, followed by a high shriek and several hitting sounds.

Jumping up from her seat, Monlon ran to the tent.

"What's wrong?" Her ki had unfurled itself, ready to fight, but all she saw was a mad Nabiki beating Lime over the head with a log.

"Hey! Would you stop that already! I said it was an accident..."

"Accident, my foot, you had your hand on my chest!" Nabiki smashed the log so hard on his skull that the wood broke in two. "How did you crawl from your end to mine overnight? Did some ants lift you over to me?"

Lime was bright red, and not from blushing, his face bore hand imprints from high speed slaps.

"God... Are you two like this everyday?" Monlon held her head in her hand. "This is ridiculous... Neither of you could move last night. I made sure of that."

"You what!" Lime cried out.

Nabiki held up a blanket that Lime had from his cart, protecting her innocence. "Wh-what did you do to me?" She shivered. "I-I knew you were the only woman there... Was there another reason why Lychee left?"

The insinuation was blatant, and Monlon exploded. "HOW DARE YOU!" Her ki tickled the occupants of the tent from its power.

Nabiki shirked further behind her blanket, but then burst out laughing. "Ah come on! It was a joke, just messing with you..." Her mischievous look made everything seem normal to her. "I figured that I slept too quickly outdoors, you probably helped us, right?"

Monlon flushed with anger and embarassment. "Ye-yes... I also healed the Musk's wounds so he wouldn't injure himself at night."

"Hey, I have a name, you know! It's Lime!" He was annoyed again.

"Sorry about that, Lemon. I'm Monlon." She smirked as the tiger man growled. "Please feel free to use my own when referring to me."

Nabiki clapped her hands to end the discussion. "Good, now that we're all acquainted, shall we have some breakfast before we go? We have lots of ground to cover." Monlon nodded and left the two of them to get up from their bedspread.

"Hey Lime, sorry about before..." Nabiki did a head bow. "You did freak me out, what with all your threats before, and I'm sure I felt you squeeze."

Lime idly picked at his hair and looked away from her. "Yeah, it's okay, you didn't hurt me either. I... I... respect you... too much to take advantage of you like that..."

Nabiki smiled. "Bet I scare you too, that's one of the main reasons."

Lime nodded and laughed heartily. "Damn straight!"

Nabiki walloped him in the back. "Lets get out of this hole, the sun's out and it looks gorgeous today."

As they were putting things back in their places, Nabiki could see a slight blush on the Musk, and she wondered what it could mean. _Perhaps... _

"So, did you like what you felt?"

"Yeah..." He muttered huskily, before covering his mouth and backing away against the trees. "I... I...!"

"Hey, it's okay, you got a free feel, and in a way you did get your chance to 'grope' me." She grinned. "I'll be informing Herb of this, and he'll have to foot the bill for you." She went in close and nudged him. "So, it was good, huh?"

He nodded, afraid his voice would give out.

"Good, I may not do martial arts, but I do work out a bit." She placed her hands on her hips and thrust out her chest. "I'm proud of my figure."

Lime got a hold of his senses and grabbed the bag which contained all the sleeping stuff. As he passed her, he paused and whispered.

"You're not leftovers, nor chewed meat. You'd make a classy meal for even Prince Herb himself."

He walked on out and dumped the bag, scouting for some more berries he left over for the morning meal. Nabiki watched after him and grinned, happy for once. _Well, I never thought he'd get over his pervertedness, maybe he is good boyfriend material after all... He did flatter me a lot though... _

She strolled out into the light, covering her eyes for a few seconds before the whiteness returned to normal. She joined Monlon on the large tree stump as she played out a melodic tune.

"That's nice, is it supposed to make us feel happy?" Nabiki asked curiously, enjoying the timbre of it.

"No, it's just a normal childhood song my mother used to play to me. I've never played it since she died."

"Oh..." Nabiki was reminded of her own. "Sorry... My mum died too, but I was young."

Monlon looked at the Tendo, her opinion and features softening somewhat. She stopped playing. "Yes, it was the same with me, Lord Kirin took me in when she was killed, and trained me himself in using her lute."

Monlon looked at the birds and animals scurrying around the edge of their clearing. "I haven't been this close to her since that day, she always liked taking me outside and playing in the forest. I never went out much after that."

Nabiki mulled it over, thinking back to her own experiences. "I suppose there wasn't much reason to, without her things wouldn't be the same, and then you would just feel sad and nostalgic for being in the places you both used to visit." She looked at her. "What changed now?"

Monlon smiled sincerely. "Nothing, I think..." She heard a loud clumping through the trees and saw Lime stride back into their site, hands filled with ripe berries. "Perhaps the company I share with now has something to do with it?"

Nabiki held back a smile of her own. "Perhaps..." _Looks like her pain is changing into something else, maybe friendship? Rivalry? Who knows..._

"Hey you girls, let's eat, I'm famished!" Lime burped after eating a dozen fruits.

"Don't call us girls!" They both cried at once.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Okay, all done..." Lime put on his heavy backpack and looked around. "Nothing left but us now."

Nabiki cleared her throat. "Good, now we need to go to Togenkyo." She felt their stunned silence. "I didn't say it was going to be easy... That's my next clue, from there, we'll see." She pulled out her bird statue and stroked the spine, talking while the transformation undid itself. "I'm going to send a letter to my sister, let her know I'm okay." _And to please offer Ryoga some food Akane made if she sees him... _

"Once Ranko is done there..." She chirped to acknowledge her. "I'll have her head for the place. Herb said she should be able to find places I've been to." She petted her postal service and spoke directly to her. "You're a clever girl, aren't you?" The now-eagle nodded barely. "I know Togenkyo floats about the place, but I'm sure you'll find it, right?" This time the nod was strong. "Good girl..."

Nabiki looked back up at her colleagues. "I'll ask Prince Toma for a guide, or something to let us on his island, maybe a boat or beacon, so we can follow it on the sea."

Monlon looked to the left. "There's the main river to the East, we can go there and take one of the boats. The palace owns a few for shipping pickles direct to there."

"Good idea." Nabiki nodded, and turned to Lime. "Any objections?"

He pondered everything for a second then shook his head. "None that I can think of."

"Excellent." She pointed dramatically to the woods. "Let's go!"

**---  
Author's Notes**

Oh wow! She's alive! But for how long?

Well, quite a while at least. I always liked the theory of music being a healer, and in this case, a magic lute with lethal wires should also have another application, why not as an on-field medic or priest (if you're into MMORPGs).

Did you realise that the big explosion in the previous chapter was Lime being beaten down by Ryoga? And what is the secret technique he learned?

So, the search heads for the floating island, and another piece of the puzzle will fall into place, probably the biggest one, and the next destination will be inevitable from there (no, it's not Nerima for those of you itching to find out about it).

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm enjoying the critiques from some (issues of logic etc) which help me improve and tighten my writing further.

Till the next one!

- J


	14. “Got anything nice for me, Toma?”

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter 14**

"**Got anything nice for me, Toma?"**

**An hour later  
The river edge**

The trickle of the water over the rocks and the gentle mist that accompanied it refreshed Nabiki.

"Ahh, this feels nice." She looked at the boat in front. "So, we're okay to take this?"

Monlon nodded. "Yes, I've informed the owner to send a message to Lord Kirin that we are borrowing this for the time being." She looked over the sails. "The merchant said that the ship is fully stocked and ready to go, so we can use it immediately."

"Great!" Nabiki clapped her hands once. "Let's get moving then."

She stepped on the boat.

**Fifteen minutes later**

The small cargo boat had begun its way down the long river.

"It will take us a day to reach the sea front, we need to navigate carefully as the river bends often here." Monlon steered the rudder.

Nabiki looked back at her, then looked forwards at the front. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked around. "Hey, where's Lime?"

"I think he went inside…" She frowned. "He said something about sitting down for a bit…"

Nabiki returned the confused look. "That's weird, he's never tired… I'll go check up on him."

Walking to the back and down the small staircase, she went to one of the cabins assigned to them and rapped lightly on the door.

"Hey, Lime, you okay?"

The rustling of cloth accentuated his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Nabiki."

"Okay… I'll be up on deck, I'll see you there."

Leaving the small corridor, she returned to the upper level and sat on a chair, enjoying the midday sun on her skin.

**A day later**

"We're here!" Nabiki cried down the private chambers, hoping Lime heard her. _It's strange, he hasn't been out since we started…_

Moving beside Monlon, who looked a little tired from piloting the ship all day and night, she looked out at the open sea.

"So… Are you going to rest? I think I can take over from here."

Monlon smiled sleepily. "I should be fine for a little while longer. If I feel the need to rest, I shall inform you."

"Good…" Nabiki put a thumbs-up. "I don't want you to tire yourself out for me."

Footsteps from behind alerted them to the presence of Lime, who looked positively miserable.

"Wow, what happened to you…?" Nabiki wondered out loud.

"Never you mind…" He huffed, snorted air through his nose indignantly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself…" _Man, what a grump… _She looked up and saw a familiar shape. "Ah, here she is, right on time."

The eagle form of Ranko descended from the sky and floated just above Nabiki, dropping two packages. She then began to peck and claw at Lime.

"H-Hey! Call this damn bird off me!"

Nabiki and Monlon chuckled at the scene, but before Lime really lost his temper, Nabiki whistled. Ranko flew over and landed on her arm, allowing herself to be stroked.

"Thanks for the quick job, you can sleep for now."

Bowing once, Ranko reformed into her statue, and Nabiki hid her from sight in her backpack.

"Now…" She dusted her hands. "Let's see what we got here…" She picked up the letter first, and promptly ripped it and pulled out the letter.

"_Dear Nabiki,_

_Are you okay? Any injuries? I can't believe that Ryoga. I'll give him a good telling off if I see him._

_I hope you're not tormenting this 'Lime' person, he sounds like a nice boy, though a bit silly. Treat him well. The same goes for Monlon. Does she play good? I've always been interested in hearing traditional songs, do you think she can play some for me one day?_

_I'm glad you got some more information from Kirin, it's always helpful to have friends in high places, especially those who know a lot._

_Tell Prince Toma I said 'hello', his people treated me well when they escorted me to his island. If you're coming back to Japan afterwards, let me know._

_Akane is a little bit more cheerful with each passing day, but I think she misses you still. It turns out P-chan was Ryoga, another reason to give him a good talking to, and she was quite sad from that._

_Father is watching the news for any sign of you, I think he worries for you the most. Mr Saotome is enjoying teaching the advanced dojo classes, but he still gets up in the morning every day, and spars with himself. It's so funny to watch sometimes, especially since he falls in the pond each time. Lucky the koi haven't died as yet._

_The others you wanted to know about, Ukyo and Konatsu are well, their business is doing well, the same with Elder Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse. Mrs Saotome comes over often and helps me cook, and enjoys speaking to Akane. Tatewaki is very quiet lately, he sends us large dinners from some good restaurants on some days, and even some flowers for Akane. She asked me what this meant, and I explained a little about courting. She got a bit angry at that, but calmed down when she said he hadn't tried to do anything at school. I think I saw her keep the latest bouquet in her room. _

_Everything else is fine, Nerima is still snowing, but it isn't letting up, even at night. We're using the heaters full time now just to keep the cold away. _

_Take care, little sister._

- _Kasumi"_

Nabiki folded the letter and placed it with her other one. "Damn…" She cursed out loud. _Genma is remembering, he looked at the pond last time, and now he 'spars' alone? While falling into the pond, time after time? _She tapped her chin. _Perhaps it was so natural to him that he feels he has to continue it, even though he won't know why… _She sighed. _Well, nothing to get worked up over, if Cologne isn't acting any different, then I shouldn't be worried about this. _She smirked. _And, it finally looks like Kuno-baby is breaking through Akane's stubbornness. Maybe they'll be a couple by the time I get back… _

She turned to the next item on her list. The package was merely signed 'Nabiki'. Tearing its open, she was surprised to find a box inside it, and pulling out the wooden container, she raised an eyebrow. "What's this… An hourglass?"

Peering closer, she realised immediately that it wasn't. It was in the form of two wooden blocks, separated by four wooden columns. In the middle lay a glass ball with one moving metal strip inside it, hanging from the inside of the glass with a wire. The strip had one side red, the other black. Checking quickly, she found a note inside the box.

'Follow the red pointer.'

On the top of the wooden container, she read out the words. "Eternal Post?" At the bottom, again carved into the old dark material, was the word 'Togenkyo'.

She held it out for the others to see. "You guys ever see anything like this?"

Monlon checked it out and shook her head. Lime took a quick glance at it and also made a negative movement. Nabiki raised an eyebrow at the odd compass, but trusted that Toma would not send her anything that would put her in danger.

"Okay, we'll use this as our compass. Monlon, if you could help us to navigate, we're going to follow this until we reach Togenkyo." She stared at Lime. "You'll be helping too, yes?"

He continued to look inside, as if wanting to return to his room. Nabiki smirked, finally figuring out what was wrong with him. "You're afraid of water, huh? I bet you get seasick too..."

At the simple words she spoke, Lime turned a shade of green and held his mouth as the breakfast threatened to rise up in his mouth. "It... It's not like that..." He managed to choke out.

Nabiki moved closer. "Probably the tiger genes, cats hate water. You seem to handle rain okay, but I guess the sea is too much for you, eh?"

Lime nodded and his hair stood on end. Nabiki sighed. "Fine, go inside, but I'll be expecting you to get over this soon and help us out somehow."

Sending a grateful look at his charge, he jogged down the steps and disappeared into his room. Nabiki held her hands up in surrender, as Monlon turned the ship in the direction of the red marker.

**One week later  
11:32am**

Lime was scrubbing the deck, after missing the side of the boat from his latest bout of sickness. Nabiki watched him carefully.

"I don't get it, you're all super strong and everything, but why such a simple weakness like the sea?"

Lime frowned. "We live in a mountain range, there's no sea near us, and even if there were, we'd have no need to cross it. The only exception was to find the Open Water Kettle for Prince Herb."

"So you never really gained any tolerance to it..." Nabiki assumed. "What about Mint?"

Lime growled. "He's fine with it, dogs love to jump into anything with water, you know that."

"Heh, that's right..." Nabiki giggled. "I take it he pushes you in now and then..." The increased hissing from Lime confirmed it. "Can you swim?"

Lime exploded. "YES! OF COURSE I CAN!" He panted from his outburst and calmed his voice. "Yes... How could I be Prince Herb's trusted guardian if I couldn't swim?"

Nabiki was unfazed by his reaction. "So you don't like getting drenched, that's all, huh?" She shrugged. "It's no big deal, not many people like that either, I sure as hell wouldn't enjoy it either."

Lime turned away, a little embarassed from losing his control in front of her again. Monlon raised her voice from the wheel. "There's something ahead of us, in the fog."

The two looked forward and squinted their eyes at the swirling cloud, and could see the outline of a giant tree. "That looks like it..." She grinned. "I wonder what kind of welcome we'll get."

Lime mumbled. "Glad to be off this damn ship..."

Nabiki laughed out loud for several seconds.

**Togenkyo Island  
30 minutes later**

Lime expertly looped the rope over the tree stump, tying it up in less than ten seconds.

"Wow Lime..." Nabiki commented amusedly. "It's almost as if you 'wanted' to get off the boat..."

Lime gave his trademark fanged grin. "Of course, that thing is a floating deathtrap!" He looked up at the ancient tree. "At least this island is sturdier than that."

"Well, wait till you meet the ruler, you'll love him..." Nabiki smirked devilishly, making Lime worry about what was to follow.

The flapping of wings brought their attention to a man in a two tone mask. "Welcome to Togenkyo, I'm here to escort you to Prince Toma."

Nabiki strode forwards, making her the self-appointed figurehead of the group. "Lead the way."

**Ten minutes later  
The throne room**

"Prince Toma is through these doors." He eyed the two Chinese residents warily. "I assume that no one is going to try any foolish moves, lest there be pain incurred upon yourselves."

Lime and Monlon both grit their teeth, but stood their ground, saying nothing. Nabiki filled in for them. "That's right, these two are my trustworthy companions, and they'll listen to me when I ask them to. I promise you that no harm will come to Toma."

"That's good." The winged man bowed, his feathers spreading out majestically. "You may enter."

Walking through the large double doors, Nabiki rolled her eyes. _Gees, talk about ego problems, why do all rulers need to have such lavish entrances to their personal rooms and such? _Paying it no heed, she continued in.

Inside were two guards, flanking the diminutive body of the young prince. He stood up.

Lime angled a thumb at him. "Who's this kid, and why's he sitting on his dad's throne?"

Toma glared at Lime, and Monlon leaned into Lime to correct him. "That's Prince Toma, the ruler."

Lime was exasperated. "What? A scrawny thing like that a ruler of an island!" He yells were muffled by Monlon, who wrapped some wire around his throat, tight enough to prevent him from shouting any louder.

"Nabiki Tendo. Long time no see." Toma gave a cheeky smirk. "I hope you're not here as a potential bride, as I have chosen a different method of selecting someone."

Nabiki rolled her eyes at Lime's remarks and sidled up to Toma, making her body move suggestively. "Well, I'm not sure, maybe you do have what it takes..."

Toma laughed harshly. "Yes, I suppose the huge sums of money make me very appealing to you..." He grinned and peered closer at her, hands on his hips. "Perhaps you have come here to pay me back the debt you owe me."

_Oops... I forgot about that little snag. _Nabiki laughed it off. "Nonsense! Why would I do such a thing?"

Toma laughed out loud, a sincere one with real emotion behind it. "I thought as much." Toma walked to Nabiki and stood tall, even though he was around a head shorter than her. "Sarutoru, Wantan, Toristan, make our guests from the Musk and Nekonron comfortable. Nabiki and I have much to talk about."

"With pleasure, Prince Toma." The smooth talking monkey man answered, and proceeded to take the warriors to another room to feed them. Wantanfollowed them out when Torisutan held up a bone to tempt him. When the door closed, Nabiki and Toma were alone.

"So... This is about Ranma Saotome, am I correct?"

"Yes..." Nabiki walked to a small desk tucked away in a corner of the room, Toma sat opposite her. "Do I want to ask?"

He shook his head. "You have no need. I can already figure out as much..." He tilted his head backwards to where the group left the room. "Your adventures must've been quite interesting for you to pick up those two from the rival factions, not to mention the Messenger you sent to me."

"You don't know the start of it..."

Nabiki began to recount the story, from the beginning, and Toma was a captive audience, absorbing everything intently.

"And you're still searching for him!" Toma was incredulous. "Most would have given up by now."

Nabiki blew it off. "Well, I've gotten this far, how much longer can I go?"

Toma looked down, his face grave. "It won't be that easy, with what I know, you may have one more place to visit before analysing all the clues..."

Nabiki moved in for the kill, knowing that this was the big clue she was waiting for. "So... What do you know...? Did Ranma speak to you?"

Toma nodded. "Yes, he used a bird similar to yours..." He trailed off, feeling guilty.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Her tone was deadly.

Delaying the inevitable, Toma spoke more. "Ranma wanted to know more about plants, those that affect memory. Like with how Kirin was an expert of food in general, I as the Prince of Togenkyo have a vast library of ancient, legendary and common plants, most of which stemmed from our Great Tree."

"Yeees... And?" Nabiki knew what he was up to, and didn't want the truth to be hidden any more.

Toma sighed and relaxed into his chair, closing his eyes. "There was only one that came to mind. It is legendary in its own right, but only grows in one place, which is dangerous to humans..." Toma leaned over and whispered the details to her, and could see the shock passing through the girl's face. He retreated back slowly. "I had a feeling you would react that way..."

Nabiki was having trouble processing it. _God... It was so obvious! How could I miss that clue? It's been staring me in the face for months! _

She got up and gave a light bow. "Thank you, you're right, it's helped me a lot... Without you, it would never have crossed my mind."

Toma chuckled. "I seriously doubt that, you would've figured it out, I just gave you a nudge in the right direction..." He waved his hand over the room. "Would you like to stay for lunch before you leave? I assume you would like to proceed with your search in 'that' place."

Nabiki was about to protest when her stomach answered for her. "Umm... Okay, we'll stay for lunch... Thanks again..."

Toma smiled. "My pleasure."

**An hour later**

Three full guests got up out of their seats and bowed lightly to the prince. "Thank you for the meal." They chorused.

Toma got up and waved a hand over them. "I hope you leave with good tidings, and luck in your journey."

Lime had enough, the uppity talk by the boy annoyed him. "Can I 'please' beat the snot out of the brat?"

"Lime!" Nabiki and Monlon shouted, but it was too late.

"So, you can't respect those who are stronger than you, eh?" Toma pulled out his illusionary sword and the reflections in the blade began to dance.

"Strength is earned, not inherited..." He growled, recognising the sword from the past.

Toma was enjoying this. "Perhaps I shall earn it then..." He jumped aside from the table at the side time as Lime, to avoid hitting the non-combatants. Twirling the blade one direction and pointing it upwards he shouted.

"Yogenran Rigidan!" A liquid stream of fire projected from the sword and hit Lime full on, explosion from beneath him also didn't help.

His yells were a combination of fury and pain, but he bit into his arm with his sharp teeth, drawing blood, and a new focus on his self harm. Ignoring the flames, he leaped forwards.

"Heh, Ranma may have beaten me like that, but I've learned since then!" Doing another pose, and spinning the sword the other direction, Toma stuck the sword in the ground. "Yogenran Rigidan!"

Pillars of ice started bursting through the ground, and eventually capturing Lime, who couldn't jump away in time. Toma smirked, then lost it as Lime did the same from inside the ice. Screaming something that was muffled completely by the mass around him, the ice shattered into its component particles, and he lunged at the small boy.

"Kage Otoshu!" Lime widened his eyes as, from the side, Sarutoru had extended his shadow to cover the tiger-man, leading to a lull in the fighter's aura, and a prompt collapse. "Works every time... Almost..." He added as an aside.

Nabiki and Monlon ran over to Lime, who uncharacteristically had tears in his glazed over eyes. "What did you do to him!" Nabiki grabbed the attacker by his collar.

"I was protecting Prince Toma, as was my duty since my birth."

"So?" Nabiki snarled. "There was no need to kill him."

Sarutoru shook his head. "My power can reduce the positive emotions and boost the negative to completely destroy the will of any person, making them incapable of fighting. It brings the person's worst possible fears to the front and makes them believe it was real." He looked to both Lime and Toma. "I thought it should be used in this case to prevent both the injury to my Prince, and the stupidity of your friend."

Monlon was already playing the healing charm, but it didn't seem to cheer up Lime, whose bite marks in his arm vanished. Nabiki let go of Sarutoru, satisfied that he didn't kill him or attack for no good reason, but angry because Lime got hurt in a much different way than he was expecting.

Nabiki crouched over his figure and sat him up. "Yo, Lime, are you with us?" She waved a hand in front of his face, and then pulled at both his cheeks hard to make his face wider. "Hello?"

Lime's eyes regained some of their clarity and colour, and he stared at Nabiki. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, still groggy and puzzled.

"Bringing you back to us, you are important to our team, you know?"

The tears filled up again in his eyes. _Hmm, what have I said to -urk!_

The interruption in her thoughts came from the tree crushing hug Lime was now administering to her. "Oh! Thank God you don't hate me Nabiki! I swear I'll never look at another woman again! Oww!"

This time, Lime was stopped by and chair breaking over his head, by Monlon. "Ease up or you'll kill her, O Great Bodyguard."

Lime noticed the blue tinge to Nabiki's features, and instantly released her, catching her before she hit the ground. "Umm... Whoops...?"

After taking in a few breaths Nabiki looked up at him. "You'd better have a good explanation for that, or you're going to be paying me off for the next ten years of your life..."

Lime blushed after he helped her back on her feet. "I... I'd rather not talk about it..."

Nabiki poked him in the chest. "I'm not accepting that answer. Spit it out."

Lime pointed frantically at Sarutoru. "It was him!" The Togenkyo cursed monkey raised his ki in response. "His attack was weird." Lime slowed down his heart and spoke calmer. "I was here, but not exactly. You slapped me hard and said I'd betrayed you, and slept with too many women... You said you couldn't trust me any more, and that you were leaving..."

Nabiki scratched her chin. _It does tie in to what Sarutoru said his attack did... _"Wait a minute, you're telling me that me saying I hated you what the most devastating thing you ever heard! That's ridiculous!"

The flinch of hurt Lime experienced cut him worse than most sword wounds he received. Turning away, he walked off, back to the boat. "I'll meet you at the port, I have to stock us up on supplies."

Nabiki watched him go off and wrinkled her brow. _What's with him? _Shrugging it off, she turned back to Toma. "Well, we're going to leave now. Any idea which way Japan is?"

Toma pointed at her backpack. "The Eternal Post I gave to you shows the way, just follow the black marker." Seeing the question about to be asked he went on. "Togenkyo circles Japan perfectly, using the centre of the islands. Just hold it and think of Japan, and the marker will home in on the closest part of the land for you to go to."

"Sounds cool..." Now with a new respect for the device, she looked at it like such.

"Keep it, we have plenty of them, if you ever feel like popping in." He smiled, with the bare hint of a threat. "If you try to use it in any inappropriate way, sell it to military for instance, then we can send a Terminate signal to it, so it can't be reproduced."

"Thanks for the trust you placed in me." Nabiki wryly spoke. _There goes my plan of having Japan 'discover' a new independent island state. _"I'll be taking my leave now."

"Before you go..." Toma held up a hand. "I believe you should get some more help to reach that place." He turned to his side. "Sarutoru, you're to go with them. Make sure that Nabiki reaches this location, and then to her home town safely."

Monlon looked at Sarutoru, and turned up her nose. "So, we're supposed to bring a trained monkey as well as a circus animal... What are we, a travelling zoo?"

"Who're you calling a monkey!" Sarutoru yelled, stretching his arms menacingly.

Nabiki stepped in. "Shut it Monlon, you'll have to accept that not everyone we meet is the same as you." She looked at Wantanand shuddered, recalling her previous experience with the large oaf. _There's no way I'm bringing someone as stupid as that with me... _"Sarutoru, help Lime with the supplies, I think we may need more food for the journey back... Monlon, you go help him."

As they both went off to help, one more reluctant than the other, Nabiki sighed, eliciting a laugh from Toma. "Sounds like you're going to have a lot of fun. I wish I could be there to see it."

"So? Why don't you come?" Nabiki asked, already knowing the answer.

"I can't, I have to wait for my invitations to return." Seeing her questioning look he elaborated. "Instead of abducting women, I now invite them for omiai. My loyal guards help with the selection."

"Marriage interviews..." Nabiki nodded. "Sounds like the best way to go, you can't leave your land to go dating... Well, you have a lot of time, there's no need to rush into something just yet."

He chuckled mirthfully. "Maybe, I've grown tired of them anyway, perhaps it is time to relax."

"Oh yeah, Kasumi says 'hello', send her a nice gift from here, maybe one of your fancy dresses, she'd love that." Nabiki waved and strode off. "See you another time, Toma." He waved back lightly, also going back to his chambers.

**Five minutes later  
The port**

Lime and Sarutoru were carrying some boxes of food, and Monlon used her lute strings to drag some bags of rice onto the boat. Nabiki walked in as they began to finish up.

Monlon took her head at the helm, the Eternal Post ahead of her ready to be used, Sarutoru was looking at the sky and sea for any signs of a storm coming. A depressed Lime sauntered in for a moment, looking at everyone, spending a few seconds longer on Nabiki, before retiring to his quarters. Nabiki noticed this but chose not to say anything as yet.

As the ship pulled away from Togenkyo, the island began to mist up, the black magnet in the Eternal post lined up dead ahead, and the clouds parted to make for a sunny, peaceful journey.

**---  
Author's Notes**

Next time I'll try and go on holiday more often, my writings seems to grow in number and quality!

This is a very long chapter, though short with the conversation with Toma, it still gave some insight into him. The character building has been done, and now the final few chapters are starting their downward toll to the big finale.

Although the next chapter has been mostly written, I'm going to hold on to it for a bit longer (not a month, so don't worry about that) to see if I can work on chapter 16, to keep the series fresh.

Hope you liked the events here, and later ones in coming chapters.

- J


	15. “Nothing like sweet Japanese air!

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter 15**

"**Ah... Nothing like sweet polluted Japanese air..."**

**Three hours later  
Somewhere in Japanese waters**

The Eternal Post, black line pointing to the mainland, didn't waver as Monlon held the wheel steady. Sarutoru watched to make sure she wasn't going to deviate off course, but after several minutes saw her dedication, and decided to walk off to look around on the boat.

Nabiki was sitting on deck, her sun chair splaying her body out to take advantage of the sun. She pulled up her sleeves and rolled up her trouser legs to try to get some tan. Beneath her fringe, was a frown.

_Of all places... The irony... _She still was thinking about the news that Toma brought to her. _Well, we have to go there to check... Though I can guess what we will find. The only question is, how did Ranma survive?_

She heard a coughing to her left, without opening her eyes, she responded. "How can I help you Sarutoru?"

"We are still on course to Japan, the ship has sufficient fuel and resources to reach there tomorrow by my calculations." He bowed slightly.

She sat up and smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad we'll get there soon, I've missed the homeland..."

Sarutoru climbed up the mast to the lookout and scanned the area on the horizon, before returning to her side. "No sign of any others in our vicinity, which should make for simple entrance into the country."

Nabiki looked over the man. "So, how've you been since we last met? Learned any new tricks?"

"My moves are not tricks..." He answered, echoing similar remarks from Toma. "And no, I have just increased the amount of power I put into it."

"Must've been pretty damning if Lime was that badly changed." Nabiki mused.

"On that matter..." He sweated a little. "He seems to have retired to his room for a while."

"Yeah..." Nabiki waved him off with her hand. "He can't stand the sea."

He persisted on. "I don't think that is the only factor..."

"Come on..." Nabiki put up her hands. "You want me to believe that I really depressed him that much to make him shy away?"

Sarutoru pulled back, glad she understood in some form. "I hope you do... I used full capacity on him, so it did carry through to reality for a short time. He felt you did truly reject him..."

Nabiki was thoughtful. "You're not lying about this, are you?" She asked sincerely.

He shook his head. "I think you should clear up this misunderstanding before it affects the morale of the crew."

Nabiki stood up, a bit upset. "I know how to keep morale up, thank you very much!" Indignant she marched off, ignoring Monlon's questioning gaze.

**A few seconds later  
Downstairs corridor**

She knocked on the door. "Hi Lime, it's Nabiki, can I come in for a minute?"

She distinctly heard the sound of growling and hissing, before it died down. "Come in..."

Opening the door, she found him sitting on the bed, facing away from her, looking out the porthole. She shut the door and walked further in, and ventured a question. "So, how goes my favourite brawler?"

The body opposite her repeated the growling.

_Oh yeah, he's mad at me... _

Sighing, Nabiki sat down behind him, facing the door, so they were back to back.

"I'm not good at apologising, nor do I feel the need to do so in most cases... However..." She paused. "I was a bit rough with you back there... I didn't mean to hurt you." She smirked. "Back near Nekonron, you said you respected me too much to grope me." She chuckled after recalling the memories. "The same applies to you, I respect you too much to mess with your head, or at least to the extent of depressing you thoroughly." She got up. "That's pretty much it. I'm sorry, Lime. It's up to you whether you'll accept it or not."

Without turning back, she left the room swiftly and returned to the deck.

**Ten minutes later  
On deck**

Nabiki was clutching at her arms, feeling the cold breeze pass over her. She sensed a warmth from behind her, the feeling that someone sneaked up on her.

"Who is it?" She asked, not worried in the slightest since their crew was so small.

"Me..." She turned to see Lime, a bit red in the face. "I thought about what you said... and realised that you were right, there's no need to get worked up over a few words." He smiled a bit tightly. "I'm still a bit shaken by that mental attack, but I'll get by."

She clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad, you're made of tougher stuff than that." She shoved him off to the centre of the deck. "Now, get to work! There's a storm coming, so take down the sails and help Monlon with the rudder. Sarutoru already has the wood ready for repairs."

"Yes ma'am!" Lime marched off to do as she said.

Nabiki stared off to the distance, relishing the return.

**The next day  
9:41am**

"Land spotted!" Sarutoru shouted from above.

"High winds to the east!" Lime moved the sails to match.

"We're here, though I can't tell which part of Japan." Monlon commented to a delighted Nabiki.

"Doesn't matter, we can easily get a train there." Nabiki's enthusiasm was infectious, and soon everyone was looking forward to reaching port, and she looked to her crew.

Suddenly she started laughing out loud, scaring those who knew that she rarely did that. _Oh God… I can just see it… Nabiki's Wrecking Crew…_

Her laughs continued for several minutes.

**3 hours later  
Unknown location**

Lime was the forward charge, smashing through trees and other obstacles. Monlon lute-stringed away falling branches and made safe passages for the others to pass under. Sarutoru was jumping from tree to tree high above them, ensuring they were on the right path, and alerting them to any predators nearby.

Lime's ears were constantly moving, as was his nose. "This place is strange, lots of weird things live here..." He eyed Nabiki. "There's also something large and dead here..."

She nodded in understanding. "I know, I haven't explained everything to you, but I knew that we should all be able to handle the place. I'll tell you all about it later."

He saw the worried look in Nabiki, and nodded quietly.

"There's something strange up ahead!" Sarutoru's cry echoed, along with a direction he pointed in.

Lime narrowed his eyes. "The smell's coming from there."

Nabiki beckoned to them. "Take us there."

**Five minutes later  
Outside the forest**

The stench was overpowering. Nabiki had to cover her face with her jacket sleeve.

"So, it's dead... But how?"

Monlon and Lime were staring at the thing, unable to take their eyes off of it. "This is unbelievable..." Lime managed to say.

"How big is it?" Monlon asked.

Sarutoru walked up, his eyes set upon the neat cut across the neck. "The legends say many numbers, but seeing it at last in the flesh, I'd estimate it to be 200 metres long, from one end to another."

Lime turned to Nabiki. "I think it's time you told us the story."

She nodded and faced the three, though Sarutoru already knew some of it from the archives at Togenkyo.

"What I know happened around half a year ago. Ranma and some others fought this creature, the Yamatano Yarochi, here in Ryugenzawa..."

**30 minutes later**

It took her a long time to explain it to everyone, having to recount the story a few times, including Akane's first meeting with Shinnosuke.

"But, if they used the horn last time, why's it out here?" Monlon asked. "Shouldn't it still be sleeping?"

Nabiki shook her head. "When Ranma made everyone forget him, apparently he needed the Moss of Life. He probably had to wake it up again..."

"Which begs the question..." Sarutoru continued. "How did he kill it, let alone beat it?"

Nabiki walked up to the complete cut, through all seven necks, separating the larger eighth head. She began to think of all the details she had gathered so far, but drawing a blank. Seeing something odd with the neat slice she moved in and tapped the outer layer of skin. _Cold... Very cold... _Indeed, the separated necks were all a blue tinge. _Whatever cut through these necks wasn't a normal weapon... _

She recalled a memory from speaking with Herb, but always struck her as an unknown factor. _Herb said his scouts saw Ranma heading in and out of Mount Phoenix, but they didn't know why. _Her mind worked fast, never really thinking about this deeply enough. _What's there? A baby Saffron, Kiima, Koruma, Masara, the Phoenix people... _She shook her head. _There must be something more..._

_Did he want to kill Saffron as well? _She thought back and realised that wasn't likely. _He already knew he won, and that Kiima would bring up Saffron better after burning himself out. _She paused. _Wait... Burn himself out? _She now recounted Ranma telling her the story at Jusendo. _Saffron didn't get time to transform to control his fire, the water stopped... _

She smiled. She had figured it out at last. "I know how Ranma did this..."

"How?" Lime was impressed at the scale of destruction one person could cause to an animal many times his size.

"Ranma was skilled in almost every hand to hand technique, and though he didn't choose to use them, he also wielded weapons with ease. He used a magical poison repelling shield and poison detecting sword, he sparred against his father with staffs, and let's not forget the rhythmic gymnastics and other occasions..." She recalled the last one easily, as she made lots of money on the win with some interesting options in the betting ring.

"So?" Monlon asked, getting tired of the explanation. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Against Saffron, he used a powerful weapon, Gekkaja, which could freeze anything at will, and cut through most surfaces." She indicated the severed necks. "This was used here, again. He probably killed it with one or two hits."

The silence extended to the winds, which ceased for the time being. Nabiki looked at Sarutoru. "Would you mind hopping up onto the large head and seeing if there's any plant growing in the middle on the forehead?"

"Right away..."

A few short minutes later he returned. "There's no sign, a portion of the skin has been cut out completely."

Nabiki sighed. "That's the last piece of the puzzle... He probably went to Mount Phoenix to get the keys and use the Gekkaja against the Yarochi." As she said that, something wrong registered within her. _But wait... Herb said this was after his plan worked... Why did he go back then? To return the Gekkaja? I don't know... It probably doesn't matter at this point... _

Someone burst out from behind a large dragon scale and swung at Nabiki. "Who are you!"

Lime pulled her away just in time and blocked the attack. "Hey! What're you doing that for?"

The bandaged boy looked at Lime curiously. "Hello there..." Their eyes met as a spark of danger flared between the two. The boy bowed courteously. "Nice to meet you."

Lime gawked at him, as Nabiki held her head. "Everyone, meet Shinnosuke... The first victim of the Moss of Life."

**Ten minutes later  
Inside the woods**

"Shinnosuke! There you are!"

An old man, surprisingly vibrant, ran out and hugged Shinnosuke tightly. "I told you not to go out without me!"

"Who are you again?"

"I'm your grandfather..." He started to cry, that is until he saw his odd guests. "Why, hello there, have you come for the Yarochi?"

"Not quite." Nabiki smirked. "But I believe you have a story to tell for all of us about how it was killed."

He laughed out loud. "Not much to say! That boy that was here last time, Ranma I think his name was, came with two staffs and called it up. He killed it within the minute and removed the Moss of Life."

"Do you know why he did it?"

"Not really, and I don't particularly care anyway. I appointed myself guardian of the forest, but since there's no more moss, the Water of Life has dried up. The animals have returned to normal size as well." He looked happy. "When we gave my grandson the Moss of Life, he was instantly cured, he no longer needed to depend on the Water."

They went inside and sat in the small house. "Did Ranma say anything before he left?"

He thought for a few seconds then shook his head. "Nothing of importance really. Just wished us well... Ah!" He thumped his fist in his other hand. "That's right! He left us some of the Moss, and told me to use some on myself. My cancer was cured a day later, and I've never felt so young before!"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "And you still remember Ranma?"

He seemed put off. "Of course I do! How could I forget the boy who gave me a new lease on life? The one who killed the Yarochi?"

Nabiki sighed, not willing to give the bad news, but felt she needed to. "I have to tell you something... Shinnosuke will never regain his short term memory... From the day you gave him the Water of Life, he was cured for a short time, but at a cost to his mind. Even though you stopped using the Water of Life since using the Moss on him, the long term effects have stayed..."

The grandfather looked down heartened and stared at his lap. "I thought that might be the case... He was like a normal child all those years ago. He even gave the One-Horned Mongoose horn to Akane to protect her, not because he forgot about holding on to it."

"Akane?" Shinnosuke piped in. "Where is she?"

Nabiki looked on sympathetically. "She's at home, Shinnosuke, she's fine."

He grew happier. "Ah, that's good..." He got a wistful look in his eyes. "I just wish..." He trailed off, but Nabiki already knew what he was going to say.

_Don't worry, you did confess to her, twice, and she still remembers... _Nabiki stood up, alerting her team to do the same.

"I think we've taken up enough of your time. If Ranma gave no more clues as to where he might be, then we're stuck in square one, all over again..."

The grandfather shook his head. "Sorry, but he did not indicate any place in particular." He bowed to them, as did Shinnosuke, whose habits meant he copied most things his grandfather did. "Thank you for visiting us, you are most welcome to come back any time."

"Are you sure you still want to stay, you don't need to guard the forest any more…" Monlon asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Sadly no, I'm going to live here and try to get the animals re-homed in their proper environment, and have the Yarochi burned, so that no one can abuse the power it may give them." He patted Shinnosuke's shoulder. "I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate as my grandson. I'll also try and teach him how to survive on his own, when I am gone, so he might return to society in the future."

Nabiki smiled back, understanding and respecting his reasons. "Take care of yourselves." She waved and walked out of the cabin, back into the forest.

**Several minutes later  
A forest clearing**

The foursome were sat in a circle, around a campfire, as Lime began preparations to make a roast platypus, a rare treat from the usual rabbits and frogs he caught in China.

"So, do we have any leads whatsoever to find Ranma?" Monlon asked, while playing a light tune on her lute.

Nabiki wracked her brains to think of any angle she hadn't covered, but kept leading to dead ends. She shook her head. "I... don't know... I thought if we tried to find out the ingredients for the incense, we would somehow stumble upon clues to lead us to him." She smiled wryly at them. "And so far we have made by on pure dumb luck." Her recollection of the last conversation with the grandfather came back to her. _I never did get his name… _"He said Ranma had two staffs, one must've been the Gekkaja, and the other might be the Kinjakan…"

Lime scratched his head as her stoked the fire. "What does that mean? He's powerful?"

Nabiki smiled wanly. "Yes, but that doesn't apply to this case." She sat up. "The Kinjakan can be used as transport, and travels immensely fast, anywhere the user wants to go." She paused. "He could be anywhere in the world, not just limited to Japan any more…"

Sarutoru nodded sagely. "It does sound like we are in a limbo. Ranma is still missing, but now we have nowhere to go..." He pondered over some details. "I suppose the best thing to do right now is to go back to the source..."

"Nerima?" Nabiki questioned.

"Yes, all the clues you gathered indicated that he collected these ingredients and used them to make this special incense, which presumably meant that he made it back there, near his home."

"That's what annoys me..." Nabiki slammed her fist on the earth. "I'm not being mean, but Ranma's not the smartest person around. Except when it comes to martial arts, he isn't clever, nor a wiz with chemicals. How he managed to plan this whole thing, as well as making a highly complex formula... It just doesn't fit..."

Lime commented from the rotisserie. "Well, that's more reason to go back there..."

He was interrupted by a screech from above. Everyone looked up to see a snowy owl descend and land in front of Nabiki.

"Hey Ranko..." She held out the hand and the bird handed her the letter, before turning into a statue. She looked at the others. "I sent a letter to my sister from the boat, to let her know I was coming back. This must be her reply."

She opened the letter.

_"Dear Nabiki,_

_How was Toma? Were you treated well? Sarutoru was that nice person who escorted me to the island. He was very gentle with me._

_I think I saw Ryoga one day when I was doing shopping. He seemed very angry, and also very bruised and scratched. I wanted to follow him, to ask why he was chasing you, but also to put some bandages on his cuts. When he turned the corner though, he vanished, and I haven't seen him since._

_Akane has been looking at those flowers I mentioned last time for a long while. Her manner has become milder lately, and she doesn't snap as easily. Tatewaki has also stopped his delivery of food and flowers, but I don't know why._

_I don't have much time to write, we're all packing up our suitcases to head for our nearest shelter. The snow is coming faster, and colder. The JGSDF have been sent in to evacuate us as soon as possible, and the military is taking us to the school gym for the time being. _

_If you are here, please get here quickly, I don't know how long we'll be here before we move on, and I don't know if you'll be able to contact me again._

_Take care,_

_- Kasumi"_

Nabiki swallowed. _This whole situation is getting out of control. The snow has got to the stage where it's threatening everyone... We're also out of leads…_

_Only one place to go now..._

She stood up.

"We're going now... To Nerima."

---  
**Author's Notes**

JGSDF – Japanese Ground Self-Defence Force.

Here we have it, the discovery that the Water of Life managed to destroy memory, something that no one has ever come up with. Isn't it odd that Shinnosuke, the only person to drink from that spring, suffered permanent short term memory loss? I realised it was due to the Water, and from that, the Moss. I bet some of you are kicking yourselves now at the clues.

Approximately five chapters left in this saga. The winding down starts, but not before some more trials…

- J


	16. “Time for some more footwork I guess…”

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter 16**

"**Time for some more footwork I guess…"**

**An hour later  
Train station**

Nabiki stared at her motley crew, as each one had travelled through Ryugenzawa together, and further in some cases. Even her appearance was horribly dishevelled. _I'm a mess…_

"Right, before we buy tickets, I'm going to get some new clothes, there's cake on mud and dirt everywhere… I do have respect for my image…"

Monlon walked beside her. "Lord Kirin didn't specify how much your fee was, but I'll be happy to pay for the clothes in his stead. I believe he won't mind."

Nabiki grinned, and began to think of luxurious outfits, before realising that she had no idea how long the journey would last for once she reached Nerima.

"Okay, let's go here then…"

They left the station and walked into the nearby shopping centre. She pointed a finger at Lime and Sarutoru. "You two, get yourself cleaned up, there's some men's toilets over there. We'll meet you in half an hour."

Nodding dumbly, they did so, sat on the benches, and waited.

**One hour later**

The snore bubble around Lime's nose burst as Nabiki poked him on the forehead.

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead."

Lime blurrily rubbed his eyes and stared upwards, as his vision focussed clearer. "Hey Nabiki…" He looked at the electric time on the nearby bus stop and frowned. "I thought you said you would be half an hour…"

"Well…" She showed a toothy grin. "You know how girls are like…" She shared a look with Monlon, who also began to giggle.

Sarutoru got up from his seat, amused at Lime's sleepiness. "You seem to be in good spirits, Nabiki." He bowed slightly. "Are your new clothes adequate?"

Nabiki now wore a new outfit completely; sharp to reflect her business and financial brain, but also hard wearing and durable, as if whatever she did takes time, and may be required to be as strong as the person inside. _Well, that's what the salesperson said at least… _

Lime checked out Monlon carefully, and saw that she had a bag hidden behind her. She didn't look any different however. He gave a sly and leery smirk. "What did you get?"

She jerked her bag away from his grabbing arms, dodging from him constantly. "Don't make me hurt you…" She warned, her ki beginning to mix with the lute on her back.

"Come on now…" He was obviously enjoying the challenge, using his own ki to make himself faster. "Just a look… I bet you got some skimpy underwear… Maybe a bikini!"

Monlon blushed. "Y-You ingrate! How can you be so crude!"

"Stop this!" Sarutoru jumped in the middle, holding his arms out at both sides. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

Lime wasn't in the least bit intimidated by him, not having been pushed back by the stopping hand. "Oh yeah… Are you going to -"

He stopped at feeling a huge burst of ki, and felt his skin tingle. His eyes widened when he realised it wasn't coming from the man opposite him.

Sarutoru was sweatdropping, as he knew where it was coming from, and why. He nervously looked to his left to see Monlon, her eyes glowing red, with his hand pressed tightly against her chest.

"Y-You…" Her lute sprung to hand and the wire began to dance around her. "H-How dare you…"

Sarutoru raised his arms, panicked. "W-Wait! It was an accident!"

Lime built up his ki. "You bastard, you felt her up! And before I had a chance!"

Nabiki felt her head as if plagued by a serious headache. _Great, another migraine… _The fists, wires and shadows began dancing as people closed their shutters and store fronts.

Cupping her hands in front of her mouth, she shouted. "Hey!"

They all stopped to look at Nabiki, their respective method of attack suspended for the time being.

"Stop your squabbling! We have a train to catch…" She walked in and punched the men lightly in the stomach. "Control your powers you two, you know we're in normal company now, so you'll have to watch what you do." She turned to the other woman. "Monlon, try not to be so trigger happy either, those wires hurt a damn lot if someone normal got caught up in them."

Each one of them drooped their heads, and flushed at their rashness. "I'm sorry…" They all mumbled at the same time.

"Good." Hand on hips, Nabiki strode through them and headed for the train station. "Monlon, heal Lime and Sarutoru, your wires cut them a bit, and we don't want any questions on the bullet train."

Lost for words, she did just that, the healing music stitching together the skin and evaporating the blood. Following a mumble from Lime, the bickering between the threesome started up again, and Nabiki sighed loudly. _As long as they don't kill each other… _

**5:35pm  
Tokyo**

Four tired people slumped from their carriage into the throngs of people.

"Great… just great…"

Nabiki looked over to see the military coaxing people into the proper areas. _Evacuees… _She looked at the train itself and made a pensive face. _Well, we were the only ones trying to get in to Nerima… _

"We should get moving, I don't like the looks the police and army are giving us…" Monlon commented, as several pairs of eyes tracked the group.

"You're right…" Nabiki walked ahead as the others followed close behind.

Once they were a suitable distance away from the area, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good… Well, as you know, we're not in Nerima yet, they're not allowing anyone inside there directly via the train, and there's no bus service, so we're going to have to walk." She looked at them closely. "Once I reach Nerima, we can go our separate ways. There'll be no need for us to stay together longer than necessary, and besides, everyone will keep asking why you're with me."

Two of them nodded and one sighed sadly.

Sarutoru spoke up. "Why do you think they were looking at us?"

Nabiki quirked a smile. "Probably your strange clothes, Lime wears tiger skin, you wear Goku's outfit and Monlon…" She looked at the Nekonron God. "She wears very little."

"Thanks a lot…" Her wry expression made the others chuckle.

Lime began to inspect himself. "I don't look that bad. This has been with me for years…"

Monlon peered at him through half lidded eyes. "Smells like it has too…"

Lime twitched, his hands forming cupping motions.

Sarutoru was getting upset that Monlon kept criticising everything and everyone. "You do realise that your clothing leaves little to the imagination. How is it suited to life in the jungle, or a city, or even a battle?"

An anger cross flared up on her cyan hair, pounding slowly. "It may not be suited in your eyes, but at least I look good, rather than a reject as a trained monkey."

"For the last time, don't call me a monkey!"

"Hey! Don't you talk that way to a lady!" Lime interjected, turning his angry eyes to Sarutoru.

"Oh really, and what will you do, Kitty?"

An infuriated yell made them hold their ears. "For God's sake!"

Nabiki was mad, for one of the few times in her life, and this time, she really showed it. "Will. You. Get. Along!" Her voice lowered, but the effect was lost on them. "This is getting really tiring for me, I've been travelling for a month now. One month!" She held a finger out to illustrate. "I've been tracking Ranma's shadow for that long… First I go to everyone he knows, and they don't remember him, then I find that all physical trace of him is gone, he wasn't even born according to Public Records!"

She dropped her backpack and sat down hard on a nearby bench, head held by both hands.

"Then I see his grave… That's when everything changed. I thought he was gone for good, then I got lucky and go off to China without even knowing whether he was still alive…"

Monlon sensed the distress that their leader was going through, and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know this must be hard for you, but you are looking for him, and you've done remarkably well to get this far."

Lime snorted but shrugged. "That's right, even though you did have my - I mean our - help, you've been able to go through many places."

Sarutoru rolled his eyes at Lime's praise, but chose to ignore it. "Prince Toma would not have assigned me to you if he thought this journey of yours would be easy. Herb and Kirin must have thought the same. You've undertaken this difficult task all on your own, which makes it most admirable."

Nabiki looked up at her retainers, and smiled wanly, the tiredness evident on her face. "Thank guys... I really needed that..."

Monlon could see the slumped shoulders and body language clearly. "Do you want to rest somewhere? We could rent a hotel for a night..."

"No..." Forever stubborn, Nabiki stood up shakily. "We're going to move, now. We've wasted enough time as it is."

She strode on ahead, as the others looked at each other quietly and slowly followed her.

She hadn't gone ten metres before the ground beneath her expanded upwards and outwards. Not expecting this behaviour, she was taken by surprise and blown backwards into Lime's arms.

"You okay?" He asked, glad that the cloud of dust covered his blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks..." She looked forwards. "Just be prepared this time..."

"AM I THERE YET?"

The earth covered individual stooped out of the tunnel he created, and coughed out more dirt. He looked out of the pit and saw his target.

"There you are... Nabiki."

"Hello Ryoga..." She smiled wryly at seeing his body all scratched up. "Do your wounds hurt?" _I hope they do..._

"No..." he cracked his knuckles. "They don't hurt as much as what you put me through."

"That's a shame..." She looked to Lime, Monlon and Sarutoru and nodded.

They jumped away in front of her and prepared for a fight. Ryoga grinned.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lime... Still sore after your last defeat?"

The tiger man snarled. "Not really, seeing as you're the one to be going down today."

Ryoga saw Sarutoru and kept his eerie smile. "Your last attack didn't work on me, you'd better have something up your sleeves this time."

While he was turning his head, wires snapped around his wrists, Monlon not moving from her position. Another wire took away his umbrella and whipped it far from their reach.

Lime took this as a queue while Ryoga was distracted, leaping forwards. He drew his fist back, aiming directly for Ryoga's temple.

"Fear my newest technique! Futae No Kiwami!"

As the fist collided, the explosion jolted Ryoga, creating double vision in the lost boy. He staggered back.

"I won't leave until..." His green ki leaked out. "... I have my revenge!" His hands flew forwards, the pain from the constantly humming and vibrating wire forgotten for the moment, a ball of ki gathered up there.

"Shi Shi -" He stopped as a liquid black substance covered him up. He shifted his eyes to the person he knew did that attack. "I told you it wouldn't work..."

Sarutoru smirked. "Just for you, I made this special version..." He pumped more ki into the shadow. "Since you love to use your depression as ki blasts, I'll just make you happier until you can no longer produce any ki."

As the shadow receded, Ryoga felt incredibly happy, but with that rare emotion inside him, he could no longer generate his most powerful attack. Screaming in outrage he tried again, only for the shadow to cover him and deplete the sadness away.

"No... I won't have it..." He pointed his finger at the ground. "Bakusai Tenketsu!"

As the rocks flew around, more wires flipped about and snapped onto the person in the middle. Enraged, Ryoga burst through the cover.

"I'll get rid of you first!" He reached her before she had a chance to react, finger poised to attack. "Baku Chaiten Kechu!"

Monlon looked on in horror as her heirloom came apart, the wood flying everywhere and sending splinters into her hands. A swift fist in her gut then knocked her out to the world, and she slumped to the ground.

"You bastard!" Lime yelled, running in fast. "You should never hit a lady!" He sent two fists into Ryoga's chest "Double Futae No Kiwami!"

The shockwaves reverberated in the area as Ryoga coughed up some blood, the strikes hit him deep. Lime growled and held his hands, the knuckles receiving a lot of pain from repeating the technique. Seeing an opportunity, Ryoga ran and tackled Lime to the ground, sending him many punches to his upper torso, and left him bruised badly while hurting all over.

Sarutoru was keeping the shadow trained on him to not allow the depression to increase, but he could do little else in a physical fight.

Nabiki smirked and stared down Ryoga from inside a shop entrance.

"Ready to take me on?"

He returned the smirk, as Lime grasped at his leg weakly. "Any time..." He leaped for her, not before kicking Lime unconscious and roared.

She pulled back her hands behind her back and cried out.

"Anything Goes Final Attack!"

Ryoga looked on incredulously, never seeing her practice martial arts, ever. However, he was still in midair and couldn't move out of the way. He bolstered his defence with ki.

"Jusenkyo Counter!"

Withdrawing the two Super Soaker 2000s tucked in the back of her trousers, she aimed them at Ryoga and fired. The streams of ice cold water hit him dead on, and soon the body vanished inside the clothing, a weak 'Bwee' sound emanating from the baggy yellow top.

"Success!"

Her delighted smile over her victory was short lived, as her water projectiles hit another person, this time rather tall with curly bangs. He stared at her for a few seconds before he changed.

"Oh shit! Pantyhose!"

The bull-yeti-crane-eel-octopus cursed individual bellowed, his eyes bugging out. He jumped at Nabiki and delivered a crushing punch to the ground in front of her.

Her eyes widened as the store began to cave in, metal supports giving way and wooden beams crashing to the floor.

She looked up to see part of the roof fall towards her.

And the world went black.

**One week later  
3:00pm**

"- waking up..."

"Look, her eyes are open..."

Nabiki groaned, her body felt like hell. _And why is my left eye all bandaged up? _

She looked over to see Lime in tears. "N-Nabiki... You're alright!" He went to hug her before Monlon put her foot in his face.

"Relax Lemon, she's still healing herself, you'll break her back."

Lime pulled back and rubbed at the imprint of her foot, now darkened against his head.

"H-How long have I been out for?" Nabiki asked.

"About a week." Sarutoru answered. "The doctors have kept you sedated for some time to prevent your body from damaging itself. You also fell into a coma for three days."

He looked to his right rather evilly for some reason, and so curious she was, Nabiki followed his gaze and felt her heart slow.

"Pa-Pantyhose..."

The now human Pantyhose clenched his fist as anger crosses popped up everywhere. "Don't... call me that..."

The three guards began to tense up, to hold him back, before he calmed down. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"And where's that pig hiding?" She asked, glad the danger was over.

A malicious Lime licked his lips and rubbed his stomach. "You know, with some spices, he tasted pretty good..."

Nabiki quirked an eyebrow, then found it hurt all of a sudden. "Oh really? Even you wouldn't eat something that was an actual person."

Lime grumbled something about morals and pulled out a bruised P-chan from under his heel. Handing him to Nabiki, as she held out her hand in anticipation, she smiled.

"So, Ryoga-kun…" She narrowed her eyes. "What should I do with you? Send you to Uuchan's as a pork substitute? Maybe the Nekohanten could do with more bacon."

The dark skin paled and he began to 'Bwee' pathetically, trying to escape from her, but her hands were both holding him tightly.

"I know… We can't have pigs like you running about, who knows how many there'll be in the future? I think I'll have you neutered."

This time, P-chan squealed frantically, fearful of what might happen to him in his normal form. Nabiki chuckled.

"See? It won't work trying to threaten me with bruises, broken bones, and other things to do with martial arts. I can damage you in simpler ways that would scar you for life…" She looked to Pantyhose for a moment, before returning to P-chan. "I'm going to have a talk with the knucklehead here alone, but I want to speak to you when you come back."

She threw him into Lime's hands, where be promptly began to beat the skull of the pig. "Give me a few minutes, then call the nurses in so I can leave."

They nodded, and Lime (still holding P-chan by the ears), Monlon and Sarutoru left the room, closing the door behind them. The silence grew until neither could bear it any longer.

"Why did you attack me?" Nabiki asked.

Pantyhose hmphed and smirked. "None of your business."

She reached out and grabbed his top, pulling him closer so she could sneer at him. "Don't think I'm like the others. You're paying for my health insurance for the coming year, and I'll bring you hell if there's any more problems with me…" She let him go, pushing him back briefly, and tapped at the bandage over her eye.

Pantyhose tried not to be affected by her ramblings and shrugged it off. "How's the transgender bitch?"

Nabiki paused. "You mean Ranma?"

He was beginning to lose his temper. "Of course I mean him! Who else do you who changes into a girl!"

She smirked. _Well, there is Herb after all… _She grew serious. "So, you weren't wiped… Did you see him at all?"

"Yeah, why's it any of your business?"

"Look, you're in enough trouble as it is, so explain to me why before I lock you in your human form."

Pantyhose paled slightly. "Y-You wouldn't…"

Nabiki knew full well that his chances when fighting other martial artists while still human would be diminished greatly. She was also hoping that he wouldn't guess at her bluff. The only way she knew to lock a curse in the original form was by using the Waterproof Soap, but even then it wears off after time. Her grin widened.

"So? Ready to talk yet?"

He clenched his fist, and she watched as it shook for a few moments, before stopping. "Fine then, I met him about two weeks ago. We had a… fight, and he beat me pretty quickly with some weird staff…"

_Must've been either the Kinjakan or Gekkaja, probably the former… _"Go on…"

"The bitch tied me up with pantyhose in human form, and against a tree!" He sat down in the chair beside Nabiki, apparently tired from recounting everything he'd been through. "He spoke to me, and said if I wanted my name changed, that I should go to see Happosai again."

"Not like it's made any difference before…" Nabiki muttered to herself, remembering the times the house and dojo were damaged from Pantyhose and Happosai running amok.

"That's what I said… But…" Pantyhose looked pensive. "He said that Happosai has changed, and if I ask him nicely, after walking in through the front door as a human, then he'll agree, and won't go back on his agreement…"

"Is that so?" Nabiki quirked an eyebrow. "How impressive of Ranma…"

"He also said that you lot don't remember him. How come you're different?"

Nabiki sat up and smiled. "Because I'm special, he had no chance to beat me."

Pantyhose gulped, then stood up again. "That's all he told me, I haven't seen him since…"

"Good…" Nabiki looked to the door. "Could you bring the others in please?"

He nodded and opened the room. After a few words, a nurse came in to look over Nabiki. "It's good to have you back with us, we were worried for a while after that gas explosion."

"Ah…" She smiled and kept up the deceit. "Yes, it all happened so suddenly, I didn't get a chance to run away in time…"

The nurse began unhooking machines and monitors. "We tried to contact your family, but we get no reply. Their home has probably been evacuated since that abnormal weather in Nerima…" She moved closer and peeled off the eye bandage slowly. "Let's see here… Don't open it yet, it should still be sensitive to light… Do it under your hand, and expose it to light gently."

Nabiki did as she was told, and was surprised when she saw nothing different. "Why was there a bandage here?"

The nurse gave a tight smile, a sign of bad news. "I'm afraid that you were left with a scar, and we weren't able to stitch it up in time." She had a mirror in her hands, "There was nothing we could do, it has already healed and left its mark. If you wish, at a later date you could inquire for plastic surgery to have it removed. We were only available to operate on you as it was an emergency."

The quiet in the room intensified as Nabiki looked herself over. It was a fairly thick line of darker skin, from the middle of her forehead, cutting through her left eyebrow and stopping at her sideburns. The eyebrow now looked a little deformed, the spilt making the further side permanently raised, as if to say she was always curious about something or other. _This… This is horrible… My looks… _Her eyes welled up as the nurse also felt a tinge of sympathy for her patient, and took back the mirror.

Nabiki sat up, glad to be rid of the face that stared out of the reflection. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, just sign these forms…" A few scribbles later and the nurse had them back. "Thank you, and take care of yourself."

Nabiki chuckled dryly. "Thanks, I'll try my best."

She walked out of the clinic, her guards and guests near her. "So, are you heading into Nerima now Pa- Taro?" She avoided use of his painful name to prevent another 'gas explosion'.

"I've got nothing better to do, and I want to get rid of this name once and for all…"

She looked at P-chan and recalled something. "Oh yeah…" She looked to Lime. "Throw some warm water on him and get his clothes, we need some words together."

"Uh… Sure Nabiki…"

**5 minutes later  
Outside the clinic**

A wet Ryoga came out; Lime following him close behind, but the lost boy's angry expression wasn't there any more, now looking more thoughtful.

Nabiki could see what was wrong immediately and pulled him by the sleeve away from the others. "Look Ryoga, I know it was wrong to expose your curse in front of Akane like that, but even you must admit that the charade couldn't go on forever…"

Ryoga was ashamed and lowered his face, allowing his fringe to cover his face.

"About the things I said in there, if you do try to kill me again, then I won't hesitate to torture you as a pig." Her teeth were showing, making the threat more deadly. "If you think you've been through hell now, wait till I'm done with you…"

Ryoga swallowed hard and nodded.

"If you want, you're welcome to come with us to the dojo, I'm going there myself, but if you want to go somewhere else, just walk without us and you'll get lost easy, far from here." She gave a genuine smile. "Despite everything, I want to make things up with you. If we ever meet again, let's go out for a friendly drink, as long as you bring me some exotic gift from all the places you visit, and something that doesn't spoil either! I'll even smooth things over with Akane for you, so that she won't kill you the moment she sees you." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Akari must be worried about you, huh?"

"Yeah… I haven't seen her for such a long time." His eyes shimmered a bit more in the sunlight. "I should go look for her."

"Well, I'm off now. Take care of yourself Ryoga…"

He picked up his heavy backpack and umbrella and walked alongside the rest of them, waving as he took a left turn and them a right. Sure enough, when Sarutoru jumped up on the middle house separating the roads, he couldn't see Ryoga any more, having vanished into thin air.

Nabiki sighed. _Thank God… I'm glad I'm rid of him. Hopefully he won't try to get me again, it's better to have him as a reluctant ally than an outright enemy… _

Monlon was quiet, cradling a box with splinters and wood. "What's wrong Monlon? You've been quiet all this time."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help, Nabiki…" She had tears on the edges of her eyelids. "If I was quicker, my lute wouldn't have broken and you could have been healed within seconds, rather than a week…"

"Hey." Nabiki stopped and peered closely at her face. "Stop that, you did what you could against Ryoga, and you did great. Besides, I'm still alive, so there's nothing to worry about."

"But… Your scar…" She looked down at her box. "I can't heal that now, it needs to be done within the first day of the injury…"

Nabiki thinned her lips. "It'll be okay…" She said it more to herself. "I'll get a plastic surgeon and have it repaired in no time. _Now if only I had a way of earning enough to get it… _"Will you be able to fix it?" _she said it was her mother's, so it must be pretty important to her…_

Monlon nodded. "I'm doing it now, my ki is getting the pieces to match one another, but it'll take a long time, at least two weeks…" As they spoke, a small orange line appeared to magnetise two splinters together, forming an ever-so-slightly larger piece.

"Good luck with that then, I know that it was a gift to you."

Monlon smiled. "Thank you, it's my only treasure."

Lime looked forwards and sniffed the air. "It's getting a lot colder, look at the sky…"

There was no need to point, they could all see the gloomy skies and snow falling. Indeed, it seemed to be a blizzard no more than a hundred metres ahead of them.

They were approaching Nerima.

Sarutoru scratched his head, picking out a random flea and flicking it away in the street. "What do we do now, Nabiki?"

Pantyhose, who was still with them, sneered. "Chickening out, are you?"

Nabiki gave him a confident smirk. "Hardly."

She strode on determinedly into the storm.

**---  
Author's Notes**

Baku Chaiten Kechu – Don't know what it translates to, but Ryoga used this in the 'Mushroom of Ages' arc. When he was changed to a three year old, he used this and made small explosions in the wooden floor of the Tendo home. I decided to bring back this move and make it effective in blasting wood to smithereens.

Futae No Kiwami - Mastery of the Two Layers, the signature move of Sagara Sanosuke (from Rurouni Kenshin), after he learned it from Anji. More condensed in power to the Breaking Point, it can reduce a fairly substantial amount of surface area to dust (as Sanosuke demonstrates on a boulder, and succeeds in powderising a quarter of it). Lime has learned it, and can use two fists as well, though it still hurts him to use the technique.

So, Nabiki injured? This was unexpected I'll bet. Perhaps I've overpowered Ryoga a bit in this chapter, but his depression was his most powerful weapon, and once that's gone, he just has his brute strength, Breaking Point and stamina to keep him going. That Nabiki could now prepare for his arrival meant that she could easily buy water pistols to soak him. Pantyhose is a bit of a git too… Not to mention he caused her scar…

Next chapter is Nerima, look forward to it, it's going to be very special indeed!

- J


	17. “There's no place like home”

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter 17**

"**There's no place like home..."**

**Fifteen minutes later**

The wind and snow blustered through the empty streets, covering the group of people currently walking down the main road in a sheet of white.

Nabiki chattered her teeth involuntarily. _Wow, Kasumi really wasn't kidding when she said it was cold... _She was walking with her arms over her face, her new thick overcoat giving her some good protection against the cold, but the high winds still threatened to knock her over.

Her posture was mimicked by Monlon and Sarutoru, their lighter figures not used to the intense gale. Lime with his dense muscle was able to walk unhindered, shaking off the snow with remarkable dexterity. Pantyhose, while his figure betrayed his relative light amount of physical prowess, he was nonplussed at the blizzard, walking onwards without losing his stride.

_Maybe seeing Happosai is the only thing that's keeping him going... _Nabiki mused, while focusing on her destination. _Gees, this is tough going... _

They were entering deeper into Nerima, and the snow now reached up to just below their knees, and progress slowed down fast.

"Dammit... This'll take hours." She looked to Pantyhose. "Taro, can you fly us to the dojo?"

He stopped and folded his arms, the condescending smirk on his face. "What, you want me to save your weak little legs from collapsing now, huh?"

Nabiki grit her teeth. _Shit... He's a tough nut to crack. _"Look, I'm not asking you to carry us to Osaka or anything, just high enough to get out of this snow. Will you do that?"

He narrowed his eyes, and answered simply. "No."

Lime hissed and snarled, grabbing Pantyhose by his collar, lifting him up slightly. He didn't seem intimidated in the least. "Hey, she's only asking for some help, and you throw it back in her face!"

"So?" He stared off to one side, as if the threat posed by Lime was that of a mere ant. "I don't see any reason why I should do anything to help her."

Lime showed his teeth more. "If you don't help her, then there'll be hell to pay."

"Oh?" He was amused now. "Are you going to be the one to hand out punishment?"

"Lime, leave him be..." Nabiki held his arm tight and dragged it off Pantyhose. "If Taro doesn't want to get his name changed quicker, it's up to him." She chuckled to herself as his expression grew more excited.

It lowered somewhat, and he decided to reply. "You don't think I want to fly to keep out of this wretched snow! I can, but I can't at the same time!"

Nabiki was puzzled this time. "Huh? Why?"

Pantyhose steamed for a few seconds, before shouting out. "I CAN'T FLY IN THESE CONDITIONS!"

They all looked up and saw the sky darkened by clouds, hail, sleet and snow whirling and dancing about in random patterns, and at differing speeds. Nabiki nodded.

"I see... The wind is too strong to fly..." She looked around and saw the most obvious solution present itself to her. "Well, no two ways about it... We just have to fence walk, that keeps us off the ground. Roof hopping with all these crosswinds would be dangerous." She looked up to the nearest one. "Lime, I give you permission to carry me, any funny business and I start breaking fingers..."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

He saluted her, but couldn't keep the part happy grin, part leer and blush from his face. Picking her up gently, holding her as one would hold a baby, he leaped onto the wall separating someone's property from the road outside. Monlon and Sarutoru followed by immediately after, and felt much more secure on easier footing.

"It's probably icy here, so keep your footing steady and don't run too fast." Lime nodded and began walking but stopped when a voice reached him.

"Hey! What about me!"

Pantyhose was still in the snow, trudging slowly after them, his face that of shock that they would leave him.

Nabiki smirked, knowing that in his current form he had no such ability. "Sorry, Taro, but it looks like we have to leave you behind this time..." She lost her superior expression, remembering how much it angered Ryoga, who was much weaker than Pantyhose in his cursed form. "If you keep your cool and try not to kill me later, I'll hold Happosai at the dojo until you arrive so you can get your new name." She smiled weakly. "Sorry, but I have to be there quickly, I don't know how much time I have left before my family leave." As Lime started walking off, she shouted one last time. "I'll see you in a bit!"

Pantyhose's agonised cries were lost in the wailing wind. He muttered several more curses but plundered on through the snow, keeping the promise of a new name in his mind all the while.

**Half an hour later**

The winds and snow really made it hard to travel, whatever the form of transport. While fence walking was considered the easiest, it still wasn't as fast as it could have been. Slick surfaces, awkwardly positioned hailstones, and slicing winds made the journey treacherous to even the expert martial artists that currently ran to their destination.

"Take a left here." Nabiki stated, and Lime jumped the corner across to avoid turning on a tight edge. His run was closely followed by Monlon and Sarutoru, who took to mimicking his actions to prevent any damage to their selves.

"Okay, we're nearly there, slow down now."

Lime's full pelt run had now decreased and his feet began to plod harder, making his long steps become more forced and increasing his stability. Soon they had reached the final corner, and were now facing off to the left the sign for the Tendo dojo.

"Home..." Nabiki whispered, and she felt a warm feeling blanket over her.

Thinking for a second that Lime was roaming with his hands again, she checked and found him staring at the sign with an odd look of trepidation. It took her a few moments to recognise the feeling of nostalgia and familiarity that comes with returning to the home that you spent most of your years. Memories of her time there flooded her senses. From being a grumpy child in mornings, eating her mother's cookies, bribing a young Akane with a sprout to give her own cookie over and laughing when she cried at the taste, to standing at her mother's grave beside Kasumi, learning the power of money through television shows, and applying them in real life at school.

She sighed. _Perhaps I do miss it a little... _She smiled when she thought of how she left. _I have had fun though, this trip has been great! _

She nodded to Lime and he jumped down into the snow again, letting her down gently. The other two joined them.

"Well, let's go and knock..." Nabiki walked up to the door and rang the bell. They waited for a minute before she decided to open the outer doors. Fetching the keys from her backpack, she unlocked it and walked in, needing Lime's help to push as the snow built up on the other side.

She rapped lightly on the house entrance, and wasn't surprised when no one turned up. _They must be gone..._ She looked back at the others.

"Wait here while I go inside and check quickly."

Going inside, she shuddered at the cold, which had permeated the wood. Without heating, the house was forbidding and icy, her breath could still be seen. She checked each room first before going into the living room. Frowning at the lack of people, she went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge, beneath a magnet. Pulling it out, she read it.

"_Nabiki,_

_We've gone to the shelter, the JGSDF said it would be best for us. If you find this note, please come see us, we'll be in the gym at Furinkan High until the 22nd January. I hope you can catch up to us._

_Lots of love,_

_Kasumi_

_Date: 15th January 1998"_

Nabiki took the note. _They're leaving tomorrow... There's no time to lose... _She ran out of the house, taking care to lock it behind her.

The others watched her carefully, Monlon saw the concerned look. "Is everything alright Nabiki?"

Nabiki shook her head. "They're leaving tomorrow, but knowing how the Japanese government works, I wouldn't be surprised if they sent them out a day early."

Sarutoru nodded. "Indeed, in that case we must make our way to their shelter before they are moved on." He looked at the walls and the nearby lamppost. "I'm afraid that visibility is incredibly poor here, I cannot see further than ten metres."

Nabiki nodded sagely. "Yeah, I know, but it's okay. I know the way to school, I took that journey every day for many years."

Lime was pumped gesturing with both fists. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go quickly!"

Nabiki stared at him for a few seconds, and giggled at his childish antics. "Okay... Lime, carry me."

Back in their usual positions, they started running on the walls. Nabiki and the rest noted the neighbour next door had light inside the window, the old lady sitting near a heater and watching her television. _Well, it looks like not everyone is ready to abandon Nerima just yet... _She frowned at the last memory of her. _I almost caught a cold that day when she splashed me... _Lime noticed her face change but didn't say anything.

"Lime, turn left here."

She kept her eyes forwards, recalling her route to school.

**Ten minutes later**

"Right here, then straight on..."

They were now parallel to the fence that Ranma used to walk each and everyday, the water drain beside it. A large gloomy building loomed into focus.

"Damn, my senses are all messed up in this weather..." Lime growled. "I can barely smell you, so I can't tell if anyone is there." He peered closer, but heard a shout from behind him.

"There's one tank and two people carriers ahead!" Sarutoru declared. "I recommend we slow down before they consider us enemies."

Nabiki agreed. "Good point. Lime, take me down, we're going to walk the rest of the way."

Jumping down they began their slow scrunching in the deep snow to the shelter.

**Five minutes later**

The front gate of Furinkan High beckoned them in, the blizzard calming somewhat to show that it was open. A man wearing a white outfit in an overcoat and dark green face mask was standing guard. He approached them.

"What are you doing out in this blizzard!" He seemed more concerned about them than worried of their odd outfits. "Quickly, get inside!" He pointed the way and they ran across the thinner cover of snow to the door. _They must've scooped away most of it so people can get in or out easily... _

They were met at the entrance to the gym by another soldier, who was ready for them. "Please, get inside. There are some empty areas by the north wall." He unbolted the door and allowed them in, closing the door quickly once they were inside.

After brushing off the snow that had stuck to their clothing, the first thing that struck them was the heat inside. The second was the number of people.

There were hundreds of little compartments, nothing more than a flimsy curtain or panel separating each one, but each partition seemed solid. There were varying numbers of sleeping bags per makeshift room.

"We're going to have to look for them... There's doesn't seem to be any signs outside the rooms..." She paused and looked at her crew. "Unless..." She leaned in close and whispered to them. "Can you find them by ki?"

They all paused, searching out with their senses. "I detect large powers in the far corner." Sarutoru answered first.

Lime sniffed the air. "There's another group of people that smell familiar, they're closest to this wall."

Monlon scrutinised each feeling she got. "There are two people on the left wall with less power, and three more with only a slightly higher ki level than the rest of the people."

Nabiki nodded. "Okay, Lime, you lead the way. The strongest people are probably Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse, so it's best to stay away from them." She looked to them. "I hope you've hidden your ki, I don't want anyone to find you and start a fight with all these soldiers around."

They smirked, and she returned it. "Sorry, I forgot that you're all used to battles. You probably do it on an everyday basis." She became pensive. "Cologne would probably be able to figure out that you're a lot stronger than you actually are, but there's nothing we can do about that for now..." She looked at them directly. "Go to an empty one and wait there. If you want to find me, just search for my ki and get my attention somehow." She grinned wryly and gazed at Lime. "And one that doesn't involve groping me or smashing the wall down."

"Hey!" He wasn't amused. She knocked him on the head.

"Chill... I was only kidding." Her eyes narrowed. "But not about the groping, got it?"

He gulped and nodded rapidly. He stopped walking and pointed off to a closed compartment. "The people are in there."

Nabiki thanked him. "Good, now go and relax in an empty one, I'll see you later." They waved goodbye and walked in the direction the soldier pointed them in.

_Here goes nothing... _First peeking in the small gap to see that it was the right one, she casually pulled the curtain back.

"Hi everyone, how've things been?"

The stunned looks of surprise turned to shock, horror, and happiness.

Soon Nabiki was surrounded by tight hugs.

"My daughter has returned to me!" Soun's tears weren't melodramatic, just the everyday tears of a parent who had found his long lost child again.

"N-Nabiki!" Akane's tears were in full, wetting her cheeks faster than her top could absorb.

Kasumi's tears were much mellower, tiny globules on either side of her eyes. "Welcome home, little sister."

Nabiki was confused at the fourth pair of arms that encircled her, especially since they belonged to a maroon haired person.

"Nabiki! I was so worried for you!" Nabiki raised her eyebrow in mild surprise at the concern in Nodoka's voice.

Genma waved from behind, not used to expressing his emotions outwards. Nabiki nodded to acknowledge him.

She finally pulled away from everyone, and squeezed her top to dry off the salty tears that had wet her from beneath her overcoat.

"Sorry, I had some things to sort out, I'm sure you understand."

The women began staring at her face. Akane started first. "Nabiki, what happened to your forehead?"

_Oops... I forgot about that... _"Well, I had a little accident, you see... Gas explosion nearby." She kept to the story in case they chose to look into the matter further.

"But, your beautiful face is scarred!" Nodoka was in tears again.

"Waah!" Soun began his typical response. "Now my daughter will never get married!"

Kasumi hushed everyone by taking Nabiki off to one side and pulling out her make-up and first-aid kit just in case. She took off her sister's overcoat and hung it on the rack. As she began applying some concealer to the forehead, she whispered under her breath, and kept her happy expression.

"Did you find him?"

Nabiki shook her head slightly.

"Was this caused by someone you met?"

She nodded and replied. "Pantyhose, he got annoyed when I shouted his name out, like he usually does."

The miniscule tensing in Kasumi's features indicated she wasn't happy. "That's unfortunate. I'll have to let him know that hurting a woman is bad..." She pulled back with her puffer. "There! It's mostly hidden, but there's nothing I can do about your eyebrow."

Nabiki sighed. "I know sis, I know... I just need to earn some money to get some surgery done on my face."

"Surgery?" Kasumi seemed sadder. "Is that necessary?"

"If I want to get rid of the scar and this horrid gap in my eyebrow, then yes."

She looked around their room. Somehow, with a meagre amount of belongings, Kasumi had managed to make it look homely. The television was on in one corner, though the signal was bad. Genma was slapping it on the top and adjusting the aerial, but nothing was working.

"So, what's been going on lately?" Nabiki asked.

"Things have been quiet, the Army is going to move us later today to a new home for relocation while they figure out what to do here." She moved in closer. "Father and Mr Saotome have been asking them to postpone our departure until the last possible minute, so that you can return." She smiled, her serenity bringing back a joyous feeling in Nabiki's heart. "I'm glad you're back now, we can move on together."

"You know... I'm only here because I've run out of clues. There must be something left that I haven't considered."

Kasumi titled her head to one side, placing a hand on her cheek. "Well, that's okay, just relax at home before you carry on looking. I miss having an extra mouth to feed."

Nabiki smiled good-naturedly. "Sure thing, sis. I'd love to have some of your home cooked food again."

"I'd be happy to -"

Her words trailed away as a deep rumbling echoed, and the building began to shake.

"E-Earthquake!" Some panicked voices cried.

"Everyone!" A soldier shouted out. "Get to the walls quickly!"

_Hmm… Déjà vu... _Nabiki got up with her family and ran for the nearest wall, only to see through the high windows of the gym that there was a new blinding light streaming in.

_No way... It can't be!_

Nabiki barged past a group of people to the nearest emergency exit, and looked through the fireproof glass. Unable to believe her eyes, she pushed the bars to let her out, but was annoyed to find it impossible to budge.

"Argh!" She began kicking the push-bar harder. "LET... ME... " She took three steps back and charged forwards, arms forward and palms flat out for the metal pipe. "OUT!"

The blast of snow entering the room froze her for a second, as people began to scatter from her.

"Hey you! Get away from the exits!" One of the soldiers cried out, and a group of them began to close in on her.

But Nabiki wasn't paying attention to any of that. Instead, her focus, and that of those who could see outside from behind her, was on the image in front of them.

A long distance away, a portion of the eternal cloud cover had parted in a circular fashion, though this was due to the enormous blue pillar of light that had penetrated it, which continued to ascend until it coalesced into a large luminous ball.

Nabiki began to run out into the wind, heedless of the snow sticking to her arms and icy water causing her clothes to cling to her skin.

"Ranma!"

Her words were drowned out by the sudden acceleration of wind. Her clothes whipped around her, and she could barely stand up, her arms brought up to stop the snow blurring her vision. Her eyes widened as she recognised what had appeared.

Beneath the ball of blue light, a familiar formation of wind grew, until it reached the clouds, neatly holding the strange power in the air. The tornado refused to dissipate, nor move from the position, and raged on, sending snow in every direction.

The sounds of voices behind her reached her ears.

"Get inside miss! The tornado might turn at any minute!"

"Nooo!" She kept going forwards, despite her movement restricted by the power of the wind.

"Nabiki!" Lime's voice rang out from the shelter.

Aside from that, another sound entered her mind. _What's that? I could've sworn that was screaming... _

Her vision centred on the tornado, and through the swirling mass of snow and hail, something tiny flickered, rising upwards towards the sphere.

_What's that? Is it...? _For a clear moment two shades of colour were present. _Red and black! _

"RANMA!"

She screamed his name over and over, even as the globe split into dozens of pieces from red lines crisscrossing the surface. Two strong arms grabbed her from behind and dragged her back to the gym, leaving her feet trails in the snow.

"Let me go!" She struggled against the firm grip. "I see Ranma!"

"Me too..." Lime replied, his eyes sad, then growing determined. "But I'm not going to let you kill yourself to get to him..."

Nabiki refused to look away, and went on with her fight, watching the shadowy figure fall out of sight. Even as the door shut, she pressed herself up against the window, as the tornado spread the blast further around it, the smaller portions flung from the wind out into the clouds.

Soon the soldiers had pushed everyone away from the exits, protecting the people nearest to them against the ground as the earth continued to shake, the light flickering through the windows.

Nabiki fell back into Lime's arms, and waited.

**---  
Author's Notes**

For those of you into Lime/Nabiki fluff, I hope you enjoyed the little touches (or was that gropes?) during this chapter. Also, some small revenge against Pantyhose is always nice too.

I hope I got across the significance of what happened in this chapter, just how powerful the last scene was supposed to be.

Only three more chapters until the end… I look forward to your reactions.

- J


	18. “When you're stuck in square one”

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter 18**

"**When you're stuck in square one..."**

**Thirty minutes later**

The crowd was restless, voices arguing with one another and at the soldiers, for not being allowed out. A radioed order and half the soldiers left the gymnasium ten minutes after Nabiki's display. The light had vanished at about that time.

The girl in question was being stared at by many people, though her family kept any onlookers that, just looking. Lime had already appeared to bring her in, so him hiding now was pointless. He stood near to Nabiki, and growled at angry glares. He mellowed somewhat when Kasumi sat next his charge, especially since she offered him some tea. He blushed manically and managed to keep his request for gropage from automatically leaving his lips.

"I know that I saw him, sis..." She restated for the fifth time.

"Well, as long as you're sure... I did only ask once." Kasumi felt her own sweatdrop vanish. "There's no way to check what's happening though..."

Nabiki nodded quickly, and then paused. "Wait a sec... There is..." She looked up at the tiger man. "Lime." He bent down so he could hear her better, not that he needed to. "Get Sarutoru here, and get him to follow you in stealth form."

Lime frowned for a moment and nodded. He jogged off to where he left the other two at their empty room, and returned a minute later.

Nabiki smirked at Lime's shadow; she could tell it wasn't normal by the subtle quivering and ripples that dotted the surface. "Sarutoru, I have a mission for you, get to the source and find out anything you come across, get samples of anything that seems odd, and report back to me."

As if a pebble fell into the black inky pool, circular rings of water passed from the centre of the shadow. It began to subtly move from other heavy shadows, eventually reaching the soldiers at the door, before it slipped away beneath the door to the outside and disappeared.

Nabiki sighed. "I know that he's probably gone by now... But there's still a chance he's stayed there." _Very unlikely though... _

Lime shrugged. "Well, I'm sure that the monkey can do his job well enough..."

"I hope so..."

**Thirty minutes later**

Nabiki looked to her sister. "Kasumi, are you okay?"

The serene look didn't waver. "Yes, I've just noticed how bright it is outside."

So focused on waiting fro news from Sarutoru, Nabiki didn't realise that the light that beamed into the gymnasium was permanent, and of real sunlight.

"What...? But that means..."

A subtle prodding from beneath her awoke her fully. Her shadow was now much darker. Nabiki smirked. "I'm going to go for a walk, Kasumi, tell daddy that I'm not running away, I'll just be over with my friends."

She nodded back. "Okay, have fun, Nabiki!"

Nabiki walked off with Lime in tow, as he led her to the area which they reserved for themselves. Soon they arrived; a cross-legged Monlon sat in the middle, holding the box in her lap.

"Nabiki, how are you?" She opened her eyes and they settled on the Tendo. "I hear Lime went out to save you."

Nabiki flushed a little, though the reason for that reaction evaded her. "Maybe I went a little overboard... I saw Ranma, and then I went a little wild..."

Monlon chuckled. "I can understand that, you have been searching for him for this long..."

Nabiki shook her head of her temporary insanity. "Anyway, I asked Sarutoru to look for something." She angled her back and downwards. "What have you got for us?"

The shadow slurped away from Nabiki, and morphed into a standing figure, arms slightly hanging from the front, and colour restored Sarutoru to his full glory. "I immediately headed for the direction that all the soldiers ran to. In my shadow form I was able to reach there first as the winds were still strong." He paused. "It was centred on a small park, or what used to be one. There was a deep trench throughout, from the outskirts circling around to the middle."

Nabiki swallowed hard. "A spiral..."

Sarutoru agreed. "Yes, and very hot too, the earth in that trench was burnt beyond belief, but only those parts, the rest of the grass wasn't affected." He coughed once. "I could sense the winds dying down, and the army moving in, so I got to work quickly." He pulled out two containers, one vial and another pouch made of leather. "There were the only materials I could find at the end of my investigation. I managed to disappear before the scout team arrived."

Nabiki took the pouch and opened it up; her heart skipped a beat at what lay inside. "Is this..." Sarutoru said nothing but closed his eyes momentarily. She pulled out the strips of material from the bag. "Red silk... Black cotton..." The tears that shore off the clothing were harsh. "Was Ranma attacked by someone? Why are these bits of his clothes around...?"

Sarutoru shrugged. "I cannot tell if there was a fight or not, the area was too devastated to get a full ki reading. The snow in the park evaporated fast from the heat, taking away any traces." He passed the vial over to her. "This may change things however..."

This time, Nabiki paled. _Blood... Ranma's blood...? _The liquid in the vial was dark red, with flecks of dirt floating about inside.

"My collection methods are vastly greater than anything in the modern world. By absorbing the blood into my shadow form, I can gather it into one place specifically, and leave no sign of it existing there. There are some impurities, but I was working at top speed, they can easily be filtered out at a later date."

"Where did you get this?" Nabiki shook the tube of blood.

"Around the edge of the spiral, there was a large splash, followed by some fall off drops from the point of impact."

"Impact?" Monlon asked, curious.

"The large blood spatter was from a very high fall, the remaining blood was from someone walking away."

Nabiki held her hand over her mouth. "R-Ranma was injured that badly?"

Lime, quiet until now, spoke up. "I saw what little you saw. A fall from that height would be painful, and dangerous. With the high winds and low visibility, many factors affect landing."

Nabiki shook her head. "No, even if he was blind and deaf, Ranma would be able to land, even in the middle of a tornado... Something must've happened to him..." _But... Maybe Ranma can't survive something like that... Am I overestimating his abilities? _

"Perhaps..." Sarutoru didn't elaborate further. "However, all we have to go on are these two things, some of his clothing, and most likely his blood..." Sarutoru was about to sit down before he raised a finger. "That's right; there was one other item..."

Nabiki lay back in the chairs they had. "Go ahead..."

"In the middle of the spiral there was a post, on the top of which was a chain attached to a cord of some kind. The end of the cord had a clip, but nothing else."

Nabiki scratched her chin. "That's weird... Just something else to wonder about I guess..."

"The final thing, which you will probably find out any minute now, the clouds have gone, and the weather has returned to normal."

"I see..." Nabiki looked up. _Kasumi was right... The sun is out... _"No more snow problems here then..."

A high pitched squeal echoed across the gym, causing some people to cover their ears. "Sorry about that..." A voice spoke out from the speakers high above the people, via the internal intercom. "This is Major Nobu. As you know, we are charged with relocating you to a new area for habitation. However, following the unusual disturbances that occurred an hour ago, the area of Nerima appears to have lost the heavy cloud, and the snow has stopped. As of this moment, you are free to return to your homes. We will be monitoring the situation closely and if any sign of the blizzard returns, we will inform you accordingly. Be warned that the streets are still icy and -"

"So, that's it then..." Nabiki smiled, feeling it was safe to ignore the rest of the message. "Nerima isn't in danger any more; the snow's gone for good."

"How can you be so sure?" Monlon asked.

"I just know..." Nabiki gave a wan smile back. "If there's anything I've learned it's to trust my instincts. Ranma made something huge; I doubt he did it for no reason. It was probably to kill the clouds."

Lime was dumbfounded. "What, you really think he did that!"

"Yes, I'm positive..." Nabiki stretched her arms over and behind her head.

The commotion around them grew as people began gathering their hastily packed bags and preparing to leave.

"Well, looks like I'm about to go home now, if you want you can escort me with my family, though I'd rather avoid too many questions about why you're with me."

Monlon and Sarutoru, the only two who hadn't been spotted by the Tendo's or any of the other martial artists nodded to themselves. "We'll be at a distance." Monlon began. "As you said, our presence would be a little disturbing. Lime here will be close to you as he's already known to be in the area."

Nabiki cocked her head to one side, thinking about the choice. "Okay, sounds like a good plan. I'll meet up with you two outside, I'm sure you'll be able to see me." Grabbing Lime's hand, she pulled him away. "Come on! Daddy's probably crying about me again..."

Lime let himself he dragged, the heavenly expression on his red face unnoticed by Nabiki.

**An hour later  
Behind the Tendo home**

"Okay, I've dropped my bags off in my room; I think I'll stay here a bit before I go on looking."

"So that means we can stay with you until then?" Lime was already nodding eagerly.

"No... Nabiki drawled, as if talking to a child. _Better let him down gently... _"I think it's time you all went back home. I'm here now, safe and sound, and if I go travelling again, I shouldn't be leaving Japan."

Sarutoru and Monlon nodded, accepting the reason as it was, their own judgement figuring out that there was little reason for them to remain there.

Lime however, had a reason.

"Are you sure?" His eyes grew large. "There might be new enemies... Wild animals... Or worse!"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Care to share what those 'worse' things may be?"

"Ah... Uh..." Lime faltered. "I-I don't know... Something, there has to be something..."

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Look, I'm flattered and all, but this has to end now. I've already put you in trouble with Herb for having you stay with me since Nekonron -"

"Th-that doesn't matter!" He held a fist up in front of him. "I'll happily take his beatings to be with you longer!"

She shook her head slowly, tsking to herself. "Lime, you've got to understand that this is important to me, I have to keep on searching for Ranma."

His head fell a bit. "Why?" He looked up, tears streaming down his face. "You've never told me why! Is he so much more special than me!"

His shout reverberated throughout the air, as nearby birds fluttered away from the disturbance.

Nabiki thought for a long minute. "I... I don't know, why, honestly." Her smile was neither mocking nor fake, just true. "It's been bugging me for a while now. First I thought it was because he escaped from under my nose, and left his obligations behind. When I found out that there were no obligations left, my goal drifted to finding him, because I was the only one who knew him from all those who he lived around daily. Then I found his false grave... I almost gave up then, but I carried on. To find where he was, I had to meet people Ranma met, and beat, and also learn about him on the way." She paused, breathing a few times from her memory dump. "Now, I'm looking for him, for answers. I won't rest until then..."

Lime stood back, surprised by how candid she was. "You're not going to give up on him, are you?"

The context of his question wasn't expanded upon, but she responded to it. "No, I'm not." She stared at Lime. "Do you finally understand now? Have you got someone you'd walk to the ends of the earth for, even if they didn't want to be found?"

Lime edged his eyes away and nodded sullenly. He looked back at Nabiki to see her smiling at him directly.

"Like I've told you before, you're not my type. However... There's no reason we can't still be friends for life. What do you say to that? We can even meet each other when we're 'in the neighbourhood'."

Lime brightened up considerably, nodding vigorously. He furrowed his brow at seeing Nabiki hold up one finger.

"I like you Lime, so tell you what, I'll allow you to hug me, but just once, okay?"

His expression changed to gleeful, then serious. _Uh-oh... _His arms went around her, and he began to squeeze, making it last longer.

It took around ten minutes for Monlon and Sarutoru to pry his fingers off her now bruised shoulders. Cringing at her injuries, and shadows of the old wounds from her recent scuffle, she sighed. "Guess, I deserved that..." She gestured him over, and he walked over, afraid. She cupped her hand to his ear. "Hope you are gentler with the woman you finally meet." He blushed. "Keep an eye out for Monlon in China, without her lute she's pretty much without her weapons, and she's too proud to admit that. Make sure she remains safe." A subtle wink and he nodded obediently.

Sarutoru bowed to her. "I hope you succeed in your search. I'll inform Prince Toma of your current progress, should you wish to let him know of when you find Ranma Saotome."

"Thank, Sarutoru." Nabiki made a polite bow back.

Monlon strode up to Nabiki and smiled. "I wish you luck, Ranma seems like a good man, although he is..." Her words trailed off as she though of something.

Nabiki finished the line for her. "... A bit of a jerk, egotistical, loud-mouthed, inconsiderate, rude, and arrogant to top it all off." They both laughed in a female fashion, as both Sarutoru and Lime scratched their heads comically. "But there's one thing he's good in, being honest. He can't lie to save his life, or even his honour. Whenever he speaks about something on his mind, as naive as it may be, it's the complete and utter truth to him. That is a rare quality in any person..."

Monlon nodded with her eyes closed, probably reliving something in her past. Her expression grew warmer. "Take care of yourself; I and Lord Kirin will be interested to know how you fared in your travels."

She surprised the younger girl by hugging her briefly. Nabiki returned it to same extent.

Lime moved in fast once they broke up, but his planted into Nabiki's hand. "No way Lime, I think one hug is all I can take from you today."

Not disheartened in the slightest, he pulled back. "Tell me when you've found him, so that I can come and visit you!"

_Oh boy... _"Okay, but you'd better be with Herb; my Messenger can only reach him at the palace."

"No problem, I'll be near him at all times!" He beat his chest proudly.

_Let's see if he can keep his hands off his 'princess'... _

"Good, my last order for all of you, go home. Monlon needs to return the shipping boat, so go to Togenkyo first, then Nekonron, and finally the Musk." She smirked, and then frowned after a few moments. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Lime saluted once, and ran off in the wrong direction. Monlon muttered something blue under her breath, as Sarutoru chased after him.

Nabiki left the empty land lot chuckling all the way.

**Five minutes later  
Tendo Home**

"I'll get it!"

Nabiki cried, and ran for the door. Pulling it open, she saw a somewhat miffed person standing there.

"Well, if it isn't Taro, our not-so-friendly Jusenkyo cursed victim."

"Grr..." His head bore and anger cross. "Don't test my patience Nabiki Tendo..." He breathed hard and looked at her. "I'm here to speak to Happosai. Is he in?"

Nabiki nodded. "Yes, he's upstairs. I'll bring him down for you. Please wait here for a moment." She walked off. _I had to sacrifice some underwear and bras to keep him around. The little perv... _"Oh Happosai?"

"What is it? Have you more treats for me!" He sounded delighted, as he looked up from his recently ironed items.

"Well, if you follow me, you'll know in a few seconds."

She ran off down the steps, knowing that he was bound after her in no time, trying to enjoy his fun as long as possible. The wrinkled man halted suddenly at the figure in the doorway, and his ki started to flare up around him.

"So, this is my treat? A chance to fight?" His eyes centred on Pantyhose. "What waters have you cursed yourself with this time?"

Fighting back the urge to beat his head senseless, Taro stared into the man's eyes. "I would like you to come with me peacefully, so that I can change my name." His face twitched and he bowed down on his knees, arms on the floor in front of him. "Please, Happosai."

"Well now, I don- I mean, since you asked so nicely, how can someone like me refuse?" Happosai thrust his arms at his hips. "I accept. Just give me some time to pack some food." With that, the Grandmaster left the entrance hallway, to a stunned twosome.

"W-Wow..." Pantyhose returned to his full height. "I didn't believe that would work for me..." He jumped up fro joy. "Yes! I'm finally going to get my name changed!"

Nabiki closed her jaw. _That must have been some powerful incense, if it makes Happosai turn nice... I'm glad I didn't go through that... _She thought of herself for a moment. _What was my suggestion, I wonder? _

"Oh my, is there a guest?"

Nabiki turned to see her sister returning from the kitchen, clutching a knife and towel between her hands. A fleeting moment of fear passed through her.

"Nabiki, you should welcome the guest inside." She looked up to his face and saw who it was. "Is that Pantyhose Taro-san?"

The man in question growled mildly to himself, allowing the anger cross to simmer away. He opened his eyes to see Kasumi a few inches from his face, her eyes hard set.

"That's right; you were the boy who scarred my little sister. That reminds me... I owe you a lesson in how to treat a woman."

Her hands moved too fast for anyone to react in time. Nabiki held out a futile gesture, throwing out her own arms forward and making the short jump, to prevent the bloodshed.

"Me!" She poked him in the forehead, leaving a little mark of blanching skin where the fingernail rapped the surface.

Nabiki face faulted into the wooden floorboards, her hands now forming warding gestures.

"Don't hurt any girls like that again." Kasumi said, before stepping back and away, drying the knife as she went.

Pantyhose stood there, his fear multiplied from the hidden meaning behind her remark, and he began to burn up, not wanting to suffer another reprimand from her again. He bowed three times, saying 'Sorry' each time. Nabiki almost wanted to laugh, but felt that it would ruin the impact.

Kasumi returned a few seconds later, a glass of tea in her hands. "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have overreacted. Please accept this tea as a peace offering between us." She bowed politely.

Pantyhose muttered a 'Thank You' before gulping down the hot tea in quick bursts. He felt his throat heat up, and he looked down at his glass in mild horror.

Nabiki leaned in and muttered casually. "Poison from her would be too easy. Watch yourself. Always be kind and nice to her, and nothing will happen."

His cocky and arrogant grin resurfaced. "Are you sure...?"

Nabiki nodded. "Don't try anything either, or else there'll be hell to pay."

His manner relaxed greatly, and he folded his arms. "Whatever..." His smirk died halfway when he saw Kasumi smiling at him obliviously.

Happosai had arrived, his bag of swag now filled with food and essentials for the journey. "Let's hurry then! Transform fast before the army around here sees you, and head high up, we can use the dusk to our advantage!"

Nodding, Pantyhose stepped outside and frowned at the lack of nearby water. Kasumi also joined them, with a bucket of water in her hands.

"I think you'll need this."

"Th-thank you..." He frowned for a second. "... Kasumi."

She was still smiling. "You're welcome, Pantyhose Taro-san."

"For now, call me Taro, my weird name will change soon."

"What's weird about it?" She asked as an aside to Nabiki, as he poured the water over himself, and allowed the change to tear his clothing apart. Happosai climbed onto his back, and grabbed on to two of the tentacles.

"Go on! Up!" The old man shouted.

Pantyhose obliged, and flew.

"Bye!" Kasumi waved. "Good luck with your new name!"

The monster paused in mid air as he heard her, and sheepishly waved back after several seconds of thought, his dark brown fur hiding the blush on his cheeks.

"You idiot!" Happosai cried out. "Keep moving!"

The shouts and subsequent shooting sounds lasted for a few minutes, as the two vanished into the night.

**One week later**

Nabiki smirked to herself, causing a few people on the street, some previous victims of her, to shirk away. _I think now's about the right time for it... _

She placed a hand on her satchel, with the sample of cooled blood and torn bits of clothing in it. _I only have one chance now... And it's a long shot as well... _

She looked up to the sky, a vibrant blue for the time of year. _I was right, the bad weather has gone, now it's back to normal. _She looked at the street sign to check she was on the right path, and went on. She rubbed her shoulder. _Damn, I swear that it still hurts... Lime really crushed me that time... _

She jingled the cash in her pocket, a payback from her new bets she left for Natsuko, involving Ryoga, Akane and Kuno. It went well for a week, before Ryoga disappeared, lost from Nerima. _And arriving at Kirin's palace... _She looked at the numbers on the homes and found the right house. Ringing the bell she waited.

_All my chickens in one basket... _As she asked to see her friend, the two sickly looking parents were delighted and ushered her in. She made her way upstairs and burst into the person's room without knocking.

"Wh-Who is it...?" The boy froze in horror. "No... It can't be you, you left!"

"Yes, I did..." She raised her eyebrow in amusement at his discomfort, and as he brought his weapons to bear. "But I'm back, for how long depends on your answers."

A flurry of movement and she caught the little stake in between her index and middle finger, then flicking it back to the boy, surprised at how it embedded itself into his propped up pillow, scant inches from his face. _Whoops, didn't mean to go that far... Oh well, never mind... _

She crawled up onto his bed and gave a malicious smirk, revelling in his pure fear.

"You have a debt to pay, Hikaru Gosunkugi."

**---  
Author's Notes**

Yes, I have seen Dead Man's Chest, that line was too good to pass up.

I actually had Pantyhose a bit more docile in this section, even afraid of Kasumi, but after doing my usual 'read from the character's POV', I noted that he was far too arrogant to be constantly fearful of any person too long. Then again, he's afraid of Nabiki... Perhaps I made him too subservient to her...

So, Lime's gone, and with him the rest of the N(abiki)WC. It was fun writing three people who rarely a look in edgeways at being in stories, so it was both a challenge and unique to me. I'm wondering if my interpretation of them has changed your own impressions of how they can be used. If even one person likes the personality behind the name, then I feel that I have succeeded.

Two more chapters to go, the end is in sight...

- J


	19. “When all else fails, use magic!”

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter 19**

"**When all else fails, use magic!"**

**Ten seconds later**

"D-Debt?" Gosunkugi shifted his eyes about the room, trying to see if he could grab at any weapon. However with Nabiki almost all over him, he couldn't move.

"Of course! You think I forgot how much you owe me?" She pulled back and showed him a printout, and barely gave him a chance to read through it before stuffing it back into her pocket. "I'm here to collect."

"B-but..." He sat up straighter, now that he wasn't being forced against the wall. "I don't have any money on me!"

"Oh, that's a shame..."

Nabiki got up and started looking around his room, peering closely at his few high tech items. She spied a few candid photos of Akane.

"Maybe I should start making up for your debt by pawning off some things?" She picked up the photos off his desk, noting that they weren't of her high quality, and assumed they were his. "I'll take these for starters."

"No! Not those ones!" He leaped from the bed, only to grab onto air as Nabiki sidestepped him.

"What? I'm reclaiming my property. You got a problem with that?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Those are my pictures! I took them..." His gaze focused on the floor.

"Are you doubting me?" Her tone bore no argument.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" His hands curled into tiny fists.

_Good, I've broken him. He doesn't want to me find any more of his pictures... _"Well, you don't anything worth more than a few hundred yen, hardly of any use to me when I sell them on." She sat on his bed and paused theatrically, before speaking. "Perhaps there is a way... You can give me something, one thing I know you specialise in."

Gosunkugi looked up, his entire demeanour changing from hopeful to confusion. "What's that then?"

She grinned.

"Information."

**Two hours later  
Nerima**

Nabiki and Gosunkugi were walking side by side, the former very annoyed, the latter with a terrified expression, almost cowering away from Nabiki, whose strangely luminescent purple aura was glowing for a second.

"This better be the real deal this time, Gos-kun. We've been to three salesmen, and they were all just rip-off merchants."

"I-It is, I'm sure!" He gave a frightened smile. "He's reliable, I got some useful things from him. He only comes here once a month, and sometimes even has stuff from China."

"Great..." Nabiki was not enthused. _China, probably has some of those cheap Jusenkyo cures, maybe a love rod or two as well... _

Nabiki smirked to herself as they approached the front of the shop, she could already tell that within the crowded entrance there were many old carved objects, some antique. She even recognised some magical items, the suggestion incense for one.

_I know a lot about gossip and rumour, but nothing about magical things or vendors... _She looked to her nervous victim. _Gosunkugi likes to think of himself as a great enchanter or curse inflictor, but he's useless, no magic whatsoever... _She stared at all the archaic devices before entering. _But, he does know where the real magic merchants are, maybe one can help me... _

"Hello kind sirs, you looking for something?"

Nabiki smiled at the owner. He was old, his wrinkled face hidden behind large circular glasses, and he wore some tattered navy blue robes that would not look out of place in a dojo.

"Hello there, I was wondering if you had something that could help me with my predicament."

"Oh, tell me and I see if I can help."

Nabiki looked a bit bored, blowing on her fingernails, her casual look was not mirrored by her hard accent and voice. "I'm looking for someone, and I need to know where he is. Do you have anything that could help?"

The old man held his chin, rubbing the short grey beard that grew there. "Not so sure... Difficult to make, old Chinese method lost decades ago... Very rare..." He looked at her. "Why you want to find him?"

She smiled vaguely. "I only want to buy it, there's no real reason for you to know why..."

The man's gaze hardened, but he sighed. "I go look in back for a minute, please browse other goods." He went behind a string curtain, the plastic pieces clinking against each other making a loud noise in the otherwise quiet shop.

Nabiki looked to Gosunkugi. "Are you really sure about him? He doesn't seem all right in the head."

He shrugged, still wary. "That's the way he is... You won't find anyone who knows a lot about these old artefacts better than him."

"I suppose so..." Nabiki murmured.

"Young lady, you in luck today." He blew a thick layer of dust away from the top of a large cup. "This might help you."

She looked at it with mild disdain. "You're supposed to tell me that that thing is going to help me search for him?"

The old man shifted his glasses about on his face. "True, you not strong enough to work it. Need a magic core to start."

Nabiki understood the hidden meaning. "Okay, so if I pay you extra, you'll help me with this?"

He nodded but held up one finger. "There a catch. Divining Bowl can only work once for same person, both searcher and target."

_Damn, so I only get one shot at this... _"Okay, you have a deal."

**Thirty minutes later  
Inside the store**

The darkened room had candles laid out in a pentagram fashion, the old man sat on the top star point, Nabiki sitting opposite him between the two lower points. The Bowl was in the middle, a dark green liquid churning about inside. She left Gosunkugi standing outside the doorway, his presence wasn't needed in the ceremony.

The man began to chant in a foreign tongue, one Nabiki did not understand. When he finished, his arms hovered over the liquid and it started to glow brighter.

"What language was that?" She asked, as there was a strange timbre to the voice in which he spoke.

He smiled. "Code to access Divinity for three minutes." He looked up at her, for once his eyes now visible behind those opaque lenses. "I need anything belonging to missing person. Put things in cup and speak his name."

She began to sweat, the liquid bubbling hotter. _My only chance... _She pulled out the vial of blood, and poured it inside the green water. She also threw in the torn shreds of clothing, and watched them get drawn down into the depths. Finally, she pulled out a plastic bag, and dropped in the one strand of red hair. The cup swirled and the colours changed to black and red.

"This person been to Jusenkyo?" He sounded mildly interested, as Nabiki nodded her assent. "No matter, speak the names the person might go by."

Nabiki cleared her throat, somewhat anxious by now. "R-Ranma Saotome, or Ranko Saotome..."

"Thank you..."

The old man pulled out a vial from behind his back, filled with golden fluid with glittered with the candlelight. Pouring it inside, the new concoction turned into a sky blue. He spoke the strange code again and dipped his fingers inside the mixture, muttering more arcane spells.

His arms began to strain as some pressure took over his body, his veins bulged and he shook. A cloud of white grew from the cup and it began to form several symbols, again, something that Nabiki could not understand. They stayed there for another minute before vanishing with a 'pof'.

The man slumped forwards, breathing heavily. Nabiki leaned inwards. "Hey, you okay?"

She almost stood up to help him, but he held up a hand and waved her off. "I will be fine. Need rest..." He took in several breaths before continuing. "The person you are looking for... A boy cursed in Nyannichuan."

"Yes...!" Her excitement grew. "Where is he?"

The man shook his head. "I warned you, these tools not -"

"Tell me now..." She growled.

He sighed. "He is North of here."

"Wha-" Nabiki had to close her mouth again. "Wh-what do you mean 'North of here'? How's that going to help me!"

"I'm sorry, young lady." He stood up carefully. "This the best I can do."

"No..." Nabiki stared at the bowl, as if it would answer another wish of hers. "That's too vague..."

"This only work for this island, so he not in Hokkaido." He smiled sympathetically.

Nabiki got to her feet and staggered towards the door. _A waste... A waste of time... How can I find Ranma like this? _She stared dully at Gosunkugi, who shirked back.

"Thanks for your help, your debt is paid." She looked at him evilly. "Now get away from me before I charge you for my time and company."

Gosunkugi ran off without looking back once.

Nabiki stared at her watch idly. "North, huh?" She smirked. "Better start packing again..."

**9:30pm  
Tendo Home **

Nabiki wiped her forehead. "Phew... All done..." She smiled wryly. "I can't believe that I'm doing this all over again..."

She stood up and clapped her hands clean. _Still, I might as well wait for another night, no point in leaving just yet._

She walked downstairs and saw the family all emerge around the same time as Kasumi's meal was brought out, the aroma filling the house.

"Looks great, sis." Nabiki smiled.

"Agreed." Soun stated. "Let's eat."

With that the feast began, and Nabiki slowly ate her food whilst watching the others. Kasumi looked at her occasionally, a knowing gaze reflected in her vision. Akane was much brighter, school was going to restart again soon, and for some reason she was looking forward to it. _I think I know why... _Nabiki grinned to herself before looking to the others. Soun was eating slowly, savouring the taste, but his oblivious nature meant that Nabiki knew he was thinking about nothing in particular. Genma was scarfing down the rice with much gusto, but after a quick glance to his disapproving wife, he reduced his speed to normal. _He's probably worried about Nodoka hurting him... _The Saotome matriarch was also eating slow, but was happy. _I think she's glad to be around a family again... _

_It's a shame I'll have to break it up again... _

She sighed and put down her bowl and chopsticks. Akane spotted her movement. "Are you okay, Nabiki?"

"Yes, I'm fine, never been better in fact." She smiled genuinely. "I have something to tell everyone."

"Oh?" Soun also lowered his plate. "What might that be, daughter?"

"Well, I'm going on a little journey again..."

The uproar began.

"A young lady shouldn't be out on her own..."

"N-Nabiki, why are you going again?"

"Oh my..."

"I hope this has nothing to do with the Master..."

"Waah! Don't run away again, please!"

After pulling her fingers out of her ears, Nabiki spoke clearly. "I'm going off to find myself. There's something missing in my life, and I won't stop until I discover it." She paused for them to listen carefully. "I don't know how long it will take. I'm not going to be leaving the country, and I won't be taking any big risks, so you shouldn't be worried about my safety."

"But... why?" Soun's tears still flowed down his cheeks. "How have I failed you to make you want to leave to find this... whatever-it-is you need?"

Nabiki's expression fell. "It's not you daddy, or anyone else's fault. It's just something I have to do." She saw most of them giving her sad faces.

"It's not proper for a young lady to be travelling alone."

She looked to Nodoka. "I understand that, however this is my choice. I'm not stupid, I know what can happen to someone alone in a strange place." She tapped her scar. "Case in point..."

Nodoka looked away, guilty, but turned back, her look adamant. "I can see that you're determined, just..." Her face grew more loving. "Please take more care of yourself this time."

Nabiki grew more melancholic, sudden memories of her own mother caring for her, rising to the surface. She held back her tears. "I... I will..." She coughed once to get back on topic. "I'm leaving the house tomorrow. I'll be heading in a northerly direction, until I run out of land..."

"Well... Can you write to us? At the very least?" Her father pleaded.

"I will daddy, I'll be sending my letters to Kasumi, she'll be able to read them to you whenever she gets them." _I won't mention that she'll be able to reply to me... _

"This is a respectable journey, worthy of a true martial artist…" Genma said sagely, and pulled out a sake jug from somewhere and filled up several cups for everyone. "We should commemorate this day."

Nodoka looked at him, not happy with the alcohol, but sighed and let it pass, she raised her cup, followed by the others. "Campai!" They tapped the glasses to one another and sipped the liquid.

Nabiki did the same, her grin for once not tinged with subtext, nor promises of pain.

She was happy.

**The next day  
10am**

The rush hour had passed, so now it was safe to travel on the trains without being squashed against the windows and groped. Nabiki stood at the station, waiting for her line. Kasumi stood with her, holding her small (and new) suitcase.

"The next train with be arriving in one minute, please stand back from the platform edge..."

"So, this is it..." Nabiki murmured.

"Yes, your train is here." Kasumi continued, smiling. "Are you all packed and ready?" Nabiki nodded. "Then I suppose this is goodbye." The elder Tendo brought the younger in for a big mothering hug. "Take care of yourself, little sister." She gave a light peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Kasumi. I send you a letter once I leave Tokyo, I have to start searching the areas north of here, then leave the city."

"Good luck..." Kasumi replied, as the doors opened. Nabiki carried her suitcase onboard and waved goodbye, the elder sister doing the same, not moving as the train began to move.

Once it was gone, a tear fell down her face. "Good luck, Nabiki..."

**Two months later  
Fukushima**

A wet and tired Nabiki walked through the streets of Naru, and sighed. Her soppy hair clung to her forehead, hiding her scar for the time being. She returned to her rented hovel, and lay on the bug-ridden bed.

_I've scoured this region of the city, it's about time I move to the outskirts and farmland... _She sat up and ruffled her hair, fingering the scar.

_Two months already, and no sign of him, or of 'her'... _Nabiki pulled out the photos of Ranma, one of him practising a kata in male form, and the other of an irritated female Ranma squeezing the water out of the bottom of her silk top, beside the koi pond. Nabiki smiled.

_Heh... Sher looks mad there... _She began imagining how Ranma would then pound his father into the pond, and join breakfast as a panda. Her look returned to its sullen state. _That was a long time ago... Things have changed so much... _

She unfroze Ranko and prepared another letter to her family, and one personal one to Kasumi, telling her where she would be going. She learned that Ranko despite travelling through the rain, would arrive dry, letters included. Sending it on her way, Nabiki got up and looked in the mirror.

"God... I'm a state..." Her eyes had bags beneath them, a sign of her trawling the streets with photos and asking anyone if they have seen Ranma. She began to apply some moisturising cream to the darker places to lighten her face.

She couldn't risk making the search more public, in case he saw it and vanished permanently. It took one day for her to figure out a suitable strategy, to ask small shops and supermarkets. These places Ranma rarely visited while under the Tendo's roof, since Kasumi and occasionally Akane dealt with all the groceries.

_I know he can live in a tent easy enough, but surely anyone would want one home-cooked meal at least once in a while... Eating rabbits every day must be boring... _

That was her thought on the matter, but no matter where she went, no one mentioned having seen him, ever.

Besides searching, she rented out tiny places to sleep until people woke up for rush hour, and began the search again, moving from one to another when she was satisfied that the area was Ranma-free. Nearer the outskirts and forests, she elected to explore a small area near to civilisation, but wisely avoided delving any deeper. While there, she would ask people who resided there is anyone new camped in the area.

Still, nothing changed.

The sound of footsteps creaking in the corridor outside made her halt her actions, and to grab her bag ready to throw it.

As they passed by her door and receded, she breathed out a long sigh, and dropped her backpack on the dingy bed.

"Damn, that bastard Anji has me all worked up now..."

Nabiki grabbed inside her jeans back pocket and pulled out a large wad of money, flicking through it fast, the fanning effect cooling her face.

_Now I have some bumpkin yakuza wannabe chasing after me because 'I didn't pay his dues...' _Scoffing at the incredulity, she stuffed the cash into her safe place, and checked her bag. _So I have a few more caps, a flash and two smokes... _Shaking her head, she got ready for sleep, opening her cupboard.

Back when she confronted Gosunkugi, she surprised herself at the accuracy of her throw. Since then, she decided to play on it, in case she came across goons like now. However, all her tactics were revolved around delaying and distractions, so that she could escape. Fighting was out of the question.

But she knew that one day, they would carry a gun, and no amount of smoke can stop a bullet.

She looked at the calendar in her diary, noting down a new location, before having another fitful night.

**The next day  
3:10pm**

_The last one... _She came across a small shop selling miscellaneous items that most people need on a daily basis, bread, milk, groceries, newspapers, cigarettes and other such vices.

Going inside, the small bell above the door tinkling on entry, she went straight up to the counter, where an old man stood behind the counter. Nabiki started upon seeing him, his eyes were more suited on an owl, his glasses magnifying them to monstrous proportions.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

"I hope so..." She held out the two photos. "I'm looking for someone that looks like this..." The man held his glasses to focus in on the images before him. "His name is Ranma, but he may be using the name Ranko..."

"Hmm..." His held the male photo for a few minutes. "I think I saw this boy..."

Silence reigned in his shop for one minute.

"Wh-when did you see him?"

"Sorry, my memory is failing me in these years..." He rubbed his head before popping his fist into his upturned palm. "I know, he came by two days ago, but I sell many things, and I forgot what he bought..."

Nabiki voice rose expectantly. "Do you which direction he headed?"

The man raised his arms and shrugged. "No..." He shook his head. "I was serving someone else when he left I'm afraid..."

_Maybe he'd gone into the woods, I should head out now to see if there's any sign..._

"Thanks for your time, you've been a great help to me."

"Not at all, please, come back any time!"

She left the shop, and shifted the bag about, walking to the end of the street. _Time for a hike... _

"Hello there, pretty. Got the time on you?"

Nabiki paused and looked to her left, where a group of three men stood by the local bar. She noted their not so cheap clothing and subtle bulges in the chest area, where there shouldn't be any. _Damn... They've found me... _She pulled a hand back into the bag's side pocket, and threw her last flash bang grenade.

She started running.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Shit!" She leaped the last low wall and ran into the trees.

"Get the bitch!" A fat man with bad pock scars on his face pointed in her direction, as a group of seven men trailed her.

_I'm not going to be able to run for long, I have to hide... _Ahead of her, through the branches, she could see a clearing, and was about to avoid that area before the sight of a crackling fire caught her attention. Chucking her final smoke grenade behind her she ran forwards, not caring who was after her.

She stopped at the edge of the clearing, and took in the sight. A simple tent, fashioned from nearby trees and some tarpaulin was set up, near to a campfire that was closed off by some well placed rocks. Above the column of rocks was a metal grate, on top of which was an old fashioned kitchen item.

_A kettle? A teakettle!_

She heard the sounds of cried throughout the woods about her, guns firing before becoming unerringly silent. The last shout was from the man who was chasing Nabiki.

_That was Anji... But who... _

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as the lack of wind and the absence of anything behind her.

_No sound... No wind... _

Her mind recalled the only time this happened before, and turned around so fast that she fell backwards onto the dry earth.

The wind picked up sending the leftover smoke from her grenade into the clearing. The Umi-senken faded away, leaving the figure standing there in the grey air and all Nabiki could do was sit there in shock.

"R-Ranma?"

---  
**Author's Notes**

Apologies, my inspiration levels increased dangerously high, so now we are going to be ending in no more than three chapters. Sorry in advance.

Can you think how hard it must be to track someone down, when all you have is a direction and no clues? I thought that 2 months would be an accurate number to search a few places. I also go by the fact that Gos has no magic experience (despite fanon to the contrary), but has managed to get several objects of magical influence, so he should know where to buy some.

Still, hope you're enjoying the story. I promise that there's not long to go!

- J


	20. “Is this it? The end of the rainbow?”

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter 20**

"**Is this it? The end of the rainbow?"**

**One second later**

A hand reached down from the smoke. "Are you okay?"

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. _This isn't Ranma... _She moved away from him and stood up under her own power. "Who are you?"

"Perhaps I should show myself then...?" The man remarked sarcastically. A sudden wind towards him was generated, as Nabiki gasped, again trying to defend herself with her arms. However, nothing happened, and she could now see a crescent blade heading up towards the sky, sucking away all the smoke with it.

_I see... He created a vacuum blade... _"So, you must be Ryu Kumon..."

The man nodded. "That's me..." He looked at the girl curiously. "Hey, I know you..." he held his head, thinking hard before clicking his fingers. "That's it; you're from the Tendo Dojo, aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm Nabiki Tendo." She bowed lightly. "Pleased to meet you."

"Ah..." He blushed slightly, returning it. "Same to you."

"Were you in town around two days ago?" Her thumb was pointing in the general direction she came from.

Ryu sat down on a log near the fire. "Yeah, I needed some supplies that you can't get in the forest... Why?"

Nabiki joined him and sat opposite on another log. She slapped her face in disgust. _How could I have been so stupid? That man couldn't even read the price tags of his own products! Let alone looking at a photo... _She looked up at Ryu and saw him staring her, puzzled. _Still, in his own way, he does look a bit like Ranma, without the pigtail... _

"Oh, no reason..." She answered him. "Case of mistaken identity." She looked about the campsite. "Looks like you've been here for a while, setting up a home here?"

"Nah..." He laughed it off. "Nothing so grand, I'm just earning a living in the town, working in the fields."

"You're becoming a farmer?" Nabiki scoffed. "I thought you'd do something with martial arts..."

"I haven't forgotten that." His voice was cold. "I'm practising every day when I finish work. Why do you think there's a random clearing in the middle of these trees?"

Nabiki stopped smiling and looked at the ground. _He's right; the soil hasn't been exposed to the sun for a long while... and there's some loose earth in certain places... _

"You mean... You made this?"

Ryu stared at her with a bit of malice. "I never had the time before to bury my father honourably, the least I can do is get him a grave marker and maybe some shrine blessings." He turned away and faced his tent. "That's why I'm working."

Nabiki lost her buoyant mood. _Ouch, that must hurt... _She got up and looked at the fire, which had mostly extinguished itself from the vacuum he created earlier. Picking up some dry leaves and another small log, she threw them inside and smiled again as the bark caught some of the flame. She sat back.

"My apologies, Ryu." She stared at his back. "I didn't know you had a reason for working... I just imagined you would work in something better than farming."

He head raised a little, but his voice was still down. "I don't think there's anything out there for someone like me..."

"Oh?" Nabiki smirked. "I can think of plenty of places where your skills would come in handy."

His head tilted to the left sharply, then he hopped up, turning around in midair and sat in his original position, facing Nabiki.

"Could you please tell me them, I'd like any ideas..." His eager face and renewed fervour cheered Nabiki up, though she knew that his intentions for the money were for a solemn purpose.

_Can't any of these knucklehead use their brains every now and then? _

"Well, the most obvious choice is building and construction." She cocked her head wryly. _From what Akane told me, he did hurt Ranma in one punch more than even Ryoga... _"Now, you may be good at ploughing the fields, but with your massive strength you could probably pick up iron girders. What foreman wouldn't want someone like that?"

He scratched his head. "I guess you're right, I never thought about it like that." His face clouded over. "Maybe if I work there I can do a proper job on making homes, not like what those cowboy's did to our dojo..."

_Uh oh, he's getting depressed again. _"Look, I know that your dad died, but you have to get over it. Get a ceremony done for him and move on, otherwise you'll be missing many things..."

Ryu smiled a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right, ever since I finished sorting out my revenge, I can relax."

"Good..." Nabiki felt something off inside herself, but wasn't sure why his comment bothered her. "You could also do a good job in demolition, what with that Yama-senken of yours..." She looked away, as if saying something she shouldn't have. "Sorry, I forgot you had sealed that away..."

His mouth moved, about to say something, before he looked up, a fake innocence blanketing his expression.

_Wait a minute... _She narrowed her eyes. "Some honour you have... You used the Umi-senken just now, didn't you? What happened to your oath?"

"Hey! My honour is fine!" He stood up, his face red with anger. "I have not broken the promise I made to Genma!"

"Oh?" She could already see him sweating in fear. "What about your promise to Ranma?"

"R-Ranma?" His cheeks twitched. "Who's that?"

_Nope, not real this time. _"You can't fool me, Kumon. I can see it in your eyes. You know Ranma Saotome, and not only that, you remember him, and that's what matters."

"I do not know him!" He folded his arms. "I have no idea of who you're talking about."

"Come now..." Nabiki waved her dismissal of his statement. "Don't be coy; I know you're holding out on me. Ranma erased everyone's memory of him in Nerima, but somehow I got out of it." She looked at him dead on. "From what I can gather, you've met him since then, and he told you something, right?"

Ryu peeked his eye open and sighed, slumping onto his makeshift seat. "Yeah, you're right... We did meet a while ago, must've been a couple of months now..."

Nabiki's eyebrow bounced up for a moment. "And, why did you meet him?"

He grinned a tad evilly. "It was by accident. He, or rather she, met me in the forest. I was still cutting down some trees when Ranma ran into me. She was riding some weird staff…"

His blush made it apparent that certain assets belonging to Ranma were unintentionally fondled by him. Nabiki didn't feel like teasing him about that, only replaying what he said. _Sounds like the Kinjakan… _"So, how many beatings did you get?"

Ryu at this point frowned. "That's the thing, she - I mean he - didn't, Ranma passed out."

"Passed out?" Nabiki also quirked her eyes. "That's strange, he couldn't been that tired from the trip, nor hurt from the fall..."

"Ranma was bleeding, and bad, that's why." Ryu sighed. "After I picked him up I saw loads of cuts on the hands, and a big wound in the stomach area. I carried Ranma to my tent and made him lie down inside, putting some bandages on the cuts and then ran into town to get some more first aid stuff for the stomach."

"Wow..." Nabiki bit her lip. _That must have been just after he was there in Nerima... He didn't even stop to heal himself... _"Did you manage to seal up the cut or whatever that was on the stomach?"

Ryu nodded. "Yes, it was just a very bad bruise that had opened out and blood was leaking, the whole stomach even p-part of the upper chest area had the bruise..."

_So, Ranma landed on the front, and didn't even break the fall... _"Thank you for taking care of Ranma, I don't think he ever went to treat himself after what happened in Nerima..."

"Did he cause the Nerima Miracle?"

"Nerima Miracle? What the hell is that?"

"The strange storm which was a combination of tornado, solar flare activity and lightning that got rid of the snow. That's what they're calling it on the news." He looked up. "Did he do that?"

Nabiki nodded sadly. "Yeah, that was him... I saw him fall from the sky, and all that I found later was blood..." Ryu was silent. "What happened when Ranma woke up?"

"That was the weird part..." He scratched his head. "He almost ran away, like he was afraid... I told him that everything was okay and that there was nothing to worry about. Once Ranma calmed down and looked at the bandages, he relaxed." He took in a few breaths to continue. "I helped him out of the tent and we sat by the fire together. Ranma was not well, so I insisted that he eat something... He was even having trouble holding the fork..."

This time, Nabiki couldn't hold back her laughter. "So, you decided to help out the helpless little girl by feeding her back to health, yeah?"

Ryu blushed madly. "It wasn't like that, and you know it!" He wiped the sweat off his face and grew serious. "Ranma hadn't said a word by now, then he spoke. He thanked me for the bandages. His voice was all sore, like he was having trouble to breath."

"The ribs... Ranma probably hurt them bad on the landing..."

Ryu agreed. "The bruises would show that. Anyway, Ranma said he was going to leave, but I stopped him, said that he should wait at least a week before moving any more in that condition."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "How did he take it?"

"He thought about it, looking around the place as if paranoid, then lay back on the ground." Ryu shrugged. "We spent a week here together, I left for work each day and was still surprised that Ranma didn't leave without my knowing... We didn't talk much at all..." He grinned. "He even caught some rabbits on the last day so we'd eat better."

Nabiki smiled. "That's good to hear." She leaned in closer. "Did Ranma speak to you at all about what happened in Nerima?"

"Not until the last day, she checked her cuts and stomach wound and saw the skin healed up just fine, then told me everything." He looked at Nabiki. "The wedding, the plan, and the leaving." Nabiki sat there quietly. "She made me swear on my honour never to tell anyone in Nerima about her."

"I take it you weren't too happy with that." She smirked.

"Why do you say that?" His face mimicked hers.

"Your techniques were unsealed, so you got Ranma's permission to use them."

"Yeah, but at a cost..." Ryu looked to his right, thinking about what he was told. "I'm not allowed to call them the Umi-senken, nor the Yama-senken. I also have to change the moves so that they're different to the one that Genma practises..." He looked back at Nabiki. "Ranma didn't mind me using them, but it was only because Genma remembers me that I have to be careful."

"Then Ranma left you?"

"Yes, she gave me back the bandages and went off that way on that unicycle thing, and I haven't seen her since."

Nabiki followed the line of where he indicated and quickly looked at her compass. _Yep, that's in a Northerly direction alright... _She played the conversation back in her mind and noticed a few irregularities.

"Why do you flick between using 'him' and 'her' all the time?"

Ryu sat back and looked up at the treetops. "In all the time we spent together, Ranma never used hot water to bring him back to normal. I asked him once but he said there was no point. I left it at that..."

"I see... Thanks for telling me..." Nabiki looked around the clearing. "So, you probably used your new Yama-senken to get rid of more trees, huh?"

"Yeah, I haven't thought of a new name for that school, same with the Umi-senken, move names will be easy to make up, but I need an overall one for the actual disciplines..."

"Hmm..." She pondered over ideas in her head. "Yama-senken and Umi-senken are direct opposites, one is direct and hard, the other subtle and soft..." She looked up. "I can't think of anything right now, but you need to come up with some complementary names, and make them catchy too." She grinned. "That way people will remember the style easier."

"Heh..." Ryu stood up and walked over to the kettle. "I suppose you're right. Would you like some tea?"

She looked around. "Is it safe? Those men are still around us..."

"Oh, don't worry about them, I knocked them out and dumped them in town, though I think throwing them that far may be a bad idea... You can also tell me about how you got that nasty scar on your forehead…"

"Okay, I'd love some Ceylon tea, if you have any. And be ready, it's a long story…"

**Thirty minutes later**

"So, got any new thoughts on where I could work? Construction is okay, but I feel I could do more..."

Nabiki took a look at his appearance. He still wore the bandanna, though his large fringe covered up most of it. His standard camouflage outfit was there, and held himself in a self-assured manner. His grin grew cocky. "What? Checking me out?"

She hmphed. "Hardly..." She chuckled at his ego deflating somewhat. "I just thought, you have the Umi-senken, why don't you use it to steal money from a bank? The cameras won't pick up your presence, all you need to do is get into the vault and make it out without forcing anything open."

"No way!" He stormed, pacing around in circles. "My honour would be stained forever, how can I get blessings for my father with tainted money?"

"Perfect!" Nabiki clapped her hands together. "I was just testing your reaction. You'd be a good policeman."

"A policeman?"

"Yeah, I heard the way you dealt with those guys, and they had guns. You'd be perfect. You have huge strength for breaking up fights, and maybe for the quieter patrols, you could get in and disable anyone with weapons, without a single fatality." She shook her head. "In fact, you'd be incredibly useful as a special forces officer, one trained for risky missions." She got up and sat next to him, nudging him. "Imagine what this would do for your reputation."

His eyes glowed a little, a semblance of hope returning to them. He looked at his clothes. "I never realised... All this time I've worn these combat trousers, and always dreamed of helping people somehow, but..." He clenched his hands. "With my fists..."

Nabiki nodded. "A dojo is a useful way of doing that, but as a soldier, or counter-terrorist, you can do more."

Ryu looked at her. "Thank you... I think I've finally found my vocation now... I can see myself happy doing that..." He grabbed her hands. "How can I repay you?"

She looked down at his grip. "Letting me go would be the first thing." He did so quickly, as if she burned him. She smiled. "The second would be to accompany me to the nearest bullet train station, I don't want to run into Anji again, not without a guard at least." She winked at him.

He didn't blush this time, only beamed with pride. "Of course! I'd be happy to!" He picked up her suitcase and slung it over his shoulder without noticing the weight of it.

Nabiki sighed. _Great, another convert... Still, I guess that I give good advice at times... _

**Twenty minutes later  
Train station**

"Thanks for carrying that." Nabiki patted her suitcase stood next to her. "It was hell dragging it from my crappy hotel through the trees..."

"No problem..."

Ryu was acknowledging her, but also keeping an eye out of the local area. She could sense that he sent out ki feelers to detect the types of aura around him, perhaps to search for hostile intentions. _Yep, he'll be perfect..._

The announcement over the speakers declared that the next train was arriving. Nabiki held out her hand in a Western fashion.

"Well, good luck in your new job."

He accepted it and shook hands with her. "Thanks, you really helped me out."

She broke off the contact. "It was nothing, really." She paused at the loud roar of the train slowing passed. "Make sure you replant some trees there, okay? If you need to contact me, send a letter to my sister Kasumi, at the Tendo Dojo."

"Will do."

He lifted her suitcase and placed it inside the train. Nabiki pressed the button to close the door, and it hissed shut. She waved at him from the doorway, his confident expression reflected back. At the train pulled off, she watched the land pass by from the door, until she wanted to find her seat. However, she saw the ugly visage of Anji, having just got out of a car outside the station. He distinctly pointed at her, shouting something inaudible, before being lost in the urban sprawl.

She stored her suitcase in the lockers beside the door, and found her seat by the window.

_I don't think I've seen the last of him... _

**One month later  
Misawa**

_Ugh, not again... _Nabiki rubbed at her leg. _Those bastards hit hard... _She pulled out some surgical spirit and dabbed at her bloody leg, a patch of skin was bruised and parts of it broken. _At least he missed me mostly, still, a baseball bat hurts a lot... I can't believe Anji notified 'Him'..._

Wrapping it up in another bandage, she tested her weight on it, and found that she would still walk, but with a slight limp. _Maybe I need to invest in a gun now, of all things... _She looked over at the key to her room. _I hope this place too isn't owned by them... Of all people I don't think I can get away from 'That Man'... _

She looked at the map of Misawa, large areas circled in black, then crossed out in red. Very few blocks were coloured blue.

_The usual sources were more helpful... _Apart from the futile quest to find a store that saw Ranma, she also attended other places, namely fighting arenas. _Several months ago, someone has been dressed up in completely by a cloak, and fought in many fights, winning each one by knockout or submission. No one has seen the person's face, nor the real face. Since Tokyo there have been sightings in most cities of this fighter. Even now people can't get a description of what the person looks like, or what moves he or she uses. _

She circled the recent blue marking. _This was the last sighting, about eight weeks ago. _

She placed a large black outline around the final area of Misawa, the south-western portion.

_Now to search the last area..._

She gathered her belongings into her bag, and left the room without a word.

**Two days later**

Nabiki breathed a sigh of relief. _No attacks yet, maybe they don't know where I am yet... _She looked to the edge of the city limits, the lake reflecting the sunlight behind. _Past this point would be where the countryside begins, I have to look around more... _She saw a small area similar to the street where the Nekohanten was, with a series of small shops selling various items. A brief sense of nostalgia brought her back to reality. _No, this isn't Nerima... But it does have the same feel... _

She cast her eyes over the citizens, and saw that most were happy and carefree. Some children were playing with masks, and there were streamers hanging from most shop fronts across the street itself. _Maybe there's a festival coming up? _Passing by the children, she walked into a small store, like most others she'd been to, selling little necessities one might need.

"Excuse me?" She asked the hunched over person behind the counter.

"Yes?" The figure stood up, though she was no taller than Nabiki. "How can I help you, young lady?"

Nabiki grit her teeth. _Why is it these places are constantly owned by old people? Do the Gods hate me or what? _

"Hello." She bowed politely. "I was wondering if I could ask your help, I'm looking for two friends of mine who've gone missing. I was hoping if you've seen either one of them..."

She held out the two photos and the woman took them. She squinted at them and spoke up after a moment.

"Sorry deary, just let me take out my glasses."

Removing her bifocal lenses, she placed the thin frame on her nose and scrutinised the images, lingering over the female photo the longest.

"I can't say if I've seen the boy, but the girl looks like someone who comes in here every few days..." She gave them back. "I think she came by last week to pick up some women's things."

_W-Women's things! _Nabiki blanched. _This has to be another false lead. Everyone's seen people who look like Ranma, but each time it turned out to be a mistake..._

"Okay, thank you for your time."

Nabiki left the store and looked out towards the street.

_Better start the questioning..._

**The next day  
West of Lake Ogawara**

Nabiki was hiking up the hill, at small path between the blades of grass distinguishable against the moonlight. Her footsteps were squelching on the loose earth from the recent shower.

Her inquiries had been quite successful.

_Well, most people didn't know exactly what the person looked like, but at least a dozen people saw her run off toward this direction... _She grinned. _Thank goodness I found out what was in this direction, some abandoned house when the owners died years ago. _She felt for the reassuring throwing weapons that she kept in her bag. _If the person is some squatter, they won't be happy I'm barging in like this, so I'll use them to run._

As she nearer the clearing, she grew more tired. _Phew, this is hard work... _She noticed the way the ascent grew meant that the moon was hidden by the hill in front of her, the lake vanishing too. _Still, another few minutes of this, and it will all be over... _

Finally, the path ended on the clearing, and the house could be seen. It looked old, the wood having grown old and dark with age. However certain portions of it were new, refurbished. The windows were still cracked, but the shutters seemed to be restored. The house even had an odd chimney on the top.

Nabiki breathed out slowly, taking in the sight. _Doesn't look like much... _She approached the house, leaving her bag where it was as she was already tired. Walking on the soft and dryer earth was soothing after the slippery harder rocks and stones on the path.

Looking forwards, she saw the door was slightly ajar, and light was pouring out onto the land in front of it. However, she didn't need to knock, as by now she saw something that made her heart stop.

The way Nabiki was standing resulted in the moon showing the full outline of the house chimney. It was an odd shape, partially because of the person leaning against it, facing away from her, staring at the lunar surface. A long thin bundle was sticking out of the person at a steep angle; she assumed the figure was holding on to it.

The only part that was illuminated in colour was the red hair and pigtail.

"Ranma..."

She took an involuntary step back and managed to crack the only twig in the clearing, which made a loud snap in the quiet of the night.

The person sharply turned her head and jumped off the roof to land softly in front of the bright doorway.

"Who's there!" She cried, getting into a battle stance.

Nabiki held a hand to her mouth and felt her legs quiver and give way beneath her. _That voice... _She fell to her knees, her arms shaking.

"Ranma... It's really you..." Her throat suddenly felt dry, and her croaky voice couldn't be cleared. She stood up shakily. "I've finally found you..."

The red-haired girl widened her eyes. "N-Nabiki?" The surprise was painfully evident in Ranma's voice. She moved towards the Tendo, the light now passing over her, once seen daily, features, removing all doubt. "Wh-What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Nabiki could see that the Saotome honour blade was strapped to her back, still in its bundle wrapping. "I... I don't know why I'm here..." The loss of words to her did not come easy; she was struggling to make a single long coherent sentence. "I found you mostly through clues, and lots of luck."

Ranma looked down and only now Nabiki noticed that, nestled in the crook of one of his arms, was a small doll. Ranma was gently cradling it and even stroking it now and then. _Doll? No... _The light passed over it as the redhead shifted to the side. _It's more like a... a teddy bear? _She gasped. _No... It's... It's the one from the festival! _The brown fur seemed to be a little tattered, but it was still in good condition, the black buttons and stitched X for a nose were the only other distinguishing marks.

"That's a shame..." Nabiki snapped her eyes up sharply at Ranma's resigned tone. "I... I was supposed to leave without anyone remembering..." She sighed and tucked the teddy into her top, the head sticking out from the collar beneath her neck. "I have no other choice..."

Ranma flashed her hands behind and pulled out a small squeezable bottle and comb. Nabiki recognised the stance, and backpedalled.

"W-Wait… You're not going to…"

Ranma face crumpled, and her blue eyes grew moister. "I'm sorry about this…" She moved one step closer.

"No! Please hear me out!" Nabiki pleaded, her tears of joy now ones of fear and sadness.

Ranma's expression faltered at seeing the tears fly in midair. Closing her own pair, she flickered away from vision, the wind growing silent all around Nabiki.

"No…" _This Umi-senken is powerful… _She turned around constantly, but couldn't sense his lack of ki and sound, since the whole area was like that. "Please… Give me a chance…"

The sound returned with a rush, and she felt shampoo and the fingers of the comb running through her hair at an impossible speed. Several pressure points against her skin were pressed during this time.

Her eyesight wavered, and her eyelids were now heavier, and Nabiki knew this would be the last moment she would have awake.

"R-Ranma…" Her eyes were almost shut, the tears collecting at the glands. "I… I…"

Nevertheless, she spoke no more.

For her eyes had closed…

---  
**Author's Notes**

Hmm, I wonder how I should end this? Perhaps I shouldn't release the next chapter, and just leave you hanging in the air on this note…

Nah, I'll just let you know that so far, the next one will be by far the longest one you have seen, currently it stands at 14 pages, and is still growing fast. I know you all love/hate my cliffhangers, and so far, this should be the ultimate worst one you can imagine.

P.S. Misawa is in North Japan, near Aomori (and no, I haven't been there).

Next chapter should be done in a few days. Till then, enjoy reading.

- J


	21. “Who are you? Where am I?”

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter 21**

"**Who are you? Where am I?"**

**The next day  
10:36am**

"Mmmm..."

The warmth of the bed was too tempting to resist, however a nagging feeling permeated her fuzzy head. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes.

_Hang on... This isn't my pillow... _

She sat up fast and saw an unfamiliar room with little furniture. There was a mangy cupboard against the right wall which had a door hanging off, but some nearby nails and wood indicated that it was currently being worked on. To her immediate left was a small chair, again old looking.

An old chest opposite was untouched, save for the teddy bear on top. As she saw that her brain tried to recall something to do with it, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why it triggered anything. Her thoughts clouded over and returned to a happy state. Next to it was a beautifully carved statue of an eagle, which she appraised for a few moments before looking on.

The only two other items were a wrapped long thin bundle, propped up in the right corner, and on the wall facing her was a staff with a circle and wings on one side. It was held up by some hooks that seemed to be hammered in recently, as the silver finish gleamed in the sunlight entering from the window.

To the left of the chest of drawers was an open door, and the smell of something tasty was flowing in. She wriggled about and found that the bedsprings were very squeaky, and drew the attention of someone in the next room, as footsteps approached her. Looking around fast, she saw nothing to hand that she could use as a weapon, so instead tensed up her muscles, ready to sprint from there if need be. Her eyes levelled at the doorway.

"Ah, you're awake." The person who came in seemed friendly, but she wasn't taking any chances, especially since the shadows didn't show the face. "I hope you slept okay, you must've had a long trip." The person sat in the chair, twisting around to rest the figure's arms on the backrest. "I found you outside half dead, I was... a little worried about you."

"Who are you?" Nabiki asked.

The person sighed, and stood up, pulling the chair back from her and sitting in it normally. Nabiki blinked at the young man staring at her. _He can't be older than me, and he lives here? _He scratched his head.

"Well, my name's not that important, I live here alone. What I want to know is why you were all alone outside. I've not had visitors for a while, and it's not like you were hiking either. Did you get lost?" His voice was kind and soft, though for some reason his eyes pained.

_Weirdo... _"It's all a bit hazy... I was looking for something, but I can't quite remember, and I thought that I found the right place." She looked at him sternly. "Apparently not though. Am I free to go now?"

"Ah... Y-Yes..." He waved his hands in front of him nervously. _Doesn't look like the manner of a kidnapper... _"Your suitcase is in the next room."

Nabiki looked to the side of her bed and saw two slippers. Putting them on she was annoyed at the fact that they were too large and kept moving about as she walked into the larger room. It was a combined dining area and kitchen all combined into one.

"Hey, these are bothering me, haven't you got any others?"

Ranma stared at her, surprised, then grew embarrassed, holding his hand behind his head. "Well, I kinda didn't have any other pairs. I don't get guests often..." He looked off to one side then returned to the kitchen to tend to the food.

Nabiki watched him walk off and noted that his steps were louder than before. Looking down, she saw that he was walking barefooted on the hard wood floor. The realisation was sudden, as she glanced at her own pair of slippers, then adding everything together.

"Did... Did you give me your slippers...?" She didn't know his name, so couldn't finish the sentence on it.

"Umm..." He didn't look back, instead flipping the fried egg over to make it land upside down. "Yeah... I hope that's okay..."

"But..." Nabiki was still in two minds about him, he seemed like a nice person, but was being far too secretive. She also didn't know why she was here. "Won't your feet get splinters?" The floor had long past its best days, and segments between the floorboards were jutting upwards. She sat on the chair facing him at the dining table.

"Nah..." He waved her off with the spatula, still not turning back. "Splinters don't bug me as much as they used to. It's the rats that really get me..."

"Rats!" Nabiki raised her feet cautiously, then she frowned as the boy chuckled, chucking the two fried eggs up and onto two plates he had in his other hand, landing on the slices of toast.

"Heh, sorry about that, there are no rats here, I made sure." He handed one plate over to Nabiki and sat opposite her. "Oops... Need a fork and knife."

"No, it's okay..."

Nabiki picked up her toast and proceeded to bite into the cooked bread and part of the egg on top. She started chewing slowly, realising too late that he could have poisoned her, but the way he kept on eating ravenously meant that he didn't even think to put something else in her food. She swallowed the portion and was genuinely surprised.

"This is actually quite good... My sister Kasumi is the only one who make eggs taste this good." As she took another bite she failed to see a pained look pass over Ranma's face. To cover it up, he changed the subject slightly.

"I got the eggs from a local farmer, she gets me some about once a week and I get twelve free each time." Seeing the curious look from a chewing Nabiki, he went on. "I did them a few favours and some odd jobs here and there."

Nabiki finished off her breakfast and looked the boy over. _I still don't know his name, I can't imagine why he wants to keep it secret. _"So, why are you living all alone in a tiny place like this? Where are your parents? Do you go to school? Are you working?"

"Ah, hehehe..." Ranma put another hand behind his head, smiling nervously. "That's a lot of questions..." His face grew serious as he picked up the plates to deposit them in the sink. "I... I have no parents..." His shoulders shook slightly as he said this, and he tried not to crack the plate beneath his hands. "I used to go to school, but I dropped out, I wasn't that interested in it anyway. I don't work that much, I just try and keep this place dry, the roof needs replacing first..."

"So... You have nowhere to go then?" Nabiki stood up and looked around the little house, calculating in her mind how to expand the place if need be.

"No..." He answered her rhetorical question. "I have no family, and no money either..."

"She jerked her head in the direction of the bedroom. "You had four new things in there, two of which could be sold to make money. What's in the thin package?"

His face grew sadder. "My family katana, the last thing I have of them."

"Well, then you have three things, that bird statue, the katana and that odd staff." She quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you have that teddy bear though? You don't strike me as the type of guy who plays with bears?" She sensed his mood fall further. "A childhood present?"

"Yeah... I suppose you could call it a gift..." He smiled a bit. "A gift from someone I would like to call a friend..."

Nabiki said no more and looked out the back window, over the kitchen sink. Another part of the clearing was recently dug up, and six large wooden stumps were sticking out of the bare earth. _Wait a sec... Those aren't stumps... _"What are those foundations for?"

Ranma walked up to her, and she moved away slightly, not wanting this stranger to grab or touch her, even by accident. He face seemed to light up for once.

"Oh that? I'm building a dojo." He beamed at her.

"Dojo, eh?" Nabiki looked him over again from the corner of her eye. _That's right, he did look like he worked out, I should've figured out he was into martial arts... _"What form? Karate, Aikijutsu, Tae Kwon Do?"

He did that awkward laugh again. _What is he hiding? _Ranma spoke after a few seconds of his private joke. "Well, it's an art I've learned most of my life, it has similar moves to loads of other styles, I never bothered checking how many... Just a personal form of Kempo…" _My, he seems overconfident of his abilities... _"I... don't have a name for it..." He looked away and muttered in sotto, though Nabiki heard him. "Not any more..."

"I see..." She looked about the place and saw her suitcase, and walked over to it. "Well, if you want some advice, think about your art. If it's so free in everything you practise, then give it a 'free' name, it shouldn't be hard to think about if you put your mind to it..." She opened the door and looked back, dragging the suitcase with her. "One other thing, before you start building a dojo, you should get a job first so you can get good materials, and check if you have permission also..."

Ranma held the door open for her as she grabbed the door frame to lower her bag.

"Wow... I didn't expect that... You gave me advice for free. Usually you'd blackmail me or take all my money..." He laughed heartily, not spotting his crucial mistake.

However, Nabiki wasn't budging, as her hand was still gripping the wood tight, her eyes widening. _Wait... Blackmail... Money...? _A burning headache was attacking her as she tried to put things together. _Think damn you! _

The happy, oblivious feeling was returning, and she realised that it shouldn't be happening. _Ignore the good thoughts, ignore the good thoughts... _

As they continued to grow, she was recalling a purpose for her travels. _I was looking for something... Something... _A figure floated into view. _No... It was someone... Who?_

"Umm, Nabiki, are you okay?" Ranma was looking at her, extremely concerned, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

_Wait... How does he know my name? How did he know that I blackmail people or charge them? _She finally reached some form of barrier in her mind, something was blocking her from remembering exact details during the previous year. Each fight seemed to end suddenly and without reason. Every day of school began with a short fight against Kuno, but the winner was always a blurry shape or covered in static.

Her migraine reached epic proportions, and she collapsed onto her suitcase. _No... This isn't going to beat me... _She thought back to the four months she'd been travelling. _I was looking for someone... I even saw his grave... Wait... 'him'? _She tried to think back to the graveyard. _'Here lies...' _The name refused to make any normal shape, and she forced herself further. _'Here lies...!' _Beads of sweat poured down her face, before, at last, everything clicked, all the clues added up to form one insurmountable truth.

'_Here lies Ranma Saotome!' _

Memories, so many of them, came surging back at her, how he turned their lives upside down with his arrival, to the fiancées, the fights, kidnappers, rivals, friends and enemies. They all revolved around one man.

"Ranma..." She growled.

Her left hand crushed the old wood of the door frame, as her other hand held the handle of her suitcase. She gave him no time to react.

"Ranma, YOU JERK!"

His shock was only stopped by the twenty kilo bag slamming onto his head as he crashed into the floor, his hands again warding her off. He surfaced quickly, and swallowed hard at seeing Nabiki's purple aura swirl about her.

"How DARE you mess with my memory!"

She pulled a grenade out of her bag, and didn't care which one it was, so long as it hurt him. She raised her left hand then winced and cried out loud, dropping the explosive before she could withdraw the pin.

Kicking away the inactive flashbang, Ranma ran up to her, and once more Nabiki was worried he would erase her mind once again.

Yet, he went straight for her hand and held it gently. "Hey, you idiot! This house is old, and splinters really hurt you girls!"

"Oh?" She was talking dangerously. "I've been through worse than that. Splinters can't even reach the limits I've tested." She pulled back her fringe, which had since grown longer, and showed her scar. "See?"

Ranma paled. "Ah... Uh... I… I thought I saw that…" He was looking mortified and guilty. "H-How did that happen?"

"Never you mind." She pulled her hand out of his grip. "You don't know the hell I've been through to find you, now you want me gone. You want to get rid of me so bad, then finish me off! Make me forget for real this time!"

She spread her arms out in a defiant gesture, but Ranma wasn't moving. Nabiki's left hand began bleeding as the wood cuts remained open. He walked up to her, keeping his eyes on her face, a mixture of anger, betrayal and sadness. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears, and she shook slightly as he stood close, inches from her crumpling face. She closed her eyelids, not wanting her last moments to be crying, like the last time.

A warm pair of hands lowered her arms, and she was pulled forwards with her right hand. She crinkled her eyelids, not wanting to see what was happening.

She stopped, and the firm grip pushed her down, and for a moment she was reminded of Lime's strength, and the countless misunderstandings between them. Her left hand was raised up, and she felt something cold and metallic brush against her skin. She winced as a sharp but momentary pain hit her. She opened her eyes to see what was going on.

They were seated at the table, and Ranma somehow found a pair of tweezers, and was pulling out the splinters from her injured hand. His face was focused entirely on his task, and he wasn't saying anything. Nabiki watched in wonder as he scanned the palm to find even the tiniest sliver of wood to pull out.

She couldn't forget how warm his supporting hand felt beneath hers.

He turned over her hand and began pulling them out again, however this took less time since it wasn't in contact with the old wood for as long.

He stood up and put the tweezers back on the kitchen counter, and wiped away the splinters into a dustpan, and throwing them into the old wood stove, shutting the metal door. He then hid the plastic tray in the counter next to the sink, and walked over to sit by Nabiki. He remained quiet.

Nabiki and incensed, and her pulsing anger cross finally popped.

"What!"

Ranma flinched and sat back, a little further away from her. "I can't... I can't make you forget... Not for another week..." He chuckled ruefully to himself. "Then again, I couldn't really do it... I didn't want to do it the first time, and now that I had no choice, my... my heart wasn't in it. I never finished the job completely..." He looked up at Nabiki.

She grit her teeth, her anger still seething. "But you still did it." She looked away, then heard a loud crack as Ranma slammed his hand on the table, the wood splitting at the seam.

"No! I... I..." He got up and began to pace between two points. "I thought of everything... After the wedding... I..." he closed his eyes, the obvious pain returning fast. "I didn't mind get married to Akane... I lo-liked her, a LOT." Nabiki caught his word change. "But..." He looked directly at Nabiki. "You ruined it for us..."

She swallowed as the pressure was on her, but she noticed that Ranma wasn't angry at her.

He shook her head. "Sure, it was bad, the dojo was damaged, the Nyannichuan was gone, and we never got married in the end..." He looked up and had a new look on his face, one of realisation and wonder. "I knew then, that if we got married, nothing would ever change... Ukyo would still feed me, maybe more, Shampoo would use more drugs, and might even kill Akane this time." He looked down, his face downcast and he miserably sat in the chair opposite Nabiki. "Even though I don't like them that much as fiancées, Akane... Akane would still be jealous..."

Nabiki watched him patiently as he told his unburdened feelings.

"Not just them... Kodachi, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Hinako, Gosunkugi, the principal, dad, and... mum..." He sighed heavily. "My honour has been spread across so many people, there was no way to make anyone happy. I have enemies... Mousse because Shampoo likes me, Kodachi and Kuno chase me when I'm cursed or not, Ryoga because of Akane and because he's my rival..."

"Ranma..." Nabiki began, she already knew where he was going, and didn't like the look of his destination.

"I couldn't take it... So much time, and nothing changed... I... I..."

"Shh..." She put a hand on his shaking one. "It's okay... All those worries are behind you now, so don't make them haunt you forever." She smiled. "There is nothing wrong with these feelings you have, but you shouldn't make them self-destructive. Guilt is a poison. If you bury yourself in it, you'll never let go, never be able to live, and most importantly, never able to forgive yourself." She slowly rubbed his hand. "Your honour is intact, you are still yourself, and you are still Ranma Saotome. That's what matters."

The boy in question looked up, his eyes not allowing tears to fall. He was almost pitiful, but he sucked up the courage, sniffed loudly to eradicate his soon-to-be runny nose, and smiled a little.

"Do you think so?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. _"The return of the ego... But still so fragile... _"Yes, I do. Who else in the their right mind would go so far to solve all their problems in one fell swoop, run away as far north as they can go, and then start building a dojo in the middle of nowhere?"

Ranma's chest expanded, and for a wild moment Nabiki thought that he became female, but it turned out that he was merely feeling prideful, and puffed himself out accordingly.

Rolling her eyes, Nabiki chuckled to herself, her first laugh around him. _Since... Well, ever I think... I never laughed at anything Ranma did, apart from the festival... _She stopped quickly. _That's right; he still went through with everything... _

She put on her business face. "So, tell me, what happened to you?"

"Huh?" He cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

She waved a hand over his appearance, the rather tattered red silk top and black bottoms, remnants from his time in Nerima. "How did you get so intelligent? This plan, I'm sorry to say, is way over your head. You managed to completely erase yourself from everyone's lives. I know about the modified incense, I'll get to that later." She added, as he opened his mouth. "Not only that, you destroy all existence of 'Ranma Saotome', going so far as to remove your birth certificate from public records, and putting on fake death ones. You even had a grave made up, in case anyone really looked into it!"

She leaned forwards and poked him in the chest.

"How the hell did you come up with something like this?"

Ranma was flabbergasted, and Nabiki couldn't understand why. "You think I came up with something like this?" He was incredulous. "I needed help... I asked Herb a few times for advice, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer. Kirin and Toma told me of the stuff needed for the memory thing. But that was all... I needed to disappear from Nerima, but not only them, but anything about me, stuff I don't know about like records and later cases..."

Nabiki groaned at his wording. "I think you meant 'databases', right?"

"Yeah, those things... I couldn't just break in and hide the files. It's all on computer now..." He closed his eyes and calmly spoke. "I was desperate, and sent Herb a letter, begging me to give me ideas..." His fist was shaking. "I... I hated myself, I've never begged anyone for anything, ever!" Nabiki chose not to mention how Mousse made him beg with the special glasses of the Joketsuzoku. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life."

"And?" Despite getting a little bit tired at his monologue, she was hanging on every word he said. "What did Herb say?"

Ranma stared at Nabiki, trying to determine something by looking into her brown eyes, however all his blue eyes could find were mild trepidation and confusion. "He only wrote down two words... Then it all made sense."

"Two words!" _Boy, Herb was being a bit mean... A man begs you and all you give him are two words... But, Ranma said they helped him... _"And what were his two pearls of wisdom?"

Ranma spoke slowly and surely, but even then she had trouble understanding. "'Ask Nabiki'."

"Wh-What?" Her voice trailed off as a cold blurry feeling overcame her. She stood up fast, making her chair topple over. "What do you mean, 'ask Nabiki', what the hell does that mean!" Her purple aura covered her and grew sharper and malevolent."

Ranma fell backwards in his chair at her outburst. He crawled up and peeked over the edge of the table. "It... It was easy enough for me to read..."

"I know that!" She considered throwing the table over to the side, but decided not to given his utter lack of good furniture. "What did you do then?"

Ranma stayed standing and looked at her without a hint of malice nor fear. "I asked her." Upon seeing her puzzlement, he went on. "I asked you."

"B-But..." Nabiki pawed at her head. "We never spoke about it... We..." The blurry moments came back to her, but it was so fleeting she could never lock on to it for longer than a second. "You..."

He nodded, but his face wasn't victorious, more to do with failure. "Yes... I'm sorry... I had to make sure you forgot the talk. I couldn't risk anyone finding out about my plan... I couldn't let anyone follow me, not even if it was just you..." He sat down. "Some plan..."

"You... You already made me forget..."

Once again, the betrayal struck her deep. Her worst fear had come true, part of her memory was lost to her forever, never to be recovered. The only thing she prided in her life was her ability to remember and recall the smallest detail, each and every discrepancy, numbers and passwords to countless items. She even abstained from excessive alcohol to retain each waking moment of life, lest something important be lost.

Now, the stain, the black mark inside her brain, was permanent.

_I've lost some of my life. Who knows how long we talked for...? What was I doing then...? _

_I'll never know again..._

"I... I hate you..."

Her aura flared up, then retracted completely. She stalked over to the door and picked up her backpack and suitcase and kicked the door open, not caring if the house collapsed on the person behind her.

"If I ever see you again... You'll be sorry..."

She put one foot outside onto the dry earth, fully prepared to walk out of his life forever.

"Wait!" Ranma ran up to her, but didn't touch her as her aura returned. "Don't go..." His voice was losing its happiness at speaking to somebody who knew him.

Nabiki wasn't moving a muscle, and stared out into the morning sun. "There's nothing you can say or do that will stop me from leaving."

She lifted her other foot, the one still in the house.

"I can make you remember..."

The foot paused in midair.

"I know it's not much... If you really want to leave I'm not gonna stop you, but it's the least I can do... I don't have any money to give you..."

Her foot landed inside.

"Shut up." She turned back, her eyes aflame and strode up to him, her steps powerful. "There's something you can do for me..."

"O-Oh?" Ranma wasn't liking the look she had.

"You will promise, on your honour, that you will never, ever, purposefully use that shampoo, or incense, or whatever, to make me forget anything in my life." She lanced his blue eyes. "Do I make myself clear?" He nodded several times. "I won't ask you to write it down because I know, if you do use something on me, your guilt will kill you. Let me hear your vow."

Ranma was breathing fast, his heart pounding as if he just fought full out again Happosai and Cologne at the same time. He slapped both hands against his cheeks three times and did a short 'huff'. When he next looked at her, his eyes were stern and true, the same ones Nabiki made earlier in her 'business mode'.

"I, Ranma Saotome, promise upon my honour, to never use anything in any way, to make you, Nabiki Tendo, forget anything in your life." He breathed out and wiped the sweat beads on his face. "Is that okay?"

She analysed his sentence and found that it covered every possibility, even if Ranma charmed something else she might later touch and then forget in the usual manner.

"That's fine..."

She walked past him and sat down in his chair, folding her arms. She didn't remove her eyes off him as he went to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a shampoo bottle, this time a different colour to the one she recalled from yesterday, and the standard comb.

He moved closer to her, and she found herself shivering again, the fear returning. Ranma saw this and went in front of her. He lowered himself to eye level and she only found compassion in there. He wasn't hiding anything from her, and let his own insecurities out in the form of shifting emotions.

"I don't go back on my word." He stated, and Nabiki inside grew warmer. She knew he was telling the truth, he always did. "Do you trust me?" He asked, certain he was going to get the right reply.

"Yes..."

Nabiki nodded, but didn't break the eye contact. As he stood up, she followed him until he went past the corner of her eye. The comb slid into parts of her hair, followed by the shampoo. He began to work furiously, and the pressure points were pushed. Nabiki felt a rush return to her, but Ranma wasn't finished.

The whole process took one minute, much longer than the near instant antithesis. Various new nerve endings had to be started up in order to reactivate the older ones, and as such was a cumulative process. Rerouting synaptic energies wasn't anything that Ranma knew about, but the directions were clear, and he followed them to the letter, even though he knew nothing of the science behind the method.

Nabiki sat the as the comb left her hair, feeling refreshed. As her brain began to fire up the old nerves, electrical pulses recharging the locked away memories, she began to twitch. Soon, convulsions racked her body for several seconds as the cobwebs cleared.

"Nabiki! Are you okay!"

Ranma held onto her, keeping her shoulders tight and holding her head lightly so it wouldn't loll about too far and hurt itself. That instant, her eyelids snapped open from the half-lidded state they were in. She looked around, recognising where she was, and saw Ranma bare centimetres from her. She raised a hand to his face, caressing his cheek, before slapping it.

Ranma moved with the blow, but he was surprised by how light she hit.

"Ranma, you jerk! Is that how you treat all your dates?"

He chuckled awkwardly. "Well... You know how it is..."

As they both continued to laugh, Nabiki mused over her newly awakened memories…

---  
**Author's Notes**

Well, despite writing 33 pages, I thought that it was still unfinished in its current form. However, this introductory scene should pacify you for the time being. Major editing is being done now for the latter portion, and should appear in the next chapter (obviously a major long flashback scene will appear first).

Nabiki's fears regarding memory, are unashamedly my own, though I feel that she would share them to an extent. Losing one's memory, even for a tiny period of time, would depress me, I have an excellent recollection ability (not photographic admittedly), as described by her. Seeing as this entire fic is about memory, I thought it prudent to illustrate what Nabiki's own perspective might be.

In the meantime, I hope this chapter satisfies most of your curiosity.

- J


	22. “Finally, it's over…”

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter 22**

"**Finally, it's over…"**

**---  
8th December 1997  
Tendo Home  
7:34pm**

Nabiki was writing in her laptop, her Excel spreadsheet updating the betting ratings of the day, and adding to the debt of some people.

"Ranma beat Kuno in 2.3 seconds today... It's been a slow time for him lately, I've been losing money." She altered a value and smiled at the new compound interest. "That's better, this way I'll be in the black..."

A soft rapping on her door caught her attention. "One moment..."

She tapped in the daily fee for Kuno to be dragged to the nurse's office to his debt, sure that he would pay it the next day. She saved her work and shut down her computer, clicking the lid closed.

"Come in!" The door opened slightly, before a somewhat nervous head popped in. "Why Ranma, nice to see you! What brings you here?"

"Shh!" He said it a bit too loud as he jumped in and closed the door quietly. "I don't want Akane getting mad again, please?"

Nabiki smirked. "Fine then, state your business quickly, or I might scream about my underwear being stolen. You have one minute."

"Okay..." He went over to her bed and looked at her inquisitively, and she nodded. _Hmm... He's being polite, this is a first... _Ranma sat on the mattress, and felt the bed lower a bit. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I need your advice on something. Something about me... And big..." He looked around, as if the wall had ears. "I can't talk about this here, someone might hear... Do you know some place we can talk in private?"

She looked at him as if he was making out with Ryoga, in male form, that is to say, totally stupefied, and yet mesmerised. _Wha...? Ranma is being paranoid! What the hell is he so worried about? Who might hear? And... _"You need to give me some clues, Ranma. I can't just agree to meet you somewhere and not know what the subject is about..."

"I... I'm sorry..." He looked away and began fiddling with his thumbs. "I can't say right now. I just need you to be open to anything I could ask you..." At Nabiki's troubled expression, his own looked desperate. "Please?"

As Nabiki was about to answer a voice echoed around the house. "Ranma! I made you dinner! Aren't you hungry?"

He paled suddenly as his stomach juices began preparations to ingest itself to prevent massive internal organ failure. Nabiki knew there wasn't enough time left, so quickly thought up a plan.

"First, give me 3000 yen." Ranma faltered, but withdrew the required amount from his pocket and gave it to her. "Good... Meet me tomorrow at the right hand junction of our street from the entrance at precisely seven thirty in the evening. Wear something formal, and bring lots of cash. We'll not speak again until then." She unlocked her window. "Go, now."

Ranma took his leave and leaped backwards onto the window sill, squatting and facing the Tendo.

"Thanks, Nabiki."

The footsteps were much louder now so Nabiki pushed him away, his arms wheeling futilely as he fell, and slammed her window shut, just as Akane burst in. The distant cry of a splash and a female cry could be heard.

"Hey Nabiki, have you seen Ranma anywhere?"

"No I haven't as a matter of fact..." She blew on her nails, sitting comfortably on the bed. "I think I saw him leave half an hour ago, something to do with Mousse..."

"Oh..." Her bright mood dampened. "I wanted him to try my curry, I tried hard on this one."

Indeed the plate looked and smelled appetising; however Nabiki wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry, Akane, I already ate dinner, but I'm sure if you save some for Ranma, he'll be happy to have it later."

Akane smiled. "I hope so!"

As she left, she was about to close the door before Nabiki held out a hand.

"Also, you owe me 500 yen for entering without knocking, you know the rules Akane."

"Oh, fine then!" She turned away. "I'll give it to you later tonight." She calmed down and pulled the door closed. "Good night Nabiki."

"'Night to you too sis..."

Once the door was shut, Nabiki leaned forwards. _Open to anything, huh...? _She steeled her expression. _This is serious, if it was something simple, then he would just come out and say it... _She brought out a notepad. _I have to write down ideas of what he could ask, and do a little research... _

Nabiki wrote for several hours.

**The next day  
7:30pm**

The day had gone by in its everyday fashion, Ranma and Nabiki avoided speaking to each other, but since that was normal, nobody noticed it. The peace at school was strange though, Ranma actually ate Akane's curry bento, leftovers from the day before, and for once, he enjoyed it.

Wearing a dress that would inspire nosebleeds from most hot blooded males, namely, the one she 'acquired' from Toma's island, she walked proudly down the steps to the front door. Soun, Genma and Akane were eating in the kitchen, but Kasumi heard the distinct sound of the floorboards near the entrance creak. She walked out, her serving apron still attached to her.

"Going out on a date, Nabiki?"

"Yeah..." She flipped her hair back dramatically. "Just another person who thinks he's good enough for me..."

"Well, make sure you don't make him completely broke. That last boy had to sell his kidney to pay for your last date."

"Err... Right..." Nabiki sweatdropped, hoping that her sister was somehow wrong. "Anyway, I'm off..."

"Ah yes...!" Kasumi exclaimed, a sudden thought coming back to her. "Have you seen Ranma about? He's not here for dinner so I was worried…"

_Good old Kasumi, she cares for everyone... _"I think I saw Ranma challenged by some new guy in town. I'm sure he'll be back later this evening. The opponent didn't seem too powerful enough to have everyone come along."

"Okay, that's good." She seemed relieved. "I was hoping he didn't get hurt there all alone. Enjoy your date Nabiki."

"See ya, sis."

She opened the door after putting on her high heels, leaving her slippers in the waiting area, and left into the cool evening, tucking her overcoat around her thin dress. Outside she looked at the sky, which was currently thick with clouds, but no threat of rain. She walked off to the right and wasn't disappointed when she saw a man standing beneath the lamppost. She strode up to him and appraised his looks, He wore smart shoes and trousers, with a black silk top and had a red tie on. He still had his pigtail however.

"Hello, handsome, ready to take me out then?"

The person looked her over and facefaulted once he saw what was beneath the overcoat. "N-Nabiki... Where did you get that dress!"

"Oh, you know, a present from Toma..." She hooked her arm around his and led him away. "Now are you going to take me out or what?"

"Umm... Yeah..." He looked about nervously.

"It's okay." She spoke seriously as they passed another junction. "I told Kasumi that you were answering some challenge from a weak person. I also made some subtle comments about your whereabouts to 'other people' who might interfere. No one will know that we're together nor where we are for the next few hours."

"Wow... You really thought about all this, huh?" He seemed mildly impressed. "So, uh... Have you got any ideas about where to go? I don't eat out often..."

_Well, apart from Ukyo you mean... _"As a matter of fact, I know the perfect place for the two of us to be alone."

Ranma swallowed hard as his back pocket, where his meagre savings lay in, began to weep softly.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Wow... I've never been to this part of Nerima before..." Ranma looked at all the lights and the glitzy homes.

"I'm not surprised, only those with a large sum of money could afford to live here..." She smiled wryly. "Even I couldn't hope to get a place here..." She nodded towards a restaurant. "In here, Ranma."

He stared at the doorway and his eyes glazed over. The mere entrance itself was lavish. "Umm... Nabiki, I brought out all my savings, but even that won't cover us for here..."

"It's okay..." She winked at him. "I have a deal with the manager, we'll get reduced prices. He doesn't want to be seen milking students, but with me around, he knows I'll do something about it if he overcharges me." She squeezed him arm tighter. "We'll be fine, now lead me in."

Ranma did so, and they stood before a small reception, as the man behind the counter looked down at the twosome, his uppity manner already radiating from him. "How may I help you?"

"We have a booking here." Nabiki began.

"Under what name?" He began to scan down the list.

"Nabiki Tendo."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at the girl in question. "I see... Very well, come this way and I shall escort you to your table."

A few short minutes later, they arrived at a completely secluded area in the restaurant, with low lighting, and small walls either side of them to ensure their privacy.

"May I take your coat Miss Tendo?" The maitre d' asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Nabiki handed him her overcoat, and once again Ranma felt light-headed at seeing her upper thigh peeking out from the side split. They sat down opposite each other and peered at the menus in front of them.

"Before you order, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please." Nabiki scrolled down the wine list. "I'd like a glass of Rioja please."

"Excellent choice." He scribbled it on his notepad. "And for the gentleman?"

Ranma looked about nervously. "I... I'm not really good with alcohol... Could I have a glass of water?"

"Of course, sir." He bowed lightly and walked off to the bar.

Ranma opened the menu and his eyes bugged out at the prices. "N-Nabiki, you mean to tell me that these are the reduced prices!" His whisper was coming out all hoarse.

She smirked. "Of course not! I couldn't afford that, he's going to bring them over with our drinks. It's my standard procedure."

His relief was heard. "Phew! That's good... I thought I'd have to sell my dad into the circus or something..."

"Okay, enough of the delaying..." Her hands linked together beneath her face. "We know what we're here for." She brought her handbag out and pulled out the small pad she had in her room. Ranma nodded, though his expression wasn't as certain. "I came up with a few ideas of what you had in mind. Whatever it is, it's big, not something you can do in a day, and you need a plan of action, right so far?"

He nodded again, then leaned back as the waiter returned with the drinks and new menus, taking the old ones with him. Nabiki opened up the first page.

"Right..." She took a sip of her red wine then continued. "First off, I guessed that maybe you wanted to marry someone, Akane, Ukyo or Shampoo. I wrote out a list of pros and cons with each one, and even put in an entry for Kodachi and other people..."

"Others?" Ranma frowned who else could there be?" He began drinking his water.

"Well, for starters..." She grinned. "There's Kuno, Ryoga and Mousse..."

He almost spat out his water but swallowed it carefully, not wanting to cause a scene in the quiet restaurant. He was about to yell but Nabiki held up her hand.

"Well, in any case, you have problems, Ukyo has her dowry, lost or sold by your dad. Shampoo has the Joketsuzoku on her side, and Akane has a promise from our fathers. I couldn't see any way out, unless you renege on someone, or yourself. But this would reflect on your honour..."

Ranma agreed, making Nabiki raise an eyebrow. _He's already been thinking about all this... _She turned the page. "Next on the list, you found a cure for your Jusenkyo curse, but there's some catch involved, which will affect other people around you. Maybe part of your mind will contain the female hormones... Maybe your female half will come to life and live independently from you. Maybe even your curse will be locked at certain times so you can remain male in front of everyone... Again, I don't know the catch, so I can't elaborate further..."

Ranma cocked his head, intrigued at the suggestions of hers. _Guess it's not that then... _The third page was up. "The last thing I could think of would be for you to get stronger all of a sudden. You know of some enemy that's out there that's dangerous, maybe even Saffron, and you want to beat the person. I've thought of some ways, there is the super soba meal, but you'll grow cat whiskers..." He tensed up. "I guess that you don't really want that... There's several things, that weird graffiti on the stomach for one, the suit of Akane that you beat up, and a few more... You could learn new techniques, Ryoga is really strong, so you could learn the Bakusai Tenketsu to get your body strength up. Mousse's Hidden Weapons, if you could learn that, would be handy if for some reason fists and feet don't work. Lastly, try combining your attacks into one long combination, I can't think of any suggestions, but I'm sure you can come up with inventive ways."

Ranma was thinking about this seriously, but said nothing.

"I've also come up with several other situations which you could be involved with, but there's too many to say..."

"What would you like to order?"

The waiter had returned having seen them polish off half their drinks. Nabiki glanced over the menu quickly. "I think we'll go for the large sushi platter, as well as the special to go with that."

"Very well..." He noted down the large order and bowed again, leaving for the kitchens.

"So..." She stared at Ranma as he took the notebook from her, rereading her suggestions. "What did you want advice on, Ranma?"

He pulled at his collar, his nervousness getting the better of him for one moment. He leaned in and spoke in hushed tones. Nabiki also moved forwards, so their heads were inches apart.

"I need you to help me disappear from Nerima, forever."

"What!" She half cried, then coughed to cover up her slip. A few restaurant goers were glancing in their direction, but looked away when nothing of interest happened.

"Shh!" Ranma tried to calm her down as she took a large gulp of wine. "Keep it down!" He whispered.

Nabiki stared at him in a new light. _What the... That was the last possible thing on my list... I can't believe him! _"You do realise how difficult that's going to be, right?"

Ranma sighed and looked down at his hands, they had started gripping the tablecloth tighter. "I... I know..." He looked up, his eyes resolute, but pleaded. "Th-That's why I came to you, you're the only person left that can help..."

Nabiki looked at him. _That's a first, him begging for help... _She thought back to all the times he spoke with her. _In fact, he's never really asked me for help, only for the short term. This is a major, long term resolution... _

"You said it yourself..." Ranma spoke as Nabiki still refused to reply. "I can't marry anyone, my honour would break the moment I did that... I have three engagements, one by Joketsuzoku law, the other no thanks to dad for stealing the dowry, and the last one promised before I was born. I had no say in any of them; they were all forced on me!" Ranma's knuckles grew whiter. "I have enemies, and things would get out of hand, like 'the wedding'." Nabiki's eyes flicked away when he said that. "Someone might die this time... That's why I have to go."

Nabiki took a deep breath. "Okay, I get it already..." She folded her arms on the table. "What do you need to know?"

"I'm going to get out of here." Nabiki remained neutral. "I have an idea about removing memory, but it needs time to prepare..." He fidgeted a bit here, and Nabiki raised an eyebrow. _That's suspicious, he just happens to know of a solution to the whole brain thing? _"It erases the existence of a person in their mind. It can also fill in the gaps to big events with a similar result for everyone, except without me."

"How will it explain what happened at Jusendo?" Nabiki had to ask. "Or any of your big fights? Will Ryoga take your place or something?"

Ranma shrugged, his pained look remaining. "I don't know how... It can't be like that, Ryoga doesn't know the Hiryu Shoten Ha... Maybe they all fight together and beat Saffron... The same with Kumon, maybe just my dad would fight him, Herb would be against the Jusenkyo people..." He shook his head. "That's not the problem, I don't need to know how it works, I just know that it does."

"So?" Nabiki swirled her remaining wine in her glass, getting bored a bit.

"If I erase myself from everyone's lives, there are still other places that I exist... I can't use this technique on all of Furinkan High, or Nerima, it would take too long. The computers have me..."

"Ahh..." Nabiki nodded sagely and smiled wryly. "You mean, 'the system', you still exist according to the Japanese government, right? There may even be places you don't know, that have you still around, maybe the school keeps records. Without a doubt you will have a birth certificate somewhere, and at one point it would have been scanned." She looked at him, sternly. "This won't be an easy task, you'll need to access the main computer, and delete every record of your existence."

"What would they be then?" He had a pen out and was writing in the pad Nabiki gave him earlier.

Nabiki held up a finger each time. "Birth certificate, Furinkan High records, residence permit, passport office, and your general records as gathered by the government." She lowered her hand. "You're not a member of a library or other such places are you?" He shook his head, as a new waiter returned with their food. "Good..."

"Enjoy your meals." Following some thanks, the man left. Nabiki groaned and beckoned him over again. "Yes?" He asked politely.

"Sorry, could you bring me a glass of Diet Coke?" Nabiki asked.

"Ah... Same here, thanks" Ranma added.

"Yes, I'll be back in a moment." He was back in a minute with the drinks. "Enjoy." He left soon after.

"I never realised you liked diet drinks Ranma..." She chuckled merrily.

"Well..." He scratched behind his head. "I need to keep my figure somehow... It gives me a good caffeine boost too, handy for the late night fights and spars in the morning with my dad..."

"Heh, I agree, though coffee does it best for me in the mornings."

They both smiled good-naturedly. Nabiki raised her glass. "For now, let us enjoy this fabulous feast for two, as a couple, and not worry about the future for another hour." Ranma raised his own glass up awkwardly. "To us."

He almost stumbled in his words, but he grinned back. "To us."

The chinked the glasses together and sipped from them lightly. She winked at him. "Don't forget, we have to keep up the illusion, so treat me well, and try to eat slower this time, your dad's not here to steal your food."

Ranma had the decency to blush.

**An hour and a half later**

_Wow, when I told Ranma to eat slow, I never expected this pace... Even I can't do it... _They had managed to finish every last morsel on both dishes, although Nabiki did eat half of what was supposed to be her share, but she wasn't hungry for more. Ranma happily ate her leftovers.

Nabiki giggled at the way he licked his finger. "You're like a kid when you do that."

"Mmm?" He still had some rice on his face, so Nabiki reached over and plucked them from his skin. "Ah... Sorry..." He got his napkin out and started cleaning his face.

"I didn't think you would eat this slow, Ranma. Either you go full out, or go travel at the slowest possible speed... Is there any middle ground for you?"

Ranma grinned back at her. "I guess not... When you fight, you have to give it your all, to win, or you give nothing, and you lose."

"What about Kuno then?" Nabiki observed a difference.

"Well, he's different." Ranma waved her off. "It was never a fight to begin with. Only the big ones, Ryoga when he first had the Shi Shi Hokodan, Herb at Mount Horaisan, and then Saffron..." Ranma eyes grew darker. "That was the hardest battle ever... I almost died, and Akane..." He looked away, closing his eyes painfully.

"Ranma, my little sister is alive, thanks to you. Don't worry about her nearly dying. The fact is that she didn't." She held his hand for a moment.

He looked back gratefully. "Thanks Nabiki."

"Now..." She coughed lightly. "Back to business. I need to go how far you're willing to make yourself disappear, as more issues have to be sorted out."

Ranma's eyes steeled over, and Nabiki felt his cold stare. "This is my biggest fight, the final battle. I'm going to use everything in my power to win."

She swallowed nervously. _Those eyes... He's accepted it without even a moment's hesitation... _She cleared her throat. _He's deadly serious..._

"You can make yourself vanish through the public records, but there are areas where that won't be so easy..." Ranma frowned before Nabiki continued. "Your parents, your mum in particular..." His lips became a thin line as he thought. "There is no way to disguise that she had a baby... You'll have to write that she had a miscarriage on your day of birth, and that involves editing her profile and maybe creating a new one for the baby..."

Ranma held his hand over his mouth. "Oh God... Mum..." He shook his head. "No... There's no way I can do that to her. Even though she's a bit... traditional... I can't... I can't kill her baby..."

Nabiki pursed her lips. "I thought so too, it's very drastic, and you need a medical certificate from back then, and we can't forge things like that now..." She clicked her fingers. "How about leaving it as a miscarriage, but with a note to never tell your parents? We can cite reasons of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and that they fully regressed to a time when neither of them had children to prevent the pain from coming back."

"I don't get all those words you used..." Ranma's head was tilted to the right. "But it sounds much better than the first answer."

"There are also things that might trigger memories of you. You have to get rid of everything that has you in them, these could be photos, clothes, you name it... The Saotome honour blade is also a key to you, and the seppuku contract. Get rid of those and you're almost guaranteed to not get any emotional response from the neighbourhood when there's no trace of you around the place. Oh..." She clicked her fingers. "You'll need to do that memory thing to Akane's friends, and those two perverts who hang out with you."

"Honour blade..." Ranma was writing all this down and speaking under his breath. "Perverts..." He looked up at Nabiki. "Anything else?"

"There is one major thing for you." Nabiki's eyes gleamed in the low light. "You need to die."

"Would sir or madam care for any dessert?" The waiter raised an eyebrow, thinking that the date was going smoothly for Nabiki.

The couple jumped backwards at his surprise appearance. "Y-Yes..." Ranma quickly looked down the list and picked the cheapest thing there. "I'll have a bowl of ice cream with three scoops."

Nabiki was more collected. "New York cheesecake for me, thanks."

He gathered up the empty plates and platters, leaving the twosome to themselves.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma was interested, but mortified at the same time.

"Look at you..." She waved over his body. "You're still alive aren't you? If people from Furinkan see you in Nerima far in the future, some will wonder why you're there. Even if you don't go back, someone might try to look for you. You aren't on the system any more, you have no birth certificate. Technically you shouldn't exist. You need to create a death certificate, which also requires a coroner's report. You know that Dr Ono left, right? I'll give you the address to his practice, you can also do that memory thing there..." Her eyes mulled over her own past, standing over a small plinth in a grassy area with her family. "A grave would also be necessary, to end the trail forever."

Ranma gulped. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Nabiki darkened. "It's a drastic step, but it's the most important one. No one would look past a grave, even me."

Ranma wrote it down. "I never thought of that..."

"That's why you're talking to me now." Nabiki smiled darkly.

Two plates of desserts were placed at their table, and the waiter promptly left them in peace. Ranma mused over his ice cream, his look pensive.

"What're you thinking about?" Nabiki asked.

"How come you know all this? I know I skipped out on a few classes, or slept through some, but I'm sure they didn't teach us this..."

She smirked. "It's my business to know. If things go wrong I need to have every option available to me. Of course, I'd never go as far as faking my own death, but it's just useful information."

Ranma's intelligent reply to that was. "Oh..."

She finished three fork loads of cheesecake. "So? When do you plan on doing this plan of yours?"

Ranma looked out of their booth, to the far window. "I'm not sure exactly, but sometime this week." He looked at her. "That fight on Sunday... They're only going to get worse the longer I stay, and soon, someone will get hurt, bad..."

"How did you blow everyone away though?" She remembered the power behind his scream. "I haven't seen you do a move like that before."

He smirked. "Ah... I made it up on the spot." He grinned, happy that they were talking about something he was proud of. "It's my Moko Takabisha, but I fired it at the ground. Like Ryoga with his Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan, I wasn't hurt, but everyone else was." He looked at her. "That's the moment I knew, I had to speak to you, before someone lost control, before..." He was about to continue, moving his clenched fist towards himself, but shut his own words off.

Nabiki sat there. _I see... That makes sense now... _"So, how's your ice cream?"

"Huh?" He looked down and saw the only ball remaining was the strawberry one. "Ah, it was great!" He laughed nervously.

"Why aren't you eating that last one? It's all hand made here you know..."

"Well, uh..." He looked down and his features went from desire to confusion to frustration.

"Let me guess..." Nabiki moved her head down to face his eyes. "You're embarrassed because you don't want to be seen eating an unmanly pink sweet, right?"

Ranma's face contorted. "My pops was such an idiot... That seppuku contract... And mum is mad sometimes..." He looked down at the inviting ice cream. "I can't even enjoy things as a guy any more..."

"But as a girl?" Nabiki quipped.

"Well... Mum doesn't get mad, it's all weird..." He looked up. "I can eat sundaes and not feel strange, but when I'm a guy..."

"Your dad gave you all that bull about you being a weak girl, and you don't want to eat or act, in any way, remotely girly while you're a man. I can see it in your face." She winked. "Besides, when you're a girl, I bet sundaes taste and smell much better. A woman's senses differ to men's."

"I... I'm not a woman!" He cried just above a whisper, terrified that his secret would come out in this area of high society.

"Come on..." She waved him off. "We can all see that, you're more tomboyish than Akane when you're a girl. But you have to admit, things look different when you're a girl, right?" Ranma looked down, quiet. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I don't know what it's like to change genders all the time, but I can imagine you must be really confused about who you are. You're still the same, but you're beginning to appreciate the differences that men and women have in society."

"How so?" Ranma asked, for once not uncomfortable.

"Well, for starters, you're a strong man, important for this culture. Headstrong, and you know what you want. However, you can also become a girl, and girls are considered lower in stature than men, surely you have noticed." Ranma shrugged but agreed. "I want to run a successful business, maybe a branch of a big company, but being a woman, my chances are as likely as Ryoga being able to find the dojo from a street away." Ranma grinned widely. "Yet, you've noticed the advantages of being a woman, you can get freebies, extra food and ice cream, you can appreciate the finer things in life, new fashions, even how to be sexy, and your emotions can be shown without anyone questioning you." She raised her eyebrows. "You even know the art of seduction..." She held up her hand to halt his protests. "I know already, you only did that for possible cures, ego boosting, et cetera."

"So... What you're trying to say is...?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "You have the best of both worlds, you can see things from both sides of the gender divide, you can use the good points from each to win you promotion, more food, more time for deadlines, everything!" Nabiki smiled genuinely. "You, Ranma, don't know how lucky you are."

Looking down at his ice cream, Ranma picked up his spoon and placed the whole ball on it, and deposited it in his mouth, letting the sweet melt in his mouth before swallowing. He put the spoon down.

"You're right, Nabiki..." He looked at his empty bowl. "When I first left Jusenkyo, I always thought it was a curse, that I was punished by the Gods for something stupid..." He rested his chin on his hand. "Then I saw Shampoo and the other, all women, strong women, a whole village run by them... None stronger than me though." He added cheekily. "They didn't think that being a woman was bad... Then I came to Nerima, and Akane rejected me because I was a boy..." His look grew nostalgic. "We never could get on... When I was a girl though, I understood her more... I don't know how..." He smirked wryly. "I was still a jerk inside, so she still hit me." His eyes hardened. "A whole year, and then we left Jusendo... I knew that the curse wasn't a curse any more, it wasn't that bad... But I still wasn't sure what it meant. Was I supposed to be born a girl? Was I trying my best to rebel against pops and mum by being 'not manly'..." He shook his head. "Bah! I don't know what I'm talking about... There's only one thing I know..." He made a silly grin and stuck his bright pink tongue out. "Ice cream tastes better when I'm a girl!"

Nabiki laughed out loud at his naivety, but at the same time his occasional moment of deep self-reflection, something he didn't even realise he was doing before he stopped himself. It took her several minutes for her breathing to come back to normal as the odd hiccup of laughter threatened to return.

"Ranma, you're hilarious sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without you..."

His eyelid twitched for moment. "I don't know... I guess help people out, you're good at this analysing thing." He smiled sincerely. "You don't know how much you've helped me out today, I know how to fix things thanks to you, and I kinda learned some things about myself, things I never bothered to think through..."

As Nabiki finished her cheesecake, she looked at the grandfather clock in the room. _Hmm, getting late... _"It's been a lovely night Ranma, I think we should be getting home now..." She signalled to the waiter with her eyes and he came over.

"I trust your meal was satisfactory?"

"Yes, it was excellent." Nabiki laid it on thick. "We'd like the bill please."

"Certainly madam."

The man left with their plates and returned a minute later with their bill. Ranma began to sweatdrop at all the zeroes, until Nabiki pulled the bill closer to her.

"Excuse me..." She looked up at the waiter. "This isn't our bill."

"I'm sorry? This is table -"

"No, I'm afraid you don't understand." Her tone could cut through diamonds. "This bill does not belong to Nabiki Tendo, have I made myself clear?"

The waiter began to sweat under his collar, and he bowed deeply. "Y-Yes, my apologies madam! I'll see to it right away."

She looked at Ranma, who was staring at her in mild shock, respect and fright. She grinned back, pointing her thumb at herself.

"That's the power of a woman."

**Thirty minutes later  
Nerima**

Nabiki breathed in and out, her breath was still coming visible. _Man, it's cold... _Her overcoat was fully buttoned up, and she still felt chilly. Ranma over on her left was looking at her, he was unaffected by the biting winds.

"How the hell can you remain warm in weather like this?" The wind whistled as she spoke.

"What? Is it cold?" He licked his finger and held it up to the wind. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, I haven't noticed." He saw her befuddled features. "Pops and I trained in strange places, he made me run outside at night."

"Huh?" Nabiki was confused. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Ranma grinned. "We were in Tibet, and I was waist deep in snow."

"Man, what a father..." Nabiki muttered. "How did you survive that?"

"Well, I got light frostbite the first two nights, then he told me I had to create heat of my own to survive." Ranma held his head laughing to himself. "He did a lap to show me, then I copied him."

"Okay... So you create heat around you, using your ki?"

"Yeah, that's the way... I can't make it into fire or ice or anything so big, just change how hot or cold it is, so I don't die... Training like this makes my body less sensitive to the weather."

"I'm jealous..." Nabiki stated, before looking forwards. "Wish I could do that..."

Slowly, she felt the wind around her grow less forbidding, until she noted that it was pleasantly warm. She still had to keep on her coat, but she no longer shivered. She glanced over to Ranma.

"Did you just do something?"

He was whistling away, arms behind his back. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing..." Nabiki grinned. _Well, he can be a gentleman at times..._

They had arrived at the same corner where Ranma met her.

"Well, here we are..." She could see the Tendo Dojo sign from where they were standing. "Home..."

Ranma seemed awfully twitchy. _Maybe it's nerves..._

"So, remember the rules, I go in first, then you turn up fifteen minutes later and complain about the stupid challenge, and how far he asked you to meet. I'm sure you can make up someone with weird moves."

Ranma smiled, then crinkled his forehead as Nabiki fluttered her eyelids.

"So, aren't I going to get a kiss from my date?"

"Wh-Wh-What!" He almost screamed until Nabiki placed her hand over his mouth.

"Come on, you must've seen it in the movies at least once, the guy always kisses the girl at the end of the date. Where's mine?"

"Uh... Ah..." His flustered expression made Nabiki wish she brought her camera. "O-Okay then..." Nabiki was gawking as Ranma moved in slowly, their bodies just touching. "I... I'm going first..."

His head lowered as Nabiki raise hers slightly, her lips extending forwards, ready to accept it.

However, the Gods saw fit to punish this display of public affection by proceeding to drench Nerima in a sudden shower. A blustered, and very much female, Ranma growled at the rain for the umpteenth time. It lasted for two minutes, before leaving the smell of wet concrete and tarmac in the air.

"Ah... Sorry Nabiki, your hair got ruined..." The redhead laughed sadly.

"It's okay, this night has been worth it."

_Yep, it was a real eye-opener for me... _She moved in quick and gave Ranma a peck on the cheek, leaving the impression of her lipstick there. As Ranma blushed furiously, Nabiki lightly jogged to the front door, winking at and waving goodbye to her date.

She didn't see Ranma's face fall, knowing what had to be done.

**Ten minutes later  
Nabiki's room**

Her high heels were stored away in her closet, for another unfortunate boyfriend. _It's been a while since I went on a date I actually enjoyed... _She tried to think back, but could only remember expensive meals, gifts and men with black censorship boxes over their eyes. _No one was special enough to me... _The thought of her ten yen battle flashed back, but she pushed it away with ease.

_Never mind that... Ranma is going to leave! I can't just let him go like that... _Sitting at her desk, facing the window, she didn't sense the door to her room opening slightly. _Everything is going to be ruined! My financial year will need to be changed... _She pulled out her notebook, the same one she brought to the date, with recent additions of all the addresses of departments that had to be accessed. _But everyone will forget, how will the bets matter after that... _Something didn't add up to her. _Hang on... Ranma didn't ask me to keep quiet... When he spoke of the memory eraser, he was evasive... Does that mean...! _Her eyes widened, but it was too late. She looked to her door and saw it was ajar, she knew she had closed it.

Something warm appeared behind her, along with the emotionally wracked female voice. She felt droplets fall on her nape.

"I… I really liked our date... I... I'm sorry Nabiki..."

Her last thought was how nice the comb and shampoo felt against the roots of her hair.

---

**Present day  
Lake Ogawara**

Ranma was still laughing lightly to himself.

"It's not funny!" She hit him across his arm. "We went out on a date, and you made me forget it! I'll never live it down..." She began to sulk. "I have to admit, besides dealing with your problem, I did have fun, the first time in a long while." She then though back and corrected herself. "Apart from the festival though..." She saw him still sharing in his private joke. "Ahhh... It all makes sense now..."

"What does?" Ranma asked.

"You, the day of the festival... You didn't want to go as a girl, but when I asked you, you gave in too quickly. I thought it was strange at the time, but obviously by then you had done the memory thing..."

"Yeah..." He confirmed. "I felt guilty about that, I wasn't sure if you were going to be okay afterwards, so I wanted to make it up to you..."

"Then you also accompanied me during the festival, made me win loads of money, which I then used to fund my trip mostly..."

"Well... I... you know..." Ranma looked away, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"I... felt bad about leaving you in the lurch like that..." She was recalling the last moments of the festival.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Ranma grinned, flexing his arm muscle. "I got out of it in one piece, I'm just glad you got out of there before things got out of hand..."

"Come to think of it..." Nabiki frowned. "Akane was pretty mad at you, spending all that time with someone? Shampoo?"

"Uh, no..." Ranma looked at her again. "She saw me around you too many times that day... I was maybe a bit too worried... Akane got..." His eyes glazed over as he thought back to the past.

"Jealous..." Nabiki shook her head. "My sister has some issues with men, too many to count... Thinking that they're all perverts thanks to Kuno's declaration at school and the morning fights against that horde. She also thinks she isn't feminine enough as she practices martial arts, and thinks of other girls as obstacles. Our weak excuse for a father also gives her a poor role model." She stared at his face. "Then you and your dad come along. You're better than her in martial arts, you're even more feminine than her if you try, and you're nothing like your dad. She thinks of you as an obstacle because you're part girl, a pervert because you're a boy, a threat since you can beat her in a fight whenever you want, and a playboy because the women want you." She sighed. "Yet, she still liked you... She spent so long listening to the signals from her brain and her gut instinct, that she forgot that the heart also gave out signals..." Nabiki smiled sadly. "Akane rarely showed her real feelings to anyone. Hopefully now she will have the opportunity to listen to her heart."

Ranma sighed and rubbed his head. "All this talking and thinking is giving me a massive headache..." He looked at her. "Sorry, I respect what you said, but it's all behind me now... I'm not going back to Nerima."

"I thought as much..." She looked at him. "I have loads of questions though. Like where the hell did you find such a powerful recipe for the memory incense?"

Ranma smirked. "Where else do most potions and mind stuff come from? I got it from Cologne."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "I can't imagine she was too pleased about it."

"Well..." He lowered his tone. "I used the Umi-senken, and I got it that way from her big book. I got the herbs and stuff needed to make it first."

"And, how the hell you make it?" Nabiki persisted.

"Again... I used Cologne." He saw Nabiki about to ask something, but jumped in for her. "I used a slave and memory pressure point, after reading up a lot from when I stole the recipe. I think Shampoo did a weaker one to Akane to make her forget about me."

"Why didn't you do that to me?"

"I couldn't... It's only for instructions, I needed you to speak to me."

"Kodachi's paralysis powder was in there, how was that part of the memory solution? Did you get her to mix some suggestion incense in too?"

Ranma shook his head. "They weren't parts, but I asked Cologne to mix them in, I couldn't have anyone wake up while they were sniffing it." He scratched his head. "She did everything quickly, and an hour later she forgot everything she did... She never knew..."

Nabiki nodded. "Yes... She was probably the expert, Shampoo could make some potions, but she must've learned them from somewhere. Cologne sounds like the right person. So, what suggestions did you give to everyone?"

Ranma looked uncomfortable. "I know... I did bad, you can't change people, but I wanted everyone to get along better. I felt sorry for the Kuno's, so I wanted them to think more about what they do, and to try to be better people... My parents... I asked to live happy together, that's the least I could offer them. The same with the Amazons, Ukyo and Konatsu, even Ryoga... I wanted everyone to have a better life... One without me..." Ranma hands began to shake. "That was the whole point... I had to leave, so everyone could be happy... I only bring sadness..."

"That's not true and you know it!" Nabiki snapped back fast. "Sure things, went a bit hectic back then, but there were fun times, even I liked having you around, if only to amuse myself from the daily boredom." Ranma smiled a little. "Okay... Last question, what the hell did you do in Nerima?"

"Ah... That." Ranma began poking his two index fingers together, the guilt apparent. "I did a little mistake with the potion... Something my dad would do..."

Nabiki thought back to the many mistakes Genma made, but one stood out above most. "What was on the next page?"

Ranma chuckled to himself. "If I try to change more than one person's memory in one hour, then the magic would end up creating a storm, to destroy the area." He looked at her. "Nerima would have frozen; the lightning was ready to strike." He clenched his fist and held a phantom wound in his torso. "I didn't know what to do, someone would have died... So I did what you said."

"Eh? What was that then?" Nabiki asked.

"I mixed together some moves." He smirked.

"I know, I saw the Shi Shi Hokodan and the Hiryu Shoten Ha, but what was the last one?"

"Well, I used the Perfect Moko Takabisha, I'm not as gloomy as Ryoga, then the Hiryu Shoten Ha..." He shuddered. "I had something ready at the centre... I used the Nekoken..."

"What!" Nabiki stood up. "But you know what happens to you!"

"I know!" He was still showing fearful eyes. "I had to! I don't know how to change the weather! And I didn't know anything that could break a Moko Takabisha into pieces... The Nekoken... It uses ki claws. I couldn't remember anything, only a lot of pain when I woke up on the ground... I was hoping that it would do that on its own, since I was in danger..." He grinned. "Guess it worked though, huh?"

"You were bleeding though! You could've died!"

Ranma shook his head. "That doesn't matter, as long as I got rid of the clouds, I didn't care."

"Ranma..." Nabiki changed her view of him then. "You have to value yourself more than that, you have friends in this world, and family, that would have missed you."

His wry smiled caught her off guard. "Not any more..."

She though back to her diluted memories from when she woke up in his bed. "Why do you still have the honour blade? Why do you still have the teddy? Are those signs of a person who doesn't have friends, or doesn't want to have friends?"

Ranma flinched. "You were just being nice to me because I was dressed up by you..."

"And you were just being nice to me for doing that shampoo thing to me. What's the difference there? Isn't it possible that I was just enjoying being in your company? You helped me to win the money, I wanted to pay you back by getting you something, even if it was just a tiny bear. Isn't that the sign of a friend?" She recalled something he said earlier. "Didn't you say it was 'a gift that came from someone you would like to call a friend'? Has that offer expired?"

"Well, no... But..." He looked at her, his look both hopeful and ashamed.

"But you think I wouldn't like to be seen dead with you, is that it?" Nabiki winked. "Sure you're a jerk at times, you don't have a single yen to your name, and you tend to speak your mind before thinking about what whatever you say..." She paused here, and thought back to her experiences on the road, and from everything she learned about the boy in front of her. "Yet... You have lots of good qualities, you're strong, you're determined, you believe in justice, and most of all, you're honest." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "What more, you'll go to any lengths to protect someone you love."

"I don't lo-" He paused mid-word. "Well, I can't any more, can I?"

Nabiki stood up and walked beside him. She stretched her hand out, and Ranma watched it with growing confusion.

"Nabiki Tendo, pleased to meet you."

Ranma didn't get it, but got up and grasped her hand gently. "R-Ranma Saotome, same here..."

"Would you like to be friends?" She smiled genuinely, her eyes closing with merriment.

Ranma shot the same joyful smile back. "I'd like that..." He shook her hand energetically, then released her. "So, now that we're friends, what do we do?"

"Whatever friends do... Talk, congratulate, commiserate, laugh, go out, shop together, anything you can think of..."

He stared closely at her face, taking in every facet of it. "Well, I don't have much here..."

"Okay…" Nabiki began, and sat down. "First, sit with me, and I'll tell you my story…"

**One hour later**

Ranma stared wide-eyed at her.

"Y-You went through all that?"

"Yeah… I think pissing off the Yakuza and being chased out of town because of some lucky bets was the easiest bit…"

"Ryoga… I never thought he would…"

Nabiki waved him off. "It's fine, I've dealt with him, I guess he needed someone to chase, and I was that person…" She growled. "I should've known that Herb was hiding something…" She paused at the thought, and looked hard at Ranma. "The last thing… Why am I looking for you?"

"Huh?"

"Yes… Why? I told you why at first, now… This urge I have, is gone…" She watched him carefully. "Do you have that recipe for the memory thing?"

"Umm… yeah…" Ranma ran off into the bedroom and returned a minute later, his head covered in sawdust. He laughed sheepishly. "Heh, sorry, it was in the cupboard… I need to dust around here."

Taking the scraps of paper, Nabiki scanned it over, turning the pages until she stopped on a line. "I see…"

"Eh?" Ranma craned his neck but couldn't see exactly what she was staring at. "What do you see?"

Nabiki flicked the page back at him. "You mixed in the suggestion incense, which was okay, but I wore my earplugs, that's how I wasn't affected. The problem was…" Ranma's jaw dropped as he read the page. "…when one part of your mixture failed to change me…"

"It all failed, and did the opposite…" Ranma spoke quietly.

Nabiki nodded. "I didn't hear your commands, but once that happened, the memory removal turned to memory enhancement…" She grinned. "I just couldn't forget you; my mind was completely tuned in to finding you, whatever the cost."

Ranma was wiping his forehead. "Damn, I was lucky no one else wore earplugs… I couldn't get onto your computer either..."

Nabiki smirked. "You also forgot the red hair from when I combed it for you…" She raised an eyebrow. "What was your suggestion to make my life better?"

Ranma wobbled his head side-to-side, trying to remember. "Umm… I think I told you to use your brain to help people more, and not to use too much blackmail… Nothing much…"

_Hmm… I suppose that, in a way, I've been doing that on my own… _Nabiki smirked.

Ranma sighed. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well…" Nabiki gave him a mischievous wink. "We're friends now, and friends may give each other gifts now and then."

Ranma tapped his finger against his cheek, then lightened up. "I suppose I can give you something..."

"Oh?" Nabiki smirked. "And what might that be?"

"Wait here and you'll see..."

Ranma walked off and went to the sink, and opened the cupboard directly beneath it. Inside was a full aquarium that fish usually resided in, though it appeared to be murky. He pulled out some green substance, grabbed a toothbrush that was hanging nearby and put it on the brush.

"What? Is that the new Colgate?" Nabiki scoffed.

Ranma laughed back. "Nah, nothing so boring." He gave her his sincere gaze. "Do you trust me?"

Nabiki wasn't sure what to make of his question, given the last time he asked that. "Yes, I always have..."

"Close your eyes."

She did so and felt a wet velvety texture placed against her eyebrow and forehead, followed by some intense rubbing with the brush, until soon the only things she could feel there were the brush sticks scraping lightly on her skin.

"Well, thanks Ranma, but..."

She saw him wash the brush and return it to the container under the sink. On a second look, she saw an odd scaly material sat on the floor of the glass, covered with some grass which floated in the water. He came back with a mirror, and handed it quietly to her.

_Oh God... _Her lips began to quiver. _D-Did he really...?_

She stared at her face, her now beautiful face. She pulled back her fringe and saw, miraculously, that her scar had vanished totally. Her eyebrow was no longer split in two, and her skin had seamlessly restored itself without any marks left.

"The Moss of Life..." She blurted out loud, her shock still keeping her frozen at her old face, one she thought she would see for many years to come. Ranma nodded without a word. "You kept it..."

"In case something bad happens..." He looked back at the sink. "I don't know if more will grow, bu-GAKK!"

His speech was rudely interrupted by a major glomp, and for a moment he thought Shampoo had found him. Instead the visage of Nabiki was clamped onto him, tears flowing freely from her tightly shut eyes.

"Thank you... Thank you Ranma... Y-You don't know h-how much th-this means to me..." Her sobs affected her speaking.

"I..." His face was turning blue. "I'm getting an idea of how much..."

She loosened her grip slightly, but kept her arms looped around the back of his neck.

"Now's about that kiss? I never did get a proper one from our date..." Her eyes held unbridled passion, and Ranma blushed at how much of this lust was directed at him.

"Umm... I'm not sure this is what friends do, Nabiki..." The sweatdrops grew larger as she lowered her eyelids seductively.

"Who say I wanted to be just friends now?" Her heart relaxed as she took control of her emotions.

"Well... Okay then..." He licked his lips nervously and smiled similarly. "I... I'm going first..."

Nabiki raised her head, much like the last time and she waited for his presence. He tentatively held her by the hips, getting ready to pull away fast in case she hit him for being too forward, though that feeling only lasted a second. He looked down at her, and felt content, he moved in closer.

Their lips touched, and they melted into their first kiss.

---  
**Author's Notes**

Phew! It's over!

I hope you've enjoyed the journey of Nabiki, both her mental growth, and her slight physical changes. Enhanced throwing ability? Well, I had to give her something… Her NWC were equipped for three main things, strength and hand to hand combat (Lime), long range weaponry and healing (Monlon), and finally ninja style stealth with some body binding technique (Sarutoru). Her mind would make her a formidable general, able to easily command them to work together. She also matured in the way she handles people, and inadvertently lived out Ranma's wish for her, to become a better person.

This chapter was maddening in the amount of dialogue, however it was necessary to finalise all the story threads that were once woven. I'm still surprised that no one commented on Herb's last words after Nabiki left. The 'irony of fate' in this case was that the person who instigated the disappearance is the same as the one who's looking.

I wonder if anyone spotted the subtle hints to other series in the story –

- Herb's father, the Dragon King, granting a wish in Japan? Must be Dragonball.  
- The Messenger from Herb is inspired from Hedwig in Harry Potter.  
- The strange compass, the Eternal Post, from Toma is lifted from One Piece.  
- The old man muttering a strange language to access divinity, AKA Yggdrasil programming code, from Ah! My Goddess.  
- Anji, 'That' Man', subtle allusions to Guilty Gear X.  
- Nabiki and Ranma eating fried eggs on toast, borrowed from Laputa (Castle in the Sky).  
- The small fit suffered by Nabiki when recalling memory is from The Butterfly Effect.  
- Last but not least, Ranma pulling splinters out of Nabiki's hand, my own small tribute to Kirinrin's story 'Happily Married'. It's in my favourite's list, and I highly recommend it for an emotional love story.

These are the main ideas I put in, there may be others, but I can't recall them at the moment. I hope you've enjoyed this story. A small (when compared to this monster chapter) epilogue will follow, to briefly showcase the lives of several people.

- J


	23. “All's well that ends?”

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Epilogue**

"**All's well that ends...?"**

**---  
The sections that follow are excerpts of what happened before Nabiki found Ranma.  
The 'Present Day' title starts from where we left off in the previous chapter.  
---**

**Two months ago  
Southern China**

"You idiot!"

"Hey it's not my fault!"

A loud crash followed by splintering wood could be heard cracking.

"Oh, and that isn't, is it?"

"Argh! Hand me more wood!"

The thrum of wire snagging around spare planks of wood echoed in the chamber, before twanging away sending them down the hatch to the recipient.

Monlon wiped her forehead, the helm still being piloted carefully. "Unbelievable, that wimp..."

Beneath the decks, Lime sneezed loudly.

"I heard that!" He shouted up.

Sighing woefully, he put some long nails between his teeth and began banging away at the ship's hull, repairing the holes wrenched away by the low tide. He slid another plank into place.

"Who does she think she is?" He muttered as he spat two nails into the wood, before taking a hammer to them. "Ruling over me like that..."

"Hey! No talking down there! I want to hear you working!" Monlon shouted, her brow furrowed as she navigated the unnaturally shallow river back to her home.

"Sarutoru would have done this much better than me!" Lime cried out.

"Maybe..." Monlon replied, her voice less harsh now. "But he's back home now in Togenkyo." She looked ahead. "We're going to stop here, there's a natural dock, come, get this ship moored!"

Lime obliged at top speed.

**An hour later**

"Anything in particular you want to eat?" Lime asked courteously.

From Togenkyo, they had managed to barter a small portion of the gold in the ship for a large pickle jar, in order for Monlon's stomach to readjust to Nekonron food style. It was half empty, but she still craved the odd delicacy.

"I don't know..." The last time Lime went hunting, he came back with a whole deer, and he didn't hesitate in munching down most of it in front of her. "Nothing too big for me, think a rabbit will be fine."

"Okay... No problem..." Lime attuned his nose to search for that particular scent and ran off.

"And don't come back with a bear like last time!"

**Thirty minutes later**

Lime had just finished cooking the rabbit, and was delighted at finding a fox for himself. Monlon sat nearby, waiting for him to serve her.

She received a clean leaf with tiny pieces of cooked rabbit cut up for her. "This looks excellent, Lime, thank you."

He blushed slightly, and then bowed awkwardly. "Ah... It... It was nothing... Monlon..."

As they sat opposite each other, they glanced at each other at the same time. They had both been acknowledged for the first time, called by their first names.

As Lime began to dig in on his fox dinner, he tried to hide his mouth from Monlon, seeing as how she nearly threw up the previous time. He paused during his meal to look up at the darkening sky.

"Still can't forget her?" Monlon asked kindly.

Lime's face was pained. "Yeah..." He looked down at his meal. "I miss her... Nothing seems to taste the same without her."

Monlon smiled knowingly. "I suppose so... When you're around the one you love, everything is perfect, the food, the environment, the fights, nothing seems to go bad. When you're not... Well, everything is different."

Lime smiled wanly. "I guess..."

Monlon sighed and got up, sitting next to the tiger man. "Nabiki was special to you, but you have to remember that she wasn't interested in a relationship. However, she thinks of you a friend, you should respect that."

Lime nodded once. "I know... It's just... difficult." He looked at Monlon. "How could I ever like another woman if Nabiki is still in me?"

Monlon closed her eyes slowly. "Life is all about change. Sometimes you have to make important decisions. This is one of those decisions. Do you want to pine over Nabiki forever, and die a lonely man? Or, do you want to accept just being her friend, and maybe find true love elsewhere in another woman?"

Lime stared wide-eyed at Monlon, before looking back to the fire. "Yeah... That's it... I have to decide..."

He watched a leaf danced above the flames, only to be set alight against the purple sky.

"I have to choose now..."

**---  
Two weeks later  
China**

"You pervert! Do you know how rude it is to peek in on a lady?!"

A scuffle outside the royal baths erupted between Mint and Lime, the latter being the more aggressive, whereas the former was barely able to defend against his powerful blows. The steam wafted out of the baths, as a short figure emerged, clad in a towel. Her elfin features and tri-coloured hair were unmistakable.

Herb smiled. "Thank you for protecting my female dignity, Lime." She fired a ki blast at Mint, the wolf boy bouncing several times against the rocky walls to lie still by the outer doors. "However..." She turned her red eyes at him. "That does not explain why you just happened to be here."

"Umm..." Lime began to sweat fast. "I... It was because..." He gave a wan smile.

"I see..." Herb's anger cross pulsed as her fist glowed silver. "Then you shall be punished!"

Another ball of ki hit Lime, but he didn't move, and allowed it to smash him around the room, until he landed on top of Mint, unconscious, but with a smile on his face.

Herb breathed deeply and tightened the towel around her body. She looked at the two retainers and smiled to herself.

"Well, this is a surprise, I'll have to compensate Nabiki for putting up with Lime, and for training him in the art of subtlety and manners." She grinned further. "Perhaps I can do the same with Mint..."

Herb retired back to the baths, and laughed out loud to herself.

**---  
Six weeks ago  
Elsewhere in China**

"Is this the place?"

A bedraggled figure pulled out a tattered map and a small piece of paper with a name and address. He looked up to see the sign stating where he was, and he smiled.

"I made it…"

Putting the paper away, he strode in to the village, ignoring the people and their wide-eyed stares at his outfit. Moving through the streets effortlessly, he found his way to a modest but respectable house.

Twisting his hand-held weapon of choice backwards, he rapped on the door.

"Yes?" A short blonde girl with a hat or some sort opened the door up, only to gasp in surprise. "Kirin-sama?"

"Yes, it is I." He bowed to her. "I have looking for you Lychee…"

"You look terrible!" She saw the edges of his cape had frayed and that his clothes were somewhat dirty. "Please, come in and let me make you some tea."

"That would be…" He thought for a moment, forgetting who he was speaking to. "… appreciated."

Lychee smiled and moved out of the way for Kirin to enter. Closing the door behind her, she made her way to the small kitchenette and boiled some water, preparing the cups in advance and tea leaves.

"So, what brings you here, Kirin-sama?" She asked casually, whilst pouring the hot water into the cups.

He waited for her to deliver the tea and took a quick sip of it, smiling at the taste of it. "I have come to bring you back to Nekonron." Seeing her frightened look, he cursed himself. "Sorry, that didn't come out right…" He closed his eyes and remained calm, remembering what Nabiki told him. "I have come to apologise for my actions to you a while back…"

Lychee smiled at him, though it was looking a little strained. "So, do you think I still 'hold a candle' for Ranma then?" Her eyes were challenging him by the fire burning in them.

He shook his head. "No, after a conversation with a friend, I realise that things are different to the way I imagined them." His eyes flashed back to that time when he shouted at Lychee. "I was boorish, and cared not for your feelings, but for my own pathetic insecurities. This blindness led me to judge you in ways I shouldn't have."

He lowered his bowl and chopsticks, placing both on the table. Lychee opened her mouth in mild shock, never having seen him do such a thing before, and held her hands to her mouth. He bowed his head, hands touching the table.

"I am sorry, Lychee, will you forgive me?"

Her eyes grew tear globules, and she sniffed loudly. "Yes, of course Kirin-sama…" She took a sip of her own tea to steady her nerves. "But, who made you think this way?"

Kirin looked back and a small smile. "A friend, someone who just happened to wonder into my palace, managed to solve my most demanding opponent yet, love." He stared at Lychee. "I should never have doubted your word." He passed his gaze over the small house. "Have you been living comfortably here?"

Lychee nodded. "Yes, my parents left me this house when they passed away, but it has been a bit lonely without y- someone to talk to…"

"I see…" Kirin nodded. "The same can be said for me, I sent out some of my men to look for you, but I never thought to come and find your village."

Lychee smiled happily. "Well… It doesn't matter now, you've found me, so let's talk about something else shall we?" She put a finger to her cheek, then lit up. "I know! How is your Ultimate Pickle recipe?"

"Well… We need to get the necessary herbs and vinegar; it's taking us time to do that. However I'm sure we will get it done in a few months."

They both smiled, knowing that their relationship was on the mend.

---  
**One month ago  
Nerima  
Furinkan High  
3:55pm**

Akane sat at her desk, writing away as the teacher droned on about some Japanese history. Her face was screwed up, trying to finish off her notes before he moved on to the next topic. Thankfully, for her and the class, the bell went.

"Okay class, remember the homework I set you, I want you to have it for next week. Off you go!"

The stampede nearly took him out as everyone ran out, but he managed to dodge out of the way in time. Akane wasn't one of them, choosing to walk out at a sedate pace. Clutching her bag near her chest, she began to feel warm.

"At least that strange winter has passed..."

The static of the school intercom crackled onto the speakers, and the unmistakable voice echoed around the building.

"Hello there keiki!" The headmaster's jolly tone sent shivers down everyone's backs. "Don' be forgettin', dis week is Tardy Week! Come in late to school, an' you be sitting detention with me. Too many times an' you be getting buzz cuts as punishment!" He laughed to himself. "See you next time keiki!" The intercom shut off.

Akane sighed, and walked by a room where three elder kids were beating up a first year. About to burst in to teach them a lesson, she was floored by the child Hinako bouncing in.

"Delinquents! Leave that boy alone! Happo Five Yen Satsu!"

Sucking the ki from the three bullies, they slumped to the ground, drained of all their power. The adult Hinako stood over them superiorly. "Let that be a lesson to you, no one bullies anyone in my school!"

Akane nodded approvingly and eventually reached her shoe locker, opening it to withdraw her pair, only to find a box inside with a note on top. Taking that out first, she saw that was from the usual person.

"_To the fiery Akane Tendo,_

_My one true love, these chocolates alone cannot describe the sweetness you have brought into my life. Might I be so bold as to ask for a date tonight? I will send my servant to your home at 6 o'clock sharp, where you may give him your reply. _

_Yours truly,_

_Tatewaki Kuno."_

She folded the note away inside her bag and put her shoes on, before finally taking the box.

"Idiot..." She muttered under her breath, but a gentle smile adorned her face.

Walking off school grounds, she glanced off to one side-street and saw a terrified Gosunkugi being chased by a somewhat lusty Kodachi close behind him. Scratching her head briefly, she shrugged as it wasn't any of her business.

**20 minutes later**

Taking a detour from her usual route, she chose to visit her friend, walking onto a somewhat main street, where people were crowding around a restaurant eating from small tables and chairs outside. Akane popped her head inside and smiled as the owner recognised her.

"Akane! Please come in!" Moving aside the standard place for her, Akane sat down opposite the grill.

"How've you been, Ukyo?"

"Oh, things are great here sugar..." Ukyo nodded to another customer and added an extra layer of red peppers. "I got enough money to put some stuff outside, this way I get more customers. Someone said it looks a bit Mediterranean now..."

Akane shook her head. "No... I think it looks just fine."

Ukyo scooped up the okonomiyaki and shovelled it on a plate, flinging it through the air where a beautiful woman in a kimono caught it. "Konatsu-honey! Take that to Table Two please!"

"Right away Ukyo-sama!" He did his job, act feminine for the customers who didn't know his secret, but also to wink mischievously at those who knew his true identity.

Ukyo turned back to her favourite customer. "The usual, sugar?"

"Yes please!" Akane liked a small appetiser before having her full dinner. She withdrew her purse from her school bag.

"Oh, don't worry, this is on the house." Ukyo remarked as she flipped the meal.

"Are you sure? I can pay you know..." Akane wasn't sure about getting a free meal.

"It's okay, once in a while I'm allowed to treat my friends..." She winked at Akane. "Right?"

Akane brightened up. "Okay Ukyo!" She pulled out the box of chocolates. "Would you like one?"

The chef nodded and pulled one rosy one out. "Mmm..." She chewed it slowly, all the while keeping an eye out on the food she was making. "This is lush!" She saw the box it came in. "Kuno give it to you?"

Akane nodded hesitantly.

"You know, he has been really gentleman-like these past few months..." Ukyo mused, before adding her sauce on the snack. "I mean, when was the last time he tried to jump you?"

Akane shook her head. "I don't even remember... He wears the school uniform now, and leaves his bokken at home..." She scratched her chin pensively. "It's like he's a completely different person..."

"Or, maybe something got into him..." Ukyo looked at Akane with a wry grin before continuing, handing her order over. "Love can do that to a person."

"Ukyo-sama, Tables Three and Four are empty." Konatsu was carrying several plates and was walking behind her.

"Thanks Konatsu-honey, just wash those and relax for a bit, the rush hour is over." She looked back to see Akane smiling back at her. "What?"

"Looks like something, or someone, got into you..." Akane took another bite out of her okonomiyaki, allowing Ukyo to blush without teasing her. She decided to change the subject back to herself. "I still don't know about Kuno though... He's asked me on a date this time, by note."

Ukyo shrugged. "Up to you, sugar. We both know him, he was a creep for one year, then he changed and treats you like a girl, not some trophy. I say go for it, if he tries pulling the moves on you in the first date, then you know he hasn't changed. Otherwise... Give him a chance, you never know..."

Akane polished off her tasty meal and nodded enthusiastically, standing up. "Okay, I'll accept him, for today." She held her fist and grinned evilly. "I can just punch him away if he does anything."

Ukyo slapped her heartily on the back, trying not to burn herself on the grill. "That's the spirit!" Akane walked away to the door and was about to leave before Ukyo chimed in again. "Go get him girl!"

Akane facefaulted onto the ground outside.

**Later that evening**

"Kasumi, could you help me with these earrings?"

"Of course, Akane."

The eldest Tendo girl moved behind the youngest and helped to fasten two small sparkling earrings through the ear lobes.

"Does this dress look okay?"

She moved away so the Kasumi could see all of her. It was a conservative long dress, black with blue tinges, as well as a shimmering if the light shone on it in a particular fashion.

"You look very pretty, Akane." Kasumi smiled, her face lighting up further than usual. "You must really want to impress Tatewaki."

Akane held a pensive look. "Not really… He said I was going to some fancy place to eat, and that I needed to wear something formal." She looked desperately at Kasumi. "Are you sure I look good enough in this? My arms are all muscly, and my hair's too short…"

Kasumi held her hands on both of Akane's cheeks and titled her head upward to look into the eldest Tendo's eyes. "You are beautiful, Akane. Don't let your insecurities affect you. You are the reason that all the boys follow you everywhere, because you are beautiful, especially when you smile." Kasumi released her youngest sister and watched her carefully, again flashing that brilliant smile at her. "If you smiled a bit more, you would realise it yourself one day…"

Akane blushed at herself, then nodded vigorously. "Okay, Kasumi. I'll make more of an effort to smile."

The serene one passed her a matching handbag. "I'm glad, Akane." A short car horn could be heard outside. "That must be your date. Go and have fun."

She tentatively walked out of the room, Kasumi close behind her, and they descended the steps together. There was a knocking on the door, and Akane began to shiver. Kasumi's gentle arm on her shoulder relaxed her.

"There, no one is asking you to be anyone different, try to be yourself. A date isn't something permanent, you don't even have to see the person again if you don't like him. Just have fun for tonight."

"I'll try… But it's with Kuno…"

"Well… He's been better with you. Try not to let your past with him affect the way the date goes."

"O-Okay sister…" Akane nervously walked up to the front door, and opened it.

Standing there was a handsome man in a formal tuxedo, with a bouquet of roses. Kuno bowed.

"Akane Tendo, you are a vision of a goddess, this paltry gift of flowers pales in comparison to your beauty." He held them out in front of him. "Please, accept them." Akane blushed furiously, looking at the exquisitely cut stems wrapped in an elaborate silk. She walked behind her and handed them to Kasumi.

"Th-Thanks Kuno, Kasumi will put them in water." She walked up to him nervously, afraid he might try and jump her.

"Well, then, shall we go?" He held his arm to his side, indicating the limousine parked outside.

Akane swallowed once, and nodded.

**Ten minutes later  
Elsewhere in Nerima**

Akane had her door opened by and neatly dressed Sasuke, and Kuno escorted her to the door of the restaurant. She stared, boggling at the sheer wealth displayed in the region.

"Umm, Kuno, are sure about this?"

"Of course!" He smiled proudly. "My family frequently visit this place. "He walked up to the reception. "I have a reservation, under the name of Tatewaki Kuno and Akane Tendo."

The maitre d' looked down at his list, then at the girl. "Tendo?" He nodded sagely upon looking at the blue haired girl, and seeing the family resemblance. "Very well, sir and madam, would you care to follow me this way?"

Kuno strode in, followed closely by Akane, as they began their first real date.

**Meanwhile  
Elsewhere in Japan**

A figure strolled past a window, realising that it was the right one, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me…" The person replied.

A short gasp and the door was flung open, as the figure fell inside.

"Ryoga…!"

Akari was struggling to hold onto him, his weight was making her legs quake. He took a few moments to wake up.

"Sorry Akari, I'm just… tired…"

She looked a little guilty. "I know, I'm sorry, it's my fault, I shouldn't have asked you to get the milk, I forgot."

He smiled wanly. "It's okay, I guess I didn't remember too, I couldn't find my way back." He held out a shopping bag for her. "Here's the milk you wanted."

Akari hesitantly took the bag and pulled out the one litre carton and shook it, hearing only a solid wet noise sliding up an down inside.

Ryoga blushed, putting a hand behind his head. "Well, it is a week old, and I didn't have a fridge anywhere… But if you like cheese, then it should be of some use…"

Akari sighed and smiled lovingly at him, throwing away the rancid carton into the bin. "It's okay Ryoga-kun, I'll get another one. First come here…" His rucksack was deposited at the entrance, along with his boots, which he thoughtfully took off when he came in. She watched as he meandered around a table and two chairs, despite there being no obstacles in the way, and he stood in front of her.

Picking up a jug of water from her dinner, she poured it over him, and wasn't surprised when the clothes hovered in midair for a moment, before flumping uselessly to the ground.

Rummaging inside the loose articles of clothing, she found the somewhat despondent black piglet staring up at her. Cradling him in her arms, she nuzzled against his snout, kissing him on the forehead.

"All that travelling must have been hard you, I think it's time you have a long good scrub, what do you think?"

P-chan's eyes widened, as a small trickle of blood leaked from one of its nostrils, but he looked into Akari's sensual eyes and he nodded mutely.

Humming happily away to herself, Akari walked off towards the bathroom, ready to give her boyfriend the pampering he deserved.

**Later that evening  
Tendo Home**

Akane returned, her mood somewhat happier. Kuno was polite all evening, and despite his occasional ramblings of how beautiful she was, they managed to have a long, coherent conversation.

She walked by the dojo with a spring in her step, hearing her father teaching children some basic moves, whilst Genma was in the backyard teaching three of the top students some more advanced techniques.

"Come on, boy! You can do better than that!" A short battle cry and followed by a loud splash. "You see, you need to improve your speed. Kasumi will take care of you now."

Akane peeked around the corner to see her eldest sister use a towel to dry one of the ten-year-olds. She looked right to see Genma staring proudly at the boy, until a punch into his back from a nine-year-old girl made him pause in his thoughts.

"A good hit." He made a defensive posture. "But you're a girl, you're too weak as you are, but you're fast -"

His tirade was interrupted by a mallet to his head, sending him skidding into the pond. Akane dusted her hands off, handing back the weapon to her sister. Akane winked at the little girl. "Girls can be strong too, just get some upper body strength first."

The girl nodded back, and giggled as the panda rose from the waters. Akane gave it an angry stare and walked inside. Kasumi had finished drying the child and followed her upstairs to her own room.

"How was it?"

"The date was fine..." She shook her head. "No, in fact, it was good... Kuno did lay it on thick though with his compliments."

"Well, it's early days yet..." Kasumi helped Akane take off her earrings, which had begun to itch her.

"Still..." Akane looked down. "It's a shame I can't share this news with everyone... I wish I could ask her for help on this..."

Kasumi looked off to the side, where a familiar bird statue stood. "I wouldn't worry, I'm sure she will be able to give some pointers..."

Akane sighed and removed the rest of her jewellery, and looked up out of the window, to the night sky.

"Where are you, Nabiki?"

**Present day  
Lake Ogawara  
1 minute later**

Nabiki broke away from the kiss, her heart pounding fast, her breathing heavy.

"Wow… I never thought you were such a good kisser, Ranma…"

The beet red man was staring at her with shock, and managed to stammer out a reply. "W-Well… Back in Nerima, Shampoo did force me into loads of kisses, I kinda learned from each one. I just never kissed anyone when I wanted to…"

"Heh…" Nabiki smirked. "Sounds about right…"

"So…" Ranma scratched his cheek nervously. "What are you gonna do now?"

Nabiki took a moment to let him sweat it out. "I think I'll stay here for a bit. You told me that you can only use that technique on me after week, so I'll make it worth your while to keep me around for longer than that…"

"How're you going to do that?"

The house darkened as the sky overhead clouded over. A prompt shower drenched the land and the house. The inside was surprisingly dry for such an old home, however, right above Ranma, a portion of wood gave way and soaked the individual beneath it.

Cursing to herself Ranma grumbled and began to squeeze the bottom part of her silk top. Nabiki raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled.

"Well, once this rain stops, my advice to you is to get some new planks of wood and do up the roof first. The house must be dry for us to live here."

She smiled as Ranma nodded obediently.

**One week later  
Midday**

Nabiki sat there while Ranma prepared lunch, with some eggs from the neighbouring farm, rice and herbs. He laid the plates out in front of them at the table, and ate pensively.

"Yen for your thoughts, Ranma?"

He smirked back. "What, only one? I'm not the bargain bin, Nabiki."

She quivered a little. _Perhaps I shouldn't have been teaching him how to fight back with words… _"You're right, you should just tell me for free before I bankrupt you further."

Ranma gulped loudly, and loosened his already loose shirt. "Well… It's been a week since you arrived…"

Nabiki nodded, knowing this was coming. "And now you have to make a decision." She put down her knife and fork. "I'm not going to stop you if you want to get rid of me, just make sure you tie up all the loose ends, my sister knows that I've been looking for you." He frowned at seeing the same bird messenger as his during the week. "So, what's your final choice?"

Ranma stood up and walked over to the kitchen area, where the window looked out over the bare land where the foundations for his dojo were. He looked back once at her before gazing out again.

"All my life, I was taught only to be one thing, the greatest martial artist ever. I'm sure that I'm nearly there, just a little more power…" He clenched his fist. "Things changed though… Pops 'introduced me' to you guys, and I ended up with an engagement… You know the rest, Ukyo, Shampoo, even others like Kodachi and…" He shuddered briefly. "Kuno… My reasons changed from getting a cure, to not marrying someone, to becoming manly, and all the rest…"

He turned around and faced Nabiki. "When I was in Nerima, my ultimate goal was lost, I couldn't be best in the middle of all that…" He strode forwards and sat down. "Now, I escaped, and I'm here, all alone, and with a great chance to finally show the world how good I am… But…" Here he paused for a while, thinking. "I forgot, whenever I was learned to fight, I was with someone. Pops may have been a lousy dad, but he was a great fighter. Even now I can't fight him full out, he invented the sealed techniques. I'd just barely beat him, and the only reason why is because he's getting old."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not like your dad, you saw the scar, I get hurt easy, like a normal human. I can't spar with you."

He agreed. "Yeah, but I could teach you…" He saw her look of disbelief. "Well, I don't think you'll beat me, but you'd be my first student, and I'll at least give you lessons in how to defend yourself. Those Yakuza are still out there."

Her face darkened. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" She puzzled over everything. "So you want me to stay so you can teach me? Is that the only reason?" _Perhaps I'm fishing too deeply… _

Ranma leaned back in his chair and peered at the ceiling, concentrating hard on something. "Nah, I guess I can't lie to you, Nabiki." He sat up straight and stared into her face. "What I'm trying to say is, it's lonely here… I never get any guests, and I miss other people. Friends are even rarer…"

Nabiki grinned. "You're right, we are friends after all."

His ego inflated once more. "Yeah, you know how they say, 'It's lonely at the top'."

Nabiki 'hmphed' and stood up, taking her plate with her, casually spilling her water on Ranma. "Maybe… But girls don't end up at the top. Remember that, Ranma." She chuckled to herself. "I'd love to stay with you, so long as you don't get any high-and-mighty ideas about what women are supposed to do around the house."

Growling slightly over the new gender, the redhead calmed down. She then started laughing to herself. "You know what's funny? About when I left Nerima?"

"No…" Nabiki sat next to him. "Do tell."

"One person knew I was leaving, and was awake to see me…"

"What?!" Nabiki had Ranma lifted up by her collar. "Don't tell me this is more of those memories of mine –"

"Ack! Leggo! It wasn't you, I promise!" Ranma was fairly helpless by the purple glowing Nabiki, and she lowered her slowly. "Nah, you won't believe who it was. It was Kasumi…"

"Kasumi?!" Nabiki's jaw dropped for a few seconds. "Please tell me you're joking…"

He was adamant. "She was in her room, and she was still awake when I came to burn that incense thing…"

"What did she say?" Nabiki was fascinated that her own demure sister could catch Ranma out.

"She figured out I was leaving, she saw that I had begun to get rid of a few things from the house early, things with me on them. She said that seeing my bag packed and ready was the final clue."

"Gees… I told you not to do that…" Nabiki scolded. "What next?"

"She asked me why… And I told her… Everything… I couldn't lie to Kasumi, you know how nice she is… was…" Ranma smiled warmly. "She hugged me… I…" She choked up. "I hadn't felt so loved since… Since I left my mum…"

Nabiki gazed at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Ranma…"

This apparently strengthened the redhead, and she took in a deep breath. "It's not your fault, I just didn't expect her to just listen to me and understand everything…" Ranma gripped her knees and squeezed. "She assumed that I was going to do something about the memory, and asked me what she had to do… I told her to lie in bed…" She stopped talking, and blew out roughly, the wet fringe now flopping off to one side. "Kasumi forgave me, she said she couldn't hate me for wanting to leave, and she didn't try to stop me…" She closed her eyes.

Nabiki continued the thought. "And you burned the incense compound… Kasumi forgot like all the others."

Ranma nodded, still with her eyes closed.

"Still, it doesn't matter any more, if you want we can invite her and give her those memories back. I'm positive she won't tell anyone…"

Ranma seemed happier at this point. "I'd like that…"

Nabiki crossed her arms. "It would also be good, she could spy for us, especially on Shampoo. In case any more of the Amazons decide to come and check up from the contents of the letter you had Cologne send them, we can have a warning in advance…"

Ranma waved her off. "Don't worry, it's something they can't do. Remember, Cologne is – was – an elder. They can't doubt her word. Honour thing, you know… This was is best, they won't go back to China, and no more of them will come looking for me."

Nabiki sighed. "I thought you had Herb kill all of them for a moment… I'm glad that this 'retirement' dispatch worked."

Ranma puffed out her chest. "Of course! I'm Ranma Saotome!"

"Yeah, yeah… Heard it all before…" Nabiki quipped mildly. "Even with all your power you were beaten up badly by yourself after that Nekoken attack…"

"Bah, that wasn't my fault! It was the Kinjakan!"

"Huh?" _This is new… _"What do you mean…?"

"Oh… Oops… I didn't tell you, that fiery wheel powered the Hiryu Shoten Ha, and didn't stop for about ten minutes… At least that's what time I woke up after I fell…"

"Are you crazy?! You could've burned the city down!" Nabiki yelled.

She shrugged innocently. "Well, I didn't, so what's the problem?"

Nabiki threw her arms up in frustration.

"So, what do you think you'll do around here?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll see if any jobs are going in the town, maybe finish off my school studies and just take the exams from here. If not, I'll go back to Nerima just to do them."

"What kinda job you looking for?" Ranma asked, flicking some stray water droplets away from her.

"Anything to do with finance would be a plus. Otherwise working in business would be fine for me." _Although, the chances of a young woman progressing far is low…_

"Great, I'm sure you'll do well!" Ranma was enthusiastic at her prospects.

"I'll also make sure that we're legally allowed to live here, and to get some planning permission for your dojo, maybe a look in to getting electricity, water and phone lines patched over to here."

"Umm, yeah…" He looked confused. "I never needed them, but if you think they're important…"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Yes, they are needed, how am I going to use my laptop without electricity?"

Ranma stared at her in mild amusement. "Maybe you don't need one, ever thought about that?"

The evil stare back didn't faze the redhead at all. Ranma started laughing and leaned back in her chair. The happy expression grew to a serious one again and the focus shifted to Nabiki.

"I'm glad you're staying, it would have been… difficult, otherwise…"

"I know… I can imagine what it must feel like…" Nabiki stood up and walked over to her, putting a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I'm here to stay, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Her truthful grin banished all the insecurities of the person in front of her, and Ranma held Nabiki's hand as she stood up to face her.

"Thank you, Nabiki… It's nice to have a friend…" She wondered out loud.

"Oh?" Nabiki fluttered her eyelids to a half-open state. "Didn't I mention last week that we moved beyond that stage?"

Ranma coughed uncomfortably. "O-Oh yeah… I forgot…"

Nabiki stepped closer, but paused. "Could you get some hot water and change back to a guy?"

The flash of pain was blatantly obvious to Nabiki, but Ranma still went to the stove and pulled off a lightly heated kettle. Pouring the warm water over himself, Ranma reverted to his true gender.

"Is this good enough?" Ranma asked, a hint of anger and spite in his voice.

"Ranma…" Nabiki purred, and looped her arms around him. "Don't be that way, I know you're still the same person inside. I just have to get used to the idea. I'm not like Akane or Shampoo…"

She pressed her body against his and kissed him, casually flicking her tongue past his lips. Moaning with satisfaction, she was happy to feel Ranma loosening up greatly. Removing one arm, she picked up his old glass of water from the table and poured it over his head, managing to get some on herself.

_Excellent… It worked…_

Ranma was so relaxed, that he no longer realised that the kissing had changed. She was now angling her head up to kiss the taller Nabiki. Only by opening her eyes after a minute did she realise she had changed sex again.

"Wha…? When?"

Nabiki thumbed the empty glass. "Just a test, you kiss differently as a girl, more tenderly. I liked it…" Nabiki came over and ruffled the red hair. "Sorry about earlier, I was just building up some courage to kiss you as a girl…"

Ranma regained her wits and put her hands on her womanly hips. "Oh? Since when did Nabiki Tendo need courage?"

Nabiki had already turned around to go to the bedroom to work on some more things, but she stopped and looked back. "Since I met you Ranma. Since I met you…"

They both smiled. Nabiki held out her hand and Ranma took it, as they strolled into the room side by side, ready to prepare their new life together…

---  
**Author's Notes**

Wow, took a long time coming, my new teaching job really takes it out of me. I lost all will of writing for months on end…

Given that my schedule is tight as it is, don't know when the sequel will arrive. Yes, there will be a small follow-up, talking about the troubles the two face when starting a new life together, but expect some cameos from the old characters, so keep me on your author alert list to be informed of when I upload it.

This story was inspired by a few things, firstly a story where Nabiki acts as a detective (on I forgot the title), how I like her character (intelligent, money-grabbing), and a way to solve Ranma's problems in one go. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, my main pride is in my memory, so I knew that I should write that as the theme. The entire story came to me in two minutes, the big events, the characters Nabiki would meet, and all of it gelled immediately. I tried to end all the plotlines at the end of the manga, namely what happened to all (or most of) the people Ranma met?

Part of the reason for writing was also because someone close to me has the same condition as Shinnosuke, only more severe (30 second memory, as in the movie Memento), thus living without short-term memory. When you're faced with someone like that, you begin to respect memories and what they hold.

Finally, I heartily recommend 'The Writer's Journey' for a wonderful insight into how successful movies are made, talking about the different genres, character types, and trial that people have to go through. I feel that Nabiki has passed through most of them. I hope you've liked her odyssey to discover Ranma, and some things about herself. This has been a chance to write something different, a story where the main character isn't present throughout, detective clues and some genuine issues with life.

Till the next time,

- J


End file.
